Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall Book 1 Part 2
by shanesnest
Summary: The tale of Kyle Katarn continues in Part 2 with the continuation of the Nar Shaddaa mission!
1. Chapter 1: Jan & Blaze

**Welcome All to **

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 1: Jan & Blaze**

A/N: With Kyle incapacitated by the fall last chapter and the bad guys still on the roof, things are not looking good for him and Blaze. Will Jan get there in time? Let's find out, shall we?

* * *

Sprawled across the forward couch in the cockpit of the _Moldy Crow_, Jan scanned the instruments once again. Still nothing from Kyle or Blaze. That should have comforted her, as it indicated the mission was proceeding well. Still, she felt uneasy. 

_I should have gone with them_, she thought for the umpteenth time. _If anything happens to Kyle, I'll…_

_Jeez, Ors_, a part of her mind said. _The way you think about this guy, it sounds like you might actually like him._

Was that it? Was it because she actually liked Kyle that she didn't like the idea of Blaze being around him?

She dismissed the thought even as it came. She and Kyle were friends, good friends, but no more than that. She cared for him no more or less than any other Rebel. It couldn't be that.

And while Blaze _may _have had a point about Jan staying with the ship, it still would have made her feel better to be with them rather than waiting here like some kind of intergalactic taxi service.

A red light began to flash on the comm panel. Jan quickly sat up in her seat. The only reason for that indicator to come on was if Kyle had activated his emergency signal. She opened a channel.

"_Moldy Crow_ to Katarn."

No answer, although Jan thought she could detect some sound. Like someone moving around, maybe?

"_Moldy Crow_ to Kyle Katarn. Come in."

Still no answer other than the low hiss of an open channel.

She was about to call again when she heard him.

"Jan. Help."

It was Kyle's voice, but low, almost too low for her to hear. Something had happened to him, maybe to both of them.

"Kyle," she called, "I can barely hear you. Are you all right?"

He didn't respond.

"Kyle," she tried again, "this is Jan. Do you read me?"

A soft sigh came across the speaker, followed by a clinking sound, then silence.

A quick check confirmed she was still receiving the emergency signal. There was only one thing to do. Moving with almost machine-like swiftness, she brought the ship's systems online. But true to the _Crow_'s temperamental nature, the repulsors refused to respond.

"Let's go," she muttered, glaring at the display. It stayed the same, repulsors offline.

Mouth compressing into a thin line, Jan fed power to them anyway, hoping she might able to jump-start the repulsors. _Either that, or I'll blow the entire system_. With a cough that shattered the quiet around the ship, the _Crow_ came to life. The ship lurched upwards, rising only a few feet off the pad. An alarm rang in the cockpit.

Jan ignored it. She had to get airborne, now. Angling the nose upwards, she glared at the repulsor and engines, willing both systems to work even as the alarm grew more strident.

"C'mon, you heap of junk! Fly!"

With the _Crow_ partly in the air, nose pointed skyward, Jan deactivated the repulsors, simultaneously feeding power into the engines. The starboard wing dipped and Jan feared that her gamble wasn't going to pay off.

With a scream of protest at Jan's rough treatment of them, the engines lit. However, more alarms began to ring in the cockpit. She was on the verge of shutting down and landing when, like a Dewback being spurred, the _Crow_ shot into the air, engines glowing white-hot.

Allowing herself a quick sigh of relief, Jan refocused her attention on Kyle's signal. Leveling the ship a few meters above the rooftops, she began to home in on the signal's source. Buildings shot past on either side as she rocketed past them. A check of the comm display showed the signal, still strong, getting closer. The radar lit up. Turning to it, Jan could see her departure was not going unnoticed. Imperial tracking systems had detected an energy spike and were attempting to track the source of it. She took a look outside. Not much room, but what choice was there?

Eyes dancing between the emergency signal and the buildings rushing past, she dropped the _Crow_'s nose. Roofs now streamed past seemingly close enough to touch. The radar bleeped once more, then fell silent as the _Crow_ dropped under the radar's detection threshold. A flicker of a smile crossed Jan's face.

Just then, she noticed a cluster of buildings approaching fast. She was nearly on top of where the emergency signal indicated Kyle was. Drawing closer, she could see marks of weapons fire, black marks indicating the use of thermal detonators. This might be the place, Jan thought. She slowed the ship, looking for a place to set down.

WHAM!

The _Crow_ shook, tilting to starboard. Surprised, Jan was able to recover before the ship could roll over. With the repulsors finally cooperating, she whipped the _Crow_ around; finding herself facing a one-story building just as another blast struck the hull. The splash of energy blinded her for a moment.

Blinking to clear her eyes, Jan spotted two figures on the roof of the building. One looked human, the other was a Rodian. Both held blasters. They fired again, and watched in frustration as their shots reflected harmlessly off the _Crow_'s now raised shields.

Jan considered returning fire, but the resulting blast wave could damage the building. If Kyle and Blaze were inside, as the emergency signal indicated they were, she could kill them along with the bad guys. An idea came to her, and she smiled savagely as she put it into action. Accelerating, she sent the _Crow_ rocketing towards the building. Clearing the roof with less than a foot to spare, she spun the ship around, watching in savage satisfaction as the two figures were blown off the roof.

Not waiting to see if the fall killed them or not, Jan lowered the _Crow_, descending to street level, and touching down with the nose of the ship angled between two buildings. Scrambling out, Jan ran for the one-story structure, carrying the _Crow_'s medical kit. Kicking the doors open, she scanned the interior, then ran for another doorway, emerging into the old theater.

There! On the stage, Blaze was kneeling by a prone Kyle. Dashing forward, Jan vaulted onto the stage, sliding to a stop by his head.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Blaze looked up, face and hair stained with dirt and dust. Her uniform was likewise dirt covered, and Jan could see a nasty bruise forming on the other woman's forehead.

Blaze looked away, shook her head. "Ambushed, never saw 'em. Kyle tried to catch me. Must've blacked out. He was like this when I woke up."

Jan looked down at Kyle, her unkempt hair brushing across his face. Kyle's eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. His face was bruised too, cheeks, forehead, chin. Even as the question came to her, she noticed the rise of his chest. He _was_ breathing.

"Kyle," she called, "can you hear me? It's Jan."

"I've tried calling him," Blaze offered, "he hasn't answered."

"Help me," Jan said, reaching for his shoulders.

"Maybe we shouldn't move him," Blaze said.

Jan looked up at her, eyes flashing.

"Help me," she said forcefully

"All right," Blaze said, voicing her disagreement with a shake of her head. Grabbing his legs, she helped turn Kyle onto his side.

Jan sucked in a breath as Kyle's back came into view. The armor plating was deeply dented. Worse, the dent was facing inward, metal pressing against his spine.

She considered what best to do.

"Let's get him to the ship."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But if he's badly injured, shouldn't we…"

"Look," Jan said, interrupting, "I know he's hurt. But there is no way I am leaving him here. We get him back to the ship, complete the mission and get back to the _New Hope_ as fast as we can."

Blaze hesitated, wanting to argue the point. But, after a moment, she nodded.

Moving slowly, carefully, the two women sat him up, moving Kyle's legs until they draped over the stage. Then, looping one of his arms across their shoulders and crisscrossing their arms across his back, they attempted to lift him. Almost immediately, Kyle's body sagged, threatening to drag the two women down as well. Instinctively, Jan reached for and found Blaze's hand. She grasped the wrist until the other woman caught on and grabbed Jan's wrist in return. Still Kyle's body continued to sag their grasp.

"His belt," Jan called, reaching with her free hand to the waistband of Kyle's pants. While Blaze grabbed a section as well, Jan felt for and found the release switch on his weapons belt. As it unlatched and fell away, both women felt some of the burden ease. Kyle's armor still made him heavy, but with the two of them working together, the weight was manageable. Half carrying, half dragging, they got him out to the _Crow_ and into the rear cockpit. That done, Jan went back for the weapons belt, then both women spent some time catching their breath and stretching their overworked muscles.

"Now what?" Blaze asked as she massaged her arms.

"We complete the mission," Jan said matter-of-factly, not looking at her.

Blaze gave her a confused look.

"How?"

"_We're_ going to do it," Jan replied, "you and me."

"Wait a minute," Blaze began, "we've got to get Kyle back to the _New Hope _for treatment."

"After we complete the mission," Jan replied.

"Look, Jan," the other woman began.

"We are not leaving here without that Nav Card," Jan said, an edge in her voice. She turned to face Blaze. "Oh, and in case you don't know, with Kyle incapacitated, that puts me in charge."

Leaning into the cockpit, Jan retrieved Kyle's weapons belt and began to put it on. As Blaze watched, Jan released her hair from the various clips she used to try and keep it in place. Leaning forward, she let the tresses cascade down, forming an unbroken river of brown. With a quick movement, Jan flung her hair back behind her. Then using a piece of spare wire, she gathered a handful and wrapped the wire around it.

"That's better," she said. Reaching to the belt, she found Kyle's blaster.

"You're serious about this," Blaze said,

"You bet I am." Jan said, hefting the weapon. "You with me or not?"

"This is nuts."

"Fine," Jan said coldly, consulting the mapper. She began to walk away. "I'll see you when I get back."

Blaze watched the other woman go. Jan was really going to try and do this. She glanced at the ship.

"Be okay, Kyle," she whispered.

Then, setting off at a trot, she called to Jan. "Wait up! I'm coming!"

Jan slowed her pace, allowing Blaze to catch up with her.

They walked in silence for a time, stopping only to check the mapper and verify they were heading in the right direction.

As they walked Blaze stole a few glances at Jan. Clearly she had underestimated this woman. Jan Ors might be not a front-line field agent, but she was tougher than she looked. Blaze could see it in the set of her jaw, the way she walked, held the blaster ready.

"Hey, Jan, I…!" she began.

Jan's eyes went wide.

"Down!"

Caught by surprise, Blaze froze. She glanced about for the source of the trouble Jan had seen.

"Blast it, Redlopt! I said down!"

The next thing Blaze knew, she was hit, knocked to the chipped permacrete of the street.

Dazed, she realized that Jan was atop her, firing the blaster she held. An explosion sounded nearby, followed by a cry in a language she didn't recognize.

The weight on her suddenly vanished. Sitting up, Blaze saw Jan standing above her, blaster trained upwards. Pain crept into her perception as Blaze realized it had been Jan who knocked her down.

"What in Fest's name did you do that for?" she asked, holding her left side.

"For a field agent, you're not exactly observant."

"What?"

"Look," Jan said, pointing.

Blaze followed the line of her finger and spotted a body lying in the street less than a hundred yards away.

"Laughing boy was up there," Jan said, indicating with a movement of her head a balcony just ahead of them. "I spotted him just as he let fly with a thermal detonator. When I called and you didn't move, I didn't have much choice. It was headed right for you."

Blaze felt her cheeks warm. She hadn't even seen the attacker, much less reacted properly to the attack. She had allowed herself to become distracted. She could almost hear the berating of her old teachers about the dangers of being distracted.

"The moment you lose focus," one had said, "is when you give the enemy both his greatest advantage and greatest opportunity. It is not acceptable."

"You _are_ all right, aren't you?"

Forcing a smile, Blaze answered.

"Yes, I am. Sorry about that. Guess I got a little distracted."

"I'm worried about Kyle too." Jan responded.

Even as the other women said the words, Blaze realized the opportunity for what it was.

"Yeah," Blaze said, shaking her head, "I just…"

"He'll be okay," Jan cut in.

"You're right," Blaze added.

"You're _sure_ you're all right?" Jan asked. "You've got a mark on the side of your head."

Blaze reached for the spot, expecting to find a wound. Shock blazed through her as she realized what had happened. She made a quick adjustment.

"I can't feel anything."

"Let me look," said Jan, stepping closer.

A minute passed. "Hmmm. Maybe I was wrong. I could have sworn I saw a mark there."

"Guess I lucked out," Blaze offered.

"Guess so." Jan said, eyes still on her. Then, turning her gaze away she said, "Let's move on."

The two women continued on, minds wrestling with individual issues.

_How much did she see?_ Blaze thought, looking at Jan through the corner of her eye.

_I know I saw something there_, Jan thought. _There was a mark there. She gave Blaze a quick look._

"Blaze?"

"Yes?"

"You are a _covert_ operative, right?"

"Covert operations specialist, that's right. Problem?"

"No," Jan replied, waving a hand dismissively, " no, I just couldn't remember. Thanks."

"Sure," Blaze said, smiling to herself as the solution to her problem appeared.

_Of course_, Jan thought, she's a covert operative. _So naturally, she wears disguises to protect her identity. I'm not sure why she'd wear one on this mission, but it explains the mark I saw. She's wearing a wig and it shifted when I tackled her. _

And yet, part of her mind didn't accept the explanation, filing away the memory for future reference.

One Hour Later 

The shadow of a nearby building provided the necessary cover as Jan and Blaze observed another one across the street. Unlike most of the surrounding structures, this one was mostly intact and much larger than the rest. Stretching nearly the length of a city block and standing two stories tall, it presented a most imposing edifice.

But right now, Jan was more concerned about the entrance door in front of her.

"Mapper indicates this is the place," she said.

"But no guards," observed Blaze.

"Trust me, there'll be more than enough guards inside."

"Okay then," Blaze said, conceding the point, "so how are we getting in?"

"Now, Blaze, you should know that answer as well as I." Jan extracted two orbs from the weapons belt, handing one to Blaze.

"We knock."

Blaze smiled as she recognized the object she was holding as a flash grenade. She looked to Jan, who held a thermal detonator.

"Okay, as soon as I blow the door, you toss yours. Then we go in, fast."

Blaze nodded.

Jan drew her arm back, took a deep breath and with a forceful grunt, hurled the detonator.

Both women watched as the dark gray orb sailed through the air, letting out a metallic "ting" as it struck the door.

The resulting explosion shattered the relative quiet around them. Squinting through the smoke, Jan saw a dark outline.

"Now!"

Blaze threw her grenade. It struck the ground just outside the doorframe and bounced inside. A much louder explosion nearly deafened the two women as they threw their arms up to shield their eyes from the flash.

"Let's go!" Jan shouted, taking off at a run. Blaze followed, weapon at the ready.

They charged inside, sweeping the room with their blasters. On the floor lay a Gamorrean and two humans, taken out by the twin blasts. Jan started to advance further when she heard a familiar grunting sound and pulled back as an axe blade sliced through the lingering smoke, barely missing her.

Another Gamorrean emerged from the smoke, grunting and coughing, but still holding onto its weapon. As if they minds were connected, two blasters came up, spitting red death.

The pig-like alien was hit multiple times until, with a scream, it crashed to the floor.

"You all right?" Blaze asked, coughing slightly.

Jan checked herself. "Not exactly."

She turned to show Blaze where a section of her shirt was cut open. Beneath it, a thin line of skin welled with blood.

"This is what I was afraid of," Blaze said.

"Yeah, yeah," Jan said dismissively, "hindsight is always 20-20. So, why don't you say I told you so and we can keep going?"

"I'm taking point," Blaze said firmly.

"Fine, whatever, let's go."

They proceeded down a hallway, around a corner, all the while being watchful. They passed a number of doorways, and had to spend some time checking each one.

Rounding another corner, Blaze held up a hand.

"What is it?" Jan asked, sidling up behind her.

Blaze motioned for Jan to look, then stepped out of the way. Peering around the corner, Jan saw a set of double doors. At first, they seemed just like the other ones they had seen on their way here. But then, she saw light visible around the bottom edge of the door. As she watched, a form passed by one of the windows.

Stepping back, she turned to Blaze.

"Could they be any more obvious?"

"I know," Blaze replied, "no guards except here. Cover me while I check it out."

"Right," Jan said.

Blaze moved forward quickly, flattening herself against the wall next to one of the doors. Edging close, she peered inside. Two Rodians stood guard at a door on the far side of the room. A moment, a third figure crossed her line of vision, a Gamorrean.

She waited a moment more to make sure there was no one else in the room, then hurried back to where Jan was.

"Well?"

Blaze shook her head, a sardonic look on her face. "They might as well have a neon sign, Nav Card this way. I spotted two Rodians plus a Gamorrean. Only…"

"What?" Jan asked.

"I'm not sure, but the Gamorrean, he looked "bigger" than the average kind."

"Bigger?"

Blaze nodded.

Jan took a moment to consider this. Though she didn't completely trust Blaze, the woman had so far proven herself to be an asset. _And it's not like we can just sit here,_ she thought.

"Okay," Jan said, "we go in just like before. But keep an eye out for the Gamorrean. Ready?"

Activating her personal shields, Blaze nodded.

Jan counted to three, then dashed around the corner with Blaze right at her heels.

Kicking the double doors in, the women opened fire, catching the Rodians by surprise. The aliens dropped, chests smoking.

The Gamorrean was also hit twice, but instead of dropping, it let out a soft grunt. The women exchanged glances, fired again. This time, a burn mark appeared on the Gamorrean's left arm, but still it didn't cry out in pain.

With surprising speed, it lunged at the women, swinging its axe. The pair started to leap back, but in a sudden change, the Gamorrean turned the axe, striking both women with the handle.

The force of the blow knocked them backwards, falling to the floor. Jan knew she had to breathe, but is was as if her body had forgotten how. With sudden pain, her lungs expanded and she let out a cry. Her middle was on fire, each breath bringing new pain.

From somewhere nearby, she heard Blaze cry out. Despite the pain, Jan turned her head to the right and saw the other woman lying there, clutching her left shoulder.

Hearing a snort from above her, Jan looked up to see the large Gamorrean standing over her and Blaze. It's gaze moved between them. With a flick of massive arms, it shifted the axe, the blade facing down.

Jan's eyes went wide as the alien raised the weapon over its head. She wanted to call out to Blaze, to warn her. But it still hurt so much to breathe. The axe started down.

_I'm going to miss you, Kyle._ Closing her eyes, Jan awaited the impact.

There was a sudden sizzling sound next to her. Jan opened her eyes to see a blue-white flash coming from next to her. Turning her head, her eyes went wide again as she saw that Blaze has raised her right arm in defense. The axe blade had sliced into the shield gauntlet.

Energy flared and sparked, casting the hallway in alternating light and shadow. Before the Gamorrean could pull the axe away, then a blue-white tendril snaked across the axe blade, traveling up the handle.

The large alien screamed in true pain as the electrical energy arced and coursed through its body. The Gamorrean's body began to shake, eyes wide with fear and pain. Jan could see it was trying to pull the axe free, but couldn't.

With a last, high-pitched scream, the alien's hands went slack. With smoke beginning to issue from its skin, it fell. Jan realized with horror that it was falling towards her. But before she could even think about moving, the Gamorrean crashed to the floor with a sound that echoed in the hallway.

Eyes closed, awaiting the impact of the two hundred plus pound body, Jan heard the sound and felt a weight impact her chest, causing her to cry out. She heard Blaze do the same as part of the body hit her. But with the guttural sound of the Gamorrean's last breath loud in her ears, Jan forced her eyes open.

At first she saw little more than a section of leather armor and green, scaly skin. Her eyes traveled along until saw the elbow, then the shoulder. Turning her head, Jan almost laughed out loud as realized the Gamorrean had fallen next to her instead of on her.

Still, the weight of the large hand on her chest was enough to make her uncomfortable. She wanted to move, but each breath still brought pain. She would have to wait.

"Jan?"

The voice was low, full of the same pain she felt.

"Blaze?" she called weakly.

"Are you all right?"

_Oh please_, Jan thought, rolling her eyes. _What do you think? "_

"Not really," she managed to say

"Is it dead?"

_Well duh_, she thought. "Given what just happened, I'd say yes."

"Can you move?"

Finally, she asks a question that makes sense. "Not yet. Pig boy messed me up pretty bad."

"Me too," Blaze said, "let me try…"

A fresh cry.

"That didn't sound good," Jan offered.

"It didn't feel too good either," Blaze replied.

"Try and hold still, maybe I can do something. Give me a sec."

Finding her left arm free, Jan raised it to eye level. But her right hand was under the Gamorrean's arm. Steeling herself, Jan took a deep breath, trying to ignore the rush of pain. She pushed with her free hand against the leathery skin. It moved only a short way before Jan had to stop, it hurt too much.

Hearing her gasps, Blaze called. "Are you okay?"

This time, Jan didn't hold back her sarcasm or frustration. "No Blaze, I'm _not _okay."

"I didn't mean…"

"Look," Jan said, cutting her off, "just shut up, okay? It's hard enough doing this without having to talk."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well, you're not."

"Maybe I could…"

"Blast it, Blaze," Jan exploded, "I said SHUT UP!"

No answer this time.

Jan was fuming now. She had said this mission was too risky, that they should wait. And now here she was, pinioned under a dead body, Kyle back at the _Moldy Crow_ hurt _again_ and now having to argue with Blaze. With a roar composed partly of pain, partly of anger, she pulled hard, yanking her right hand out from under the Gamorrean. Pulling in another breath, the pain forgotten, she pushed with both hands against the leather-covered arm. Planting her feet, she pushed with them too.

The arm slid a bit more, but not enough. Another deep breath and this time she screamed in total fury as she pushed. With a slide and a thump, the Gamorrean's arm fell off of her and onto the floor. Freed, Jan used what was left of the adrenaline rush to roll over. Pushing with arms that we beginning to shake, she rose to her knees. How long she sat there, eyes closed, chest and stomach aching, forcing herself to take shallow breaths, Jan later wouldn't be able to recall. But in time, the pain subsided enough to allow her to breathe deeply. It still hurt, but not nearly as much. The pain was manageable now.

Opening her eyes, Jan realized she was kneeling on the deck almost a foot away from where the Gamorrean lay. Looking to her right, she could see Blaze, still lying prone. Her face was turned to the left and her mouth was moving.

It occurred to Jan she could hear Blaze calling her name.

"Jan? Jan, are you there? Answer me!"

"I'm here Blaze," she called, her voice hoarse.

"Where are you? I can't see you."

"I'm behind you. Hang on, I'm coming."

Moving slowly, Jan slid her left foot out from underneath until the heel rested solidly on the floor. Placing both hands on the leg, she pushed down, rising until she could place her right foot on the floor also. Straightening up, Jan grimaced at a fresh wave of pain from her stomach. When it passed, she stepped towards Blaze. The other woman's head turned until her eyes met Jan's.

"Are you..?"

"_Don't_ ask me that again. Now hold still."

Crouching, Jan reached for the appendage lying across Blaze. But rather than trying to lift it, she used her legs and arms to push the leather-clad arm off her.

"Can you sit up?"

"I'll try," Blaze said. She reached out with her hands. But as her left palm pressed into the floor, she let out a hiss of pain and yanked it back towards her chest. Stepping forward, Jan reached with both hands under her back and helped her up.

Drawing her legs in, Blaze turned herself until her back faced the wall. Leaning against it, she took several deep breaths.

"My turn," Jan said, "Are _you_ all right?"

"I think so," Blaze said. But as she tried to move the left arm again, Jan saw her face twist in pain. Where the shield gauntlet had been was now an ugly black and blue mark.

"Yeah," Jan said sarcastically, "You're okay."

"Well, maybe not," Blaze admitted.

"Can you move it at all?"

Blaze tried. She was able to close and open her palm, but when she moved to lift the arm, a low cry escaped her.

"I think it's broken," she said.

Jan nodded. "What about the other one?"

Blaze was able to raise her right arm without problem. But, from the elbow all the way down to the wrist, the armor was blackened in several places. What was left of the shield gauntlet still hissed and sparked.

"I think we oughta take that off," Jan said. Nodding, Blaze watched as Jan reached over and unfastened the gauntlet, letting it drop to the floor. The armor beneath was nearly burned through, patches of skin exposed.

"You're a mess."

"Me? What about you?"

Jan took a moment to consider that.

"Okay, so I'm a mess too. Happy?"

Blaze's look said she was anything but.

"We still need to get that Nav Card," Jan said, gaze flicking to the double doors.

"So go get it," Blaze said.

"Wait a minute, if you think I'm gonna leave you here…"

"There's no other choice," Blaze said, "I'm in no shape to continue."

"And what if another of these," she pointed to the Gamorrean's body, "shows up?"

Blaze lifted her chin, indicating one of the blasters lying on the ground.

"Give me one of those."

"I don't think…"

"Look," Blaze interrupted, "I've got one good arm. I can still shoot."

"This is a bad idea," Jan said, even as she grabbed one of the weapons.

"You know," Blaze offered, "you say that an awful lot."

"And your point is..?" Jan said, glaring at her.

"No point. I just wanted to say that."

Blaze took the offered blaster, checked its charge.

"You should get going."

Jan reached for her comlink only to find the device missing.

"Mine too," Blaze said, "probably somewhere under him." She indicated the Gamorrean's body.

"I think we'll need new ones," Jan said.

Blaze nodded.

Rising, Jan grabbed her own weapon, then checked the weapons belt. Three detonators had managed to cling to it.

"Be careful," Blaze offered.

"Don't worry," Jan said, with a quick smile, "I'll be back for you."

Blaze watched her proceed down the hall to the double doors. A loud crack echoed down the corridor as Jan lifted a foot and kicked the doors in. Dashing inside, she was soon lost to sight.

Alone now, Blaze contemplated how things would proceed. Her plan was in shreds now, Kyle's injury, Jan's interference, her own injury. She'd have to be watchful and ready for whatever happened next.

Suddenly, a shadow fell across her. She raised the blaster towards it, finger tightening on the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hutt Gambit

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 2: The Hutt Gambit**

A/N: When last we left we left our intrepid heroines, they had had a nasty encounter with the sumo version of a Gamorrean, leaving Blaze with a broken arm. Jan is on her own now. Is the mission salvageable? What will happen to them? Well, let's find out, shall we?

* * *

After leaving Blaze, Jan headed back towards the room with the double doors. Inside, she swept her blaster around, scanning for any sign of more of the enemy. After a minute, the only sound she could hear was her own breathing. Checking the mapper, she could see the Nav Card was close, very close. Another scan of the room revealed two doorways. One was missing its door, the interior filled with trash and debris. But the door to right was shut. Stepping toward it, Jan saw that the mapper's proximity indicator begin to flash.

Deactivating the device and returning it to her belt, she leveled the blaster at the closed door "Knock, knock," she muttered, firing twice.

Twin beams of energy leapt from the weapon, striking the door. Wood splintered in all directions as the door crumbled. Jan covered her face, but not in time to keep one shard from slicing across her forehead. She winced, feeling warm blood issuing from the wound. Forcing herself to stay focused, she stepped through the doorway and into the room.

Inside, she spotted the Nav Card right away. The blue coating gleamed brightly in the light from an overhead fixture. It sat on a low table flanked by two chairs. The two figures sitting in them had scrambled to their feet as the door disintegrated. Jan saw sabbac cards scattered on the floor as she stepped inside.

"Did I interrupt something?" she said, eyes moving between the pair. One was a Gran whose eyestalks gazed at her with savage intent. The human with him appeared to have been in several fights, judging from the scars on his face. The Gran muttered something to the human, which she didn't catch. But the message became clear as they leveled blasters at her.

"You don't want to do that," she said.

"And why would that be?" said the human.

"Because," she replied, voice cold and hard, "I've had a really difficult time getting in here. I'm hurt, tired and really ticked off right now. Now, why don't you let me take the Nav Card and get out of here before I get _angry_?"

The Gran said something which translated as, "You and what army?"

"If that's the way you want it," she said resignedly, "okay." Less than a heartbeat later, she had her blaster pointed directly at the Gran's head while simultaneously pulling a detonator from her belt and arming it.

"Last chance, boys."

The human and alien glanced at each other. More than likely, one of them could drop the woman before she could fire. But the armed detonator was a bigger concern. The woman stood there, not moving as a trail of blood moved down her forehead and across her nose.

As if possessed by one mind, they dropped their blasters at the same time.

"Good choice."

Placing her blaster into the holster, Jan stepped forward, detonator still clutched in her left hand, armed and ready. With her free hand, she reached for the Nav Card.

"In case you're thinking about trying anything," she said, eyes flicking to the two figures, "don't. One move and I let this thing go. You know what happens next."

The human and alien didn't moved as Jan grabbed the Nav Card, depositing it in a pocket. Still wary, she stepped back, facing the pair as she moved towards the doorway. Stepping across the threshold, she tossed the detonator into the room.

"You've got ten seconds. Make the most of them."

Pulling her blaster free of the holster, she moved back out of the doorway as the human and alien exploded past her, running for the double doors. Jan followed as they flew past Blaze, running for their lives. She was halfway down the hall when the detonator went off. The floor shook as the explosion radiated through the building.

Reaching Blaze, she dropped to one knee.

"I was about to ask what you had done when those two ran past me." Blaze said.

"They were smarter than most." Jan said, shrugging, "they knew when to run. You any better?"

"A little. I still can't move the arm." She noticed the blood. "What happened to you?"

"Didn't duck in time. Listen, do you think you can stand?"

"I'll try."

Pushing with her good arm and feet, Blaze was able to push herself into a sidesaddle position. But when she tried to plant her foot, Jan could see it was hurting her.

"Here," she said, reaching out with her right hand.

Blaze glanced at the proffered hand for a moment, then grabbed it.

Placing her other hand behind Blaze's back, Jan pulled. Both women grunted in pain, but with a final tug, Blaze was able to get her feet under her and stand up.

"Whew! Thank you!"

Jan nodded, catching her breath.

"I wouldn't care to go through that again."

"Me either," Jan said.

Blaze took a step forward, nearly falling as her legs buckled.

Moving quickly, Jan caught behind the back with her left arm, draping Blaze's right arm across her shoulders.

"Oh my," Blaze said, breathing heavily, "that was close. Guess I sat too long."

"You going to be able to walk?"

"I think so, just a little numb. Give me a second."

As Jan held her upright, Blaze placed her feet on the floor again. Pins and needles struck at her feet and legs as the numbness subsided.

"Okay, let's try again."

With Jan still holding her, they took a step. The pins and needles intensified for the first few steps, but gradually began to abate until Blaze could feel her feet again. For safety's sake, Jan stayed nearby as they exited the large building. The murky, smoke filled air of Nar Shaddaa entered their lungs. But for the moment, being out in the open, the air tasted sweet.

After a few more stumbles, Blazed put her arm across Jan's shoulders once more, letting the other woman help her as they headed back towards the ship.

As they walked, Jan spoke up. "Are all you covert agents this soft?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, look at you. One arm broken, the other burned, can't walk without help. I've seen Kyle _run_ back to the ship with worse injuries."

"Then how do you explain us here and him back at the _Moldy Crow?"_

"Hmmm…" Jan mused, "you got me there. I guess that makes me the only one tough enough."

"Listen Ors, I'll have you know that I've handled far harder missions than this _without_ backup."

"So what happened then?"

"What?" Blaze spat, incredulous.

"Well, if what you say is true, then how come _I'm_ helping _you_ back to the ship?"

"Humph," Blaze huffed and fell silent.

"I'm just asking." Jan said.

Blaze didn't answer.

They walked further.

"So I'm tough and you're soft, what's the big deal?"

No answer from Blaze.

A bit further.

"It's not like I'm going to tell Mon Mothma or anything."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"I dunno," Jan said, "you'll have to ask Kyle."

"Maybe I will."

"Well, here's your chance. We're here."

Turning her gaze from Jan's face, Blaze saw the pocked, rusted, pitted and utterly beautiful hull of the _Moldy Crow_.

Letting go, she leaned against the cool metal, closing her eyes for a moment as Jan opened the canopy.

"How's Kyle?" she called.

"Still out, I…"

"Jan?"

The rest of the words died in her throat. Had he just spoken? She waited.

Kyle's eyelids fluttered, then opened slowly. She could see his eyes moving about, taking in the scene around him.

His vision was blurry at first. He could see someone leaning over him, but could make out the face.

"Kyle?"

He couldn't help but smile. It was her.

He blinked several times, vision beginning to clear. He could now make our Jan's face, etched with concern, looking down at him.

Licking his lips, he spoke.

"Hi, partner."

The concern look disappeared, replaced by a smile.

"Hi yourself, Katarn."

_Uh oh, I'm in trouble_. He suddenly remembered.

"Is Blaze…?"

"Right here, Kyle," she called, still leaning against the _Crow_'s hull.

"How…"

"You're both banged up," Jan said, interrupting, "but Blaze and I were able to accomplish the mission. As soon as I can get you stabilized, we're out of here."

"You and Blaze?" he asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yes, Katarn," Jan said, sarcastically, "me and Blaze. You weren't in any shape to help, so there wasn't much choice."

"I didn't mean…"

"We'll discuss it when we get back to the _New Hope_, Katarn. For now, I've got to get you two strapped in."

Disappearing from his line of sight, Jan stepped down to where Blaze was.

"C'mon," she said, extending a hand, "time to go."

With Jan's help, Blaze rose to her feet and with some effort, got herself into the forward cockpit.

Kyle smiled as he caught sight of Blaze. It looked as if something had happened to her left arm and he could see tears in the bodysuit, mixed with dirt and grime. Still, it was good to see her, warts and all.

They caught size of each other as she stepped into the cockpit.

"You okay there, Blaze?"

She smiled at him. "Sure, you should see the other guy."

He chuckled, brief pain flaring in his chest.

As Jan finished strapping Blaze in, Kyle moved to get his own straps ready. Or at least he tried to.

When he tried to move, nothing happened.

Kyle tried again, but his body refused to respond.

"Jan?"

"What, Katarn?" she said sharply, attention still focused on Blaze.

"I can't move."

Hands pausing in mid-motion, Jan's head came up, shock on her face.

"What did you say?"

"I can't move," he repeated, "I'm trying to, but nothing's happening."

Jan moved over to him, gazing down at his body. There was movement.

"Trying moving your hands," she suggested.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Legs?"

"Nope."

An image flashed in her mind. Kyle's dented armor, the inward slope of it, pressing against his spine.

"Jan? What's wrong?"

She didn't look at him; her mind was racing with the possibilities.

"I saw that look, Jan. What's happened?"

She turned her face to his, a lie on her lips. But his expression, a mixture of curiosity, intensity and trust, kept her from saying it.

"Jan?"

She turned to the front cockpit.

"Tell him."

"Tell me what? Blast it, Jan! What's wrong!"

Turning back to him, Jan reached for the straps focusing on them as she spoke. She told Kyle of how she had found him and the condition of his armor.

"It's pressing right on your spine," she finished.

"I see," Kyle said, his face pale with shock. According to what Jan had told him, his spine might be damaged, maybe even severed.

"We'll know more when we get back to the _New Hope_," Jan said hurriedly, as she finished strapping him in. "It could be that the armor is pressing just hard enough that you're temporarily immobilized."

"And what if it isn't?" he spat, instantly regretting the words as he saw the expression on her face.

He cursed. "Jan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It's just…"

She held up a hand to stop him. With an effort, she raised her eyes to his. Her eyes were shining, and Kyle felt all the worse for seeing it.

Her expression hardened. "I'm going to get you back to the _New Hope_, Katarn. And you will be all right, you understand me?"

He opened his mouth to speak, closed it.

"Okay," he said simply, looking away.

In the forward cockpit, Blaze had her eyes closed as she listened to them. _How could things have gone so wrong_, she wondered. Her guilt felt like a lead weight. It was her fault, her fault that Kyle was hurt, maybe paralyzed, her fault that the mission had gone so awry. If it hadn't been for Jan… She wanted to speak, to say something to both of them, but the words wouldn't come. _I owe them_, she thought, _both of them. And I'll find some way to repay them._

"There," Jan said, securing the last strap. "Give me a few minutes to get Blaze's ship into the air, and we'll get out of here."

"Wait," he said as she started to climb down. "What about the _Crow_'s power emissions? The Imperials will detect them."

Jan gave him an exasperated look. "After what I've been through, Katarn, I couldn't care less about the Imperials. Besides, as soon as we clear the atmosphere, I'll get us into hyperspace."

"Okay," Kyle answered, "and Jan?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for coming to get me."

She gave him a knowing smile. "Trust me, Katarn. You'll have ample opportunity to express your thanks when we get back."

"Uh oh," he said, recognizing that smile, "should I be afraid?"

"Very afraid, Katarn," she replied, "very afraid."

With that, she crossed to the forward cockpit to talk to Blaze.

"I'm going to have to use your ship to get us out of here."

"I figured that," Blaze replied, "Listen, I had R5 record our descent course. Just give him this password and he'll fly us out of here." She gave Jan the password.

"What about the hyperspace jump?"

"It's all recorded in R5's memory."

Jan smiled at her. "Not bad, maybe you do know something about covert operations after all."

"A little bit," Blaze answered, returning her smile.

"I'll see you both in a few hours," Jan said, closing the canopy as she stepped down from the cockpit. She made her way over to Blaze's ship, popping its canopy and stepping inside. As soon as the canopy closed, the ship powered up, displays coming on line, engines warming up. On a screen directly in front of Jan appeared the words, "Enter Password."

She spoke the password given to her. The display changed. "Password Accepted. Initiating launch procedures." As she watched, the R5 unit brought the fighter's engines on line. As repulsors lifted the craft into the air, a tractor beam lanced out, ensnaring the _Moldy Crow_ in its grasp. The ships began to rise together, _Black Gold _leading the way.

As they rose above the tops of the buildings, Jan heard a bleep as the fighter's tracking system detected the Imperial sensor grid. "C'mon," she muttered, "get us into space." The ships rose higher, the buildings disappearing in the haze and smog of Nar Shadda's atmosphere. The bleep turned into a wail. A glance told Jan the Imperials had detected them. The comm display lit up.

"This is Planetary Security to vessel _One Chance_. You have not been cleared for departure. Power down your engines and land immediately. Acknowledge."

_Don't think so_, she thought.

The comm came alive a second time. "_One Chance_, this is Planetary Security. You are not; repeat not, cleared for departure. Land your craft now.

A glance at the displays showed them nearly out of the atmosphere. Just a few more minutes.

"_One Chance_, this is your final warning. You have exactly one minute to land. Be advised we have dispatched TIE fighters to your position."

Too little, too late, she thought. They were clear of the atmosphere. Now, if the R5 could just get them into hyperspace.

A shadow eclipsed _Black Gold_'s cockpit.

Stunned by the sudden blackness, Jan looked up. Her eyes went wide as she caught sight of a ship directly above her.

Looking for all the world like an oversize bird of prey, the ship hung its fattened, elongated shape eclipsing the stars.

_Got to get out from underneath before we can go to lightspeed_, Jan thought. But no sooner had she begun to maneuver the ships away when a ray of blue energy issued from the ship, encompassing the _Crow_ and _Black Gold_.

_Tractor beam!_ Grasping the throttles, she pushed them to the stops. The Z-95 began to accelerate, moving away from the larger vessel. For a moment, it seemed that they might get away. Jan was thrown against her straps as the beam intensified, halting their progress.

Inside the _Crow_, Kyle spoke silent encouragement. He had felt the initial jolt as the tractor beam had caught them, then felt the _Crow_ bank as Jan tried to maneuver. The second jolt told him it hadn't been enough. They started moving backwards, pulled by the beam.

In the _Crow_'s forward cockpit, Blaze had also felt the jolt. But rather than concern, a smile warmed her face. About time, she thought. Now maybe things will get back to normal. But as her gaze turned upwards, the smile faded away.

With inexorable force, the larger ship dragged the two smaller ones, tractor beam guiding them to a pair of airlocks on the underside of the vessel. Twin arms attached to its rear quarter articulated encircling the _Crow_ and _Black Gold _in their grasp.

Drawing her blaster, Jan waited for the airlock to cycle open. She could only that Kyle and Blaze would be okay until she could find them. But who had captured them? For that matter, how had whoever this was recognized their ships? Further questions were postponed as the airlock machinery came to life. A green light above her came to life. They'll be coming through any second now. She got ready. She'd only have a few seconds to surprise them, whoever they were.

There! The airlock opened. But as Jan prepared to fire, a small object dropped through the opening, bouncing against the deck. It rolled a short distance, then stopped. She stared at the strange object. It didn't look like a thermal detonator, so what…

The answer came as two lights flashed on the object's surface. It exploded, releasing a corona of harsh, blue light. Recognition came even as the light struck her. The blast from the stunned grenade overwhelmed her senses. Her body went numb, blackness filling her vision as she fell.

Some Time Later 

His hands were cold. _Strange_, he thought, _why should a bacta chamber feel cold?_ Well, he could ignore that for now. His attention returned to the figure inside. Jan floated inside the mass of pinkish liquid, eyes closed, a respirator covering the lower half of her face. Her hair floated in all directions, the brown contrasting with the pink. Kyle had to look away as he caught sight of her wounds. A deep laceration in her right leg, cuts and bruises across her middle, one eye blackened. The doctor had told him there were internal injuries as well, but she was responding well to treatment.

Again he said, "I'm sorry, Jan."

Emotions welling up inside, Kyle turned away from the tube. No, I'm not doing this. I have to be strong. For her. I have to be.

His communicator dinged.

For a moment, he thought about not answering it. He had asked not to be disturbed, but…

He snatched the device from his belt. "Katarn here," he said, testily.

"Kyle, it's Blaze."

Blaze. The very thought of her relieved some of the ache in his heart. If it hadn't been for Blaze, they never would have escaped. If not for Blaze, Jan would be dead now.

"Where are you?"

"Where do you think?" he said, a bit more sharply than he had intended to.

Blaze seemed not to notice. "She's going to be fine, Kyle."

"I know," he said, "it's just that…"

"Jan knew the risks as well as we did, Kyle. She made the decision to come with us."

While he knew Blaze was right, it didn't assuage his guilt.

"I should have insisted she stay with the ships. If she had, none of this would have happened."

"Knowing Jan, I doubt she would listened to you."

A flicker of a smile crossed his face. Blaze _was_ right. Jan's stubbornness was legendary.

"Listen, can you come by my quarters?"

That caught him by surprise. "What?" he asked.

"I asked you to come by my quarters," she repeated.

"Why?" he blurted.

"Why not?" she answered.

His mind was whirling. Blaze's invitation had surprised him. And why couldn't he go? The answer finally came.

"I want to be her when Jan wakes up."

"The medical staff have your comlink frequency," Blaze countered, "if anything happens, they'll let you know."

"But…"

"Please?"

He was cornered, Blaze's reasoning cutting off every avenue of escape. Besides, he did owe her.

He blew out a breath. "I'm on my way."

"Good," she replied, "see you in a few minutes."

After verifying with the med tech on duty to call the instant there was any change in Jan's condition, Kyle left Sickbay, making his was through the corridors of the _New Hope_ to Blaze's quarters. Arriving, he keyed the call button on the wall panel. The door slid aside, Blaze's voice drifting out to him.

"Come in."

He stepped inside, coming to a halt as he caught sight of the interior. The room was at least twice the size of his own quarters. Before him sat a squared containing a small couch, two chairs with a table in the center. At the other end of the room, he could see a partition forming a doorway. And to the left, was it…?

"Hi," Blaze called from the kitchen, "thanks for coming. Take a seat. I'm almost ready."

He took another step, the door sliding shut behind him. The lights had been lowered, softening the harsh white tones of the walls and ceiling. As he moved closer to the middle of the room, his eyes went wide as he spotted the table, or rather what was on the table. Two places had been set, opposite each other. Dishes, silverware and glasses gleamed in the low light. What space remained was covered by a number of covered containers. Aromas drifted up, allowing Kyle to guess at their contents. His head came up as Blaze emerged from the kitchen, carrying a basket full of bread. Judging the steam wafting from it, he guessed it was piping hot. She set the basket down on the last remaining inch of space and looked up at him, an expectant smile on her face.

He gave a confused smile in return. "What's all this?"

She waved a hand over the table. "Courtesy of the galley. Wunter told me to remind you that proper nutrition is the key to good health.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "If he had his way, I'd be taking a seven course meal on missions."

Blaze laughed, a musical sound that made him smile. He liked watching her laugh. Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she turned back towards the kitchen.

Emerging a moment later, she held an object to him. "And this is from Caston."

Kyle examined the bottle. "Vintage juri juice?" he questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "He said it was a good year."

"Okay, Blaze," Kyle said, setting the bottle down, "what is this _really_ all about?"

She gave him a look of innocence. But, after nearly a minute of his persistent stare, she dropped her eyes for a moment, then looked back up at him, all pretense gone.

"It's been three days since we got back. In that time, you haven't eaten, you haven't slept and you've spent nearly every hour in Sickbay."

"I've got to…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "I know. And soon as we're done here, I expect that you'll go right back to Sickbay. But, friend to friend, you need a break."

For a moment, she thought Kyle was going to argue with her. But then he sighed, shoulders slumping. "You're right," he said running a hand across his unshaven face, "you're right. I've been so concerned about Jan that I haven't thought about anything else." She saw his eyes grow moist. "I'm just so worried about her."

Impetuously, Blaze stepped over to him. She held her arms out to him. Kyle stared at them for a long time. But when he saw the look on Blaze's, one of sincere welcome and invitation, he stepped into them, burying his face in her shoulder.

She held him close, left hand moving across his back. Her right hand went up to cradle his head. "It's okay," she whispered, "I'm here." That did it. The tears flowed freely as Kyle finally allowed the pent-up grief and guilt to pour out of him. Blaze held him all the tighter as his body shook. She continued to whisper in his ear, words of comfort, words of soothing.

As the raging river inside him slowed, Kyle felt his control returning. Part of his mind screamed at him. _What are you doing? You shouldn't be here! What if Jan saw you like this?_ The thought of a stern-face Jan, hands on hips, glaring at him brought fresh strength, new resolve. _What's wrong with me? I'm standing here crying like a baby with a woman I barely know._

Pulling his head up, Kyle opened his mouth to tell this to Blaze. But as his eyes met hers, the words died in his throat. He stood there, gazing into her face, knowing he should speak, but he was unable to. _This is embarrassing_, part of his brain said. But Blaze's expression didn't make him feel that way. Instead, her honest smile conveyed anything but. In her face he saw peace, tranquility, acceptance. _No, I've got to get back to Jan_, he thought.

But even as he thought this, Blaze leaned in and kissed him. It was so sudden, so quick; he didn't know what to do. _This is wrong_, part of his brain said_, this shouldn't be happening_. But it _was_ happening. He could her feel her lips moving across his, her hands moving across his back, now up into his hair, stroking and caressing.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hutt Gambit pt 2

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 3: The Hutt Gambit (continued)**

A/N: The mission has been successfully, but before our heroes can escape Nar Shaddaa, an unknown ship captures them. And what's going on with Kyle and Blaze? Read on to find out!

* * *

_This is wrong, _Kyle said to himself, _I should stop this._

It was then, as one of Blaze's hands touched his face, Kyle suddenly felt cold, painfully cold. He shied away from her touch.

"What's wrong?"

"Your hand," he said, looking at her with eyebrows raised, "it's like ice."

She laughed. "Don't be silly. My hands are fine."

She reached for him and Kyle took her hand in his. For a moment it felt normal, then the cold was there again.

"You're sure you're okay, Blaze? 'Cause I'm not kidding, your hand is really cold."

She gazed at him, eyes full of amusement, opened her mouth to speak. But no words came out.

"Blaze, what's wrong?"

She continued to speak, but there were no words.

"He is waking."

Kyle whipped his head around. Where had that come from?

"Inform the master."

He turned his head the other way, still nothing. But he had heard a voice, he was sure. He looked again at Blaze, but she was gone. The room in front of him began to swirl, becoming opaque.

Kyle's eyes snapped open, his body jerking as he awoke. Bright lights blazed into his vision and he slitted his eyes against it.

"He is awake."

There, the voice again.

_Where am I? What is going on? _

He heard the whine of machinery.

From above, the face of a droid appeared, startling him.

"How are you feeling?"

Kyle sucked in a breath. It took him a moment to realize he was staring into the face of a Two-OneBee, a medical droid. He had seen one before on the _New Hope_.

"How are you feeling?" it repeated.

Kyle's throat was dry. He tried to speak, but only a croak emerged.

The droid's arm came into view, holding a bulb of water.

Kyle tried to reach for it, but his arms wouldn't respond. He tried again, felt the sting of cold metal. Able to move his hand, he felt around, encountering a metal collar around his wrist. A check of the left hand left side found a similar shape. He tried moving his feet, feeling resistance there as well. _Restraints_, he realized. The cold he felt came from the metal table he lay on.

"Please hold still," the droid said, lowering the water so that a thin stream poured into his mouth. The water was blessedly cool. Kyle allowed himself a moment to savor it before swallowing.

"Now," the droid said, "how do you feel?

"Okay, I think."

"Good. You should be pleased to know that I have completed my examination and treated your injuries."

Injuries? He suddenly remembered. "I couldn't move."

"Yes, your armor was pressing directly on several nerve endings. It prevented them from responding to impulses from your brain. But since removing the armor, your spine appears to be in perfect shape. Once you are released, you should be able to move about normally."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. My function is to heal."

"How about these restraints?" Kyle said, "Could you release them?"

The 2-1B was about to speak when another voice called out.

"Droid! His Excellency demands to know the condition of the prisoner."

The droid's head disappeared from view as it straightened up. _Prisoner_, Kyle thought, _well that explains the restraints_. More memories came flooding back, the ship hovering over them, the tractor beam. What had happened before, it must have been a dream. _But it was so real_, he thought. A picture of Jan flashed across his mind, floating in the bacta tank. _Where was she? Was she okay? _

"The patient is responding well to treatment. He should…"

"His Excellency demands to see the prisoner, now."

"The patient is still recovering. I do not…"

He heard the scream of a blaster shot, followed by an explosion. "Stupid droid."

Kyle heard the gruff voice of a Gran respond.

"Ah, who cares? We can always buy another droid."

The Gran responded with something like, "Fine, then you tell him."

"Yeah, right. Do I look that stupid?"

Two faces suddenly came into view. Sure enough, one was a Rodian, the other a human.

The human spoke. "You awake there?"

Kyle said nothing.

The Gran leaned closer, eyestalks concentrating on Kyle's face. He said something.

"Yeah, you're right. He's awake enough. Okay prisoner; listen close. I'm going to release your restraints. Try anything stupid and we'll burn you down right here."

Kyle waited in silence as first his arms, then his legs were freed.

The faces disappeared. "Okay, get up."

He didn't move.

"Get up or we're gonna have Mukrow here carry you."

Kyle barely had time to wonder who Mukrow was as the pig-like face of a Gamorrean appeared above him. It snorted, foul breath washing over Kyle's face.

"Okay, okay," he said, Sitting up, Kyle could see the Rodian and human standing nearby, blasters drawn. The Gamorrean was just behind them, holding its axe in one large hand.

The Rodian tossed something at him. Kyle caught it, the bundle unraveling into a shirt and pants, the clothes he had been wearing earlier.

"Well, let's go," the human growled, "Get dressed. His Excellency is waiting. And we have to make you presentable, don't we boys?"

The Rodian and Gamorrean joined the human in laughing as Kyle realized he was sitting there naked. But whatever embarrassment he felt was overshadowed as anger began to build inside him. _It wasn't enough to get hurt on the mission and think I was paralyzed. But now I have to deal with these jokers._

After putting his clothes on, Kyle was marched out of the medical bay with the Gamorrean ahead of him, the human and Rodian behind. He couldn't help but feel some relief at being able to walk, to be able to move at all. His mind turned again to Jan and Blaze. _Where are they_? Probably captured like he had been. His heart ached as he thought of what might be happening to them. But the ache also served to fuel his determination. He was going to survive whatever was coming, rescue Jan and Blaze and get all three of them back to the _New Hope_.

Resolved, Kyle set his face in a neutral expression, not wanting his captors to guess at what he was thinking. They led him through several corridors, up a flight of stairs, stopping in front of a large pit. The walls were covered with a mixture of permacrete and red-orange bricks. The pit below was similarly decorated.

The human pulled out a comlink. "Your Excellency, the prisoner is here." Kyle waited for someone to appear and so was startled as the air in front of shimmered. Lines of static appeared, resolving themselves into an image. He tried not to react as the doughy, sweat stained, fleshy head of a Hutt appeared. Its eyes immediately sought him out.

"Kyle Katarn," the Hutt rumbled, "So you are the one who been such a thorn in General Mohc's side."

Kyle recognized the face immediately. Jabba the Hutt, one of the biggest interstellar crime lords in the galaxy. While he had never met him before, Kyle had heard of Jabba. The Empire had tried for years to secure his arrest from a thousand different charges on a thousand different worlds. But the Hutt had provided as wily as he was ugly, evading capture and trial many times. Of course! Now it all made sense. Mohc had learned of his defection and, finding stormtroopers unable to capture or kill him, had turned to the Hutts. And the Hutts ruled both Nar Hekka and Nar Shaddaa. There were more questions to ask, but only one concerned him now.

Leveling a finger at the image, he said, "What have you done with Jan and Blaze?"

"I would be more concerned about my own fate right now, human. Your companions are being 'questioned'. As for you, I believe my Krayt dragon will enjoy ripping you limb from limb."

Kyle felt a stab of fear. Part of him hoped Jabba was bluffing. Krayt dragons were one of the largest and most dangerous predators in the galaxy. Many had tried hunting them, lured by the rumors of the jewels encrusted in their hides. Most were never heard from again.

"However," Jabba said, "we Hutts are not without mercy. Should you wish to beg for your life, I will listen to your pleas."

Kyle's anger increased, replacing the fear he felt. He didn't want to die, but he'd sooner battle the dragon than beg this slimy worm bag for anything.

"I only wish I could be there to see your demise in person, " the Hutt continued, "but I must inform the General that his 'problem' has been dealt with.

That did it. A red haze crossed Kyle's vision. "I wish you could be here too, Jabba," he said, looking at the Hutt directly, "there's nothing like the taste of roast Krayt dragon."

Behind him, Kyle heard the guards suck in a collective breath. "Big mistake," muttered the human.

"Boscka!" Jabba growled, terminating the hologram.

Kyle felt the blunt end of the Gamorrean's axe strike him in the back. His breath exploded out in a whoosh. The blow knocked him forward. Fighting for balance, his left foot went out into open air. Gravity took over and he fell.

As the ground rushed up at him, Kyle reminded himself to focus on what to do next. As his feet struck the floor of the pit with stunning force, he threw himself forward, tucking his head in and using the momentum to roll forward and back onto his feet.

His body ached from the height of the fall, but the roll had distributed most of the shock and he was able to move. Just then, a grinding noise sounded from the far side of the pit. Kyle watched, eyes going wide, as a large door slid upwards on its tracks, revealing a Krayt dragon.

The animal stuck its head out, sniffing the air. Its eyes shifted left, then right as it ponderously made its way into the pit. A growl escaped its mouth as the dragon caught sight of Kyle. It began walking across the pit, headed right for him.

* * *

**Planet Tatooine****Jabba The Hutt's Castle**

As the image of Kyle Katarn falling into the pit winked out, Jabba reached into his snackquarium, pulling out one of the small toads. The creature wriggled in his grasp, desperate for freedom. Popping it into his wide mouth, the Hutt reveled in the sensations as the small creature scrabbled inside his mouth, succumbing as Jabba mouth crunched shut, once, twice. What remained of the toad's body slid down the Hutt's throat.

Turning to his majordomo, Jabba burped loudly.

"Send a message to General Mohc," he commanded, "let him know that Katarn has been dealt with."

The majordomo, a Rodian, bobbed its head in a "yes" gesture several times. It stepped back, preparing to turn leave the throne room and head for Communications. The sudden clatter of footsteps from outside brought both their gazes around as a smallish human dashed into the room. Skidding to a halt in front of the throne, the human bowed several times as he tried to control his panting.

The Hutt's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He had told his staff that interruptions would not be tolerated. He had already sacrificed two of them to the Rancor in order to hammer the point home. Perhaps he should do the same to this one.

With a last bow, the human straightened up. Jabba's hand paused in mid-descent over a button built into his throne. He had seen fear before in many eyes. But this one, this was more than fear.

"What is the reason for this interruption?"

The human, between gasps, spoke in a rush.

"Please… forgive me… your… your Excellency. I… I know of your instructions… and had this… not been… a matter of… the greatest urgency. I…"

"Enough!" the Hutt yelled, "Tell me why you are here!"

Nearly paralyzed by fear, it took the human a few more moments to speak.

"Ap.. apolo….appp... apologies, your Excellency. We are receiving a signal."

When the human didn't continue, Jabba motioned with his hand, "And?"

"The….the signal… the signal….it…..it is…. "

Motioning again, Jabba had one of the Gamorrean guards in the room approach the dais.

"Technician," the Hutt said in a menacing tone, "you will explain why you are here and why you have interrupted me or my guard will hand me your head so I may extract the information myself!"

His face turning ashen, the human took several deep breaths, eyes dancing between Jabba and the guard.

"Speak!" Jabba commanded.

"We are receiving a transmission for _you_, Excellency."

Taken aback, the Hutt was silent for a moment.

"To me? And who is it that is so brazen as to contact me directly?"

"We cannot determine the source of the message, your Excellency. But a trace did reveal a signal bounce from the Holonet on Imperial Center."

Jabba felt a small worm of fear at hearing this. This could only mean a transmission from the Emperor.

"Very well, Technician," the Hutt said, composing himself, "return to your post and have the transmission sent down here."

Realizing that he was being allowed to live, the human smiled widely. "Yes, your Excellency! Thank you!"

Walking out of the throne room, the human waited until he was out of earshot, then sprinted back to the communications room.

Rearranging himself on the throne, Jabba prepared himself to deal with the Emperor. As had happened in previous communications, the signal resolved itself into a hologram. The figure inside stood taller than Jabba, forcing the Hutt to crane his head upwards. He tried to see a face, but a voluminous black cloak covered the figure from head to toe, obscuring all save the lower half of a face. But it was enough for Jabba to recognize that something was amiss.

"Who are you?"

The figure didn't answer.

"Tell me who you are."

"You know who I am," the figure responded.

"You are _not _the Emperor," Jabba spat.

"True, but I serve him, just as you do."

Jabba's eyes went wide. "I serve no one! How dare you! I have killed beings for less than this. I will…

"Spare me the theatrics," the figure interrupted, "I have contacted you for a purpose."

The Hutts' anger increased. No one interrupted him! No one! He mashed a switch, cutting off the transmission. The hologram faded, disappeared.

Smiling at his own cleverness, Jabba started to reach for another toad when the hologram reappeared.

"What?" he sputtered, "how…"

"Do not try that again, Hutt. I said I have contacted you for a purpose and you will listen."

"And who are you to order me?" Jabba said.

In response, the figure reached up, pulling the hood of the cloak down. The face that appeared sent a wave of shock through Jabba. He realized he miscalculated, badly.

"Now are you ready to listen?"

Sputtering again, Jabba finally found his voice. "Forgive me. Had I known it was you …"

The figure interrupted again. "Be silent and listen. You have recently captured three prisoners, escaping from Nar Shaddaa."

Surprise was added to the shock Jabba felt. "How did…"

"That is not important. What _is_ important is that his Majesty's adjutant, Lord Jerec, has requested that Kyle Katarn be allowed to live. The Emperor has agreed. And so, I direct you to release Katarn immediately."

"There were others," the Hutt said.

"Ah yes, Jan Ors and another operative, Blaze Redlopt. They are to be set free as well."

"There is a problem with that," Jabba said.

"You have your orders, Hutt. Either free Katarn and the others, or I will do it for you."

Jabba swallowed nervously. The last thing he needed was to create trouble for the Empire.

"I can free the women," he said, "but I have already sacrificed Katarn to my Krayt dragon."

The figure's face twisted in anger. "Fool! If he dies, the consequences to you will be dire! Can you not rescue him?"

"The risk to my men…" Jabba began.

"Silence! Do nothing further. I shall take care of this. You would do well to make sure Katarn and his companions are not otherwise harmed."

With that, the hologram faded again.

Jabba took in a shuddering breath, then pressed another button on the dais.

"Yes, your Excellency?"

"Put me in touch with my cruiser immediately."

* * *

**Krayt Dragon Pit**

SNAP!

Kyle threw himself to the left this time, just in time to keep the huge lizard from closing its jaws around him.

The Krayt dragon turned ponderously to face him once again.

_How long he had been at this?_ It seemed like forever. Drenched in sweat, breath coming in gasps, he had managed to elude this monster so far. But his strength was not going to last forever, and the dragon seemed to have energy to spare.

He glanced around for a weapon of some kind, something to defend himself. But other than a few bones from earlier victims, there was nothing.

The dragon had completed its turn, but wasn't advancing. Kyle stared at it, wondering what it was doing when it leapt forward.

_Oh Sithspit! _

The massive jaws opened again, giving him a good look at the dragons' throat.

_No way do I want to end up in there!_ He threw himself to the right, out of the way. The dragon missed him, but as Kyle rose, it swung its tail.

He never saw it coming.

Pain exploded in his chest as the leathery surface smashed into him. Kyle flew backwards until he fetched up against one of the pit walls, bouncing off of it and onto the floor. His back let him know it was indeed functioning as the nerves screamed in pain. Hearing an all too familiar roar, Kyle managed to turn his head enough to see the dragon turning towards him.

He struggled to get up, managing to rise to one knee. The pain increased and Kyle had to fight not to black out.

"Katarn!"

A voice.

"Katarn! Up here!"

Forcing his eyes open, Kyle raised his head, eyes scanning the rim of the pit. There! In the far corner, a figure stood. Shadows obscured it slightly, and the distance made it hard to determine who it was. But the voice… did he know it?

"Katarn! Quickly! Use these!"

An arm came up holding something. As Kyle watched, the figure drew back whatever it was, then let it fly. The object arced into the pit, turning over and over. To his considerable surprise, the object struck against the floor a short distance away, sliding a bit more before coming to rest. Now Kyle could clearly what the object was. And the sight brought a smile to his face.

Fresh strength flooding into him, he pushed off the floor. His legs were wobbly and each step made his chest ache, but he forced himself to go faster, breaking into a run. Reaching the object, he dropped to his knees, scooping it up. Light winked off the surface of the belt of thermal detonators.

A new sound brought his head around. The Krayt dragon was coming towards him. Pulling two of the detonators free, Kyle armed them. He started to throw the devices, then changed his mind and with an underhand toss, sent them rolling towards the beast.

The dragon caught sight of the shiny metal objects, halting its progress as they came to rest just in front of it. It lowered its face towards them, sniffing.

Kyle smiled in satisfaction as the dragon cried out in pain. The detonators had exploded right in its face. It backed up a step then another, roaring in pain and shaking its massive head. An ugly black streak was visible across part of its face. But any hope he had that it was enough disappeared as the dragon roared one more time, then leapt towards him again. Kyle reached for another detonator even as his mind told him there wasn't enough time to arm and throw it before the dragon would be upon him.

At the rim of the pit, the figure that had tossed him the detonators watched in frustration as Kyle wasted two of the detonators. Didn't this guy know anything? A Krayt dragon's hide was too tough for even a thermal detonator to penetrate. Even as the detonators exploded, the figure knew they would only serve to anger the creature. The dragon was backing away now, its muzzle blackened. The figure watched it coil itself, then spring towards Katarn. He was going to die this time. There wasn't enough time for him to do anything.

But the figure had its orders. Katarn had to live. A hand came up, reaching out towards the pit. Focusing on the belt of detonators, the figure wrenched them free of Katarn's grasp and as the Krayt dragon's mouth opened wide, the now armed detonators flew inside. That done; the figure turned its attention to Katarn, pulling him away from the dragon just as the detonators went off.

He couldn't figure out what was happening. One moment the Krayt dragon was leaping at him, jaws opened wide. The next thing he knew the belt of detonators flew from his hand and into the dragon's maw. In the next instant, he flew backwards, away from the dragon. Seconds later, four muffled explosions sounded as the detonators went off inside the dragon.

Kyle heard the dragon scream, a scream of pain and agony. With a last, guttural cry, the Krayt dragon collapsed onto the floor of the pit. Its eyelids slid closed and a last, ragged exhalation emanated from it.

_It's dead_, he thought. _It's dead. But how? I didn't do anything. The detonators flew inside it and…_

Remembering the figure, Kyle angled his face upwards towards the rim. But the space where the figure had stood was empty. Whoever it was, he or she was gone now.

A thousand questions flashed across his mind. But they would have to wait. With the dragon dead and no sign of the guards who had brought him there, it was time to go. But how to get out of the pit?

"Kyle!"

A new voice, and this one _was_ familiar.

Turning his gaze to the rim of the pit again, he caught sight of her.

"Blaze!"


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Jan

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 4: Finding Jan**

A/N: Okay, I admit it. Making the Kyle/Blaze encounter a dream was kinda of a cop out, but I sure had fun with it! But what is going on now? Kyle ordered to be kept alive by Lord Jerec, along with Jan and Blaze? A mysterious figure helping him to beat the Krayt dragon? And where the heck did Blaze come from? Read on and we'll see!

* * *

As the grapnel pulled him the last few inches, Kyle reached out a hand. Still cradling her broken left arm, Blaze used her right to grab his outstretched hand. With her help, Kyle was able to get his chest over the lip of the rim. Leaning forward, he reached out, using his fingers to pull himself forward until his feet touch the tiled surface.

Drawing his knees up, Kyle rose to his feet, facing Blaze.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you all right?

"Ol' Gruesome down smacked me around a little," he replied, indicating the body of the Krayt dragon, "but I'll live."

"I've got some medpacks with me. Here."

Reaching down to her belt, Blaze produced a slender tube. She held it up to the light for a moment. Then, with a nod, she extended it towards him.

He held up both hands. "Whoa, I don't think so. I don't like needles."

"It won't hurt that much."

"I don't care. You aren't using that thing on me. I'll be fine."

Kyle crossed his arms on his arms, instantly regretting the move as fresh pain blossomed in his chest.

"Oh yeah," Blaze said sarcastically, "You're fine all right. Now hold still, you big baby."

Before he could utter another protest, she took a quick towards him, jamming the needle into his arm just above the bicep.

"Ouch!"

"Oh hush," Blaze said, "it can't hurt that bad."

She pressed a recessed button on the device, watching as the contents were injected into him.

"Says you."

Pulling the needle free, she shook her head at him. "Oh quit whining. It's over now. Just give the mixture a minute to work."

"I was objecting, not whining."

She said nothing.

"I don't whine."

Still silent.

"I don't!"

Just then, Kyle felt something. It was as if something had reached inside him and covered nearly all of the pain he felt. He took a deep breath. His chest ached slightly with the motion, but nothing like the pain just moments ago.

"I think it's working," he said to Blaze, "I feel better."

"See? Now, next time, don't be such a whiner."

"Hey!"

She caught his gaze. "All right then, don't be such a complainer next time. Now, if you're fit to travel, let's go. We still have to find the ships."

Kyle started to nod, then remembered. "Wait a minute, what about Jan?"

Having taken a step away from him, Blaze stopped, looked over her shoulder. "The guards must've separated us. After I escaped from my cell, I tried looking for her, but found you first."

"We've got to find her."

"Kyle, she could be anywhere."

"We can split up. With both of us looking, we're sure to find her."

"Kyle," Blaze said, shaking her head, "this ship is immense. I saw it as we were being brought aboard. We could search for hours and still not find her. And if the guards find us, we're in no shape to fight."

Annoyance creeping into his tone, he replied, "I don't care. We _have_ to find her."

Blaze stepped back over to him, put her hand on his shoulder. "Kyle, for all we know, they may have killed her."

She saw his eyes darken with anger even as Kyle saw a vision of a broken and bleeding Jan in his mind.

With a sudden surge of anger, he reached up and pushed Blaze's hand away.

"We are _going_ to find her."

"Kyle…"

"No Blaze, you listen to me. Jan is my friend. She's been there for me when no else was and pulled my tail out of the fire more than once. I _won't_ abandon her. So with you or not, I'm going to find Jan."

Blaze studied his face, seeing solid conviction in it. "All right," she said, giving in, "let's go."

Without a word, Kyle turned around and stepped to the door, which slid open at his approach.

The corridor beyond branched in three directions. Turning left, he started down one, Blaze trailing behind.

After a short walk, the corridor dead-ended. They tried the right hand fork, finding another dead end.

"Kyle?"

He turned around, brows lifted in question.

"I still think this is a bad idea. But if we're going to continue, we should try to find some weapons. If we encounter guards, we'll need them."

"Good idea," he replied, glancing down the corridor, "Let's start checking doors."

* * *

"I'm still waiting for an answer."

"And I told you, you can stick it up your…"

"So vulgar," the man interrupted, "one wonders how Mon Mothma can stand your company."

"Speaking of standing someone's company," Jan Ors said with a sly grin, "you should really think about showering regularly. Whew!"

She waved a hand in front of her face.

The interrogator's face clouded in anger for a moment, then cleared just as quickly.

"A good try, Miss Ors. But your opinion means little to me. So, let's get back to my questions. Tell me the position of the _New Hope_."

"Gee," Jan said, assuming a thoughtful expression, "It's uh…. Oh wow…. I can't….." She snapped her fingers. "That's it! I remember now!"

"Yes?"

"Nunofya."

"Where?"

"Nunofya," she replied earnestly.

The man consulted his datapad. "There's no such system in the Galactic database."

"Sure there is," Jan replied, "Nunofya. As in none of your business!"

The interrogator's blank expression was all Jan needed as she dissolved into laughter. A second later, however, her jaw exploded in pain as the Imperial dealt her a vicious backhand. She tasted blood, blinking back the tears that threatened to come.

"I have had enough of your sarcasm and insults, Miss Ors. You will tell me what I want to know."

"Or what?" Jan said defiantly, cradling her jaw in one hand, "you'll kill me?"

The interrogator looked thoughtful for a moment. "Eventually, yes. But until then, you might be surprised to learn what you can live through."

Jan felt renewed fear at the man's expression. She could see he wasn't kidding.

* * *

After finding nearly a dozen empty rooms, Kyle and Blaze made their way down the central corridor. Both were wary, eyes casting about in all directions. So far, they had encountered no guards or patrols.

"This is too easy," Blaze had said, to which Kyle nodded.

As the central corridor ended, they found themselves in small atriums, with four more corridors branching off from it.

"This is hopeless, Kyle," Blaze said, "There could be another hundred corridors in this ship."

"Then we'll search them all," he said, "I already told you, I'm not leaving here without Jan."

Picking a corridor at random, he started down, pausing at the first door. Hitting the door, Kyle waited as the door slid open. He stepped inside, finding another room just like all the others. But as he gazed upwards, his eyes locked on a new sight. There, hanging from the ceiling on a long, thick chain was a mesh net holding his blaster, missile launcher, detonators and weapons belt.

"Blaze!" he called, "over here!"

A moment later, she entered the room.

"What is it?"

He pointed.

Blaze looked upwards, eyes locking on the cache of weapons.

"Well, I'll be a Trellian Wind Chaser."

He tried reaching up to it, but the mesh was just out reach. "We've got to get it down somehow."

Blaze nodded.

"Wait a minute," Kyle said, "you got another of those medpacks?"

"Yes."

"Let me see it."

Blaze pulled the squarish box from her belt, handing it to Kyle.

"What are you going to do?"

"See if I can knock something loose," he replied.

Taking aim, Kyle hurled the medpack at the mesh. It struck, jostling the collection of weapons. But nothing came free.

Retrieving the medpack, he moved to another spot and threw it again. This time, the blaster rifle jerked slightly, its barrel sliding out over the edge of the mesh.

Moving to stand directly under the net, Kyle hurled the medpack into it again. The blaster jerked again, slid further and fell out of the net.

"Look out!" cried Blaze.

"Wha…" Kyle started to say as the blaster struck the floor and discharged.

The bolt flashed out of the muzzle even as he ducked down. It burned past, missing him by inches, ricocheting off the wall instead. Continuing on, it struck the opposite wall, ricocheting again. With a flash and shower of sparks, the bolt of energy expended itself against the chain holding the mesh, severing it. A cacophony of crashing noises ensued as the collections of weapons and gear struck the floor. Fortunately, no more weapons went off.

When the last item had come to rest, Kyle came out of his crouch, seeing Blaze in a similar posture on the opposite side. She gave him a look.

Shrugging, he said, "Oops."

"Yeah," she replied with a sarcastic glare at him, "oops."

"Well, at least I got them down." Kyle said, stepping forward to collect his gear. The armor was gone, probably still in the med bay he had woken up in, but in a matter of minutes, he had the weapons belt in place, thermal detonators and missile launcher holstered and his blaster held at the ready.

"The rest of this must be Jan's."

"I suppose so," Blaze said, "you think she'd mind, given the circumstances?"

He gave her a confused look that cleared as he figured it out. He nodded.

After she collected the remaining gear, Blaze noticed Kyle studying his mapper, pressing button on its surface.

"You don't think that's going to help you here?"

He looked at her briefly, returning his attention to the mapper.

"Maybe not, but the mapper uses bio-signals to track me and Jan. If I can reprogram it to locate her bio-sign, then…"

The device let off three beeps.

"Got it. It's scanning."

Blaze walked over, watching as the device searched for Jan Ors' bio-signal. A minute passed, two, then three.

The mapper's display flashed once, then resolved into a display showing a single, green, pulsating dot.

"It's got her signal," Kyle said, smiling.

"Where?" Blaze said, hope in her voice.

"Not sure," he replied, "but we can follow the signal right to her. C'mon."

* * *

Jan screamed again, every nerve ending on fire.

"I think that's enough," the interrogator said.

The torture droid complied, backing away from her. Jan crumpled, falling back into the chair, and nearly out of it. The interrogator reached over, steadying her.

"Now, now, be careful. We don't want you to hurt yourself now, do we?"

Jan didn't answer, couldn't answer even if she had wanted to. The electric shock administered by the droid was still playing havoc with her insides. Her teeth were locked together and she couldn't get them to release.

"I know that wasn't pleasant," the interrogator said, "but your lack of cooperation has made it necessary. I'll give you a few minutes, and then we'll try again. Remember, it's all up to you. Tell me what I what to know, and this will all stop. Resist and it will only get worse."

In her mind, Jan knew there was no way she was going to give in, even if it cost her life. _I just wish I could see Kyle one last time_, she thought.

"I believe it's been long enough," the interrogator said, "now, once again, Miss Ors, tell me the location of your Rebel forces."

Jan shook her head.

"Ah, I see. Well, then, you've made your choice. Droid, continue."

The teardrop shaped device floated towards her, its electrical arm stretching out.

KA-BLAM!

The interrogator whirled around, covering his face as the door to the cell exploded, sending sections of plasteel flying. The man drew his blaster only to have a red beam flash out of nowhere through the swirling smoke and strike his hand. Crying out in pain, he dropped the blaster as two figures emerged from the smoke, a man and a woman, both holding weapons.

"Stay right there, Imperial!"

The interrogator hesitated for only a moment. Weaponless, he still he one advantage. In three quick steps, he reached the prisoner. Reaching down, he put his hands around the slender neck and began to squeeze.

After the trio of thermal detonators had vaporized the door, Kyle was waiting for the smoke to clear when he caught sight of the black uniform of an Imperial officer.

He was about to call a warning to Blaze when she drew her blaster and fired.

There was a cry, followed the sound of an object hitting the floor.

He gave her a quick smile, then stepped into the room, calling for the Imperial to hold his ground.

Instead, the man stepped away, moving deeper into the room. Finally clearing the smoke, Kyle saw the man stepped towards a figure seated in a chair. It was Jan. The man reached down, encircling her neck with his hands and start to squeeze.

His vision going red, Kyle felt a sudden rage.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" he cried, dashing forward.

The Imperial, seeing him coming, squeezed harder. Already, Jan's eyes were losing focus.

Teeth bared like a predator, Kyle drew his gun back, then slashed it forward in a vicious blow that struck the Imperial in the side of head.

The man's grip loosened, but did not release. Bringing the gun back around, Kyle grabbed his right wrist with his left hand, leveling the blaster. Finger stabbing down on the trigger, he loosed three shots at point blank range.

A moment later, what was left of the Imperial fell away from Jan, crashing to the deck. Kyle stood over the body, breathing hard, his face a mask of blind rage.

Behind him, Blaze watched mutely. She hadn't seen rage like that in a while. Uncontrolled, it was clearly lethal.

To his left, Jan coughed weakly. The sound brought his head around.

As his eyes took her in, the rage drained from Kyle as quickly as it had come. He let go of the blaster, letting it drop the deck as he knelt beside her, hands gripping one of the chair's rails.

"Jan?"

He reached, took her hand in his, gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Jan, it's Kyle. Can you hear me?"

Her chin was on her chest, eyes half-closed. She didn't squeeze back.

Concern mounting, Kyle reached out with his free hand. Part of mind said, _what are you doing?_ He touched her face. The skin was warm; she was still alive!

Moving with extreme care, he maneuvered himself so he faced her. Delicately, he grasped her chin, pushed it up until he could into her eyes. The pupils were unfocused, gazing nowhere.

"Jan, please," he said, "don't leave."

She still sat in the chair, but the room was dark, except for a single light overhead. The interrogator was gone. In fact, other than the chair and area illuminated by the light, Jan could see nothing else.

She felt her neck, where the Imperial had so mercilessly squeezed, cutting of her air. But she felt only smooth, unvarnished skin.

_Am I dreaming? One way to find out. _

_OUCH! _

She had felt that, the skin had reacted to the pinch with momentary pain.

_So, I'm not dreaming, but something's happened. _

"Jan?"

A voice. It seemed to come from everywhere.

"Jan, it's Kyle. Can you hear me?

_It was Kyle! She recognized the voice now, but where was it coming from? Why couldn't she see him?_

As if responding to her silent question, the overhead light brightened, and a beam emanated from it, piercing part of the darkness. At first, Jan couldn't make out what she was seeing, but as the light intensified even more, she could see Kyle. He was… kneeling in front of her? Holding her hand? Touching her face?

_What in the nine hells of Corellia is going on here? Why was Katarn touching her? Why couldn't she feel it? What…?_

"Jan, please don't leave."

The answer came in a flash. _I'm dying?_ She thought about it for a moment, the Imperial's hands, the last gasp of air leaving her body. Kyle had come to the rescue, but too late. She was dying.

His voice came to her again. "Jan please don't leave."

She _didn't_ want to leave. While death was something was something every Rebel faced every day, Jan had given it little thought other than acknowledging that it would eventually happen. _But no, not this way, not now, not…_ Part of her rebelled against the thought. Not with him watching. He doesn't deserve this. I don't want to leave.

"**Then don't leave**."

Another voice, not Kyle's she realized immediately, but another.

"**Do you want to go back**?"

The voice was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It was low, strong and kindly. And for some reason, Jan knew she could trust it.

"**What is your answer? Do you want to go back**?"

She looked out at Kyle's face. She could see him trying to be strong, to not give up. _He cares_, she realized_, he really does_. Then there was only one thing to do.

"Yes," she sad firmly, "I want to go back."

At once the lights winked out. A weight seemed to press on her chest. Her brain screamed for oxygen.

Suddenly, her eyes losing the unfocused look, Jan's whole body moved, the gasp turning into a deep, deep intake of air. As she exhaled, the coughing resumed, a harsh and bitter sound.

"Easy, Jan," he said, "easy."

With one last violent spasm of coughing, Jan fell back into the chair, eyes closed, head down. Her breathing became rapid and shallow as her oxygen-starved body worked to fill her lungs with air. Gradually, her breathing slowed. Kyle watched, not moving. She opened her eyes, blinking several times as the pupils focused.

"Jan, can you hear me?"

She raised her head slightly, looked into his eyes. He gazed back with such emotion, but she couldn't help herself.

"Yes, Katarn, I can hear you. A deaf Frezzian could hear you."

His smile was wide and genuine.

"Jan!" he cried.

Before either of them knew what was happening, they reached for each other, embraced.

Blinking back tears, arms tight about her, Kyle said, "You're alive! You're all right! When you didn't answer me, I…"

Jan said nothing; her mind was a jumble. _Besides, it felt…good_, she realized. _Yes, it felt good to be held by Kyle Katarn_. She drew her own arms tighter about him.

"Jeez, get a room, will ya?"

Heads turning, they saw Blaze standing near the door, nonchalantly leaning against the frame, one eyebrow raised, a smirk on her lips as she stared at the two operatives.

They looked to each and, as if a current had been snapped off, let go of each other quickly, Kyle taking two quick steps away from Jan.

"Oh now, don't let me interrupt," Blaze said, gesturing, "continue."

"Look, it wasn't…." Kyle began.

"I was about to…" Jan started to say.

Running over each other words, they looked to each other again.

"Yes?" Blaze prompted.

Suddenly, the few remaining lights in the brig went red. Somewhere, an alarm began to sound.

Both Kyle and Jan exhaled mightily, grateful for the interruption.

"Saved by the bell," Blaze said, gazing at the lights, "we should probably go."

"Good idea," Jan said, rising to her feet. She wobbled, her knees shaking, nearly collapsing before she was able to grab onto the chair.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Torture droid," Jan muttered, "guess the electrical shocks still have my system messed up."

"That complicates things," Blaze said, "how are we going to get out of here if you can't walk?"

"One way," Kyle said, an idea coming to him. He stepped behind Jan, placing one hand against her back. Crouching slightly, Kyle scooped his arms under Jan's knees, lifting her.

"Hey!" she said, struggling, "what do you're think you're doing, Katarn? Put me down or you'll be sorry."

"Look," he said, "We've got to go and I'm not leaving you here. Besides, you have a better idea?"

Jan glared at him coldly. "No," she was forced to admit.

"Fine," he replied, then to Blaze. "Let's go."

With Blaze in the lead, they emerged from the room, checking left, then right.

"Which way?" he asked.

Blaze turned too look over her shoulder at him. "You think I know? This little expedition was your idea, Kyle. I have no idea where we are, much less where the ships are."

Surprise quickly changing to anger, Kyle was about to speak when Jan beat him to it.

"Back off the thrusters, Blaze. Blaming Kyle is not going to solve anything. Besides, had it been you that was in there, don't you think Kyle and I would have come to rescue you?"

The other woman, turned away, not saying anything. After a moment, she muttered, "Probably."

"Okay," Jan said, "now, how _did_ you and Kyle find me?"

It took a moment, then the two of them looked at each other as they chorused, "The mapper!"

He started to reach for it, then remembered he had two handfuls of Jan Ors. "Blaze, could you…?"

"Sure," she said, moving towards them, "and Kyle…"

"Save it for when we're back on the _New Hope_, okay?"

"Okay," Blaze said, reaching down to his belt and pulling the mapper free.

"Check the preprogrammed locations," Jan said, "We should be able to home in on the _Crow_."

Blaze started to key the mapper when Kyle interrupted. "Um, there might be a problem with that."

Jan turned her face up to his, seeing the guilty look. "What did you do, Katarn?"

"Well," he said, "when I was re-programming the mapper to home in on your bio-signature, I think I dumped the memory."

Jan turned to face Blaze, a silent question on her face. When the other woman nodded, Jan forced herself to count to 10. Face coloring with annoyance, she glared at Kyle, who was trying to look anywhere but at her.

"Look at me, Katarn."

Reluctantly, he turned his face to hers.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

He cast about for a moment. "Sorry?" he offered.

"And?" she pressed.

"I won't do it again?"

"Close," she said, lightly thumping him on the chest with her free hand, "how about making sure the mapper's memory is downloaded to secondary storage before trying to reprogram it. Like I've shown you how to."

He winced at the blow. "Sorry, Jan."

"Wait a minute," called Blaze, as she studied the mapper's display. "I think we might still be able to use this thing. If I can tune it to _Black Gold_'s transponder frequency…"

"But Jabba's men would have shut it down," Kyle said.

"Not necessarily," Jan replied, "they seemed more interested in capturing us."

"Got it!" Blaze cried, "The ships are two decks below and slightly north of our current position."

Jan and Kyle echoed her smile. Together, they headed down the corridor with Blaze in the lead.

As she moved ahead to check an intersection, Jan caught Kyle looking at her.

"Problem, Katarn?"

"No," he said quickly, "no problem."

"Sure," she said sarcastically, "listen Katarn, I know how men think. You must be loving this."

He considered that for a moment. "Not necessarily."

That took her aback. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he said, shifting her a bit in his arms, "this isn't exactly easy for me, you know?"

"Not easy?" she said, "What does that mean? Is it a crack about my weight?"

"No," he said, "not at all. I just wanted to explain that this about necessity, not pleasure."

"Oh, I see," she replied, enjoying his discomfort, "So you don't like holding me?"

"No," Kyle said, feeling trapped, "I…"

She whacked in the chest again, harder this time.

"Shut up, Katarn."

"Yes Jan."


	5. Chapter 5: Battles & Piggy Back Rides

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 5: Battles & Piggy-Back Rides**

A/N: From worrying who was going to get to me first, Tinuviel or her sister, Nerwen, I am basking in the glory of Chapter 4, which was a lot more fun to write. I've said this before, but I'll say it again and probably again some other time, but I enjoy the reviews even more than writing the story. It's so cool to get the reactions, insights and advice. I appreciate y'all more than I can say.

Now, when we last left Jan, Kyle and you-know-who, Kyle had rescued Jan from nearly being killed by an Imperial interrogator. Unable to walk, Kyle's forced to carry her, which I don't imagine he minds _that_ much. However, they're still on Jabba's ship, alarms going off. What will happen next? Let's find out.

* * *

"How long does it take to check one corridor?" Jan muttered.

Blaze had been gone for over five minutes now, leaving her and Kyle standing there, waiting.

Jan shifted in his arms. "Let me down for a second. I want to see if my legs are any better."

"Are you sure?"

She turned her face to his, eyes flashing. "Put me down, Katarn."

"Okay," he said quickly.

Crouching, he leaned to the left as he allowed her legs to slide out of his grasp. As her feet touched the deck, Jan felt a surge of confidence. She could feel the deck under her feet this time. As Kyle straightened up, she began to put weight on her legs. A second later, they buckled. Crying out, she began to fall.

Reacting instantly, his eyes wide with surprise, he reached out, catching her. They stayed like that for a moment, both breathing hard.

"Thanks," Jan said, "guess I'm not ready yet."

"No problem," Kyle said, moving his left hand down to scoop up her legs again. As he did so, Jan pulled her left arm free, moving it so it lay against the outside of his right arm.

"Guess you're just gonna have to carry me for a bit longer, Kyle."

He couldn't help himself, "As the lady wishes."

Jan chuckled at the remark, looked up, into his face.

"Did I thank you for coming to get me yet?"

He thought for a moment, shook his head. "I don't think so. But it's okay."

Jan's eyes didn't leave his. "No it's not okay. You saved my life back there. Saying thanks is the least I can do."

Reaching up, she encircled Kyle's neck with her arms. As he stood there, she hugged him, putting her face against his chest for a moment.

"Thank you, Kyle."

He knew he should say something, but what? His mind seemed incapable of forming words for him to say. The reality of what was happening was all he could think. The warmth of Jan's skin against his neck, the feeling of her face pressed into his chest. His own skin began to warm.

Releasing him from the hug, Jan looked into Kyle's face again, smiling as she saw his neck go red, the blush creeping up into his face. _He's embarrassed_! She wanted to say something, wanted to laugh. Granted, they were in the middle of an alien ship with who knew how far to go to get to the ships, but at the moment, Jan's focus was on how cute Kyle looked as he blushed. A thousand ideas about what to do next raced through her mind. But before she could decide on any of them, the sound of blaster fire reached their ears.

Kyle snapped out of the trance he was in, combat instincts kicking in. He looked down at Jan. "You heard that?"

She had also gone into soldier mode, "Sounded like it was coming from the hallway."

"You don't think…" he began, just as several shots struck the opposite wall of the corridor. Kyle began to reach for his blaster, but halted himself even as the thought came to him. He had to protect Jan, and right now, with a double armful of her, he couldn't get to his weapons.

As if she read his mind, Jan's cast her eyes downward, reaching her left hand down to his belt. The hand came up holding the blaster.

"You can't be serious."

"You have a better idea?" Jan said, "I need you to carry me and there's no way you can do that _and _use your weapons."

"But…"

"No buts, Katarn. Just hold me as steady as you can and I'll blast anything that comes our way."

"How am I going to protect you? What if you get hit?"

"Then we're in trouble. That's why I'm counting on you not to let us get hit."

He still looked unconvinced.

"What? Don't you think I can do it?"

"No," he said immediately, "but this is too risky."

"This from the man who defied orders to rescue General Madine, nearly getting himself killed in the process."

"That was different, I…"

She cut him off, annoyance in her tone. "Fine, Katarn, whatever you want. Set me down and go help Blaze. Just don't forget to come get me."

He was already shaking his head.

"It's the only other solution. Put me down."

"No."

"I said, put me down, Katarn."

"And I said no," anger in his voice. "I'm not leaving you."

Just then, Blaze came flying around the corner, firing shots blindly behind her. The return fire tore more scars in the wall.

Jan drew back a fist. "You've got two choices, Katarn. Set me down or I make you set me down."

Blaze saw the two of them. From the way Jan was holding her fist, she guessed Kyle had done or said something to tick her off.

"Could you two rein it in for a second?" she called, "in case you hadn't noticed, we're under attack."

They turned to look at her, then to each other.

"You'd better be right, Jan."

She gave him a quick smile. "I usually am."

Rolling his eyes, Kyle took a step towards Blaze, Jan holding the blaster. "What's the situation?"

"We've got at least five guards between us and a turboshaft that'll take us to the airlocks," Blaze reported, "All armed. They spotted me just as I finished overriding the shaft's computer."

"Are you all right?" Kyle asked, noticing a tear in Blaze's tunic.

"Oh yeah," the other woman, nodding at the spot, "one of 'em got off a lucky shot. How are we going to do this? They're not exactly marksmen, but enough wild shots means one of us is eventually going to hit."

"Hang on a second," Jan said, reaching down to Kyle's belt again. She came up with a silvery orb. "We use this, then rush 'em. The blast should take out one or two and the rest should be confused enough that we can take them down before they can get off a shot."

"Risky," Blaze said, "you two aren't exactly mobile. What if you get hit?"

Jan and Kyle looked at each other, sharing a smile. "We've been in tougher spots," he said, "besides, Jan is going to make sure we won't get hit."

Blaze shook her head. "You two are nuts. But okay." Taking the grenade from Jan, she armed, then threw the device sidearm down the hallway. More blaster fire greeted the little orb as it bounced and rolled down the corridor. There was nothing for a moment, then a series of cries just before the thermal detonator. The corridor flashed with orange-white light, followed less than a second later with a loud cracking sound. Another second and a pall of black smoke issued from the corridor.

"Go!"

The acrid smoke made all three of them cough as they charged into the corridor, blasters at the ready. They were about halfway down when Blaze, in the lead, held up a hand. She waited, listening. With a look over her shoulder at Kyle and Jan, she motioned with her thumb towards the walls. Understanding, Kyle moved until his back was flat against the wall. He began inching down the corridor, Jan pointing the blaster ahead of them. The wisdom of Blaze's idea became evident as streak of red light blazed down the middle of the hallway, followed by another, then another.

"At least two of them," Jan said to him.

Opposite them, Blaze also moved down the corridor, scanning for the source of the shots. The smoke was finally beginning to dissipate, revealing the snout of a blaster. The two women fired at the same time, eliciting a cry from the holder of the blaster. The sound of a body hitting the ground reached their ears, followed by the blaster clattering to the deck. Kyle took another step forward, eyes scanning for any more of the enemy.

"I'm not seeing..." he began.

"There!" Blaze cried, pointing her weapon and mashing the trigger, an instant too late.

Catching sight of the second gunman, he watched in horror as the man aimed his blaster and fired, the bolt streaking towards him and Jan. His worst fears realized; Kyle kept his promise to protect her. Clutching Jan tightly to his chest, Kyle pivoted on his left foot and spun, presenting his back to the gunman. Barely had he completed the turn when the bolt struck slicing into his side just below his ribs.

He cried out as white-hot pain seized him, his scream long and loud, echoing in the confined space. He head Jan and Blaze screaming too, calling his name. His vision tunneled, began to gray. _No! Can't black out. Gotta protect Jan_. Dropping to one knee, Kyle managed to lower Jan safely. She rolled out of his grasp and onto the floor. Using his free hand to prevent his own fall to the deck, he knelt there.

Even as she saw the blaster fire and felt Kyle begin his turn, Jan called out to him, "No, Kyle. Don't!" But her pleas were too late as the bolt sliced into him. She heard his cry of pain; saw his eyes beginning to lose focus.

"Kyle!" she cried, again and again. But he didn't answer. Amazingly, he managed to lower her to the ground. Using her arms, Jan pushed herself free of his grip, rolling onto her stomach as she met the deck. She caught sight of the gunman who was lining up a second shot at Kyle. Rage boiled up inside her. This wasn't supposed to happen! Her eyes narrowed, her teeth clenched, Jan aimed the blaster she had managed to hold onto and fired.

Blaze had never felt so helpless. She saw the gunman, saw his weapon turn towards Kyle and Jan. She trained her own weapon on him and fired, but not soon enough. Her eyes went wide as Kyle spun on his foot, taking the laser blast in his side. She watched his head go back, heard his scream of pain. A moment later, she was screaming too, both her and Jan as Kyle crumpled to one knee. But somehow, she didn't know how, he was able to lower Jan safely to the ground. She rolled out of his grasp and onto her stomach; face morphing into a look of such rage it frightened Blaze. She saw Jan raise her blaster and fire on the gunman. Blaze was already firing.

Jobar Redlen grinned triumphantly as he watched the man take the shot he fired in the side, his cry of pain music to Jobar's ears. But, somehow, the man didn't fall, didn't crumple to the deck. The intruder went to one knee and lowered the woman he was carrying to the deck. She rolled free, and Jobar readied a second shot. He'd finish off the man, then take out the woman. He heard them scream, calling the man's name. Jobar smiled evilly as he aimed his weapon. But a moment later, he found himself facing the business end of two blasters. The woman on the floor looked at him, a look of such hatred it frightened him. They fired.

Even after the first six shots had pierced the gunman's skin, Jan continued to fire, pouring out her rage. The gunman's body jerked spasmodically as shot after shot hit him. Part of Jan's mind told her to stop firing; she had done enough. But she couldn't do it; her finger wouldn't come off the trigger.

Blaze managed three hits of her own before she stopped shooting. It was enough. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the gunman's body jerk once more, again, and again. She looked to Jan. The woman was still firing, her finger unmoving as it held the trigger down. Her face was a mask of such rage.

"Jan! Jan, that's enough! Stop!"

But no matter how times she called, Jan either couldn't or wouldn't listen. She kept firing, riddling the gunman's body. Blaze didn't know what to do. If she tried to stop her physically, in the state she was in, Jan might turn the blaster on her. But after two more shots, the solution came as the blaster's power cell, now completely drained, shut down. The weapon ceased firing, although Jan continued to hold the trigger down. The gunman's body, barely recognizable now, fell to the deck with an ugly sound.

"Jan?"

The other woman didn't answer.

"Jan, it's over. You got him."

Still no answer. Blaze wondered at what to do next, she had to get through to the other woman somehow. Then it hit her.

"Jan, Kyle's hurt. We have to help him."

The look of rage in Jan's face subsided and her eyes, focused on the view before her, blinked once, twice. Shaking her head as if coming out of a trance, Jan tried to raise herself off the floor, but legs still refused to respond. The best she was able to manage was rising onto her knees. Looking over her shoulder, seeing Kyle kneeling on the deck, one hand planted firmly to hold himself up, Jan's expression morphed again, to a look of intense concern.

"Kyle!" she cried, pulling herself over to kneel in front of him. His head was down, face obscured. She could hear his breathing, but it was ragged, pain evident in the way he exhaled each breath. Her eyes moved to the wound. Kyle's thin shirt had been burned away, exposing the flesh underneath. The blaster bolt had gouged a long tear in the skin, blood issuing from it. An instant later, Jan could tell someone else was kneeling nearby. She looked up to see Blaze, a mixture of horror and apprehension on the other woman's face.

"How bad is it?"

"A blaster shot against unprotected skin?" Blaze said, "Could be pretty bad. I need to clean some of that blood away to check."

Jan nodded. Turning to face him again, she said, "Kyle, can you hear me?"

There was no answer at first, then his head dipped once. Yes.

"You've been hit, we don't how bad. Blaze needs to clean the wound in order to examine it. Can you handle it?"

There was a pause, then his head dipped again.

Looking to Blaze, Jan nodded.

Removing the last of her medpacks, Blaze extracted a small spray bottle. "I'm going to start Kyle, this might sting a bit."

Depressing the trigger on the sprayer, she sent a thin stream of water onto the wound. Kyle's reaction was immediate. He sucked in a pained breath, trying but failing to fight the desire to twist away as fresh pain crashed into his brain. Blaze quit spraying even as his body convulsed. She looked to Jan.

"He's got to stay still. I can't work if he moves."

"All right," Jan said. She turned to him again. "Kyle?"

She expected the head bob again and so was surprised when he whispered, "Yes?"

She took a moment, then said, "I know it hurts, but we've got to check how bad the wound is." She paused again. "Will you trust me?"

"What?" he murmured.

"Will you trust me?"

He waited only long enough to suck in another breath. "Jan, what..?"

She cut him off, "Answer the question, Katarn."

He paused a moment more, then between breaths said, "I trust you, Jan."

She smiled faintly, then reached down with both hands until she could feel the line of his chin. Gently, she pulled, raising Kyle's head until his face came into view. His hair was damp with sweat, and his eyes while clear, were full of pain. The mouth was open slightly, gritted teeth visible.

Jan waited until his eyes were looking into hers. "Kyle, listen to me very carefully. I want you to look into my eyes and no matter what happens, keep looking at me. All right?"

She could see the question behind his eyes, but a second later, he whispered, "Okay."

Adjusting her grip so she had a firm hold on his chin, Jan cast her eyes to Blaze, giving her a nearly imperceptible nod.

"Keep looking at me, Kyle," she said even as Blaze sprayed the wound again. Body trembling, he started to move.

"Kyle," she said, holding his head firmly in place, "Try not to move. Don't think about the pain; don't think about what Blaze is doing. Concentrate on me, Kyle."

He wanted to, he knew Blaze was trying to be careful. But it hurt so much. He couldn't stand the pain. Sweat poured off of him as he tried to fight the pain.

"I can't," he whispered, the trembling increasing.

Then, in the midst of all of it, the pain, the heat, the trembling of his body, Kyle felt something touch his face. It was cool, soft, gentle. Forcing his half-lidded eyes open all the way, he found himself almost nose to nose with Jan. She had moved so close he could feel her breath on his face. It was like a soft breeze. He felt the touch again, so wondrously cool. Her eyes were still locked on his, so close he could see the deep cobalt blue of the irises.

"Keep looking at me," Jan prompted, stroking his face. His face was slick with sweat, but the pained look had eased. She ran her hand down one side of his face, moving across to the other side, feeling surprised that the sensation was rather pleasant. Stubble on his face rasped against her skin, but not uncomfortably.

"How it's going?" she said to Blaze.

"I can see the wound," the other woman answered, a lighter note in her voice. "He was lucky. The gash is pretty long, but shallow. Once we get back to the _New Hope_, the doctors should be able to fix this up in short order.

"Good," Jan said, refocusing her attention on Kyle. "You heard that?"

"Yeah."

"I've just got to get the wound closed, then…" Blaze's voice suddenly cut off.

Jan waited for her to continue, but after a minute of silence, she pulled her eyes away from Kyle to glance at the other woman.

Blaze was frantically rummaging the medpack, cursing softly.

"What's wrong?"

The other woman turned to look over her shoulder. "The medpack. A number of items are missing, including the laser scalpel and container of synthflesh."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I can't close the wound."

"What?" Jan exclaimed.

"It must have happened when Kyle used the medpack to knock his blaster free. The container opened when it hit the deck. I thought I had gotten everything, but apparently I was wrong."

"You can't do anything for him?"

"I've got bandages and gauze," Blaze said, "but without closing the wound, I can't keep it from bleeding. And as soon as he moves, it'll get worse."

"How much worse?" Jan asked apprehensively.

"He could die."

"Jan?"

She lowered her head back to him. "Yes, Kyle?"

"Tell Blaze to do whatever she can do to patch me up. We've got get out of here."

"You heard us?"

"Every word."

"Then you know why I'm going to say no. We've got to find a med bay. There's got to be one somewhere on this ship. Once you're treated, we'll escape."

He shook his head.

"You're in no shape to argue with me, Kyle. We're doing this my way."

"There may be another way," Blaze interjected.

Jan's eyes moved to meets hers. "You found something?"

"Yes and no," Blaze admitted, holding up a tube with a silver liquid inside it, "This stimulant won't repair the damage, but it might give him enough energy to get to the ships."

"The wound?" Jan asked.

Blaze shook her head, "I can't do anything else about that. And there is one other thing."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"With the blood loss and strain on his body, it's possible the stimulant could damage his heart."

"Great," Jan said, throwing up her hands in frustration.

"Jan?"

She bent down to him again.

"Tell her to give me the stimulant."

"No, Kyle, no way. It's too dangerous."

"Please Jan, I'm begging you. If I'm going to die, don't let it be here."

She looked into his eyes: saw the earnestness in them. _No_, she thought, _I shouldn't do this. I won't do this. If he dies…_

Fighting back sudden tears, she muttered to Blaze, "Give him the stimulant."

The injection, normally painless, caused a fresh tremor to ripple through his body. Jan continued to hold him, but her eyes were downcast as Blaze applied the bandages.

Hearing the stretching and ripping sounds of the surgical tape, Kyle felt the stimulant go to work inside him. His heart began to speed up, pumping fresh energy into his limbs. The pain from the wound became less and less so that he could hold himself still.

"There!" Blaze said, patting the last piece of tape in place. "Done."

"Okay," Kyle said, his voice a bit stronger, "let's see what happens." He began to move, but felt resistance.

"Um, Jan?"

"Yes?" she replied, still looking down.

"You can let go now."

"Oh!" she gasped, head coming up as she released her grip on his chin.

Moving slowly, Kyle pushed off with the hand planted on the floor, rising onto his knees. Fresh pain from the wound flared, but after a moment, it began to subside.

"The stimulant's helping," he said, getting ready to stand. Then it occurred to him, Jan!

Looking to her, he said, "Ready for another ride?"

She gave him a look of disbelief. "You're not suggesting that you carry me again?"

"Unless you're able to walk yet, yes."

"Well," she said determinedly, "we'll just see." After two tries, Jan _was_ able to plant on foot firmly on the deck. But as she tried to rise, her legs wobbled. She tried again, nearly spilling herself to the deck. Despite her failure, she shook her head at him.

"You're not carrying me."

"Who else can?" he said, trying to reason with her, "Blaze?"

Jan gave the other woman a questioning glance, but Blaze shook her head no.

"All right then," she said, "put it this way. You _can't_ carry me."

"So what am I supposed to do, drag you?"

"Whatever will keep you from aggravating that wound of yours," she said, pointing at him.

Kyle glanced down. Already a small red circle was visible through the bandage.

"See?" Jan pressed, "You're already bleeding through it. You can't carry me."

"Yes I can," he answered, "but not the way I did before."

"What do you mean?" she said, confused.

"You ever hear of a piggy-back ride?"

Jan thought for a moment, shook her head no.

"It's simple. You climb onto my back, holding onto my shoulders, then wrap your legs around my waist."

She gave him an incredulous look.

"It'll work. My friends and I used to do it all the time when we were kids, especially when somebody got hurt and couldn't walk."

"I'm not doing it, Katarn."

"Wait a minute," said Blaze. "This might just work."

Jan flashed her a cold look.

"Hear me out," she said, holding up a hand; "with your legs around Kyle's waist, you'll be able to put direct pressure right onto the wound. That'll help slow the bleeding."

Jan shook her head firmly. "No."

"Jan?"

"What, Katarn?" she said, anger in her words.

"A minute ago you asked me to trust you, and I did. Now, I'm asking you, please trust me."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he interjected, "I'm _not _dragging you."

Letting out a loud breath, she gave in. "All right, fine. But I still think this is crazy."

Kyle smiled at her. "Okay, come on over and reach your arms around my neck."

Jan pulled herself and complied.

"All right," he said, taking a number of deep breaths, "hang on."

Steeling himself, Kyle placed both hands flat on the floor. Then, in one smooth motion; he pushed off, rising to his feet.

Behind him, Jan began to slide off. He grabbed for her hands, catching them. But the strain of holding them was making the pain worsen.

"Quick! Get your legs up!"

"I can't!" Jan cried. She was trying, but her legs wouldn't respond.

Sucking in a deep breath, Kyle gave a loud cry as he let go of her hands, bent down and reached behind his back. As his hands found Jan's legs, he pulled them forward and up, encircling them about his waist. As he did, Jan got a firmer grip on his shoulders and pulled herself higher onto his back.

They stayed that way for a minute, both panting from the exertion.

"Are you two all right? Blaze asked.

"Peachy," Jan muttered, "what about Kyle?"

"I've been better," he gasped, eyes shut against the pain.

"Can you walk?"

"Give me a sec," he answered. After a minute, the pain began to abate, but his racing heart didn't slow.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked, seeing the play of emotions on Kyle's face.

"My heart," he said, "it's beating so fast. I think something's wrong."

"I was worried about this," she answered, "the stimulant is overloading your system."

"Let me down, Katarn," Jan said, "we're scrapping this plan before it kills you."

His eyes snapped open as she said this, a look of fierce determination in them.

"No," he said, "we're leaving, now."

Before Jan could utter another word, Kyle took a step forward, then another, then another.

Blaze watched in mute surprise as Kyle made his way down the corridor, stopping in front of the turboshaft doors.

From over his shoulder, Jan called, "You coming?"

Her paralysis broke, and with an embarrassed look on her face, Blaze soon joined them. She hit a button on the shaft's control panel. A moment later, the hum of a repulsor field was audible through the closed doors.

"Figures," Jan muttered, "we go through all this, only to have to wait for the elevator."

Kyle chuckled at the remark, even though laughing made him hurt worse. Blaze emitted a bark of laughter, giving Jan a look.

"You always know what to say, Ors."

"Yep," Jan replied.

A moment later, they heard a sound as the turboshaft car slid to a stop at their level. With a "ding" sound, the doors parted. They stepped inside, Blaze hitting another button inside the car. The doors closed and the trio felt the sensation of descending.

"How are you doing, Kyle?" Blaze asked.

"I'll make it," he said. In truth, he was tired, so tired. The pain had served to keep him awake, but even with that, he felt his eyes trying to close. One of Jan's legs began to slip from his grip.

"Kyle!" she called.

Snapping awake, he moved his hand to get a fresh grip on her leg.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Just don't drop me, Katarn."

"Yes, Jan."

Just then, the turboshaft car slid to a halt, doors opening onto a new hallway. On one side was a row of circular doors.

"There's the airlocks," Blaze said, stepping from the car. Jan and Kyle followed, pausing as Blaze gazed into the airlocks viewports, searching for the ships.

"Here!" she cried, pointing.

Stepping over, both Jan and Kyle smiled as they caught sight of the _Moldy Crow_

"You know," Jan said, "I can't recall that ship ever looking so good before."

"Me too," said Kyle.

As it turned out, _Black Gold_ was right next door. Fingers dancing over the controls, Blaze got the airlock doors open to both ships.

"Give me a moment," she said, "I want to make sure both ships are okay."

"Booby traps?" Jan offered.

"Exactly."

She and Kyle waited as Blaze checked her ship first, then the _Crow_.

"Everything looks okay," she said, emerging from the _Crow_'s airlock. She turned to Jan, "You want some help getting down?"

Jan started to refuse, but considering the shape Kyle was in, "Please."

As Kyle released her legs, Blaze caught Jan under the arms, lowering her to the floor.

On her knees, Jan looked up at Kyle, a look of shock coming to her face as she spied the bandage. It was completely soaked through, blood starting to drip onto the deck.

"Blaze," she called, "you'd better have a look at this."

"The other woman stepped over, shaking her head at what she saw. "It's no good. I'm going to have to take this off. Leaving it on would risk infection."

Jan nodded, mutely watching as Blaze peeled the blood soaked gauze off of Kyle. He cried out a few times as she pulled the tape free of his skin. The wound beneath was smeared with blood and small streams were issuing from it.

"Here," Blaze said, pulling one of Kyle's hands down to cover the wound. "Press that as hard as you can." He nodded.

"We need another bandage," Blaze said to Jan.

"Anything in the medpack?"

The other woman checked it, shook her head. "I've got one patch of gauze left and some tape, but no bandages."

The trio women stared at each other for a moment, then an idea came to Jan. Rising up onto her knees, she reaching down, grabbed a fistful of shirt and yanked. The material resisted for a moment, then separated with a ripping sound. Despite the state, Kyle couldn't help but watch as Jan pulled more of the shirt off, exposing her midriff. Her stomach was flat, with just a hint of muscle. The skin glistened with sweat from her recent exertions.

"Here," she said, holding the material out to Blaze. She noticed Kyle's stare.

"You looking at something?"

His eyes immediately left her, moving to look at the airlock. "No," he said unconvincingly.

Jan glared at him a moment more, then watched as Blaze pulled Kyle's hand away and placed the fresh bandage on top of the wound. He sucked in a breath, gasping in pain as she secured the bandage.

"Okay," Blaze said, after a minute, "it's done.

"Good," Jan said, "Now, could you give me a hand here?"

"Sure," Blaze replied, stepping over. Looping one of Jan's arms over her shoulders, she helped her stand. Together, they entered the airlock, moving to the now open cockpit of the _Moldy Crow._ With a final effort, Blaze got Jan into the forward couch.

"Thanks," Jan said, hands already moving over the controls, bringing the ship back to life.

"No problem. Be right back with your partner."

She stepped out of the airlock, returning a few minutes later with Kyle in tow. He was still able to walk, but his eyes were half lidded again. Stepping into the rear cockpit, he lowered himself into the seat, allowing Blaze to help him with the straps.

"Thanks, Blaze," he said, turning his head to look her in the eyes, "I owe you dinner when we get back."

"As long as you're buying, it's a date," she replied, smiling at him. She started to back away then, with a sudden impulse, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he said, a shocked look on his face.

"We'll talk about it later," Blaze said, giving him a mischievous grin as she made her way to the forward cockpit.

"He's all set."

"Good," Jan replied.

"How are we doing this?"

"Quick and dirty," Jan said, "don't wait for us. Just get clear and into hyperspace as fast as you can. We'll rendezvous later."

"Right," said Blaze, "see you soon."

She stepped away from the _Crow_ and back into the airlock, sealing it behind her. Jan watched her go, a mixture of anger and surprise in her mind. She had seen Blaze kiss Kyle. Part of her was angry with the woman for doing it. But, she mused, why _should _she be angry? She had no claim on Kyle. Besides, what was it to her if Blaze wanted to kiss him? And yet, it bothered, very much. As if Blaze was taking liberties she didn't deserve to.

The argument was still going on inside her mind as the _Crow_'s engines roared to life. The airlock computer, seeing nothing wrong with the ship powering up, obediently released the docking clamps. Dropping free of Jabba's ship, Jan dove the _Crow_ down and away, pushing the sublight drive for all it was worth. With a confident roar, the ship responded, streaking away from the larger vessel. It took another two minutes for the computer to finish loading the pre-programmed jump from memory.

"Kyle?" she called, "how are you doing?"

"Glad to be out of Jabba's ship."

"I'm serious, Katarn."

"It still hurts pretty bad, but I think I can manage."

"Just hang on for a little while longer," she said to him, "in three hours, we'll be home."

The computer signaled it had finished verifying the hyperspace coordinates. Pulling back on the hyperdrive lever, Jan watched as the stars grew into lines, then disappeared as the _Moldy Crow_ rocketed into hyperspace.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dance

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 6: The Dance**

A/N: Kyle, Jan, Blaze. A trio, maybe a love triangle. But the interesting thing about love triangles is that, eventually, one side ends up collapsing. But will it happen to these three. Guess you're gonna have to read and find out, won't you?

A/N: Many apologies to Tinuviel and Nerwen. I had thought to get to revealing who Blaze is in this chapter, but it's gone longer than I expected. It _will_ happen in the next chapter.

* * *

"And as soon as we cleared the Hutt's cruiser, we jumped to hyperspace," Jan finished. 

"And you saw no sign of Blaze's ship before you jumped?"

Jan shook her head. "She should have been right behind us. We were using the same jump coordinates."

"Is it possible that she was recaptured? Or that her ship malfunctioned?"

"It's possible," Jan replied, "but we saw no guards in the airlock and _Black Gold_ had been running fine during the mission, no indication of any problems."

Mon Mothma's brow knitted in concern. It had been over twenty hours since Kyle & Jan had returned to the _New Hope_. There had been no word from Blaze, no response to several transmissions, no distress call, nothing.

"I'm going to wait another twelve hours, then officially list her as missing," the Rebel leader said.

Jan nodded, both women understanding that declaring Blaze missing was as good as declaring her dead.

"What about the Nav Card?"

"It's being examined," Mon Mothma replied, "early reports indicate there's at least three levels of encryption to get through before Intelligence can get a look at the data in it."

Jan hesitated a moment. "And Kyle?"

"Ah," Mon Mothma said, smiling for the first time since the debriefing had begun, "that's our one piece of good news. Dr. Berth reports that his injuries are healing well and he should be able to return to duty first thing tomorrow."

Jan's small smile masked the surge of joy she felt inside.

"In fact, he should be waking up soon," the older woman said, giving her a shrewd look, "should you wish to check on him."

"If we're done here," Jan ventured.

Mon Mothma nodded. "At least until the Nav Card is decrypted."

Jan stood up, pushing her chair back.

"One thing before you go."

She glanced at Mon Mothma, her brows raised in question.

"The three of you were exemplary in your mission performance, and you went well beyond the call of duty in accomplishing it. Make sure you tell him that when he wakes up."

Jan couldn't hide the smile fully this time. "Thank you Mon Mothma, I will."

The Rebel leader watched her pass through the doors, giving her head a slight shake. This reminded of her times past. And while neither Jan nor Kyle might be willing to admit it, it was happening.

* * *

**Sickbay**

I _have _to be dreaming, he thought, eyes roaming the scene before him. Soft music was playing, a slow song. The room was unfamiliar. Instead of the metal corridors he was used to on the _New Hope_, this one was covered with some kind of wood surface. Light brown tones shined in the glow of overhead lights.

Before him was a group of at least a hundred. Some were seated at tables situated to the side of the wood floor, but most were on their feet, dancing. Men and women moved and turned to the rhythm of the music. A closer look revealed most of the men were wearing dress uniforms, decorations and medallions glinting in the light. The women, in contrasts, all wore dresses, affairs of fabric in myriad colors.

A smile came to his face as he spotted Mon Mothma dancing with General Madine. The older woman looked even more regal than she normally did. And they appeared to be enjoying each other's company.

"May I have this dance?"

Kyle turned as a familiar voice came from his right, his mouth dropping open. There stood Blaze, looking absolutely radiant in a white and pink dress, her hair done up with silver accents that gleamed in the light. The dress complemented her figure, twin straps exposing her shoulders and upper arms, ending in a pair of gloves. He could detect a hint of perfume, an intoxicating scent.

"Well?" she said, eyes intent on him.

He pointed to himself. "Me?"

She nodded.

He shook his head. "I don't dance."

"Oh c'mon," she said, reaching out and grabbing his right hand.

"No really, Blaze. I can't. I don't know how."

"Is that all?" She flashed an expansive smile at him. "Then I'll teach you."

He started to protest more, but she was already dragging him forward, onto the floor. They had just stepped onto it when another voice sounded nearby.

"Excuse me, I believe this is _my_ dance."

He turned around even as Blaze's face clouded with annoyance.

To his amazement, there stood Jan, her eyes moving between him and Blaze. Her attire was even more of a surprise. Instead of a dress, Jan wore the same mechanic's coveralls she wore everywhere. There were marks on it, dirt and grease. She looked like she had just come from working on the _Crow_.

"Um…. Hi Jan."

"Katarn."

_Oh boy_, he thought, _this is starting off badly._

Her gaze shifted to Blaze. "Sorry. Guess you'll have to sit this one out."

The other woman stepped forward, encircled Kyle's right arm, gave Jan a coy smile, "I'm afraid not. I was here first, and he _will_ dance with me."

"That's assuming you're able to dance after I'm finished with you," Jan said, taking a step forward.

"Whoa Jan," Kyle said, holding his free hand up, "let's not let things get out of control here."

"Come," Blaze said, tugging at him, "dance with me."

"Maybe this isn't the best time."

"That's right, Blaze." Jan said emphatically, "It isn't a good time, so back off."

"You're just jealous because Kyle likes me better than you."

"Oh really?" Jan said, disbelief on her face, "Are you sure? Why don't you ask him?"

"Why should I?" Blaze said, reaching a hand up to stroke his face, "I know how he feels."

"I see. You're afraid of what he might say."

Blaze's eyes cut to Jan, her lips pulling back in a snarl. "I'm not afraid of anything. Least of all, you."

Jan said nothing, merely extended a hand in a "come on" gesture.

Blaze started to step forward, but Kyle grabbed her arm.

"Hold on a second, Blaze. Jan, we are _not _doing this here. Besides, I don't like you two trying to make up my mind for me."

Jan smiled at him approvingly, while Blaze glared at him for a second, then smiled as well.

"Very well, Kyle," Blaze said, "we can decide this with a simple question. Who will you dance with? Me or her?"

His eyes danced between the two women. This was not a decision that should be made in this way. But he had to make a choice.

He looked at Blaze, so elegantly dressed, remembering her help on Nar Shaddaa and on Jabba's ship. But what did he know about her, really?

He looked at Jan, his friend, who had told the truth about the Empire. She had been with him for so long, saved his life. But she could be coarse at times and her attitude towards Blaze didn't make sense.

"Blaze…" he began, seeing her begin to smile. Kyle held up a hand.

"Blaze," he started again, "I appreciate all you've done for me, and your assistance on the Nar Shaddaa mission. But, I choose Jan. She's been with me for so long. I owe her my life three times over, and she's been my friend and someone I could trust, no matter what.

He turned to her, extended a hand. "Jan, will you dance with me?"

She smiled at him, a smile composed of joy and victory. She pulled the workman's glove off her right hand, so that her warm skin touched his as Kyle gently pulled onto the wood surface next to him. Blaze stood there, a look of total shock on her face.

"I'm sorry, Blaze." Kyle said sincerely.

Her look of shock and surprise lasted a moment more, then was replaced with one of such anger and rage that Kyle moved back a step, pulling Jan close to him.

"You don't what sorry is, Kyle Katarn," Blaze said, the tone in her voice deadly, "but you will. Oh yes. You will regret what you've done here today. I will see to it. And when it comes, remember that I gave you a chance, and you gave it up. For her."

She pointed a finger at Jan. "You've won for now, Ors. But I will be back. And next time, I won't be so merciful." Then, in a flash of white and pink, she ran from the room, disappearing.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," Jan said, then turned her face up to his.

He looked down at her, unsure of what to say next. Suddenly, with an even larger grin. Jan wrapped both arms around Kyle, hugging him tightly, her face turned sideways against his chest. He hesitated a moment more, then encircled her body with his arms.

They stayed that way for a long moment, then Jan pulled back slightly, turning her face to his again. "Thank you for choosing me, Kyle."

"Sure," he replied. _Oh smooth one, Katarn_, the thought came.

Suddenly, the couples around them stopped dancing. Kyle felt vaguely uncomfortable as he realized they were all looking at him and Jan. One by one, they all began to applaud. They were all smiling at him as they clapped.

Jan didn't seem to notice the applause, her eyes fixed on his, shining in the light. One of her hands reached up to his neck, gently pulling.

At first, he wasn't sure what was happening; then as Jan closed her eyes, he understood. Closing his own, Kyle let her pull him down, lips poised to touch hers.

"Kyle?"

"What, Jan?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Are you awake?"

He opened his eyes, confused by the question. It didn't make any sense. Of course he was awake.

But before him, the scene had changed. Jan, the floor, the dancers, the lights were all gone. He stood before a swirling mass of light.

"What's…" he began, but something from inside the swirling light cut him off.

"**Well done, Kyle Katarn. You have chosen well**."

_Chosen well? What did that mean?_ His mind whirled with confusion. The swirling light pulsed one more time, then went out, the whole area going dark. His shoulders were being shaken.

* * *

"Kyle?" 

Eyes snapping open, he found himself staring into the concerned face of Jan Ors. She was bending over his bed, shaking him.

"Kyle, wake up!"

He blinked several times, tried to speak. "Jan," he croaked.

A relieved look replacing the concerned one, she let go of him.

"You finally awake there, Katarn?"

He blinked a few more times, cleared his throat. A glass of water was on the bedside table and he reached for it, taking a long swallow.

"That's better," he said, his voice a bit clearer as the water lubricated his dry throat. He set the glass back down, looked at her. His eyes moved about the area. He was in sickbay, again. The curtains were closed around his bed and an IV protruded from his left arm. As he came to full wakefulness, his ears detected the hum and beep of machines, the smells of antiseptic and cleanser.

He looked to Jan. "Hey there, partner."

"Y'know, Katarn," she said, cocking her head at him, "I'm starting to think we give your quarters to someone else and give you a place here."

He nodded. "I know. Berth told me one time that I've spent more time in sickbay than most of his staff."

She smiled at the joke. "I'm glad to see you awake. I got a bit worried when I came in. You were talking in your sleep."

"I was? What was I saying?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. You were muttering most of it. But when I called your name, you said, 'What, Jan?'"

A fragment of the dream came back to him. "I think I was talking to you in the dream."

"Really," she said, sounding interested, "about what?"

"I'm not sure exactly," he said, struggling to remember, "I can remember a group of people and music, I think."

"A dance?"

"Maybe."

"Well, then, you're sure weren't talking to _me_ there," she scoffed, "I don't do dances."

"Guess it couldn't have been then," he said. "Hey, I just noticed, you're walking."

She smiled, took a few steps away from the bed, then back again. "Dr. Berth was able to repair the damage. That, along with a quick dip the bacta tank," she grimaced, "and here I am."

"I'm glad," Kyle said sincerely.

"Me too."

They looked at each for a long moment. But the silence became unbearable to Jan. "What about you? How's the wound?"

Just then, the curtains parted and Dr. Berth walked in.

"I see you're awake. Good. Oh hello, Jan, I didn't see you there."

She nodded a greeting. "How's he doing?"

"Very well. The wound was fairly large, but not deep. In fact, I was about to take a look."

Stepping over to the side of the bed, the doctor reached down to Kyle's side, and the bandage there.

"This might sting a bit," he said, pulling at the tape holding the dressing in place.

"Go ahead, Doc," Kyle said, "compared to what I went through on the mission, I doubt this'll hurt that much."

"We'll see," said the doctor, as he pulled the first piece of tape away from the skin. Kyle winced.

"Okay, maybe it's gonna hurt a little."

Jan laughed.

"It isn't funny, Jan."

"You didn't see the look on your face, Kyle."

Moments later, with the last piece of surgical tape removed, Berth pulled the dressing up enough so they could all see. The skin was still an angry red color, but the wound itself had been closed.

"Still some skin irritation, but it looks good otherwise. I'll check on it again in the morning. Meanwhile I do have other patients to see." The doctor laughed as he pushed through the curtains.

Jan laughed again, the sound filling the room.

"Thanks a lot, Doc," Kyle called after him, rolling his eyes. "He has too much fun at my expense."

"You never fail to entertain, Kyle."

"Wonderful," he said, casting his eyes to the ceiling in frustration, "so did you come here for something besides being entertained by me?"

She laughed a bit more, then said, "Actually, there is more. Mon Mothma says Intelligence is working on the Nav Card."

"Any results yet?"

Jan shook her head. "It's triple-encrypted."

"Great, just great. Any idea on when they'll crack it?'

She shook her head again. "There's something else."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

"Mon Mothma asked me to pass on her personal congratulations for accomplishing the mission. She said and I quote, 'you went well beyond the call of duty'".

He smiled. "Did she now? Well that takes some of the sting out of having to wait on the Nav Card."

"And," Jan said, hesitating a moment. C'mon Ors, she thought, just tell him. "I … I wanted to thank you again for rescuing me."

She said with such earnestness that Kyle had to take a moment to formulate a reply.

"You're welcome. You'd do the same for me. Heck, you have, more than once. You don't have to thank me."

"Yes," she said, "I do."

Neither of them said anything for a moment, both feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Kyle was the first to speak.

"Jan," he began, "look…… we…. You…. I ..I appreciate what you've said. Thanks. Anything else?"

She hesitated again. "I don't know if I should tell you. There's nothing either of us can do."

"What do you mean? What's happened?"

"Blaze is missing," she said flatly.

"WHAT!"

"We're still not sure what exactly happened." Jan said, "But when we emerged from hyperspace, she wasn't there. There's been no contact for over twenty hours."

"No distress call?"

Jan shook her head.

"I assume Mon Mothma has ships out looking out for her?"

When Jan didn't answer, he pressed further.

"You _are_ searching for her?"

"Communications is keeping an open line, tuned to _Black Gold_'s transponder."

"That's all?" he said, incredulous, "Why aren't you searching for her?"

"Kyle," Jan said with care, "we wouldn't even know where to start looking. Blaze could be anywhere between here and Nar Shaddaa."

"But surely, we could send probes, track the hyperspace routes…"

"Mon Mothma is going to give wait twelve more hours, then declare Blaze missing."

He said there for a moment, speechless. Then, reaching down, he ripped the IV free. Liquid spilled from the tube, mixed with blood.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of here," he said determinedly, "someone should be out looking for Blaze. And from what you've told me, I guess that someone is me."

Kyle swung his legs out of bed, planting his feet on the floor. Jan stepped over to him, holding her hands up.

"You're in no shape to be going anywhere, least of all piloting my ship anywhere."

"_Your_ ship? Since when is the _Moldy Crow your_ ship?"

"Fine," Jan said, "_our_ ship. You're still in no shape to…"

He cut her off. "Mon Mothma assigned the _Moldy Crow_ to me. She's _my_ ship, not yours. And I'll pilot her anywhere I want."

He started to stand, only to have Jan push him back onto the bed.

"Hey!"

"The _Moldy Crow_ might be your ship, Katarn. But I'm the one who's kept it running, mission after mission. You seem to have forgotten that."

"And that's supposed to allow you to order me around? Not likely."

"I'm not ordering you around, I…"

He interrupted again. "Oh yes you are. Just like you've done before. When we went to rescue Madine, during the Nar Shaddaa mission. You always have to be in charge."

"That's because you always seem to find yourself in trouble and get hurt. If it weren't for me, you would've died back on Danuta. Face it Katarn, you need me. You needed me then, and you need me now."

"If you're going to keep from looking for Blaze, then no, Jan, I _don't_ need you. I owe it to Blaze to look for her. She'd do the same for me."

"You owe her?"

"That's right, I _owe_ her. We both do. You know as well as I do that if it weren't for Blaze, we never would have made it off Nar Shaddaa or Jabba's ship. So, I'm going to look for her. Now move, or I will move you."

She backed up a step, realizing he was serious. Kyle stood up, "Where's my clothes?"

When Jan didn't answer, he pushed past her, moving to the only piece of furniture, a small closet. Yanking it open, Kyle found a pair of pants and a shirt inside. Grabbing them, he sat back down on the bed, started to put the pants on.

Then, as if remembering she was still there, he looked over his shoulder at Jan. "Do you mind?"

She was staring at him, wide-eyed, mouth working.

"Say whatever it is you want to, or get out, Jan! I don't have time for this!"

When she spoke, Jan's voice was in a normal tone.

"Do whatever you want, Kyle. You will no matter what I say. But remember this, we're supposed to partners and, I thought, friends. Partners and friends don't do what you're doing to me right now." He saw tears gather in her eyes, then turned away as he felt his own face grow warm. He heard the curtains part as Jan stepped outside.

As he put his clothes on, part of Kyle's mind nagged at him, told him she was right and he was wrong. He ignored it as best he could. As far as he was concerned, the only important thing right now was finding Blaze. But when he tried to stand, a wave of dizziness hit him and he had to sit back down on the bed. Several minutes passed as Kyle waited for the world to stop turning and tilting in front of him.

He stood again, muttering, "Gotta get to the ship."

"And how do you expect to get to your ship when you can barely stand up?"

He turned to find Mon Mothma standing just inside the curtains, a look of disapproval on her face.

He surmised what had happened. "Jan called you."

"Yes."

"She said I'm in no shape to be flying."

"Yes."

"And you agree?"

"Consider what I saw when I walked in here, yes."

"Blaze is missing. I've got to go look for her."

"And where will you go, Kyle? You could check every system between her and Nar Shaddaa and still not find her."

"Still, someone should…"

"Kyle," she interrupted softly, "Blaze knew the risks when she accepted the mission. So did you. I'm no more happy about her disappearance than you are."

"Then you can see why I want to go."

"Yes, I can. But I can also see, as you should be able to, that the likelihood of finding her is nearly impossible. I am unwilling to spare you or the _Moldy Crow_ for such a mission.

"That's not fair."

"True. But we both know life is not fair, Kyle. You need to trust my judgment on this."

"I can't," he said, taking a step towards her, "I won't."

She nodded. "I was afraid you would say that. So I want you to listen to me very carefully. I have dispatched Jan to the hangar bay to disable the _Crow_'s engines. Puan has been given orders to not allow you access to any other ship in the hangar bay. Further, I have two security guards standing just outside this room. So, you tell me, Kyle. Will you remain here until discharged or do I have the guards escort you to the brig?

He was trapped. He should have realized that Jan would call Mon Mothma. It made him even angrier towards her.

"Fine. I'll stay here. But you can't keep me here forever, Mon Mothma."

"I won't need to," she said, turning around and stepping through the curtains.

A few minutes later, a nurse came in to put the IV back in Kyle's arm. He didn't speak, didn't acknowledge the nurse. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling; his mind filled with thoughts of how he could get away and go look for Blaze.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"You're kidding me," Kyle said.

"I'm afraid not," Mon Mothma replied.

He smacked the table with his hand, biting back a curse.

From the other end of the table, as far away as she could be, Jan said, "They're sure?"

Mon Mothma nodded. Intelligence had finally broken through the last layer of encryption only to find that the data files on the Nav Card were themselves encoded. Without a translation matrix, the files were unreadable.

"When did the Empire get so paranoid?"

"Since one man broke into their base on Danuta and stole the Death Star plans."

"Oh yeah," he said, "I did do that, didn't I?"

"It was because of your infiltration that we're seeing such security measures taken, Kyle. However, this is beside the point. Our concern now is to find the _Arc Hammer_ and disable or destroy the Dark Trooper project."

"Okay, then. We obviously need to find a computer capable of decrypting the Nav Card, right?"

Mon Mothma nodded.

"So where do we go?"

"The answer has to do with why I ordered both of you here, given 'recent events'".

Kyle looked down at the table for a moment to hide the anger he felt. Since being discharged from Sickbay two days ago, he had been escorted by Security everywhere he had gone on the _New Hope_. Mon Mothma was still unresponsive to his request to go look for Blaze. "There are larger concerns at the moment," she had told him. It had taken a good bit of his self-control not to tell her what he thought of that.

And now, all the effort, planning and suffering he had endured on Nar Shaddaa and Jabba's ship had amounted to almost nothing. _What a waste_, he thought.

He hadn't talked to Jan since the incident in his room. Whenever they saw each other in the hallway, she avoided his gaze. _But so what?_

"Our spy network on Coruscant has discovered the location of a computer that will enable us to decrypt the Nav Card."

"That's good." Jan said.

When Mon Mothma didn't respond, she added, "Or is it?"

The older woman gave her a grave look, then said, "The computer in question is located in Imperial City on Coruscant."

Jan's mouth dropped open.

"What!" Kyle exclaimed, "Are you serious?"

Mon Mothma nodded at both of them.

"Well, that's it then," Jan said.

"Not necessarily."

It took a moment for her to see where the older woman was leading.

"No, you can't mean to do this."

"We have no choice, Jan. Believe me when I say if there were another option, I'd consider it. But there isn't."

Sudden laughter made both women turn their heads.

Sitting back against the chair, Kyle's head was thrown back as he laughed out loud. When he realized they were looking at him, he attempted to compose himself. But a smirk was firmly planted on his lips.

"I find your reaction completely inappropriate," Mon Mothma said. Jan glared at him.

"Really?" Kyle said sarcastically, "I think it's totally appropriate. I can see exactly where you going with this, Mon Mothma. You want me to go to Coruscant, infiltrate the base in Imperial City and decode the Nav Card."

"There is a bit more to it than that, but essentially, you are correct."

This sent Kyle on another gale of laughter.

"May I ask what it is you find so funny?"

"You! This! It's a suicide mission, completely crazy! But you're going to do it anyways, right?"

She nodded.

Still smirking, Kyle shook his head. "And you think I'm willingly going to go on a suicide mission? You're out of your mind."

SMACK!

With the flat of her hand, Mon Mothma struck with resounding force. The sound made him jump.

"Kyle, I understand you're upset about Blaze and my not letting you go look for her. But this is a serious matter and you _will_ treat it as such. Am I clear?"

Realizing he had gone too far, Kyle reined himself in, forcing the smirk from his face. He nodded.

"Good. Now, let me explain the mission."

"You do realize that there's a better than 80 chance he'll never make it planetside," Jan said, "much less to the base. The _Moldy Crow_ is too well known, as is his face."

"True," Mon Mothma said, "which is why we won't be using the _Moldy Crow_ for this mission."

That took him aback. "Then how am I supposed to get there?"

Mon Mothma smiled for the first time since the meeting had begun. "Gold Squadron just finished a raid on a Imperial depot. Among the materials liberated from there were three Imperial shuttles."

"Aha," Kyle said, understanding.

"You will travel to Coruscant aboard one of these shuttles. We have all the proper codes to get you in and out."

"That stills leaves the problem of my face being recognized unless…"

He smiled as Mon Mothma nodded. "We also collected a number of stormtrooper uniforms. You'll be fitted with one and the voice system altered to disguise your voice."

"They'll never know it's me."

"Exactly," the older woman said.

"What about me?" Jan said.

Mon Mothma turned to look at her.

"You're not going."

She blinked once, brows drawing together in confusion. "What do you mean I'm not going? I'm the pilot. I have to go."

"Kyle is perfectly capable of flying the shuttle, Jan. And there are other considerations."

"For example."

"The Emperor doesn't care for women. And as such, the base in Imperial City is male only."

"But I wouldn't be going inside. I'd stay in the ship while Kyle goes inside."

Mon Mothma shook her head. "That won't work this time."

"Why not?"

"Because," Kyle said, not looking at her, "when I touch down, they will scan the ship, looking for anything out of the ordinary. And the scan penetrates stormtrooper armor."

Mon Mothma nodded. "That's it exactly."

"But…. no backup? What if something happens to him?"

"If anything happens, Jan, there's nothing we can do to help," the older woman said.

Kyle looked to Jan for a moment. He wanted to assure her that he'd be fine. But the look he got back killed the words in his throat.

"Well then, since I won't be going, there is another assignment I've been contemplating."

"Good," Mon Mothma said, "I understand this assignment is an extremely difficult one. But should you succeed, Kyle, we will have a chance to stop the Dark Troopers before General Mohc uses them again. Report to the Armory for outfitting as soon as you leave here."

Kyle nodded.

Jan was already through the door as he got up. He waited until they had closed behind him before running after Jan.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

She looked over her shoulder and to his surprise, stopped, turning to face him. Her eyes were cold fire.

"Listen, I… I just wa…" He blew out a breath. "What I wanted to say was…"

"Save it," Jan said.

"I'm just trying to apolo….

"We'll talk when you get back."

"But…."

"When you get back," she said forcefully, "just don't get killed, okay?"

"Okay."

She turned and strode away, leaving him standing there. This wasn't the way to leave. He still thought he was right and Jan wrong, but to leave things like this, it just isn't right.

Jan disappeared around corner and a moment later, Kyle went on his own way.


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth About Blaze

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 7: The Truth about Blaze**

A/N: From one of the tenderest moments between our favorite couple to them arguing again. Makes me wonder if Kyle and Jan are more oil and water at times. And now, Kyle is assigned to a mission to Coruscant, right into the heart of the Empire, and both and Jan and the _Crow_ are staying home. Something's going to happen, let's find out what.

A/N: Thanks everyone, for being so patient, especially Tinuviel and Nerwen. I had thought I'd get to the part about revealing who Blaze is in the last chapter, but it didn't happen. But in this chapter, you'll find out. I hope it's a surprise.

* * *

**Coruscant **

Kyle hadn't felt this lonely in a long time. When the Imperial shuttle had cleared the hangar bay, he took one last, long back at the _New Hope_. He wondered if it would be the last time he would see it. Now, nearly nine hours later, he was approaching Coruscant. Got to remember they named it Imperial Center. He wondered, for the umpteenth time, what would happen to him. This mission was a real longshot. If even the slightest thing went wrong...

He jumped as the communicator dinged for attention.

Taking a moment to calm his racing heart, he flipped the comm switch.

"This is Imperial Security to approaching shuttle. Identify yourself."

Here we go, Kyle thought, slipping the stormtrooper helmet over his head.

"This is shuttle Araxes-7 to Imperial Security."

"Affirmative, Araxes-7, transmit your identification code."

Flipping another switch, Kyle said, "Transmitting."

There was a long pause, long enough for him to wonder if the codes were as good as Mon Mothma had said they were.

"Araxes-7, this is Imperial Security. Codes received and acknowledged. What is your business on Imperial Center?"

"Repairs to the ship, Security. My hyperdrive motivator been giving some odd readings and I've got a random power fluctuation in the starboard sensor array."

"Understood, Araxes-7. Anything the service docks can help you with?"

"No need for that, Security. If I can set down for a while and possibly borrow some diagnostic equipment, I should be able to have things fixed in a few hours."

"You're cleared for landing pad 9-A. Coordinates will be uploaded momentarily. Be advised that you will need to check in with Maintenance before using any equipment."

"Affirmative, Security. Thanks for the information."

"Good luck with your repairs, Araxes-7, and welcome to Imperial Center."

With that, the comm cut off and Kyle released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He had cleared the first hurdle.

His tracking screen lit up with the coordinates transmitted from Security. Kyle set the shuttle to follow the indicated path. As he descended through the upper atmosphere, surface features began to be visible. His eyes went wide as he tried to take it all in. In every direction he looked were buildings of all shapes and sizes, some so tall they seemed to reach almost into space itself. A thousand other craft plied the traffic lanes in and around the city, constantly on the move.

Kyle settled into one the flows for a moment, then descended further. In the distance, he could see another tall structure. Elegant in its design, the building rose higher and higher, ending in a pointed spire like a finger pointing into the sky. The black permacrete covering the surface of the building identified it for him. "So that's the Emperor's castle," he muttered to no one.

Turning away from it, he guided the shuttle lower. Just ahead, a square area lit up, the lights moving in towards center. Guess that's the place to go, he thought, moving the ship towards it.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

_When I get back_, Kyle thought, _I'm buying Mon Mothma dinner_. His disguise had proven, so far, flawless. After locating the base, he had checked in with the officer of the day, and been granted access inside. The vocal module had successfully disguised his voice so that no one, not the officers or the other stormtroopers he encountered, could tell that he was anything but another stormtrooper.

However, as Kyle explored the base, he found that the places he needed to get into required security pass cards. He considered trying to lure one of the other Imperials into an isolated area and simply take what he needed. But, if things got violent, there was nowhere for him to hide a body without it being discovered. There was one possibility, but Kyle nearly dismissed it. If it didn't work, he'd be under suspicion, maybe even arrested.

Shrugging, he decided to try it anyway. It wasn't doing any good just standing around. Stopping before a door marked "Data Processing/Computer Core", he made a show of checking his belt for a pass card. He began to glance around, as his search grew more frantic.

"Oh, blast!" he yelled.

"Is there a problem, trooper?"

Kyle turned to find himself face-to-face with one of the black suited Imperial command staff.

"No sir," he said too quickly.

The Imperial just looked at him.

Letting out a breath, Kyle allowed his shoulders to slump. "Yes sir, there is. I was supposed to check out the data processing center about ten minutes ago. But I seem to have lost my access card."

For a moment, the Imperial just stared at him.

_I'm dead_, Kyle thought.

The Imperial shook his head, rolled his eyes. "Again? That's the twelfth time this month!"

Looking down at the floor, Kyle said, "Yes sir, sorry sir."

"You troopers have got to realize that these access cards are just as important as any other part of your uniform."

"Yes sir," Kyle said dejectedly.

The Imperial sighed, pulled a slim card from a pocket. "Make sure you report losing the card to your sector officer. He'll get you a replacement."

Kyle watched as the man inserted the card into a slot on the door. The computer took a moment to scan the card, followed by a whoosh as the door slid aside.

"Thank you sir."

"Try not to let it happen again, trooper."

"Yes, sir."

With that, the Imperial turned and walked away. Kyle stood there, stunned that the lie had worked. _The more things change, the more they stay the same_, he thought. The door began to close.

Realizing he was about to lose his one and only chance, he stuck his foot into the gap. The door sensors registered it and the panel obediently slid open again.

Stepping inside, he found himself in a small hallway, the stark white walls contrasting with the gray metal doors at either end.

_Okay now, which way do I go? If only I had the mapper_. But as it was not standard stormtrooper equipment, having it would have drawn unwanted attention.

Guess I'm just going have to do it the old fashioned way, he thought, moving towards the first door.

Thirty minutes later, he passed through another in a series of doors and after looking about, realized he had walked in a big circle.

_Okay, something's wrong here. The computer core and data access stations have to be here somewhere_. Moving to a control panel by one of the doors, he studied the display and had to resist the temptation to smack himself in the forehead.

The hallway he was in was only the first in a series of interconnected corridors, forming a hexagon that lead to the computer core.

"Now if I just figure out how to get into the inner hallways," he muttered to himself.

The display in front of him went black for a moment, and a line of text appeared.

"Query received. Open inner doors?"

Caught by surprise, it took him a moment before he blurted out, "Yes!"

Another line of text appeared.

"Instructions confirmed. Inner doors open."

_All right_, he thought.

But a third line of text appeared, bringing him up short.

"Attention! Computer core access restricted. Identification card and password required."

"Blast!"

"Command not understood," the computer wrote back, "please re-enter."

Forcing himself to calm down, Kyle took a deep breath. The mission, up till now, _had_ been a bit too easy. He should've realized there'd be some obstacles.

He queried the computer about the data stations.

"Confirmed. Data access terminals available in central processing."

Stepping through the door in front of him, he spotted a new opening in the wall to his left. Stepping through it, Kyle found himself in a shorter hallway. Stepping through the door before him revealed another wall exit into the next corridor. Two more of these lead him to a circular room. Four access terminals were arranged around the pillar.

Moving to one of the consoles, Kyle said, "Computer?"

The screen flashed, then a line of text appeared.

"Ready."

Reaching to one of the compartments on his belt, Kyle opened it and extracted the Nav Card.

Holding it in front of him, he said, "I need this decrypted and the information copied."

The computer worked for a moment, then with a slight click and hum, a panel opened in the top of the terminal. The screen read, "Please insert data card."

Kyle lowered the Nav Card into the opening until he heard another faint click. The computer display changed to read. "Card inserted. Processing…."

The hum from the computer grew a bit louder as it read the data from the Nav Card. Kyle fidgeted, wondering how long this was going to take. After nearly five minutes had passed, he was about to ask the computer this when the displayed changed yet again.

"Processing completed. Files decrypted. Instructions?"

"Copy files to data card," Kyle said. The computer went to work, but less than a second a new message appeared.

"Error. Data card is read-only."

He hadn't counted on this. The plan depended on copying the navigation information back onto the Nav Card.

A new line of text appeared. "Copy data to secondary storage module?"

"Secondary storage module?"

"Confirmed," the computer wrote, "secondary storage is a removable data module."

_Leave it to the computer to suggest the perfect solution._

"Yes," he said, smiling beneath the helmet, "Please proceed."

"Confirmed. Copying files."

The operation took less than a minute before the computer instructed him to remove the Nav Card before it ejected another data card. It was a simple gray color, but to Kyle, it was worth more than a thousand gold bars. He took both cards and placed them into the storage pack on his belt, snapping it closed.

A new line of text had appeared.

"Copying operation completed. Further instructions?"

He was about to say no when he remembered the strange weapon he had found at Tak Base. Maybe the Imperial database had something on it. He described it to the computer.

It worked for a moment, then wrote, "Confirmed. Weapon described is Model XR-197 Assault Cannon, specifically designed for Dark Trooper project. Further information is classified."

_So that was it_, he thought, reminded of the weapon the Dark Trooper had used on Anteevy.

His attention was drawn back to the screen as a flashing line of text appeared.

"Prototype weapon is available for review. Do you wish to see the weapon?"

_Oh, no way. This cannot be happening_, Kyle thought. Tentatively, he said, "Yes."

The computer processed his answer, then a slip of paper emerged from the top panel.

A new line of text appeared. "Present this check-out slip to the armory officer. Be advised the weapon must be returned by the end of the day. Further instructions?"

Stunned, it took Kyle a moment to answer.

"No," he said, "that's all I need. Thank you."

"Confirmed," the computer wrote back.

His heart soaring, Kyle made his way through the mini-maze of hallways and doors, emerging into the main part of the base. He went to a door marked "Armory", which slid aside at his approach. Inside, he faced a large desk with an Imperial officer standing behind it. Behind him was row after row of gleaming weapons.

"Can I help you, trooper?"

Eyes engaged at taking in the scene before him, Kyle wordlessly handed the slip to man. The Imperial examined it for a moment, then smiled widely.

"Ah, someone else eager to try out our latest toy. I'll have to tell Supply we might be needing a few more given all the request from you guys. Just a moment."

Turning, the Imperial walked away, passing between two of the racks of the weapons. A few minutes, he came back carrying a large case.

"Here it is. Now, make sure you're careful with the secondary weapon. We've had a number of recoil injuries."

"Right," Kyle said, accepting the weapon.

"Have fun," the Imperial said, smiling again.

_Oh I will_, Kyle thought, turning round and exiting the room. This was turning out to be a very good day for him. But, heading for the exit, he reminded himself to keep quiet. It wouldn't do to have a stormtrooper give a whoop of victory.

From his vantage point, the man watched through a direct feed to the base security cameras as Kyle passed through the doors.

"Well done, Katarn, "he said, "You've gotten farther than I expected. But, in a few minutes, it'll all be over."

Turning away from the display, the man checked his weapons a final time. Everything was ready. All that was needed now was the prey.

Making his way back to the landing pad, Kyle's grin grew all the wider. He could see the shuttle in the distance. Ten more minutes and he'd be airborne.

He was within a few meters of the entrance ramp when a voice called out. "That's far enough."

An icy shiver ran across his spine, but he kept walking. If he could just get aboard…

"I said that's far enough. Stop or I'll shoot you right now."

Kyle stopped, his mind racing, wondering whom the voice belonged to.

"Set down the case you're carrying, then take off the helmet."

"What if I don't?"

The shot went it came, struck the case, severing the handle from it. It dropped to the ground, banging hard enough to partially open it. Kyle caught sight of gleaming black and silver.

"I can take the helmet off just as easily, " the voice said, "along with most of your head. Your choice."

Realizing that his opponent was serious, Kyle reached up, grabbing the helmet in both hands. He pulled it off, the warm air of Imperial Center brushing against his skin.

"Drop it. Then raise your hands and turn around."

Kyle did so, turning slowly. As his opponent came into view, he went cold all over. Less than a hundred yards away stood Boba Fett, unmistakable in the military green Mandalorian armor, the marks and scrapes from who knew how many bounties visible on its surface.

Once again, his mouth engaged before his brain did. "Boba Fett. I must be moving up in the world if General Mohc sent you after me."

"You've proven to be a problem for the General, Katarn. A problem I'm about to take care of. Now, slowly, drop the blaster and kick it over here."

Fett's own weapon was aimed right at Kyle. And given the bounty hunter's reputation, Kyle knew that if he tried anything, Fett would gun him down without hesitation.

"Hey! What's going on here?"

From the far side of the pad, another stormtrooper had come into view. _Probably on perimeter patrol_, Kyle thought.

"Back off!" Fett called, "I'm collecting a bounty here!"

"Help me!" Kyle yelled, "I've done nothing! Stop him before he kills me!"

The trooper hesitated for a moment, then leveled his weapon.

"Hold it, bounty hunter. You're not taking anyone just yet."

"I don't have time for this," Fett muttered. A heartbeat later, he spun on his heel, snapping off a shot. The trooper was hit, smoke coming from the armor as he fell. The bounty hunter turned back quickly. But the distraction had given Kyle enough time to pull his own blaster free.

"Okay Fett," he said, "new plan. I'm leaving."

The bounty hunter shook his head. "Not likely. I wanted to bring you in alive, but it seems I'll have to settle for the death fee."

Boba Fett began to fire. Kyle dodged away, returning fire. But with a roar, the bounty hunter's jetpack ignited and soared into the sky as Kyle's shots burned through empty space.

"A good try, Katarn. Perhaps I should see what you can do."

"Fine with me, creep," Kyle answered, "let's dance."

Ten minutes later, he was beginning to regret challenging the bounty hunter. No matter what he tried, even with dodging in and around the shuttle, Kyle had only managed a single glancing hit. The bounty hunter's jetpack made him fast, almost too fast for the human eye to follow.

"Oh come now, Katarn, you're not even trying."

He tried not to listen, to ignore the verbal jibes, but after nearly ten minutes of it, Kyle had had enough. With a snarl, he raised the blaster and fired. But, as before, the jetpack allowed his adversary to dodge the blasts.

"I can't understand why General Mohc indicated you'd be a problem, Katarn. You've hardly been a challenge. Come now, where is the fighting spirit I have heard so much about?"

"Shut up."

"'Shut up?' the bounty hunter mocked, laughing, "is that the best you can do?"

_Katarn._

"Oh great, it's you. Like I didn't have enough problems."

_Silence, fool! I have had my fill of your insolence. If you wish to survive this encounter, you will listen to me. _

"Fine," Kyle replied, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice, "I'm listening."

It took less than a minute for the voice to explain.

"Are you crazy? I'm dead if I do that."

_Perhaps. But the bounty hunter will certainly kill you otherwise. Decide, Katarn." _

"All right, all right! I'll do it!"

_Good. Be ready._

It went silent, leaving Kyle alone.

_This is crazy_, he thought. _But what choice do I have? _

"All right, Fett!" he called, "you win! I surrender!"

Stepping out from under the shuttle's nose, Kyle moved into plain view, dropping the blaster and raising his hands.

Boba Fett moved into sight, descending to the ground. "Well, perhaps you are smarter than I've given you credit for. Don't move." Raising a gauntlet, he aimed it at Kyle and fired, sending a capture rope arcing towards the young man.

_Now! While's he is stationary! _

Kyle hurled himself at the large case; sure that Fett would fire before he reached it. But as his hands touched the surface of the case, yanking it open, he felt a surge of hope as he pulled the weapon free. It was big, bigger than weapon he had handled before. It was nearly four feet long, the wide stock lead down to a pair of barrels. Twin triggers were visible, suggesting a dual firing mode. _Let's just hope it's loaded_, Kyle thought.

He hefted the weapon onto his right shoulder, pointing it towards his opponent.

Fett found himself actually surprised. Katarn had moved fast, so fast that it took nearly a second for the bounty hunter to realize his capture rope was going to miss the target. And now, the ex-Imperial held some kind of oversize weapon, pointing it towards him. Fett moved to activate his jetpack just as Kyle's finger stabbed down on the trigger.

However, instead of hitting the primary trigger, he depressed the secondary one. With a roar and a lurch, the weapon ejected a small missile. The recoil made Kyle stumble, nearly spilling him to the ground. The voice was back, encouraging him to stay on his feet and be ready.

The projectile crossed the distance between the two men just as Fett's jetpack ignited. The bounty hunter found himself crying out in pain as his helmet display went white, the missile exploding against his chest armor.

Kyle watched, first in surprise, then in satisfaction as the projectile struck, the explosion knocking the bounty hunter back several feet. He heard Fett cry out in pain and the sound only added to his pleasure.

His skin growing uncomfortably hot, Boba Fett fought to maintain consciousness as he struck the deck, sliding a few feet before coming to a halt. Whatever Katarn had just fired at him packed quite a wallop. But it wouldn't be enough to stop him.

_He is rising! Fire! _

This time, Kyle's hand pressed the right switch and the gun bucked in his hands as it spewed blue-white balls of energy.

Fett saw the first one coming, tried to dodge, didn't make it.

A shark's smile came to Kyle's face as he watched Boba Fett knocked back to the deck, helpless as the energy balls struck him, one after the other. After all he had endured; this seemed only appropriate.

The sound of the weapon firing was suddenly overshadowed by a scream of pain. His chest armor shattering, Fett cried out as the blasts hit his unprotected body full force. It took only two more shots before he collapsed to the deck. But Kyle kept firing, moving the weapon to strike at Fett's head. _Yes_, the voice cried in lusty satisfaction. _Yes! Well done, Katarn! Kill him! Kill him now! _

**NO! **

As if a switched had been turned off somewhere inside him, Kyle froze. His finger moved just enough to release the trigger. **No, Kyle! This is not the way! The enemy is defeated, that is enough! But to murder him in this way! You cannot! **

_Yes, he can! He must! He will! _

**No, he will not! I will not allow you to do this to him! **

_You cannot stop me! _

**I already have! **

_No! _

Kyle felt his finger twitch, moving towards the trigger. It stopped, moved away.

**This is useless! Neither of us is strong enough to overcome the other!**

_My master has given me the strength!_

**Your master is the father of lies! There is only one master to us both and it is He who shall decide this man's fate as He does for all!**

_Argh! Very well! You win this time. But next time, I shall not listen! Katarn is mine! _

**Perhaps, but the decision will be his, not yours!**

As if another switch had been flipped, all the feelings of revenge and murder disappeared from him. Still unable to move, Kyle took in the beaten body of Boba Fett before him.

And rather than feel pride in what he had done, he felt regret. True he had killed and would do so again. But not like this.

**It is done, Katarn, and perhaps rightly so. Boba Fett is dangerous. But, by murdering him, you would become him.**

_I don't understand_, Kyle thought back.

**You will someday, the voice said, kinder now. For now, finish the mission. We will speak again. **

And with that, the voice went away, and with it, the paralysis. Able to move now, Kyle let go of the Dark Trooper weapon, letting it dangle to the side. He realized he was breathing hard. The fight against Boba Fett had taken so much out of him.

_Just a bit longer_, he told himself, taking a moment to retrieve his blaster from where it lay on the ground. Now, he thought, just gotta get back aboard the ship and…

"Too bad you won't going back to the ship, ever," said a voice from somewhere behind him.

Hefting the Dark Trooper weapon, Kyle spun on his heel and turned to find the last person he had expected standing in front of him.

"Blaze?"

She didn't answer, only looked at him, a smile on her face. But the smile had no warmth in it.

Kyle noticed right away something wasn't right. The green jumpsuit he had last seen her in was gone. In its place was a black one, the material so dark it seemed to absorb rather than reflect the light. And the way she was looking at him...

"Blaze, is it you?"

She nodded, began walking towards him, the low heels of her boots clicking against the permacrete.

As she drew closer, Kyle's concern for her overcame his common sense. He stepped towards her, lowering his weapon.

"What happened to you? When I found out you hadn't made it back to the _New Hope_, I thought maybe Jabba had recaptured you or worse. I've been worried"

He could see his words have an effect. Blaze's expression changed, the smile becoming a genuine one.

"You needn't have. I escaped from Jabba's ship just fine. But once you were clear, I set a new course. I had to report in."

"Report in?" he said, confused, "I don't understand. Report in to whom?"

Blaze reached a hand out towards him, slid it across his cheek. Then, in a sudden change of mood, the smile disappeared, and with a look of derision, she drew the hand back and slapped him.

The pain, while momentary, was sharp, rocking his head to one side. When he turned to look at her again, his eyes wide with surprise, she had stepped back, the cold smile back in place.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

She laughed at him. "Poor, poor Kyle. You truly believed I was one of you. What a shame you made the wrong choice."

He was totally confused. "I don't understand."

"Then this should make things clearer." Grabbing a handful of dark hair, she pulled, tearing it free.

Kyle's mouth dropped open as the wig began to come loose. Another tug and Blaze cast it aside. She reached up again, releasing a clip. Red-gold hair cascaded down, across her shoulders. It shimmered in the light, a spot of riotous color in all the black.

"Who…" he began

"My name is Mara Jade."

"But…"

"You still don't get it, do you? I was never one of the Rebellion's agents, Kyle. I work for the Empire. Or to be more specific, I serve as a special agent of the Emperor himself. I am the Emperor's Hand."

He heard that name before. Back at the Academy, he and his classmates had swapped tales of the Emperor's Hand. No one knew what he or she looked like, but stories of the Hand's skills at infiltration and assassination were almost legendary.

"The Emperor's Hand," he mused, his confusion fading into anger, "Then all this time…"

Mara laughed at him again. "Yes, "she said in a mocking tone, "All this time, I've been spying on your little Rebellion. You and Jan have caused His Majesty a great deal of trouble. So, I was dispatched with orders to infiltrate your group, learn as much I could and then kill you both. And I was ready to finish the job when we left Nar Shaddaa. Unfortunately, that fool Hutt ruined everything."

"So it _was_ you I saw from the pit."

She nodded. "After all I'd been through, I wasn't going to let anyone or anything else deprive me of the pleasure of personally eliminating you."

"I think I'm starting to get it," he said, "Then everything that happened on Jabba's ship…"

She gave a mock bow. "Yes indeed, all orchestrated by me. Although seeing you get wounded while trying to protect Jan was an added bonus. You were allowed to escape.

"And the interrogator? Was he supposed to kill Jan?"

"Of course he was. Once I determined she knew nothing of importance, there was no need to keep her alive. Besides, you're my target, not her. Why should I care if she dies?" She gave him a look of total disinterest.

Kyle clenched his hands tightly, the knuckles going white. "You cold-blooded…"

"Now, now," Mara said, shaking a finger at him reprovingly, "there no need for that. Besides, Kyle, I actually found you attractive at first. In fact, I was going to ask the Emperor to let you live, so that I could make you mine. But then, you chose Ors over me."

He didn't understand, then it came to him. "The dream I had in sickbay."

She nodded. "Yes, I entered your mind, gave you a chance. But you rejected me. Didn't I say you'd regret it?"

"So it's personal now?"

In answer, she held her hand out, palm facing him. Something slammed into his chest, knocking him back and onto the ground. The Dark Trooper weapon fell from his grasp, skidding out of reach. As he picked himself up, Kyle noticed Mara hadn't moved. She was still in the same position, but the smile was back, an evil smile.

"I rather enjoyed that," she said, "But I suppose I shouldn't waste any more time."

Back on his feet, Kyle went into a combat stance, waiting for her to make the first move.

"I just realized," she said, "I don't have a weapon. Mind if I borrow yours?"

Feeling a tug at his side, Kyle watched in fascination as his blaster rose from the holster, then flew across the distance between them, landing in Jade's outstretched hand.

Mara laughed. "As you can see, Kyle, the Emperor has also given me access to his power as well."

He felt another tug, and with a sudden motion, he was dragged forward until he stood just a few inches away from her. She raised the blaster, pointed it at his head.

"And now, it's time for you to die. Goodbye Kyle Katarn."

To her surprise, he didn't beg, didn't plead for his life or even close his eyes. He stood there, eyes boring into hers, his expression a mixture of anger and betrayal.

_Goodbye, Jan_, Kyle thought, _I'm going to miss you._


	8. Chapter 8: Jan & Mara

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 8: Jan & Mara**

A/N: And now we know. All along, Blaze was a double agent, actually Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand. And Kyle now finds himself, weaponless, with a woman that wants him dead. Is this it for our hero? Maybe, maybe not.

* * *

**The New Hope**

"C'mon," Jan muttered, "I know it's here."

Since Kyle's departure nearly three hours ago, Jan had ensconced herself in Tactical, reviewing every bit of information she could find on Blaze Redlopt. What she expected to find, she didn't know. But her earlier suspicions coupled with Blaze's disappearance had prompted her to start checking into the woman's past. If nothing else, she told herself; maybe she'd confirm what Kyle believed all along, that Blaze was just another Rebel agent like them.

So far, her search had turned up various records of mission Blaze had gone on. The woman was impressive; Jan had to admit. She had single-handedly infiltrated an Imperial base to plant listening devices and rescued the crew of a damaged Rebel transport by connecting using _Black_ _Gold_ to tow the ship back to base. Everything in her record showed a loyal Rebel agent with exceptional abilities.

According to the latest file she was reviewing, Blaze had been dispatched on a mission to Corellia to investigate rumors of an Imperial presence in the system. Right away; that struck Jan as odd. The Empire already had an established presence in the Corellian system, working with the Corporate Security to provide local law enforcement of the worlds of Corellia.

The system _was_ unique in that, despite a high percentage of smugglers, criminals and other annoyances, the Empire had yet to impose martial law or take over the government of any of planets there. Perhaps that was what Blaze had gone to investigate. The last transmission from here indicated she had successfully arrived on Corellia. It had been well over a month since anyone had heard from her.

_Wait a minute_, Jan thought. If our Blaze and this Blaze are the same person, _why hadn't she revealed what had happened on Corellia? The mission had to have been important in order to dispatch an agent. So where was her report of her findings on Corellia?_ But the biggest shock came when she was re-reviewing the woman's bio and discovered that an image of _Black Gold_, along with a report of how the ship had been found drifting just outside the Corellian system and what had been found aboard it.

Yanking her communicator from her belt, she spoke into it. "Communications, this is Jan Ors with a priority message for Mon Mothma."

"Stand by," the comm officer said as she switched channels.

A minute passed, then the older woman's voice sounded through the speaker, "I read you, Jan. Have you found something?"

"You could say that."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to broadcast it over an open channel. Can you meet me in Tactical?"

"I'm on my way."

Five minutes later, Mon Mothma passed through the doors, joining her at one of the stations.

"Blaze is a double agent," she announced without preamble.

"What?"

Indicating the display, Jan said, "Take a look." She showed Mon Mothma her findings, including the visual record which showed that _Black Gold_ was in fact, not a Z-95 Headhunter, but a modified Skipray Blastboat.

After studying the information, the older woman turned to her, her face grim. "I swore I'd never let another Imperial spy get this close. And now…"

"It's not your fault, Mon Mothma. Whoever Blaze really is, she's good. She fooled everyone, you, me, Kyle."

"We've got to warn him," the older woman said.

"I know," Jan said, "but if we try to contact him directly, the Imperials will pick up the transmission. Still…" A look of shock appeared on her face.

"Mon Mothma, who provided you the report about the location of the Nav Card?"

"It was one of the Empire's Mon Calamarian slaves. But it was…" It dawned on her as well. "It was Blaze who delivered the report to me."

"Then the mission to Nar Shaddaa was a trap, orchestrated by her."

"And I just sent Kyle into the heart of the Empire. I'll bet 'Blaze' is there too."

Jan opened her mouth to speak, but Mon Mothma held up a hand.

"Go."

"I will," Jan said, "right after I stop off at the Armory for some extra firepower."

That said, she whirled and ran from the room. The halls ran with the staccato beats of her heels as she ran through the corridors of the _New Hope_.

Ten minutes later, the _Moldy Crow_ leapt from the hangar bay, engines trailing blue fire as it boosted away from the _New Hope_. Jan fingers flew over the controls, programming the hyperspace jump.

_You'd better not hurt him, Blaze_, she thought, reaching for the hyperdrive lever.

* * *

Her finger began to tighten on the trigger.

_Just a few moments more_, Kyle thought, _and this'll all be over. I just wish I could have talked to Jan one last time_

BOOM!

The deck under their feet suddenly shook, causing them both to stumble.

"What the…" Jade started to say, as the sound of an ion engine became audible.

Both looked skyward, catching sight of it at the same time.

Ion engines howling, the _Moldy Crow_ screamed down out of the sky, looking for all the world like an avenging eagle diving at it prey. Its laser cannons fired again, striking the area where Kyle and Mara stood. As permacrete shattered and a pall of smoke went up, Kyle started to dive away. But Jade saw the movement and fired, hitting him in the chest. The armor deflected some of the blast away, but the force was enough to knock him down to the ground again.

"You're not getting away this time, Kyle," Jade said as she got ready to fire again.

In the cockpit, Jan saw him get hit. "No!" she cried, her lips curving into a snarl. She was going to make that woman down there pay.

Even as Mara began to pull the trigger again, Jan brought the _Crow_ in, engines screaming as she leveled off, heading towards the landing pad at a reckless speed. Mara saw the ship coming in hard. But she smiled as she realized it was also coming in too fast. It would overshoot the pad.

But the smile died away as Jan killed power to the engines, kicking in the repulsors to hold the _Crow _aloft as she spun the ship so the engines now faced the pad. She rammed the throttles to the stops, bringing the _Crow _to a dead stop just above the landing pad.

The engine blast also sent a wall of air towards the two figures on the pad. Kyle felt the blast of wind, and covered his face. But for Mara, standing upright, it was too late. The blast hit her full force. Her arms flew out in front of her as she was thrown back, towards the edge of the platform.

Spinning round again, Jan let the drop towards the pad, feeding in just enough repulsor power to keep the ship's weight from crushing the landing skids. It struck the landing pad, skids bouncing once, twice. She already had the canopy open and started to scramble out, pausing a moment to grab the item she had gotten from the _New Hope_'s armory.

Able to sit up now, Kyle gazed at the ship. He heard the whine of the canopy opening, a smile coming to his face as he saw her.

"Jan!" he called.

He was sitting up, she could see. "Kyle!" she called.

Her mouth was working, but he couldn't hear the words. But Kyle decided he'd worry about that later. _Just gotta get up._ He rolled onto his side, groaning in pain from the chest wound, rose to one knee.

"Jan!" he called again.

She heard him call her name. He was hurt, the hole in the chest armor was evidence enough of that, but he was alive. Now, if she could just get him aboard the _Crow_, they'd be out of there.

She was running towards just as another figure became visible, approaching from the opposite side of the landing pad. The face was Blaze's, but the hair, the clothes. This was the double agent, the one who had fooled them all. But how? The blast from the engines should have blown her off the pad.

The woman called out. "I told you you're not leaving, Kyle. And I meant it."

_Jade! _He started to move, anticipating what direction she was coming from. But it was too late. One moment he was moving, the next he felt like he had slammed into a brick wall. He tried to move his legs, to keep going, but he couldn't move. He felt a tug, realizing he was being pulled backwards.

He reached out to Jan just as something struck him from behind. He fell onto his knees, semiconscious.

"Kyle!" Jan cried out, watching in helpless fury as the redhead pulled him back as if an invisible string connected him to her hand. She hit Kyle with the butt of a blaster and he fell to his knees. Skidding to a halt, she brought the KGX Model 9 sniper rifle to her shoulder, activating the laser sight.

Glancing down at Kyle, Mara smiled with satisfaction. Ors may have surprised her with the engine blast, but she hadn't counted on Mara's combat expertise. She had managed to catch the edge of the platform and keep herself from going over. Then, summoning her Force powers, she had sprinted across the landing pad to just behind Kyle. From there, it was a simple matter to pull him to her. Now, she would have the satisfaction of finally killing him.

Out of nowhere, a red light splashed across her shoulder. It reflected off the material of the jumpsuit before finally coming to rest on her chest. Looking down, she realized with surprise that the red light was a crosshairs. She looked up, following the path of the light to its origin, her face clouding in anger at what she saw.

"Ors," she snarled.

"Blaze," Jan replied, "or is that really your name? Not that I care that much."

"So you know," Mara said, "how?"

"It took some digging. But when I discovered that the real Blaze Redlopt was killed a month ago on Corellia, the pieces all fell into place."

"I'm surprised you were able to figure it out, Mara replied, "there wasn't much of her left to find."

"There was enough," Jan said, "that and the image of the real _Black Gold_."

Mara nodded, impressed at how the other woman had figured it out. "I was wrong about you, Ors. I should have killed you long ago."

"Probably," Jan said, "you definitely underestimated me. Now, drop the weapon and step away from Kyle, or I'll put a hole in your chest so big you'll be able to scratch your own back."

Blaze smiled evilly, kept the blaster trained on Kyle. "I don't think so. In fact, I'll bet I can kill him before you can kill me. So, you decide, Ors, which will it be?"

"Let's see," Jan said thoughtfully, winking at Mara, "How about you?" With that, she shifted the sight. The double agent let out a scream as the laser sliced into her eyes.

Jan lowered the sight back on to Blaze's chest, finger tightening on the trigger. Suddenly, something struck her with incredible force. The rifle was knocked upwards, casting the shot harmlessly skyward. Jan stumbled back, saved from falling as she fetched up against the _Crow_'s hull, head striking hard enough to stun her.

As for Mara, even though her eyes had closed reflexively, the laser had damaged them. She fought to find her focus, willing the pain in her eyes to go away. She threw a hand out in front of her even as began to back away from Kyle. But even if she _had _succeeded in knocking Ors down, she had to get away. But even as she turned away to escape, Mara vowed that someday she'd find Katarn and Ors and make them both suffer.

Jan lay against the hull for a moment waiting for her vision to clear. She blinked several times, eyes finally focusing on the scene before her.

Smoke drifted lazily across the landing pad where the _Crow_'s cannons had scored hits. Suddenly, she remembered, _Jade!_

Swinging the sniper rifle up, ignoring the pain in her head, she pushed off from the ship, taking a few cautious steps forward. Sweeping her gaze over the landing pad, but no Jade. _I know I hit her with the laser_, Jan thought, _so where is she_? Turning in a complete circle, she found nothing except the permacrete of the landing pad.

Somehow, somehow Jade had gotten away.

A groan reached her ears. _Kyle!_ She turned to where he lay on the ground. He had fallen onto his back, legs twisted to the side. She was beside him a second later, kneeling by him. She started to reach for him, pausing only to pull the glove off her hand as she touched two fingers to his neck, feeling for a pulse.

A moment passed, another. There it was! She could feel the steady beat against her fingers, whispering silent thanks that he was still alive. As she pulled her hand away, the back of the palm touched his cheek. The skin was warm, roughened by a day's growth of beard.

"Kyle?"

He didn't answer, didn't stir.

"Kyle, can you hear me?"

The rise and fall of his chest told her he was breathing.

"Kyle, open your eyes."

Still no response.

She considered using a stimulant on him from the _Crow_'s medical kit, but it could do more harm than good. Still, she had to wake him. Then, it hit her.

"Name, rank," she said.

For a moment, there was nothing. Then, with a movement of his head, Kyle stirred, mouth opening, "Katarn, Kyle, Rank: Lieutenant."

His eyelids fluttered, opened. She watched as his eyes focused, began to move around, finding her.

His throat worked for a moment, then smiling wanly, he said, "Hi."

She didn't smile back, placing her hands on her hips and gazing down at him with a stern expression. "This is getting to be a habit, Katarn."

"Sorr…" he started to say. His eyes suddenly went wide and he tried to sit up. "Jan! Blaze is really Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand. She…"

Placing a hand firmly on his chest, she pushed him back down. "I know. Don't try to move yet. I've got to make sure you're okay to travel."

Just then, an alarm began to sound. "Attention! Attention! All stormtroopers report to your stations!"

"I don't think we have the time to wait, Jan."

She shook her head, rising to her feet just a TIE fighter screamed overhead. "Typical Imperial timing."

Kyle reached out a hand to her. Grabbing it, Jan secured the grip with her other hand and leaned back, helping Kyle to his feet.

"Can you walk?"

He started to take a step, nearly fell.

Looping his left arm across her shoulders, she placed her other arm across his back. "Guess we have our answer."

Half stumbling, the two agents made their way over to the _Crow_.

Reaching up, Kyle grabbed the lip of the cockpit, pulling himself. His body protested, but he gritted his teeth against the pain, pulling himself into the rear cockpit. Jan leaned in and secured his straps.

As she finished the last one, he grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him, her face a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

"Thanks," he said simply.

"Thank me when we're back aboard the _New Hope_."

She could see the disappointment in his face, but now was not the time for this. Hurling herself into the forward cockpit, she closed the canopy and began activating the ship's systems.

"Jan."

"Later, Katarn."

"But Jan…"

"I said later, Katarn."

"There may not be a later. Look."

Jan turned her head to the left, eyes going wide as she spotted a squad of stormtroopers charging towards the landing pad. At least two were carrying heavy blasters, she could see.

"Oh Sithspit."

"My sentiments exactly," Kyle said.

The engine power grid was only reading 80, but she couldn't wait any longer. She began to feed power to the engines, at the same, keying the defense systems to activate the shield and begin charging the laser cannons.

The repulsors fired, lifting the skids free of the landing pad, but the engines were refusing to work. She checked the power grid again, 90

"C'mon, c'mon," she said, beginning the start sequence again.

WHANG!

The _Crow_ lurched to one side, the shields flaring brightly as a laser blast struck them. Jan looked outside to find that the stormtroopers had set up a portable laser cannon.

WHANG!

The _Crow_ lurched again, a yellow light appearing on the defense systems status board.

She heard a hum from behind her, followed by a cough. She started to smile, but it faded away as the engines gauges dropped back to zero.

WHANG!

The yellow light changed to red. The shields were being overloaded, the Imperials adding their blaster fire to the shots from the cannon. She began the sequence again.

Behind her, she heard Kyle yell, "Oh c'mon, you slagging ship!"

The hum started again, then the cough. This time, however, a deep-throated roar followed the cough as the engines gauges swung up. Wasting no time, Jan shoved the throttle to full.

The stormtrooper commander ordered his men to keep firing. The shields on the enemy ship were beginning to weaken, he could see. A couple more shots…

There was a loud coughing sound, followed by the deep roar of ion engine coming to life. A blue glow began to emanate from the ship's engines and as the commander watched, the enemy ship blasted away, nose pointed into the sky.

"Blast!" He grabbed his communicator. "This is unit 5. The quarry has managed to get away. Order the TIE fighters to track, pursue and destroy." There was a quick acknowledgement. He smiled under his helmet. The enemy ship wouldn't get far.

They were almost clear of the atmosphere when the first call came.

"This is Imperial Security to unidentified ship. You are charged with trespassing in Imperial space. Power down your engines and prepare to be boarded."

Neither of them said anything.

"Unidentified ship, we have TIE fighters on a pursuit course. Power down now and you will not be harmed."

"Yeah, right," Kyle muttered.

Both of them felt the ship shake as the first shot from the pursuing TIEs struck. The shield indicator, which had faded back to green, was glowing yellow once again.

From behind her, Kyle called, "Computer's showing three TIE fighters right behind us, with what looks like a squadron about six minutes away."

"We've got to keep going." Jan said, her voice showing signs of strain, "I've got the hyperspace jump already programmed. We just need to get clear of the atmosphere."

The ship shook again as another shot found it. Jan fed every bit of power she could find into the engines, urging the _Crow_ to go faster. Two more blasts from the TIEs hit in succession. The shield indicator went red. But rather than feel worry at seeing this, Jan felt a sudden surge of anger. Anger over the argument she and Kyle had had, anger over Blaze's treachery, anger over Kyle being hurt. She began to pull the throttle back.

Feeling the ship begin to decelerate, Kyle called, "Jan! What are you doing?"

"Improvising, Katarn. Now shut up and hang on."

A moment, he felt the world around him go topsy-turvy as Jan killed the _Crow_'s forward velocity and spun the ship to face the approaching TIE fighters. Her finger mashed down on the trigger, and the _Crow_'s laser cannons spoke, spitting arrows of red death at the Imperials. One TIE fighter never saw it coming. The bolt pierced the cockpit, killing the pilot as his ship erupted in fireball around him. Another took two hits to the starboard solar panel. The pilot lost control and the fighter began a long fall back towards the planet. The third TIE fighter veered away, catching a glancing hit on his port solar panel. Turning away, he dived for the planet.

Spinning the _Crow_ back around, Jan brought the engines back up to full power, feeding in power from the laser cannons. Trailing a column of blue fire, the _Crow_ boosted away from Coruscant, clearing the atmosphere.

The comm came active with another transmission. "Unidentified ship. This is your final warning. Power down or be destroyed."

Jan smirked at the speaker, knowing it was an empty threat. So why say anything? It was a complete shock when she heard, "This is former Imperial Lieutenant Kyle Katarn to Imperial Security. Tell General Mohc his little trap didn't work."

She sat there, completely stunned What in Force's sake was Kyle doing?

"And tell him…" he began to say, when she flipped the cutoff switch. "… that I'll be coming for him," he finished.

"What are you doing, Kyle?" she called.

"Sending a message," he replied evenly.

_I don't have time for this_, Jan thought, refocusing her attention on the ship's systems. It took only another minute for to bring the hyperdrive online. As the stars around them became lines, the _Crow _darted forward into hyperspace, leaving a group of frustrated TIE fighter pilots only one option, report in that the Rebels had escaped.

The silence grew in the cockpit, Kyle either unable or unwilling to explain. Okay, Jan thought, guess I'll have to make the first move.

"What in the name of all that's holy was that about, Katarn?"

"I told you already," he replied in the same even tone, "I was sending a message."

"Yeah, I got that part. You do realize the consequences if they match the transmission to the voiceprint they have on file at the Academy?"

"General Mohc already knows about my changing sides, Jan. Using Blaze to get to me…." He trailed off.

A minute passed.

"And?" she pressed.

"And I'm sending Mohc a message."

"That doesn't answer my question. What message?"

He tried, but couldn't put the feelings into words. "You wouldn't understand," he said finally.

"Try me."

"It's personal," he said defensively.

"Uh-huh," Jan replied, "well, the next you feel like shooting off your mouth off, keep in mind that doing so on an open channel is a dumb idea."

"And why is that?" he retorted.

"Oh please, Kyle. You know as well as I do that if they identify the frequency you were using, they can track it and us."

"You had the scrambler on, didn't you?"

Jan glanced at the comm. Sure enough the scrambling system was on. It worked to distort any emission from the ship, especially communication frequencies. She said nothing, not wanting to hand him an easy victory.

"Yes, I did. But that still doesn't explain your outburst."

"I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"And what exactly wouldn't I understand, Katarn?"

His face began to warm. Why was Jan doing this? Why was she trying to make him angry?

"Fine," he said coldly, "you really wanna know? Then here it is. You wouldn't know how it feels to be betrayed like I have! I believed in Blaze. I trusted her. I cared for her. And now I discover that she's really someone else. But not just anyone, she's the Emperor's Hand!"

Jan could hear the fear and pain mixed in with the anger. "Okay," she began, "but…"

"Not buts, Jan. You wanted to hear this. I'm also tired of being a target. General Mohc is behind this, Blaze and Boba Fett!"

"Wait a minute! Did you say Boba Fett? The Boba Fett?"

It took only a few minutes for Kyle to relate his encounter with the bounty hunter.

"And there I am, wounded and in pain, just wanting to get out of there. And who should show up? The woman I thought was Blaze! Only now I find out she's been playing me for a sucker all this time. And then _she_ nearly kills me! If you hadn't shown up when you did…"

He trailed off, shaking his head, the truth of what would have happened all too clear.

Jan didn't know what to say. Her heart hurt for him, for what he had gone through. And while she knew Jade had fooled many others besides Kyle, it hurt him more because he had believed in her so strongly and had defended her.

"I always had a bad feeling about her," she said absentmindedly.

"A bad feeling? Oh that's great, Jan! How many times did I try to get you to explain your attitude towards Blaze? And now you tell you had a bad feeling? Why didn't you say something before?"

A ripple of shock ran through her, followed by a surge of anger. "Excuse me? What are you saying, Kyle? That this was somehow my fault?"

"No! But you wouldn't talk to me, Jan, wouldn't tell why Blaze bothered you."

"Because you wouldn't listen, Katarn! You were so gung ho on making Blaze a part of our team; you didn't stop to question anything. And every time I tried to talk to you, you would just dismiss it as more of my 'bad attitude'".

"Then why didn't you talk to me before I went on this mission? I gave you a chance then."

"Oh right!" Jan exclaimed, "after you had lambasted me over not forming a sector wide search for Blaze after I told you she was missing."

"Look," Kyle said, "I was wrong about that. I admit it. But you still should've talked to me before all this happened."

Jan went cold inside. Fighting down an urge to reach back and smack him, she instead said, "And you should have listened to me when I tried to talk to you."

The cockpit fell silent, the two agents struck mute by each other's words.

_She's right_, Kyle thought, _I should have listened. But what did she give to go on? Nothing. _

_I should have tried harder to talk with him_, Jan thought, _but he was being so blasted stubborn. _

The _Moldy Crow_ cruised on through hyperspace, no sound emanating except a few beeps from it systems.

Four Hours Later 

After dropping from hyperspace twice to check for any pursuit, Jan programmed the final leg of the jump. As she pulled back on the hyperdrive levers and the _Crow_ slid smoothly into hyperspace, she took a moment to look over her shoulder.

Kyle hadn't moved, lying there in his seat gazing out the left side window, his chin supported in one hand.

"We should be rendezvousing with the _New Hope_ in about forty minutes," she called.

"Okay."

The two of them hadn't exchanged more than a few words since the fight. While Jan felt sorry for all Kyle had endured, she was still angry with him over what he had said. She almost wondered why she had bothered to come after him.

Looking out of the side of his eye, Kyle saw Jan turn to look at him, a mix of anger and pity on her face. He wanted to say something to her, to try and explain himself. But no matter what he said, she didn't seem to understand. So why try?

The cockpit fell silent again.

Thirty-Five Minutes Later 

She pulled the buzzing communicator free and flipped it on. "This is Mon Mothma."

"Mon Mothma, this is Glef in Tactical. We've just detected a ship emerging from hyperspace."

"Can you get a fix on it?"

She heard his smile, "That's why I was calling you. We've positively the incoming ship as the _Moldy Crow_."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she breathed a silent word of thanks. "Thank you, Glef, good work."

"Anytime."

Switching the channel, she rang communications. "This is Mon Mothma. Can you get a signal to the _Moldy Crow_?"

"Trying now."

Jan saw the light begin to flash on the comm panel.

"The _New Hope_ is hailing us."

"Probably Mon Mothma," Kyle said.

Nodding, Jan opened the channel.

"We're receiving a signal," the comm officer, "switching to your comlink."

There was a quick burst of static, then a popping sound as the device switched to the proper frequency.

"Jan?"

"Mon Mothma, good to hear your voice."

"And yours? Is Kyle…?

"He's here with me, a bit banged up, but alive."

"And Blaze?"

"We were right."

"I see."

"I'd like to make a quick run by sickbay, then…"

"I'm fine," Kyle called from the rear cockpit.

"No you're not. Dr. Berth needs to have a look at you."

"I said I'm fine," he said angrily.

Jan started to retort, but Mon Mothma cut her off.

"Report to the briefing room as soon you land, Jan."

"But…"

"I will assess Kyle's condition when I see him. Understood."

There was a long pause, then, "Under protest, but yes."

"Noted," the older woman said, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

She clicked the comlink off. Thank the Force they were both all right. But something was wrong; she could feel it.


	9. Chapter 9: Wounded Warrior

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 9: Wounded Warrior**

A/N: Whew! Things were looking very, very bad for Kyle last time. But once again, the irrepressible Jan Ors showed up to save the day. But Mara got away, and has vowed revenge. After a quick space battle, everything should have been fine. But it isn't. What will happen next? I'm glad you asked.

* * *

**_New Hope_** **Hangar Bay**

Puan could see that The _Moldy Crow_ had acquired a few new dents and laser burns. _Amazing how that ship manages to keep flying_, he thought, as it settled onto the deck, giving only the slightest bounce as the repulsor wound down.

The cockpit opened and the pair climbed out. While he was still learning about human customs, Puan could sense something was wrong. The two humans' body language was… wrong. They were looking everywhere but at each other as they stepped down to the deck.

Emerging from his office, the Quarren strode over, raising a flippered hand in greeting. "I see you managed to find someone to shoot at you again."

"Hey, Puan," Kyle offered.

The Quarren noticed bruises on the man's face, dried blood on his lip.

"You've been hurt."

Touching the cut on his lip, Kyle rubbed at the dried blood until it flaked away. "It's nothing. I managed to tick off a few stormtroopers."

"Kyle, Mon Mothma is waiting."

The small smile the man disappeared, replaced by an expression of annoyance as he turned to the woman. No words were exchanged, but Puan noticed Jan's face changed into the same annoyed look.

"Sorry, Puan. I gotta go. See you later."

"Okay."

The Quarren watched as first the woman, then the man walked across the hangar and through the doors. The man was maintaining a distance from the woman. Wonder what Kyle did this time that Jan's angry with him, he wondered. Giving a shake of his tentacled face, Puan returned to his work.

* * *

The doors to the briefing room opened as first Jan, and then a moment later, Kyle entered. Mon Mothma crossed the room towards them.

"I am very glad to see you both back safe." She extended a hand towards Kyle. When he reached out his own, she encircled it with both of hers.

"I am especially relieved to have you back, Kyle. When we discovered Blaze's deception, I feared we had lost you."

"It _was_ a near thing. But Blaze wasn't the only problem I faced. I…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "Before we begin debriefing, do you need to stop by Sickbay? I can see you've been hurt."

Shaking his head, Kyle said, "I'll be okay. Some cuts and bruises, but nothing's broken, this time. I'll stop by Sickbay as soon as we're done here. But I do have one request."

"Yes?"

"You mind if I change out of this?" He indicated the stormtrooper armor.

"Are you having a problem?"

"Well, yes, but it's kind of embarrassing."

"Kyle," the older woman said, "I've been around long enough that there's very little that I find embarrassing."

"Well, it's just that," he said uncomfortably, "I'm chafing like a bear inside this thing."

Mon Mothma's lip twitched, years of self-control kicking to suppress the laugh that threatened to bubble up. Next to Kyle, Jan folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Well," the Rebel leader said, "I can certainly understand if the armor is causing you 'discomfort'. I suggest that we adjourn for thirty minutes. Kyle, why don't you stop by Sickbay and have Dr. Berth examine you.

"Thank you, Mon Mothma."

He started to turn away. But then, with a snap of his fingers, he turned back.

"I almost forgot. There's something you should see before I go."

Mon Mothma gave him a quizzical look as Kyle opened the equipment pouch on his belt, extracting the data tapes and handing them to Mon Mothma.

Her eyes lit up, smile coming to her as she realized what he had handed her. "Are they..?"

"Completely decoded and ready for review," Kyle said, a small smile coming to his face.

For a moment, Mon Mothma found herself at a loss for words. Given Blaze's betrayal, she hadn't expected that Kyle would be able to accomplish his mission.

"Kyle," she said, pausing again before saying, "well done. I will take this to Intelligence and have them begin reviewing the information immediately."

"Thanks, Mon Mothma, I'll see you in thirty."

The two agents began walking towards the doors. Just as the doors opened, she overhead Jan say, "You didn't tell me you had the data tapes."

"Sorry, with everything going on, I guess I kinda forgot."

"Forgot? Forgot? Katarn, there are times that I think you'd forget your head if it wasn't attached."

His retort was lost as the doors closed.

Mon Mothma shook her head. If those two ever stopped arguing long enough to talk to each other, they might have a nice relationship. Sighing, she gathered the data tapes and left the room, headed for the Intelligence section. She had quite a surprise to spring on them.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later**

They were gathered back in the briefing room, a freshly showered and clothed Kyle Katarn feeling worlds better physically. But emotionally… he and Jan had fought all the way to Sickbay, stopping only long enough for Dr. Berth to perform a perfunctory examination, finding several contusions and cuts. These he treated, without bacta to Kyle's considerable relief, then pronounced the young man able to return to duty.

"But try and take it easy for the next 24 hours, let your body heal itself some more," the doctor had said as they left.

"Let's go, Katarn," Jan said, "Mon Mothma's waiting."

He glared at her, about to tell say that despite what she may think, he _did_ know how to tell time and didn't need to be reminded that they were due back soon. But as he opened his mouth to speak, Kyle felt a tremor in his right arm. He looked down to see the bicep muscle moving under the skin. No, not just moving, it was pulsating, almost jumping inside. His arm began to shake slightly, then his hand.

He stared at it for a moment, transfixed. _That's not right_, he thought. In his mind, he said, _that's enough. Stop it_. The trembling continued a moment more then dissipated, leaving his arm and hand normal once again. _What was going on? This had never happened before_. He didn't know why, but it scared him.

"Katarn?"

He looked up, realized he was standing in the middle of the corridor, staring at his arm. He quickly dropped it to his side.

"Something wrong?"

He didn't know if he should tell her or not. It was probably nothing. He shook his head.

"Then, let's go."

He followed.

Mon Mothma had been waiting for them, a rare smile on her face. "Intelligence is still going over the data tapes, but things look promising. They have already deciphered several locations that the _Arc Hammer_ has already been to, including Talay. The chief tells me another two or three hours and they will know the ship's current position as well as where it's going next."

"That's great news," Jan said, her smile matching Mon Mothma's.

Kyle smiled too, but it was a grim one. "Good, the sooner we find General Mohc, the better. I'm going to pin that slime to the wall."

Ignoring his words, Mon Mothma said, "If you feel ready, Kyle, I would like to have you report on what happened on Coruscant."

His eyes, which had gazing somewhere, turned to her. "Definitely. After departing from the _New Hope_…"

It took nearly an hour as the story moved from Kyle to Jan, and back again. Mon Mothma's eyes went wide as Kyle told her of his encounter with Boba Fett.

"That strange voice was there again," he said, "it told me to fake surrendering, then to use the Dark Trooper weapon I found to defeat Fett."

He went on to describe the "fight" between the two voices and then, how Blaze/Jade had stepped into the picture. Kyle made sure to relate how she had been able to manipulate his body.

"It was very strange, Mon Mothma. Jade referred to it as power given to her by the Emperor."

Mon Mothma nodded. She had a good idea what the power was Jade had used, but decided to wait on explaining it to Jan and Kyle.

"She was about to finish the job when the _Moldy Crow_ appeared out of nowhere. Jan tried to get to me, but Blaze yanked me somehow, I guess with that power of hers and nearly knocked me out. I'm not sure what happened next." He nodded to Jan.

"I confronted Blaze and when she attempted to shoot Kyle, I pointed the laser sight at her eyes."

"You did what?" Kyle exclaimed.

"I had to keep her from shooting you," she said defensively, "and the laser _did_ blind her."

"Why didn't you fire?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you fire? If Blaze was blinded, you should have been able to blast her."

"I wasn't going to take that chance. If I had shot her, her hands would have clenched reflexively, and that would have been it for you."

Mon Mothma was about to speak, but Kyle jumped in. "Wait a minute. If Jade were blinded, her first reaction would have been to cover her eyes. The blaster would have been pointed away from me."

Jan was silent for a moment, then remembered what had happened next. "That's true, except that just as I was about to fire, something hit me. Jade must have used her powers on me as well. I remember hitting up against the hull of the _Crow_. She must have escaped during that time."

A glance at Kyle showed he wasn't buying it. But why? She had no reason to lie.

"All right," Mon Mothma said loudly, "that's enough. We can assign blame later. The important thing is that Jade didn't kill either of you. Now, what happened after you discovered she had escaped, Jan?"

"I conducted a perimeter sweep of the landing pad, looking for Jade, but she was nowhere to be found."

"Did you check under the pad?" Kyle asked.

She turned to face him. "No I didn't. I was more…"

"Jade had to come from somewhere. She probably had a vehicle hidden under the pad."

"You don't know that for sure, Kyle," Mon Mothma interjected.

"It's the only possible explanation."

"Perhaps. But for now, it's beside the point. Continue, Jan."

"After finishing my sweep and finding no trace of Jade, I checked on Kyle. As you can see, he got hurt and I was preparing to get the _Crow_'s medkit when an alarm sounded."

Jan went on to describe their escape from Coruscant. When she finished, the room fell silent as Mon Mothma digested the information.

"It is becoming clear to me that the Empire regards Kyle as a significant threat. To send both a double agent and a bounty hunter to destroy him… I haven't seen such tactics since the Empire launched its campaign to exterminate the Jedi."

"But he's only one man," Jan said, "what threat could he possibly represent?"

"Oh, thanks a lot, Jan," Kyle replied.

"I'm serious, Katarn. Beyond being an ex-Imperial, why should the Empire be so concerned with you, and commit so many resources to try and eliminate you?"

"More than likely, it has to do with the missions he's been on," Mon Mothma ventured, "Stealing the Death Star plans, rescuing General Madine, destruction of the Anteevy Base, bringing news of the Dark Trooper project. Kyle's reputation has no doubt reached the ears of the Emperor himself."

"Maybe," Jan said thoughtfully, "I've just got a feeling there's more to it than that."

"Oh great," Kyle said, throwing his hands up, "here we go with the feelings again."

Jan started to retort, but Mon Mothma held up a hand up, asking her to wait.

"Kyle, I think it's time you told us what's wrong. You've been insubordinate since the briefing began, if not downright rude. Explain yourself."

The older woman could see that her words had the intended effect. Kyle was itching to say something, and now she had given him the opportunity. He pushed back from his chair, standing up.

"You wanna know what's wrong? I'll tell you. I'm tired, Mon Mothma. I'm tired of the Empire; I'm tired of the Rebellion. I'm tired of going on missions and risking my life."

He paused for a moment. But when neither woman said anything, he plowed on.

"I'm tired of being shot at, smacked around and nearly ending up dead. I should have died today, would have except for Jan's timely intervention. I wish I had never had gotten involved in any of this."

"But you _did_ get involved, Kyle. There's more to this than what you've said. And I think I know what it is. Blaze."

Snapping his fingers, he pointed a finger directly at the Rebel leader. "That's it. That's it exactly. Blaze, or Jade, whoever in the nine hells of Corellia she is. She betrayed me, betrayed us. And I never saw it, never saw her for what she was!"

"We were all fooled by her, Kyle," Mon Mothma said, "even me."

"You don't get it," he said, "I was an Imperial, one of the best, at the top of my class. I trained in infiltration tactics and I know all the techniques, methods and language. I should have seen from the beginning that Blaze wasn't who she said she was. All the clues were there."

"You're seeing this from hindsight," the older woman said, "there's no way you could have known."

"Oh yes there was," Kyle said, "yes there was. But I got fooled by a pretty face and ignored everything my training was telling me. And it nearly got me killed, not to mention what damage she did while here. I should have known."

"I _did_ try to tell you that I had a bad feeling about her," Jan said.

Instead of helping, her words seemed to only make him angrier. "Warn me? Exactly how did you warn me, Jan? All you said to me the one time was that you thought something was wrong with her. But you didn't tell me you had any feeling, didn't give me any kind of details that would have lead me to suspect Blaze was anything more than she said she was."

"Because you wouldn't listen," she shot back.

"Listen? Listen to what? Every time Blaze was around, you were all attitude, no explanations, no warnings, no nothing. You gave me nothing to work with, Jan!"

Jan shot to her feet. No way was she going to listen to any more of this. Kyle was way, way out of line.

"Okay, Katarn, you've had your say. Now you listen to me."

For a moment, it looked like he was going to say something else, but with a quick "Fine," he waited for her to speak, still on his feet, hands clenched.

"I tried to tell you numerous times that I had suspicions about Blaze, but you wouldn't listen. Every time I tried to talk to you about her, you passed it off as more of my 'attitude'. I'm not saying that I had anything concrete on her, but I felt something was wrong from the moment we first her. But you, you were so sure she was just another agent, you were all too eager to add her to our group and trust her completely. So, if you're looking to place blame on me, look somewhere else."

He sat down heavily, the truth of her words impacting him.

"And just so you know, I gave Blaze a chance. When you were injured on Nar Shaddaa, she and I completed that mission by ourselves. I had even begun to trust her a little after she helped us escape Jabba's ship. Besides, Kyle, we're supposed to be partners. Partners listen to each other. They don't just dismiss each other, and that's what you did to me."

She could her words hitting him, knew they were causing him pain. But at the moment, she didn't care.

"And as long as we're on the subject of not telling each other everything, why don't you explain to Mon Mothma about your 'warning message?'"

The room feel silent as Mon Mothma turned to gaze at Kyle.

"Warning message?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Jan said, "the Imperials had been calling for us to power down as soon as we lifted off. Naturally, I ignored their transmissions. Then, just as we were clearing Coruscant's atmosphere, big mouth over there sends a message in the clear."

"What? What did he say?"

"He said, I quote, 'tell General Mohc his little trap didn't work.' He was in the middle of telling the Imperials that he was going to come after Mohc when I cut the transmission."

"I see."

"And as far as what happened on Coruscant goes, had Kyle not been so gung ho to go after Blaze in the first place, I would have been able to go with him and this whole thing would have turned out differently. Frankly, I'm tired of _his _attitude. He won't listen, he never listens. He takes unnecessary risks, putting both himself and me in danger. I…"

"Jan," Mon Mothma said, cutting her off.

"What?"

The Rebel leader motioned with her head. Jan turned to look at Kyle, eyes going wide. Kyle was leaning forward over the table, hands clasped in front of him. He was shaking. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't just his hands; his whole body was shaking. A sheen of sweat covered his forehead and she could see the shine of tears in his eyes, his cheeks flushed scarlet red.

The anger she had felt a moment ago had fled, and in its place, she felt guilt. Jan realized she had gone too far. Kyle had had a bounty hunter try to eliminate and then learned someone he had trusted had betrayed him. It was only natural that he was so angry and upset. He had lashed out without thinking. And she had responded in kind, lashing out at him, hurting him back. She was hurting him on purpose.

Silenced reigned until in a small, trembling voice, eyes blinking back tears, Kyle said, "Mon Mothma, may I be excused?"

"Of course, Kyle."

The women watched in silence as he stood slowly, walking stiff-legged to the door. Jan didn't know what to do. Should she go after him or let him deal with this on his own?

When the doors had closed, Mon Mothma turned a severe gaze on her. "Proud of yourself?"

Normally, Jan would have taken offense at such a remark. But at the moment, the words struck like a physical blow. It took a moment for her to say, "No."

"Good," Mon Mothma said, her voice softening a little, "I should hope not."

"What's wrong with him?" Jan asked, "He's been like this since we left Coruscant."

"It is something I have been concerned about for a long time," the Rebel leader said. "Frankly, I'm surprised it's taken this long to happen."

"What?" Jan pressed, "What is it?"

"I believe Kyle is suffering from battle fatigue."

"Battle fatigue?"

"It is a condition I have seen develop in soldiers before, both Rebel and Imperial. Think for a moment what Kyle has endured in these past months, Jan. First, he learned the truth about the Empire and the role it played in his father's death. He was forced to question everything he had known and believed for eighteen years. Factor in the stress he has endured on each of his missions, including Bastro's death. And then, just yesterday, he had to face Boba Fett and learned that Blaze was a traitor. You can see that Kyle has had to endure not only physical pain, but mental and emotional difficulties well beyond any wound he has ever suffered."

Jan was silent. She hadn't realized that he had been through so much. Her focus had been on day-to-day events. Kyle had seemed so strong to her, able to endlessly adapt, handle anything that came his way. She hadn't stopped to consider what it had been doing to him. And their arguments had only added to it. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling even worse about what she had said to him just a few moments ago.

"Will he be all right?"

Shrugging, Mon Mothma said, "I don't know. With proper counseling, soldiers can learn to adapt and function despite the effects of battle fatigue. Some are eventually able to return to normal duty."

"What about those who can't adapt?"

The Rebel leader sighed. Jan could see she didn't want to discuss this. "For them, things only get worse. They become irritable, getting angry at the slightest provocation. Nightmares are common as well. Others become sensitive to loud noises, thinking they are under attack. They…" She trailed off, looking away.

Jan felt cold inside. The idea that Kyle was suffering from this right now and it could get worse. Visions of what he might become flashed across her mind.

Seeing her expression, Mon Mothma was quick to offer comfort. "This does not mean Kyle is _going_ to get worse, Jan."

"But it's a possibility."

"A small possibility," the older woman corrected, "but yes."

"Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"I am going to talk to Dr. Berth about getting a counselor to talk to him. We will also need to monitor him in case he does anything irrational."

"Irrational? What do you mean by that?"

"I have a duty to protect this ship and everyone aboard, Jan, including Kyle. If he does get worse, I have to make sure he does not try to do something foolish, like commandeer a ship and go off on some kind of one mad crusade against the Empire."

"He'd never do that," Jan said quickly.

"Are you sure? You heard him when I revealed that we would soon have the location of the _Arc Hammer_. He is already fixated on personally exacting revenge on General Mohc. In that state, I would not put stealing a ship beyond him."

"I just can't believe that…"

"Jan, Kyle is not in his right mind at this moment. All he can see is the battles of the past, what happened to Bastro, his encounter with Boba Fett and Blaze's betrayal. He is already blaming himself for everything that went wrong, believing he should have seen it coming and somehow prevented it. And he wants revenge."

"He won't do it. I won't let him. I can talk to him"

Mon Mothma shook her head firmly. "The last thing you need to do is argue with him any further, Jan. You saw what happened in here, did you not?"

A fresh wave of guilt hit her as the memory surfaced. She could see him sitting there, shaking from head to toe. "Yes," she said, nodding.

"Then do not provoke Kyle any further by trying to convince him that you know what is best for him. It will not help and will likely end up backfiring.

"There's gotta be something I can do."

Mon Mothma was about to say there wasn't when Jan held up a hand. She motioned for the young woman to continue.

"I just want to do something, something to help him. I… I… he's my friend, Mon Mothma. If by word or deed, I can help Kyle, I want to do it."

The Rebel leader started to shake her head again.

"Please."

Mon Mothma looked at Jan, her gaze boring into the other woman's eyes. In them, she saw guilt and hurt, and a need to relieve both. Jan's expression was one of earnestness, a sincere desire to help.

"Why are you so concerned, Jan? Is there something between the two of you? Is that why you want to do this? I can see you feel guilty, but I don't understand why."

"We're just friends," Jan said adamantly, "That's all. There's no relationship or anything like that between us."

"Then why?"

Jan wanted to explain, but the words came with difficulty. "I… it's just that…."

She took a deep breath, started again. "When you explained what Kyle has been through… I…. I really had no idea. We've been so focused on the next mission, and on making sure Kyle survived, I didn't realize it was affecting him in other ways. And I…" She trailed off.

"Go on," Mon Mothma prompted.

"You know Kyle and I haven't always been on the best of terms. I'm not saying I was wrong the times I've argued with him, but if I had known it would do this to him, maybe… maybe I could have… have backed off just a little."

"True," Mon Mothma replied, "and I'm glad to hear you say it. But I still don't see why I should let you talk to him when it might only serve to upset him further."

Jan looked down for a moment. She's not making this easy. But if I want to see him…

Taking a deep breath, Jan got ready to tell what she had never told anyone before.

"I told you Kyle's my friend. He's also my partner. We've learned to rely on each other, trust each other implicitly. And…. I guess I've gotten used to having him around. Kyle's been there to help me, even when I didn't ask. I owe it to him to help him now."

"Still…" Mon Mothma began.

"All right!" Jan exploded. "Fine. I'm worried about him, okay? I don't want him to succumb to this blasted fatigue and I don't want to see him turn into some kind of head case that's jumping at shadows or dealing with nightmares the rest of his life. I worry about him every time we go on a mission. When he leaves the cockpit, I wonder if it's the last time I'm gonna see him. I….

Mon Mothma put up a hand.

"Then don't keep sitting here and telling me this. Go to Kyle and tell him what you just told me. That is what he needs right now, to know that he is not alone, and that there are people who care about him. Dismissed.

Jan stared in openmouthed shock. Had she heard that correctly?

"Is there a problem, Jan? I believe I said, 'dismissed'"

A wide smile replaced the look of shock. Standing up fast, Jan turned and walked briskly to the doors.

Mon Mothma watched her go, thinking I only hope Kyle will listen to her. Otherwise, we probably _will_ lose him, for good.

Knowing that running would look undignified, Jan nevertheless maintained a fast walk to Kyle's quarters. She was rehearsing in her mind what she'd say to him.

She keyed the door chime.

There was no answer.

She keyed it again

Still no answer.

She leaned on the button with one hand, knocking with the other.

The speaker crackled. "All right, all right, already, let up on the chime, will ya? I'm coming.

She complied, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Who is it?"

His voice was almost unrecognizable. Low, almost guttural.

Knowing that he probably wouldn't open the door for her, Jan tried speaking in Twi'leki. She attempted to say, "Room service?"

There was a pause, then, "Excuse me?"

She repeated the words again.

"Look, I don't who you are or what your problem is, but I don't like your tone. I think you'd better leave."

_What did I say_? Jan thought, reviewing the words in her mind. They seemed okay to her.

Shaking her head, she keyed the chime again. Evidently, subterfuge wasn't going to work, so maybe the direct approach would.

"Yes?" came Kyle's voice, a trace of annoyance in it.

"Room service," she said in her normal voice.

"You must have the wrong room," he replied, "I didn't order any… Wait a minute! Jan?"

"So you've figured me out," she said, expecting him to laugh. He didn't.

"Very funny, Jan," he said, his tone indicating he thought the exact opposite, "Not exactly your best, but funny."

"Thank you. Can I come in? I'd like to talk to you."

"No," he said with finality, "you can't. We 'talked' enough and I'm tired of listening to you and arguing with you. Go away."

"Sorry, Kyle. I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

"Tell me and maybe I'll let you in," he returned.

"You know me better than that, Kyle."

"Maybe. But I'm still not letting you in."

"Please, I've really come to talk, not to fight."

"Maybe you are. But lately, every conversation we have turns into a fight. And I don't feel like listening to any more of it. Now, go away."

"I'm not leaving, Kyle. Not until you let me in and we talk."

"Go away!" he shouted.

"No," she answered softly.

"Go away or I'm going to call Security," he threatened.

She smiled. "Fine, go right ahead. And when they get here, you can explain to them why you're not allowing me entry. I imagine it will be a most interesting conversation, especially when they report in to Mon Mothma."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

There was a long pause, then, "Blasted stubborn woman. Fine, come on in."

The door slid open and she stepped in. It took her eyes a moment to adjust. Kyle had lowered the lights to half intensity. Her foot caught up against something. She looked down, seeing the base of a table. Looking up, she fought not to react at the scene before here.

His quarters were a mess. Furniture was scattered all over, a chair lying haphazardly on the floor. The cushions from the small couch had been tossed to the floor as well. His bedclothes lay in a tousled heap at the foot of the bed. And there on the bed sat Kyle. He was staring at her.

His eyes were red rimmed from crying and he gazed at her with a suspicious expression. On the floor between his feet she noticed an open bottle, and it wasn't juri juice.

"You haven't been…?"

He shook his head. "Got this from Caston after the Anteevy mission. We've been having a staring contest and so far, it's been pretty equal. But I think the bottle is beginning to win. I'm getting tired of just looking at it."

"Can I sit?"

"Depends on what you want."

"Like I said outside, I just want to talk."

"Talk about what, Jan? I thought we talked about everything already. Everything's my fault, right?"

"You know better than that, Kyle."

"Do I? Do I really? Because lately, it seems that I can't do anything without ticking you off. According to you, I'm wrong about everything."

"Not everything."

"Oh, not everything?" He continued in a sarcastic tone. "Well, that makes it all better, doesn't it? Gee, how I did not see it before? It's a good thing you came by, Jan. I guess you can leave now."

"No, I can't. Not until we talk, really talk.

"And again I ask, talk about what?"

"About you. About what's bothering you."

"What's bothering me at this moment is you, Jan. So why don't you accept that and leave?"

"No."

He stood up, took a step towards, his hands clenching into fists. He was almost nose-to-nose with her.

"You don't get it, do you Ors? I…. don't…. want... to... talk… to… you. Do you understand me? Now get out!"

She put her head down.

_This oughta do it_, he thought. _Maybe now she'll finally leave. I just can't face her right now. Not like I am. She needs to go. _

But, to his surprise, Jan's face rose, her eyes gazing into his. Her expression was one of… understanding? She extended a hand, placing it flat against his chest. He could feel the softness of her skin, the warmth of her touch.

"I know why you're lashing out at me, Kyle, and I probably deserve some of it. But no matter what you say, I can't leave. I won't."

"I can still call Security," he tried to say seriously. But her face, the touch of her hand, he could feel his resolve beginning to weaken.

"And as I said before, go right ahead. But I don't think you will."

"Oh? What makes you so sure?"

"Because I think some part of you believes me. Some part of you _wants_ to talk."

"I…"

"Kyle, we've been partners for a while now. But more than that, we're friends. And as you told me more than once, friends help each other. Please, let me help."

She saw his face begin to crumble. He tried to maintain the stoic expression, but it was no use. Jan felt his chest began to tremble as Kyle threw an arm across his eyes as the tears came. His knees buckled and he sat down heavily on the bed. He began to sob, his chest heaving mightily as his breath came in hitches. Jan sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She thought she should say something, but no words would come.

After a few minutes, Kyle spoke. "Blast it, Jan. You're right. I do want to talk. It's just that after everything I said to you in the briefing room and then what you said to me…" He trailed off.

"We both said things we shouldn't have, Kyle. And for my part, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. It's just that after yesterday, what with Boba Fett and finding out Blaze was a traitor, it was just so much to deal with."

"You should be proud, Kyle. You faced off against the galaxy's best bounty hunter and beat him. And as far as…"

He suddenly reared up, knocking her hand away. He turned to face her, his face a mixture of anger and pain.

"You don't understand. You weren't there. You didn't see what I _did_."

"Tell me."

"I didn't just beat Boba Fett. I almost murdered him. After the voice helped to use the Dark Trooper weapon to knock Fett to the ground, I couldn't stop shooting at him. I just kept blasting and blasting."

"You had to make sure he was incapacitated."

"No, this was more than that, Jan. I was _enjoying_ it. The feel of the weapon in my hands: the way it fired, watching Fett's body jerk with each hit. I heard him scream; saw that my shots were penetrating his armor. And I _still_ kept firing. I was smiling, Jan, actually smiling."

"You didn't…"

He shook his head. "No. Something stopped here. It was…. Jan, it was another voice, different from the first one. I've heard them before, but not like this. They were actually arguing with each other. One demanded that I be allowed to continue, the other refused. The next thing I knew, I couldn't move. My finger slipped off the trigger and I stopped shooting Fett. Jan, it was so close. Had I fired one more time, I _would_ have killed him. I could… feel it."

"But you didn't do it, Kyle. You stopped before it was too late.

"No, Jan, you're not hearing me. The voice, whatever it was, stopped me. On my own, I would have kept firing and killed Fett, no doubt about it. I can remember the voice said if I _had_ killed Fett, I would have become him. I didn't understand it at first. But I think I do now."

"Kyle, you're talking crazy. I know you well enough to know you couldn't kill in cold blood. It just isn't in you."

"Maybe that was true once, Jan. But now, I'm not so sure. It's like, at that moment, something came to life inside me. Something wrong. Something… dark." He thumped his chest with his palm. "I can feel it… in here."

"Kyle…"

"I feel such helpless anger, Jan. I feel like no matter what I do, no matter how hard I work, it doesn't matter. People I care about either get killed or turn out to be traitors."

"Kyle, you don't have to…"

"Yes, I do, Jan," he said with an edge of anger in his voice, "yes I do. I should have listened to you in the first place. You knew something was wrong with Blaze from the get go, and it took what happened on Coruscant before I saw what was right in front of me."

"She fooled all of us, Kyle, not just you."

"Maybe. I don't…" Fresh tears came, and it took a moment before he could speak again. "I'm so sorry, Jan. I…. I didn't mean those things I said to you. I was just so angry. Boba Fett's attack and then Blaze's betrayal. It was just too much to take."

"I know, Kyle. You've had to endure a lot."

"And I'm just so blasted tired. I don't even feel like fighting anymore. I'm sick of the whole thing. And yet, were he here, I'd think I could snap General Mohc's neck like a twig for what he's done to me, to us, to the Rebellion."

He reached out a shaking hand, which she took, holding it firmly. She tried to respond, but he rushed on.

"Jan, please forgive me for what I said to you. I... I can't pretend I didn't say it. But, I was just so upset and angry, it was easier to lash out than to talk."

"I know."

"I was such a bastard, Jan. I don't how you can stand to be in the same room with me."

"Don't forget stupid, foul-mouthed and idiotic."

Despite the pain, despite all the anguish he felt, a smile came to his face. "No fair, Ors. You're not supposed to make me smile."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

He sniffled, wiped an arm across his eyes.

"Look, you… you… you should go. I'm really not in a good place right now and I don't want to say or do anything else to hurt you, okay?

He dropped his head back down: shut his eyes. Jan said nothing, but he heard her stand up. _Good, she'll leave now. Maybe I can start to deal with this _

"Kyle?"

He heard her call his name. She was right in front of him. But he couldn't raise his head to face her. He feared what he'd see in her eyes and what he wouldn't.

There was a light touch on his face, a gentle but firm grip on his chin. He had no strength to fight her. With infinite care, Jan lifted his face to hers. Her eyes were open and gazing into his. He saw no condemnation, anger or hurt in them, only acceptance and forgiveness. He managed a small smile.

Jan smiled back, her eyes drifting closed as her face moved closer to his. Kyle felt the touch of her lips on his, realized she was kissing him.

It felt as if an electric current had sliced through him from head to toe. He was transfixed; eyes open as he remained still, letting her kiss him, feeling the delicate pressure of Jan's lips.

The ache in his heart began to lessen, the nightmare visions becoming less clear until he couldn't see them any more. All that he had endured, the truth of the Empire, Bastro's death, Blaze's betrayal, it all faded away, lost in the singular pleasure of feeling Jan kiss him.

She increased the pressure slightly, which only accentuated the pleasure. Kyle felt her hand release his chin, her hands moving across his face until she held it in her hands. His own eyes drifted closed. He lost himself in that incredible moment.


	10. Chapter 10: Danger Has Many Faces

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 10: Danger Has Many Faces**

A/N: Shanesnest bows to the four points of the compass. Thank you, thank you and thank you! I am delighting in all the reactions to Chapter 9! I knew y'all were going to like it! The minute I posted it, I thought to myself that I couldn't wait to see the reviews! And you have not disappointed me in the least.

Now on the story…

* * *

**Coruscant / Imperial Center**

He gazed at the figure before him. He was angry to be sure, but that anger was also mixed with disappointment. He was not accustomed to having this happen. _And_ judging from the reports, his operative may have not been totally at fault. Still…

"You have failed me," he said accusingly, purposely making the words harsh.

"Yes, Master," came the reply.

Good, he thought. No excuses, no arguments. He had come to expect that from this one. He continued, "My instructions were clear, were they not?"

"Yes, Master."

"And yet you failed.

"Yes, Master."

"Why?"

A pause. "Master?"

His anger increased slightly. "It is a simple question. Why did you fail?"

The operative considered how best to answer. But how could failure be explained? Every answer that came to mind seemed more like an excuse than an explanation.

"Your Majesty?"

Lifting his head, the Emperor considered the newly arrived figure. Ah yes.

The man saw the Emperor gazing at him, but saying nothing. The silence grew, becoming uncomfortable

"You summoned me?" he ventured

"Yes, physician," the Emperor replied, motioning for the man to approach.

The physician crossed the wide expanse of the room towards the raised dais. The Emperor's throne room was vast, taking up nearly an entire floor of the Imperial Palace.

"I require your assistance. My Hand has been injured."

The physician reminded himself not to react to those pale spidery appendages, veins of purple crisscrossing them. But no sooner had he taken a step forward when the Emperor stopped him.

"Not me, you fool." A bony finger pointed. "Her."

The physician glanced to his right. He said the kneeling figure as he moved towards the throne and while curious, knew better than to ask. The figure's head was down, face cast in shadow.

"Rise, my dear. Let the physician see you."

She rose in one smooth motion, betraying no sign of injury or pain. He began to wonder exactly _what_ was wrong when her face came into view. The physician gasped. Red-gold hair framed an oval face that was familiar. But where a pair of jade green eyes should have been he could see the sclera and iris were filled with blood, the dark spot of the pupil like tiny black island surrounded in an ocean of red.

The physician grimaced. Mara Jade's eyes were severely damaged. The pain had to be quite severe. So how then was she standing here? A better question was why? But he would not ask them.

"As you can see, physician, my Hand needs your skill to repair her sight. Is it possible?"

"Yes, Majesty," he said, "but in order to perform the procedure, I request that the Emperor's Hand accompany me to the medical facility."

"Very well," the Emperor replied.

The physician bowed to the Emperor, "Your Majesty."

Amazingly, he watched as Jade turned back to face the Emperor and bowed also. "Master."

Moving closer, the physician reached out, intending to take Jade's arm and intending to help her from the room. With surprising strength, she shook it off.

"Now, now, my dear," the Emperor said, "the physician only wishes to help you. Allow him to do so."

"Yes, Master," Jade said. The physician took hold of her arm again, and this time she didn't resist.

"I will expect an answer to my question when you return, Mara Jade."

"Then you shall have one, Master."

"And physician?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Do your work well. I expect my Hand to be able to see again as she did before."

"Yes Majesty. It shall be as you wish."

"Then go."

Their footsteps faded as Jade and the physician made their way to the room's single turbolift. As it closed behind them, the Emperor spoke again.

"You may come out now."

No one answered him. Nothing moved.

"I can sense your presence, Lord Jerec. Do not test my patience."

Seeming to materialize from nowhere, boots clicking against the decking, Jerec stepped from a shadow-wrapped alcove to the Emperor's right. He moved to stand before the throne, inclining his head. Black robes swirled around the Dark Jedi, masking his body from view. Only his head could be seen, egg-shaped and pale, a strip of black cloth across empty eye sockets.

"Greetings, my Emperor. It is a delight to…"

Waving a hand, the Emperor cut him off. "Spare me your false pleasantries, Lord Jerec. I know you have been here for some time. I do not like being spied upon."

Moving like smoke, the Emperor hands shot out, tongues of blue lightning issuing from the fingertips. Despite having no eyes, Jerec rolled to his left, dodging the first strikes. In a single, swift motion, the Dark Jedi was on his feet, lightsaber out and activated. Energies crackled and sparked as Jerec held the saber in front of him with one hand, shielding himself from the Emperor's attacks.

For nearly a minute, the two seemed equally matched, but with a flick of his wrist, the Emperor changed tactics. Jerec felt the change in the Force and tried to defend himself, but was a heartbeat too slow in bringing his other hand around. The saber was ripped from his grasp, crimson blade describing an arc as it sailed through the air and into the Emperor's hand.

One last bolt struck Jerec full in the chest, knocking the Dark Jedi back.

"You fight well Lord Jerec, but you rely too much on your skills with the lightsaber. How many times must I remind you that no weapon can equal the power I wield?

Smoke rose from the front of Jerec's robes as he picked himself up. Once again, he had underestimated the Emperor, and the lesson had been hammered home painfully.

"Yes, my Emperor."

"Now, why are you here?"

Jerec paused, considering how best to explain himself.

"Ah," the Emperor said, "I see. And why is Kyle Katarn's fate occupying such a significant portion of your thoughts?"

Mentally cursing himself for allowing the Emperor to get into his mind, Jerec forced himself to speak calmly.

"I have met this Kyle Katarn before, many years ago, at his graduation from the Imperial Academy."

"Yes, I know," the Emperor said impatiently.

"Katarn feels the Force, my Emperor."

There was a pause then, "Impossible."

"It is true, my Emperor. I felt it in him."

"You felt a flicker of the Force in him, Lord Jerec. Katarn has never exhibited habits that would indicated he has any knowledge of the Force."

"His connection was in its infancy then, my Emperor. But I believe it has grown. And I believe Katarn is becoming more and more aware of it with each passing day."

"Explain."

"Consider the missions he has been on, my Emperor. He has succeeded despite being wounded and outnumbered. The few stormtroopers that have survived his attacks report that he has talked to the air on more than occasion. And how else could he have penetrated the base on Danuta and stolen the Death Star plans?

Silence descended as the Emperor thought about what Jerec had said. It made sense. And if Katarn was only learning about the Force now then perhaps…

"What is it you wish, Lord Jerec?"

"To find Katarn and offer him the same choice I gave his father."

"And if he refuses?"

"Then he will die," Jerec said simply.

The Emperor smiled, began to laugh. It was a harsh, ugly sound that echoed in the room.

"Very well, Lord Jerec. Proceed."

"Thank you, my Emperor."

"But be warned. Should you fail me, as Mara Jade has, her suffering will pale in comparison to yours."

"Yes, my Emperor."

Cape swirling about him, Jerec turned and left the room. He began to smile. His plan was working perfectly.

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_**

Kyle Katarn's quarters 

How long had she been kissing him? He wasn't really sure but didn't really care either. Kyle marveled at the sensations he was experiencing. The touch of Jan's lips on his: the soft touch of her hands as she cradled his face.

Slowly, Jan pulled back, their lips parting, her hands lingering. He opened his eyes to find her looking at him, a smile on her face.

"Wow," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Wowee?" he offered.

"Kyle," she began, "there's something I want to…"

BOOM!

The sounded echoed through the walls even as the room shuddered. Kyle was thrown away from her, head striking the wall as he fell onto his bed. He heard Jan cry out as she hit the floor hard.

"What the…"

Emergency klaxons began to sound, filling the air with their strident sound. Picking himself up off the bed, Kyle looked for Jan. She was sitting up, elbows holding her in place. They glanced at each other, asking the same silent question. The answer came as the room's speaker crackled to life.

"Attention all personnel! Attention all personnel! We are under attack. Repeat, we are under attack. This is not a drill. All fighter pilots to your ships. This is not a drill!"

Rolling to one side and onto her feet, Jan grabbed her comlink, thumbed it on. A cacophony of voices issued from the speaker, overlapping each other. Try as she might, Jan couldn't get anyone to respond. She looked to Kyle, who was on his feet.

"C'mon, we need to get to the bridge, find out what's going on."

The room shuddered again.

"I think it's pretty clear what's going, Jan. "We're being attacked."

"But by whom?" she countered, "No one's supposed to know we're here."

"Good point," Kyle said, "and later, if we're still alive, we can discuss it. But for now, we should head to the hangar bay."

"The hangar bay?"

He indicated the overhead speaker. "You heard the orders. All pilots to their ships. I'd say the _Moldy Crow_ qualifies."

"I don't think so, Katarn."

"And why not?"

She didn't answer, pointed at his hands.

Kyle looked down to find they were shaking. With an effort, he made them stop.

"So?"

"Kyle," she said, exasperated, "don't do this. We both know you're in no shape to fly, much less fight."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Are not!"

"Am too infinity!"

"Are not infinity plus one."

"Am…" he trailed off, realizing she had beaten him.

BOOM!

The ship gave a large shudder, and the klaxons seemed to grow more strident.

Jan tried her comlink again, but still couldn't get through.

Just then, a familiar voice came over the loudspeakers.

"This is Mon Mothma to all personnel. We are under attack from an Imperial Star Destroyer. I need all able-bodied pilots to their ships immediately. Your job is to hold off the Imperials until we can jump to hyperspace. Repeat, all able-bodied pilots to your ships immediately."

The speaker clicked off. Kyle looked to Jan, shrugged. "Look, I won't fight. But you heard her. I think…."

"Oh shut up and let's go, Katarn," she said, giving him a quick smile.

He grinned back at her, following as they left the room and ran for the hangar bay.

Hangar Bay 

The scream of repulsorlifts and ion engines washed over them as they entered the cavernous room. Y-Wings and Z-95s darted across the hangar and out into space. Reaching the _Moldy Crow_, Jan and Kyle hurled themselves into their couches, powering up even as they strapped in. The repulsors lift off with a cough and the _Crow_ rose from the deck, engines coming to life with a roar that filled the hangar bay.

"_Moldy Crow_ to hangar control."

"Thought that was you, Jan," Puan Gell said.

"What's the sit-rep?"

"Gold Leader reports at least two squadrons of TIE fighters coming from an Imperial class Star Destroyer."

"No Interceptors or Bombers?" Kyle asked.

"Not so far," Puan said.

"Well, someone's feeling overconfident."

"What?" Jan said, perplexed by his reaction.

"ImpStars carry at least six squadrons of TIEs. Standard attack procedure calls for Bombers to be launched at the target vessel with Interceptors providing escort. So, like I said, someone up there is feeling overconfident."

"Does it really matter how many ships they send?" Jan said, "We're still outnumbered."

"Good point," Kyle admitted, "do you think Mon Mothma has sent a distress signal?"

"Probably," Jan replied, "but if the Imperials are jamming us, it may not get through."

"Which they probably are."

"In any case," Puan said, "you're cleared. Good hunting."

"Thanks," Jan said, opening the throttle.

The _Moldy Crow_ blasted from the hangar bay on a column of blue fire. Jan angled the nose upwards, so she and Kyle could now see the attackers.

The massive triangular shape of the Star Destroyer hung above them, alabaster white against the blackness of space, its' hangar bay facing towards the _New Hope_. They could see alternating flashes of red-orange and green, laser fire from the Rebel and Imperial vessels. The comm came to life, overlapping transmissions from the fighters.

"You're sure you're ready to handle this, Kyle?"

In the rear cockpit, he looked down to find his hands shaking again. Concentrating for a moment, he was able to still them. _Enough of this_, he thought, _I've got to stay in control. _

"Ready as I'm going to be," he answered.

"Good," Jan said, "'cause here they come." She yanked the controls, turning the _Crow_ away as three TIE fighters blasted the space they were just in. Spinning around, she got on their tails.

Kyle focused on his targeting display. A TIE danced just outside the center box. Jan adjusted the course slightly and it the symbol fell into place.

"Now!' he cried, stabbing down on the trigger. The _Crow_'s lasers spoke and the TIE disappeared in a flash of orange and white. Jan lined up the second TIE and Kyle fired again, slicing one of the solar panels off. His next shot pierced the engine and the TIE exploded. They were just turning back towards the Star Destroyer when it happened.

"Gold Five, evade!"

"I don't see him. I don't…"

There was a scream, cut off as one of the Y-Wings, pierced by a TIE's lasers, shattered.

"Bastards!" Kyle yelled.

The tone of his voice sent a chill through Jan. It was the same angry tone he had used back on the _New Hope_.

"Kyle, are you…" she began, only to be cut off as the _Crow_ suffered a hit. The ship shook around them, but the shields held.

"He's diving behind us! Come around to 285 fast!"

Complying, Jan brought the ship around. Before the turn was even completed, Kyle began firing, filling the space ahead of them with laser fire.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch," he said confidently.

Jan watched as the lasers came close to the TIE, trailing just behind it.

"Almost there," Kyle said, "get ready. On my mark, change course to 351."

"Kyle, what…"

"NOW!"

Jan brought the nose around the other way just at the TIE turned also, veering opposite of its original course, running right into Kyle's curtain of laser fire.

"Yeah!" he shouted as the TIE exploded. "Okay, Jan. Find me another target!"

Her worry began to increase. He was getting angrier, more aggressive. She was about to consider heading back for the _New Hope_ when a new signal came through.

"This is Gold Leader to all ships. Prepare to regroup and retreat. _New Hope_ reports they'll be ready to be jump in five minutes. Try and stay close."

A series of acknowledgements came over the comm.

"You heard the man, Jan. Let's knock out a few more before we have to go."

"Kyle, I don't think…"

"Listen, the more we take out now, the less we have to worry about when we retreat."

That _did_ make sense, but she still had a bad feeling.

"Green Three to Gold Leader."

"Go ahead, Green Three."

"We've got a problem. The Imps just took out Green Leader. We're down to just me, Green Two, Seven and Nine.

"Affirmative, Green Three. Stand by one. Gold Leader to _Moldy Crow_."

"Go ahead," Jan said.

"Jan, I'm putting you with the remains of Green Squadron. We need to try and keep the squads together. As soon as you receive the recall signal, break off and return to the_ New Hope_."

"Got it," she said, "_Moldy Crow_ to Green Three. Rendezvous on me and form a wedge. We can overlap our shields on the next attack."

"Affirmative, _Moldy Crow_, we're on our way."

Kyle watched as the four Z-95s zoomed in and formed up on either side of the _Crow_.

"Okay, Green Squad," Jan called, hitting the throttle, "let's go!"

They boosted forward, moving closer to the Star Destroyer. More TIEs moved in, laser reaching for the Rebel ships. But as Jan had surmised, their overlapping shields help offer more protection, deflecting several shots. A number of Imperial ships roared past them.

"Almost there," Kyle said from the back, "almost…"

"Break!" he and Jan cried at the same time.

Three of the Z-95 peeled away, diving in behind the TIE that had passed them. Whoops and war cries began to fill the comm as the Z-95 pilots knocked TIE after TIE out of the sky.

"Yeah!" Kyle said, pumping a fist, "nice work, guys!"

A frantic cry. "_Moldy Crow_, look out!"

Jan and Kyle turned at the same time to see a lone TIE falling towards them. One of its solar panels was gone, the guts of the ship hanging out, sparking in the velvet blackness.

Jan fed more power to the engines, began a hard turn away from the TIE. But, she could see it wouldn't be enough. It was going to hit them. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. The deafening sound of a nearby explosion caused her to open them. The TIE was gone, rapidly dissolving into a ball of incandescent gas. She saw Green Three streak past, missing a collision by less than a meter.

But whatever sense of victory she might have felt disappeared as a chunk of debris flew out of the explosion. With the horrible shriek of metal on metal, it slammed into the _Crow_'s aft section. All three engine displays went red as the control stick wrenched itself from Jan's grasp. She and Kyle were thrown against their straps as the ship began to tumble.

A control panel to her left suddenly exploded and Jan threw her arms up to protect her face as bits of metal flew across the cockpit. When the barrage ended, she sighed with dismay. The _Crow_'s damage control system was the one that had exploded. They no longer had any way to assess the ship's condition or determine what systems had been damaged by the collision.

"Jan?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw something blow up there. You all right?"

"Not exactly." She went on to explain what had happened.

"So what you're saying is…"

"We're in trouble," she finished.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

Despite the laser fire buffeting his craft, Quell Harness managed to line up another TIE in his sights. As his lasers chewed it into pieces, he took a moment to check on his team.

"All wings report in."

The calls came back and Quell fought not to let his voice show what he felt. Green Squadron had lost two more ships and his own had been whittled from ten ships to four, including himself.

He glanced briefly at the _New Hope_, willing the hyperspace technicians to hurry and get the ship ready to jump. He was about to swing around and engage another TIE when a new transmission came through his headset. He smiled as he heard the words he had been waiting for, then called to the other ships

"Gold Leader to all ships. Signal Echo-Lima-Rho! Everyone break off and head for the _New Hope_. We've got about a minute till she jumps!"

The remaining Rebel fighters acknowledged and Quell turned his nose back towards the _New Hope_, looking forward to getting back on board. His headset crackled again.

"Gold Two to Gold Leader."

"Go ahead."

"Sir! The _Moldy Crow_! She's still out there! I think she's been hit!'

Quell confirmed it a moment later. The _Crow_ was some distance away, tumbling end over end through space. Cursing under his breath, he called to the other ships.

"All right, everyone. Green Squad! Gold Squad! Reform on me! We're going after the _Crow_!"

But even as he boosted his ship towards the tumbling vessel, Quell could see a group of TIE fighters approaching as well. He realized with horror that they were going to reach the _Crow_ first.

Inside the spinning, tumbling _Crow_, Jan and Kyle worked feverishly. Without the damage control computer, they had to check nearly every system by hand.

"Weapons are still online," he called.

"Same for the engines," Jan said, "except for the starboard one. I'm not getting any response from it."

"What about communications?"

"I'm trying," Jan replied. The comm's memory core had been damaged, erasing all the settings. She was having to program them in by hand.

"Jan! I think I can see some of the Y-Wings!"

"They heading this way?" she said hopefully, not looking up from her work.

"I don't think so, I…. Jan! They're heading for the _New Hope_!

That's not good, she thought. That means the ship is ready to jump and they're just waiting for us. Just got to get this last relay programmed and…

"There! Got it! Give it a try, Kyle!"

Mentally crossing his fingers, he reached for the power switch, flipping it on. At first there was nothing, then with a loud pop; the comm came alive again.

Jan started to reach for the "Transmit" button when a voice sounded in the cockpit.

"All right, everyone. Green Squad! Gold Squad! Reform on me! We're going after the _Crow_!"

Quell had his hand pressed firmly against throttle, as if holding it would make the Y-Wing go faster. But, try as they might, the TIEs were getting closer.

Suddenly, a voice sounded in his headset. Static crackled loudly, but he was able to hear a voice say, "_Moldy Crow_ to Gold Leader."

He looked ahead, confirmed the ship was still tumbling through space.

"Gold Leader here. That you, Jan? Are you and Kyle okay?"

"We're fine," came back the reply, "the _Crow_'s taken some damage…."

He cut her off. "Jan, listen to me. You've got a group of TIE fighters moving in on you fast. We're coming, but I think they're going to get there first. Can you maneuver?"

There was a long pause, then, "We'll try."

"You heard," she asked.

"Better than that, I can see them," Kyle responded. "Quell's right. They're going to get here first.

Jan tried the engines, the repulsors. As best they could tell, both systems had power, they just wouldn't respond.

"Jan?"

"Yes, Kyle?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"If I'd listened to you, we'd still be on the _New _Hope."

She turned in her seat to face him, reached out a hand. He took it.

"It's okay," she said, smiling at him. "At least we're together."

Almost there, Quell thought. Just need a few more minutes. But the TIEs were already circling the _Crow_, preparing to fire.

Suddenly, his proximity alarm came alive, warning of a new ship entering the area. Probably another Star Destroyer, he mused disgustedly.

But when, with the flicker of pseudomotion, the new ship appeared, it was clearly not Imperial. It took him a moment to recognize it. And when he did, Quell let out a whoop.

"Here they come," Kyle said simply.

"Should be any moment now," Jan said.

They looked at each other, knowing the end result.

Suddenly, a new ship flashed into existence, slicing past the _Crow_ with incredible speed.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jan said, "some kind of ship." She pointed. "And there's another."

Kyle followed her finger, seeing the new ship. A moment later, two more flashed into existence.

"Wait a minute," he said, feeling a surge of hope. "Jan are those what I think they are?"

"Yes, they are!" she shouted happily, "X-Wings."

The comms of both the _Moldy Crow _and Gold Leader's Y-Wing crackled.

"This is Commander Luke Skywalker to all Rebel ships. Looks like you've got a bit of a problem here. Anything we can help with?"

Skywalker. Kyle knew the name all too well. It had been Skywalker who had been aboard the _Millenium Falcon_ when the Death Star had captured it. Skywalker who had flown with the now famous Red Squadron. Skywalker who had single-handedly launched the torpedoes that had penetrated the Death Star's exhaust port, resulting in the battle station's complete destruction.

Mon Mothma responded. "Luke? Is that truly you?"

"Sure is. Me and the rest of Rogue Squadron were returning from deep space patrol when we picked up a garbled distress signal. We homed in on the frequency and here we are. Are you all right?"

"We're nearly ready to jump to hyperspace but still need to get our fighters are aboard. Can you help?

"We're on it," Skywalker said, "All right Rogues, S-Foils in attack position. Let's get to work!"

He and Jan watched in mute fascination as the double wings split apart, forming the shape that had given the X-Wing its name. Separating into pairs, they streaked into the midst of the TIEs, laser cannons firing.

_It's like watching one of the mecho-harvesters on Sulon_, Kyle thought, as TIE after TIE exploded. The Imperials tried to return fire, but were always a heartbeat behind the speeding X-Wings. In less than five minutes, the area around him was practically free of Imperial ships. He spotted two X-Wings as they maneuvered towards the damaged _Crow_

"This is Rogue Two to damaged vessel. Do you read me?"

Reluctantly disengaging her hand from his, Jan reached for the comm. "Loud and clear, Rogue Two. This is Jan Ors aboard the _Moldy Crow_ along with my partner, Kyle Katarn. You sure showed up at the right time. Thing were getting 'uncomfortable.'"

"Thing still look uncomfortable for you, _Moldy Crow_. You need some help getting out of that spin?"

"We might, Rogue Two. We've got engine power, but the blasted things won't light. Hang on, let me give them another try."

"Standing by."

Reaching for the controls, Jan began the start up sequence. "Here we go."

The engines wound up, and with a slight shudder, activated.

Kyle and Jan exchanged glances of surprise, then shrugs. "You never know with this ship," he said. Rolling her eyes, Jan moved to inform the X-Wings, but it turned out they already knew.

"Rogue Two to _Moldy Crow_. I'm reading activity from your ion drive. How's it look?"

"We appear to be up and running," Jan said, "repuslors are coming online. I'm going to try and maneuver us out of this."

"Roger, we'll back off a bit."

Jan began increasing power to the engines, then pulling it back. She fired the repulsors in a seemingly haphazard order, trying to counteract the tumbling spin. Behind her, Kyle monitored the ship's attitude, watching for the slightest indication of a problem. It took several minutes, but with one last push from the repulsors, the _Crow_ stabilized, at relative rest.

"Looks good, _Moldy Crow_. Think you can maneuver back to the _New Hope_?"

Jan advanced the throttle, testing the engines. The port and middle ones responded readily, but nothing from the starboard one. "I've only got two engines, but they should be enough."

"Confirmed, _Moldy Crow_. We'll escort you back. I… Oh, bloody hell."

"Rogue Two," Jan called, "what's wrong?"

Kyle saw it first. "Jan?"

"Yes?"

He pointed "If we were in trouble before, I think we're really in trouble now.


	11. Chapter 11: What Really Matters

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 11: What Really Matters**

A/N: Those darn cliffhangers! Just leaving guessing and wondering what will happen next. Well, wait no more because here in this chapter, the battle continues and Kyle is presented with both a "gift" of sorts and a challenge. Want to know what that means? Come and see!

* * *

It has been said that there are moments in one's life of singular clarity. Moments where all the noise, all the distractions disappear and in that singular moment, you see thing more clearly than ever before. 

As she followed Kyle's pointing and saw it, Jan Ors had one of the singularly clear moments. And she knew she needed to do something, fast. Above the _Crow_ hung a second Star Destroyer, having emerged from hyperspace only seconds before. Its shadow eclipsed the _Crow_ and the two X-Wings, blotting out the stars. Only the lights inside the cockpits of the ships kept the darkness at bay.

"Rogue Two to _Moldy Crow_. The destroyer is launching fighters. Get out of here, we'll cover you."

Engines flaring, the X-Wings accelerated away from the _Crow_.

"Hang on!" Jan called, turning away from the destroyer and firing the engines. They began to move away. It took only a few more seconds for her to see that their new course _was _moving them away from the second Star Destroyer and right back towards the first.

"We're boxed in," Kyle said.

"Looks like it," Jan replied.

The _Crow_ gave a shudder at the same time a blue light flashed outside the cockpit.

"What the…" Kyle began.

The second flash told Jan what was happening.

"Ion cannon fire! They're trying to disable us!"

She started to turn the _Crow_ away, but it was too late. The third ion blast struck the _Crow_, energy traveling across the hull, overloading and shutting down system after system.

As her panel went dead and the roar of the engines died away, Jan smacked the control board. "Blast!"

"My sentiments exactly," Kyle said.

The ion blast had disabled all the _Crow_'s electrical systems. Everything, engines, weapons, shields, even life support were off line. The ship was still moving, carried along by its' own momentum.

"I hate it when you're right, Katarn."

"I was right about something?"

"About us being in trouble, yes."

"No chance of us sending a distress signal?" he ventured.

"With what?" Jan replied scornfully.

"Right. Dumb question. I don't suppose the Rebellion has come up with a way to negate an ion blast?"

Jan actually turned in her seat to look at him.

"Okay, dumb question #2. I've got one more."

"A dumb one?"

"Maybe."

Jan found herself smiling despite the seriousness of the situation. Kyle had a way of doing that to her.

"Go ahead."

"How much life support do you figure we have left?"

Jan had been mulling the same question over in her mind.

"Given how long we've been out here, an hour, maybe less."

"Ah," he said disappointedly.

"You asked."

"Guess I didn't, didn't I? You know, sometimes it's better _not_ to know things."

The ship jolted, shaking them both violently.

"What was that?"

The answer came as the distinctive ball cockpit appeared outside the windows. The TIE fighter flashed past them, describing a slow turn that brought it back towards the _Crow_.

"Well," Kyle said, "guess this is it."

"Guess so," Jan replied, "Kyle, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead, you've got about six seconds."

"I…" she began, just as crimson fire rained down from above. The TIE fighter bearing down on them was consumed in a fiery explosion.

Any question as to what had happened was answered as two of the X-Wings flashed past.

They were so dumbstruck neither of them said anything for a long moment.

"Did…" Jan stuttered, "Did that just happen?"

"I think it," Kyle replied, "yes, it just did."

So in awe of their lives being spared at that critical moment, neither of them saw the chunk of solar panel spinning wildly through space.

A horrible crunching echoed through the cockpit as the object hit, slicing into the metal. A whistling sound was accompanied by a whirlwind as air began to rush out.

"We're breached!" Kyle cried.

The ship shook, shuddered, and seemed ready to fly apart. He felt his body pulled taught against the straps as the rush of air tried to pull him along with it. It was getting harder and harder to draw breath into his lungs. Vision graying, Kyle focused his mind on Jan. If he was going to die, the last thing he wanted to be thinking about was her.

There was a final crunch, followed by a silence so permeating it took Kyle nearly a minute to realize the whirlwind inside the cockpit had stopped. He opened his eyes and would have pushed himself through the back of the seat had he been able. What remained of the TIE solar panel had completely sliced into the cockpit, penetrating into the floor just in front of Kyle's feet. Looking towards the top of the canopy, he saw the transparisteel had somehow melted around the wreckage, creating a makeshift seal. "You were right, Jan," he said, shaking his head in disbelief, "you never know with this ship."

She didn't answer.

"Hey, Jan. You okay up there?"

Leaning forward, Kyle focused on the forward cockpit. He could see Jan, so why wasn't she answering?

"Jan?"

He looked closer, eyes widening with horror. Jan was slumped in her seat, only the straps having kept her from falling out of it. Her head was down, hair obscuring her face. But the mass of brown couldn't hide the gash across the top of her head. Blood was beginning to drip into her hair.

"Jan!"

_She must be unconscious_, Kyle thought hopefully. But Jan wasn't moving at all, he couldn't event tell if she was breathing.

_And I can't do a blasted thing to help her_, he mused disgustedly. Glancing out at the Star Destroyer ahead of them, Kyle felt his anger rising. Lips pulled back from teeth locked together in a snarl. _Lousy Imps! If it weren't for them, none of this would have happened. They wouldn't have had to come out here, they wouldn't have been attacked and Jan would be okay._

He gripped the useless control stick in his hand, fingers tightening around the grip until the knuckles went white. His anger rose and rose, until he felt consumed with it. How he wished the ship were operational! He'd make every one of those shavat Imps pay for hurting Jan!

_Good_, a voice said in his mind, _good, Katarn_.

"You," Kyle said, recognizing the voice immediately. As if he didn't have enough to deal with, now the voice was back. His shoulders began to rise and fall with each breath. He was getting angrier and angrier.

_Yes_, the voice said, its tone conveying pleasure at his reaction. _Yes, Katarn._

"Get out of my mind," Kyle snarled.

The voice said nothing, but it didn't leave.

Anger coalesced, becoming rage. His skin was becoming hot.

_Now, Katarn_, the voice said with sudden urgency, _now_!

Afterward, Kyle would struggle to put into words what had happened. Something seemed to give way in his mind, a door opening; a barrier broken. And beyond it…

_I can see everything_, he thought. _The New Hope, the Y-Wings of Gold Squadron, Rogue Squadron's X-Wings, the Star Destroyers, the TIE fighter. He could see them all at once_. In the next moment, Kyle realized not only could he see the ships; but also he knew what they were going to do. He watched as one of the X-Wings dropped in behind a TIE.

"He's going to break left," Kyle said softly.

The TIE did indeed break left, making the X-Wing overshoot. It started to loop in behind the Rebel ship.

"Bad idea."

Seeing the TIE moving in behind him, the X-Wing pilot killed his engines, firing his repulsors to bring the fighter to a standstill. The TIE flashed past, it's pilot confused by the maneuver.

"Bye bye."

Engines flaring brightly, the X-Wing launched itself forward, lasers firing. Two solid hits turned the TIE into a ball of plasma.

_Wait, could I_… He gazed at the dead controls. Lifting his hand from the control stick, Kyle waved it over the control panels. He smiled as, one by one, systems reactivated, displays coming online. The engines ignited with only the slightest cough. Now, he thought, gazing at the closest Star Destroyer, it's time for some payback.

* * *

Luke Skywalker smiled with satisfaction as the _New Hope_ accelerated and disappeared into hyperspace. The second Star Destroyer was nearly in position to attack the Rebel cruiser. Now, if he and the rest of Rogue Squadron could just get clear long enough to make their own jumps. But then, he remembered Wedge's report about the _Moldy Crow_. The ship had taken a direct hit from an ion cannon and was disabled. How were they going to get the crew out? 

"Rogue Two?" he called into his mike.

"Go ahead, Lead."

"Wedge, any change in the _Moldy Crow_'s status?"

"Negative, Luke. They're still disabled. Worse, it looks like some TIE wreckage has struck the cockpit."

"The crew?"

"No idea, Luke."

"Great. Any ideas on how we get the ship out of here?"

"We could always push it, boss," Wedge said with grim humor.

"And risk what happened the last time we tried that? I don't think so. Listen, maybe we…"

"What the…" he heard Wedge say, "how did…. WHOA!"

"Wedge! What's happening? Rogue Two, come in!"

When his friend didn't answer right away, Luke called again.

"I.. I… I'm here, Luke."

"What happened?"

"You don't see it?"

"See what? Wedge, I don't…"

Then, Luke _did_ see it, and the sight made his eyes go wide.

The _Moldy Crow_ roared past him, moving as fast as any X-Wing. But it wasn't so much that the disabled ship had become active again as how it looked.

The engines were glowing scarlet red, the exhaust plume so bright it almost hurt to look at it. The hull seemed to have been blackened, with a corona of red surrounding it, outlining the ship.

"Rogue Two to Rogue Leader. Did you see it, Luke?"

It took a moment for Luke to reply, his throat had gone dry.

"I saw it, Wedge. But, I'm not sure I believe it."

"Me neither, boss. And look where it's heading."

It took a moment, but then Luke saw with horror what Wedge meant. The _Crow_ was heading right at the second Star Destroyer.

"What's he doing?"

"I dunno, Luke. But if he stays on that course, he's gonna get blasted."

"We've got to stop him. Wedge, you and Rogue Three rendezvous on my signal. We're going after him."

"On our way."

Ramming the throttle to full, Luke felt the X-Wing respond as the engines thrust it forward. Switching frequencies, Luke called into his mike. "Rogue Leader to _Moldy Crow_. Rogue Leader to _Moldy Crow_, do you read me?"

There was no response. Luke tried again.

* * *

Kyle's breath was coming a bit faster now. The feelings he felt! Power! Control! Confidence! A small part of him said that he should be worried as he hurtled towards the Star Destroyer, but he pushed it aside. What was there to fear? He could see as he never had before, and his mind told him exactly what the Star Destroyer was going to do. 

"Here it comes," he said to himself.

Sensors having detected the _Crow_'s approach, the Star Destroyer's gunners began firing on the much smaller ship. But as each bolt of energy was fired, Kyle knew exactly where it was going to go. His hands brushed the control stick, dodging left as an emerald streak lanced past, less than a meter away. Two more shot over the cockpit, casting a green glow inside. _Fools_, he thought, _you can't hurt me, you can't even touch me._

_Oh yes, Katarn_, the voice cooed, _yes. Use your anger. Let it give you strength to punish those who would dare against you._

He smiled, the voice was right. How could it not be? He had never felt such power before. Such strength. He need never be afraid again. Who could hurt him now?

* * *

Luke watched, dumbfounded, as the _Crow_ dodged shot after shot from the Star Destroyer. Whoever was flying it was either crazy or the best pilot he had ever seen. 

_He's playing a dangerous game_, Luke thought, as the _Crow_ barrel-rolled through another swarm of turbo laser blasts. _One direct hit and he'll be vaporized_. He tried calling the ship.

"_Moldy Crow_, this is Rogue Leader. If you can hear me, please respond."

* * *

Absorbed in guiding the _Crow_ through the swarm of turbo laser fire, it took Kyle a moment to notice the tinny sound coming from the speaker. It took another moment for him to identify the voice as the same one he had heard earlier. 

_I suppose I should answer_, Kyle thought, letting out a breath. _Why was Skywalker bothering him at this moment? He had work to do. Oh well…_

He opened the channel; saying in a bored tone of voice, "Go ahead, Rogue Leader."

"_Moldy Crow_?"

"Yes," Kyle said, rolling his eyes, "this is the _Moldy Crow_, Kyle Katarn piloting. Is there something you want?"

* * *

He had contact, but what was going on with the pilot. He sounded… bored? 

"_Moldy Crow_, are you all right?"

"The name is Katarn. Kyle Katarn, all right?" The pilot sounded annoyed now. "And yes, I'm fine. Now, is there something you need? Because as you can see, I'm rather busy at the moment."

"I can see that," Luke replied, "you do realize you're heading right for an Imperial Star Destroyer?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you mean, 'and what', Katarn?" Luke was starting to get annoyed himself. "You need to reverse course right now or you're gonna get blasted."

Looping through another nest of turbo laser blasts; Kyle began to laugh. Skywalker _was_ concerned, and he could appreciate that. But the idea that the Imperials would be able to manage a clear shot at him was too absurd to be believed.

* * *

Luke gave the speaker a double take as he heard laughter come from it. The pilot was laughing, actually laughing, even as he maneuvered through more turbo laser fire. My first guess was right, Luke thought, this guy is nuts. 

"Oh my," came the pilot's voice, "thank you, Rogue Leader. It's been a while since I've laughed."

"Katarn…" Luke began, "are you…"

Kyle decided to have pity on the X-Wing pilot. He was trying, after all.

"Rogue Leader, I understand you're concerned. But don't worry, the Imps can't touch me."

There was a long pause, then, "Oh-kay. But what are you planning to do?"

"I should think it would be fairly clear, Rogue Leader. I intend to destroy the Imperial vessel."

"WHAT! You're crazy! You can't just…"

_All right_, Kyle thought, _that was enough_. "I have to go now, Rogue Leader. But since you and your wingmen are right behind me, you're welcome to follow me in."

With that, he closed the channel, returning his gaze to the objective. After all, his primary focus was the Star Destroyer.

* * *

Luke listened in total disbelief as Katarn advised of his intentions and extended the invitation for the X-Wings to follow him. 

_This is crazy_, he thought.

"Rogue Two to Rogue Leader."

"I'm here, Wedge. You heard?"

"We all did, and we're all having about the same reaction. This guy is insane, boss."

"No doubt."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We've come this far," Luke said, "and we've been invited. Let's follow him in."

* * *

_They're staying with me_, Kyle thought, nodding. _All right then, let's go. _

Dodging more turbo laser fire, he angled the _Crow_'s nose back towards the target. It was close now.

As he drew closer, the fire around him began to slacken. _I'm too close_, he realized, _they don't want to risk hitting their own ship._

He could see the objective clearly now. The yawing hole of the Star Destroyer's docking bay was drawing closer by the moment. All that stood between him and the objective was the bay's deflector shield.

Moving his hands across the weapons controls, Kyle felt the small jolts as the _Crow_'s laser cannon opened fire, streaks of red all headed for the same spot.

* * *

The hangar bay officer of the Star Destroyer stared at his screen intently. The enemy ship was still coming, having somehow threaded its way through the firestorm of the _Retribution_'s turbo lasers. And now, the ship was headed right for the hangar bay. 

He checked the shield display, still 100 percent. _Well_, he thought, _the Rebel may have gotten lucky, but he wasn't getting through the docking bay shield. And in five more minutes, Interceptor Squadron Three will launch. They'd take care of the approaching ship._

The deck under his feet gave a sudden shake. _What was that_? A glance at his screen showed that the approaching ship was firing at the destroyer. A smile came to the Imperial's face as he shook his head. Now the Rebel was growing desperate, there was no way he'd able to…

A red light flashed on his panel just as the deck gave another great heave, nearly spilling the Imperial to the deck. The sound of an explosion echoed through the cavernous space. _What just happened?_

Regaining his feet, the Imperial moved back to his control panel, a shiver running through his spine as he read the display. Somehow, the approaching ship had destroyed one of the main power conduits. The docking bay shield was beginning to fail. Training took over and he mashed the alert button. Crimson lights began to flash inside the docking bay and a computerized voice called, "Attention all personnel. Evacuate main hangar. Repeat, all personnel; evacuate hangar bay. Decompression danger."

Over the screaming alarms and computer voice, the Imperial realized he could hear something else. It was low, but increasing in volume. Could one of the ships in the bay beginning a startup sequence?

The sound intensified, becoming a deafening roar. The answer to what it was became clear as a ship penetrated the remnants of the deflector shield and rocketed into the hangar bay. It's nose came around, pointing to where he stood. The last thing the Imperial saw was a red glow from the ship's laser cannon.

* * *

Kyle almost laughed out loud again. It had worked so perfectly. His shots had destroyed the power conduit, destabilizing the hangar bay shield and enabling him to easily penetrate it. Now, he was inside the hangar bay, the _Crow_ bobbing slightly as he turned the nose towards hangar control. A burst from the laser cannons and the structure erupted in flame, the oxygen inside the bay feeding the fire. He turned the ship in a complete circle, lasers firing. Everything began to explode and erupt into flame, walls, floors, ships, and men. 

Kyle's smile grew even wider as he watched a group of stormtroopers trying to run for cover. He blasted them.

"Time to go," he said, sensing that the deflector shield was about to collapse.

Turning the _Crow_'s nose to face the hangar bay opening, Kyle waited until the shield completely failed. A whirlwind immediately ensued inside the hangar bay as the vacuum of space rushed inside. The fires he had started were extinguished, but Kyle paid it no mind. He had done what he had come here to do. Allowing the swirling wind to pull the _Crow_ forward, he angled the nose and then, at the precise moment, fired the engines.

* * *

Luke, along with Rogue Two and Three, were holding position outside the Star Destroyer, having watched with amazement as the _Moldy Crow_ had penetrated the interior of the ship. Flashes became visible from inside the bay. _He's opened fire_, Luke thought. 

The shield, which was already failing, winked out completely and from their position, the Rebel pilots could see the chaos ensuing inside the hangar bay.

"Boss, " Wedge called, "do you think he…?"

The question went unfinished as the _Moldy Crow_ reappeared, rocketing out of the hangar bay.

Luke's comm crackled. "Rogue Leader, the hangar bay shield is down. Fire your proton torpedoes at it. Now."

"Wait a minute," Luke stammered, "how do you…"

"Fine," came Katarn's voice, exasperation in his tone, "I'll do it myself."

What does he mean? Luke thought.

The answer came as his torpedo system activated by itself; targeting the Star Destroyer.

"Luke!" Rogue Two called, "something's happening! My torpedoes just came online by themselves!"

"Mine too!" said Rogue Three.

Luke started to reach for the controls, but with a shudder, two lances of blue shot from the X-Wing.

The pilots watched as the torpedoes flew into the hangar bay.

"Rogues!" Luke yelled, "Pull out!"

Moving as one, the three X-Wings turned away from the Star Destroyer. Engines glowing red-white, they rocketed away, gaining as much distance as they could.

Behind them, a gout of flame blasted out of the Star Destroyer's hangar bay. Secondary explosions began to go off all over the hull until with a great flash, the Imperial vessel exploded.

"Get those shields up, boys!" Luke called, "debris will be incoming any second now!"

Even as the light from the explosion began to fade, pieces of the Star Destroyer hurtled through space.

The _Moldy Crow_! Luke thought, reaching for his comm.

* * *

Kyle let out a sigh of satisfaction as the _Crow_ boosted away from the wreckage of the Star Destroyer. It had worked, every bit of it. He had known it would, but it did nothing to dampen the sense of victory he felt. His gaze fell on the unconscious Jan. Her hair was matted with blood and her body flopped bonelessly as he guided the _Crow_ through space. 

_I've got to get her some help_, he thought.

_Why?_

The voice again.

"She's hurt," Kyle answered, "I've got to get her medical treatment."

_Why?_

"I just told you."

_How do you know she isn't dead? _

Dead? Jan?

"No, no," he said, "She isn't dead. She can't be."

_Look at her_, the voice said; _you saw what happened to her. How could she have survived? _

Kyle said nothing, thinking over what had happened to the ship _and _to Jan. She hadn't responded when he had called her. Could it be…?

"No," he said weakly, "she can't be dead. She can't be. I can't let her."

_Listen to me, Katarn. Ors is dead. But you can go on without her. _

"No, I…"

_Look at what you have just done, single-handedly eliminated one of the Empire's Star Destroyers. And was it difficult? _

"No," Kyle admitted.

_Exactly! And such is the power you have! Nothing can stop you, Katarn! Nothing! _

Kyle considered that for a moment. The voice was speaking the truth; he could feel it. Power coursed through his veins; power enough to destroy anything and anyone in his way. But without Jan…"

"It's not enough."

_Not enough? What do you mean not enough? _

"What good is all the power in the world if I'm alone again?"

_Alone? Alone? With the power you have, you could have a thousand women! _

Kyle hesitated. He knew the voice wasn't lying, but…

"I could use my power that way?"

_Of course you can, Katarn. And you can have as many as you choose. Women are always drawn to men of power. _

He considered that for a long moment. He _could_ do it. But, as he looked at Jan, remembered the first time they had met. He thought of all their times together, good and bad. He wanted to have that again. But, with all his power, how would he ever have a true friend again? Jan was his friend, and maybe more. Perhaps he could use his power to bring her back to life.

_She'll never love you. _

"What?"

_You heard me, Katarn. Ors will never love you. Bringing her back would be a waste of both your time and power. _

"And how are you so sure of this?" Kyle said angrily.

_I have watched her_, the voice said, _even before you met. This one could never love, even though she's tried. She trusts no one, not even you, no matter what she says. And should the Rebellion ever defeat the Empire, she'll disappear from your life, looking for the next fight. _

"No! You're wrong! Jan cares about me!"

_In some small way, yes. But she'll never give you what you want, Katarn. She can't. Don't waste any more time on her, she isn't worth it. _

"Shut up! Shut up! Stop talking about her! You don't know a thing about her!"

_Yes, I do, Katarn. And the reason you're angry now is you know I am telling the truth. Jan Ors is dead, and probably the better for it. Now, let us go. There are many more battles to fight and… _

"No."

_What? _

"I said no. You're wrong about Jan and you're wrong about me."

_Am I? Really? _

"Yes, you are. You're right about all this power I have. But what will it get me beyond the ability to destroy?"

_I told you that you can have… _

"A thousand women, I heard you. But, what does it mean if they come to me only because I use my power to make them?"

_Katarn, do not do this. You have the power now; do not walk away. _

"Let me tell you something I remember reading in history class. 'Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.' If that's all this power will give me, then I don't want it."

_Be careful, Katarn. Abandon this course now and the consequences will be dire. _

"Spare me the theatrics. The worst thing that can happen is that I get killed. If you're right and Jan is really dead, then at least I'd get to see her again."

_You are being foolish and stupid, Katarn. I give you one last chance to change your mind. _

"I've made my choice," Kyle said forcefully.

_Fool,_ the voice said

He sensed it departing and with it, all the power he had, everything he felt, seemed to go with it. Kyle felt his eyes start to drift closed. He felt so tired all of a sudden. His arms felt like two lead weights and he could not hold them up any longer. As they fell to his side, Kyle realized he could hear a new voice. But this one wasn't in his mind. Forcing himself to concentrate, he realized it was the voice of Luke Skywalker.

Kyle knew he should respond, but he was so tired. Just breathing required effort. Still, he had to let Skywalker know he could hear him. He tried to reach for the controls, but his vision began to tunnel. With a tired sigh, Kyle slumped forward, unconscious, only the seat straps keeping him from hitting the control panel.

He never saw the alarm.

* * *

"Rogue Leader to _Moldy Crow_. Repeat, Rogue Leader to _Moldy Crow_. Come in." 

He paused a moment, still no answer.

"Rogue Two to Rogue Leader!"

"What is it, Wedge?"

"Luke! The _Moldy Crow_! Something's happening to it!"

Focusing on the ship out ahead of them, Luke confirmed that something was indeed. The fiery red from the engines was dying away. The blackened hull was lightening in parts, revealing the patchwork design of the ship. The red corona around the hull was completely gone.

"Power failure?" Rogue Three asked.

"Maybe," Luke replied, "but it looks more like… like something is leaving the ship, sloughing off."

"Luke," Wedge cut in, "my readings indicate the _Crow_'s engines are dead. Her reactor's off line too. And that means…"

"No life support," Luke finished for him. The young man knew he needed a plan, and fast.

"Rogue Leader to all ships. Report in."

One by one, the other nine ships of Rogue Squadron reported in. Luke learned that after the second Star Destroyer had exploded, the first had jumped to hyperspace moments later, leaving the remains of its TIEs for the Rogues to finish off. Damage had been limited to Rogue Ten losing an engine and Rogue Seven having trouble with getting his S-foils to close.

Luke sent four of the squadron after the _New Hope_, then ordered the remaining ships to stand guard over the _Crow_. Luke hoped the Rebel command ship could return in time. It's tractor beams were the only hope of recovering the _Moldy Crow_ and its crew. Luke hoped they were alive, because he had a nova's worth of questions for Kyle Katarn.


	12. Chapter 12: New Mysteries

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 12: New Mysteries**

A/N: Writing the last chapter made me think of what Yoda said to Anakin in the Phantom Menace movie, how hate leads to suffering. Although in this case, hate also lead to major butt-kicking and Imperial ship destruction. But, as the saying goes for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. What is going to happen to Kyle? Guess you'll have to read along and find out!

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_****Hangar Bay**

The Moldy Crow.

A modified Corellian VT-1300 cruiser. A design old enough that, at any other time, it would have been scrapped and replaced. And yet, the _Crow_ had demonstrated a determined reluctance to be scrapped or otherwise replaced.

She stared at the ship, eyes narrowing. She had read the reports, seen the gun camera footage from the X-Wings. It couldn't be any other ship, but standing here, with the ship sitting placidly on its landing skids, she still found it hard to believe.

And the reports about Kyle! They were almost too fanciful to be believed. Had it been only one person, she could have easily discounted the report. But when nearly every member of Rogue Squadron, including Luke Skywalker, reported the exact same thing, it could only be the truth.

_Do I not want to believe it?_ Maybe. She _liked_ Kyle, and saw him as a benefit to her and to the Rebellion. To believe he was capable of such cold-blooded killing…

No, she couldn't let her personal feelings enter into this. Kyle _had_ done it; that much was clear. And whatever had happened to him had affected the _Moldy Crow_ as well. How else could this old ship fly like that?

But what _had_ happened to Kyle? According to Skywalker's reports, Kyle hadn't acted in a malevolent manner. Rather, his words had conveyed a matter-of-fact attitude, getting the job done. But the power he had demonstrated, able to take control of three X-Wings and activate their weapon systems. She hadn't seen such a display since…

Her body gave an involuntary shudder as she remembered those dark days. Chancellor Palpatine was taking on more and more executive powers, all in the name of saving the Republic and winning the war against the Separatists. Although she had been much younger then, Mon Mothma had seen the threat Palpatine posed although many of her fellow senators either didn't or chose to ignore it. A few, however, did listen to her including Senator Amidala of Naboo. And for a time, it seemed that things were going their way. With the destruction of General Grievous, it seemed that the war was finally over and Palpatine would step down as Chancellor.

But then, had come that terrible, terrible day when the clone troopers had turned against the Jedi, killing so many of them. And then had come Palpatine's grand announcement that the Jedi had turned against the Republic and had even attempted to assassinate him. Mon had seen the terrible scarring on the Chancellor's face and while a worm of doubt crept into her, it had been squashed when Palpatine explained that the Republic would now become the Empire. Her heart sank, all hopes of getting the Chancellor to step down gone. And her colleagues… so many of them had greeted the words with thunderous applause.

She knew then, for certain, the ailing Republic was finally and completely dead, and from its ashes rose Palpatine and the Empire. She remembered returning to her quarters, feeling despondent. And then had come the message from Bail Organa. She soon knew the truth of what had happened to the Jedi

She had surprised herself with her reaction. Rather than feeling even more hopeless, she felt a tiny flame of defiance spring to life inside her. Her anger over the injustice of what had happened fed that flame, making it grow brighter and stronger. She decided at that moment that she would not surrender the sovereignty of her planet to the Empire. She would fight this, wherever and however she could. As quietly as she could, Mon Mothma contacted the small circle of her supporters, letting them know of her plans. Some tried to dissuade her, saying it was too late or that now wasn't the right time. But a few agreed with her and from the small circle, the Rebellion had been born.

Her mouth curved upward slightly. True, the struggle had been tough, sometimes nearly hopeless. But the Rebellion had survived attempt after attempt by the Empire to destroy it, and thrived. With the destruction of the Death Star, many star systems began to reconsider their lives under the rule of the Empire.

But if all the old things had indeed passed away, including the Jedi, then what was happening to Kyle? Master Kenobi and Master Yoda had both disappeared into self-imposed exile, not heard from for decades. And with them, stories of their powers had become mere legend now.

Her eyes moved over the _Crow_. How else could what happened be explained? Could it be that Kyle Katarn was…?

Turning on her heel, Mon Mothma moved to the hangar bay doors. There was one way to get the answers she needed, go and ask him.

* * *

_How do I get myself into these things?_ Kyle thought.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Seated opposite him, Plasdan Marass pushed back in his chair, exhaling loudly. Over his shoulder, he said, "I don't see what else we can ask, Commander. We've covered this thing backwards and forwards and we haven't learned anything new."

Standing just behind Plasdan, Luke Skywalker nodded thoughtfully, arms crossed over his chest. "I suppose you're right. But just to be sure, Katarn, are you absolutely sure there's nothing else you can remember?"

Kyle dropped his eyes to the table, struggling to bite back the first thing that came to mind. He was so tired of their questions. It seemed that he had done nothing but answer them for the last hour. And the blond kid kept pushing, asking if he was sure about what he remembered. All Kyle wanted was to get out of there and check on Jan. He had woken up in sickbay (again!). Dr. Berth informed him that aside from mild dehydration and oxygen deprivation, he was fine. Jan, however, had been injured during the battle and was in surgery.

"She took a blow to the head that opened up a pretty nasty gash, but nothing that can't be repaired."

When Plasdan had shown and said he needed to talk to Kyle, the young man thought he'd only be gone a short time. Now, after seemingly endless questions, he had had enough. He looked up at Skywalker who was gazing at him with expectant eyes.

"What part of 'I can't remember' don't you understand, Skywalker?" he said angrily, glaring at the young commander, then at Plasdan, "You both keep talking about what happened like I should know. But I don't, okay?"

Skywalker's cheeks reddened and Plasdan gave a nearly imperceptible shake of his head. _Oh boy, I've done it now. Here we go_. Kyle mentally braced himself.

The blond kid opened his mouth to speak, but didn't say anything. He turned to look over his right shoulder like someone had called him. He stayed in that pose for nearly a minute. When he turned back around, Skywalker's face was composed.

"Look, Katarn, I'm not the enemy here. Believe it or not, I _am_ on your side. And had you seen what I did, you'd understand why I'm asking all these questions."

"Well, maybe you could enlighten me, Skywalker. I'd like to know what happened too."

Luke nodded, pulling his communicator free of his belt and activating it. "Rogue Leader to Rogue Two."

A moment passed, then, "Two here."

"Wedge, do you still have the gun camera footage from the battle?"

"Right here, boss."

"I need you to bring it and the portable holoprojector to conference room S-1, deck 5."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the doors to the room parted as Wedge stepped inside. He placed the holoprojector in the middle of the table, and inserted a silvery module into a receptacle on the side of the device.

The air over the table shimmered, resolving itself an image of space. Kyle could the all too familiar shape of the Star Destroyer and a plethora of TIE fighters.

"What you're seeing," Luke said, "is gun camera footage from X-Wing during the battle." The image began to move as the X-Wing began to maneuver.

Fascinated by the clarity of the images, Kyle felt as if the entire room were moving about him. When the X-Wing's lasers struck a TIE fighter, he found himself pushing away from the explosion. Wedge paused the video, giving Luke a knowing look.

"Sorry," Kyle said, feeling embarrassed.

Luke waved a hand. "I reacted the same way the first time I saw one of these. Right, Wedge?"

The tow-headed man said nothing, but his grin grew even wider.

"Now that you've had your fun, could you advance the footage to where we saw the ship?"

"Sure boss."

Manipulating the projector's controls, Wedge reset the video and set it to play again.

"At this point," Luke said, "the _Crow_ had been disabled and the second Star Destroyer had just appeared."

The men listened to the crosstalk between the X-Wings when Wedge's voice called out.

""What the… how did…. WHOA!"

"Wedge! What's happening? Rogue Two, come in!"

They heard Wedge's shaky voice as he responded to Luke's voice, then two discussing what Wedge had seen.

"See what? Wedge, I don't…"

"It should be any second now," Luke said, gazing intently at the video. "There! Do you see it?"

Kyle stared at the image, seeing only a mishmash of X-Wings and TIE fighters engaging each other.

"Sorry, Skywalker, there's…."

His voice died away as the ship came into view. It flashed past the camera's point of view, disappearing. Wedge paused the video.

Silence reigned in the room for a long minute.

"Was that…?" Kyle asked, finding his voice.

"See for yourself. Wedge?"

At the pilot's direction, the video reversed, allowing the ship to come back into view.

"Right there," Luke said, "pause it again."

Wedge complied, and the picture went still, the ship fully in view.

Kyle's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. It was the _Crow_ and yet not the _Crow_. The hull had changed from its mismatched color scheme to ebony so deep and dark, it seemed to blot out the stars. The engine plume, normally a blue-white, was scarlet.

"That… that… that can't be my ship," he managed to say.

Luke nodded at Wedge who started the video again. Kyle watched in stunned fascination as the _Crow_ arced towards the second Star Destroyer, dodging turbo laser bolts with seeming ease.

"You might want to brace yourself, Katarn," Luke said.

"What?"

Luke shook his head, he couldn't answer. On the tape, Luke's voice sounded, calling the _Moldy Crow_.

When he heard the response, Kyle fell back in his chair, face a mask of shock. It was his own voice he heard talking back to Skywalker. But there was something wrong with it. When he heard himself laugh, Kyle cringed. It wasn't his laugh; it was evil. Yes, that was it, evil.

He watched the _Crow_ penetrate the Destroyer's hangar bay, emerging less than a minute later. He heard himself order the X-Wings to fire their torpedoes. Luke protested, to which Kyle heard himself say, "Fine. I'll do it myself."

Kyle listened to the stunned transmissions as the X-Wings pilots saw their torpedo systems activate by themselves and fire. When the Destroyer exploded, Luke had Wedge stop the video.

No one said anything for several minutes.

Kyle began to shake his head. He didn't want to believe what he had just seen. It couldn't be, that just wasn't him. But the truth of the video was undeniable. He looked up at the other men.

"I did these things? I said those words?"

Both Luke and Wedge nodded.

"No!" Kyle suddenly cried, pushing away from the table and standing up. "I couldn't have! I've never… I didn't… why can't I remember?"

Plasdan rose to his feet, crossed over to where Kyle stood. He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, feeling the flesh beneath his tunic trembling. "We don't know why, Kyle, that's why Luke and I have been asking you all these questions. We're trying to figure out what happened."

"But I don't remember!"

"We know," Luke said, "especially consider your reaction just now. The question now is, what did happen?"

"I don't know!"

"Kyle, try and calm down. You didn't do anything wrong."

"How can you say that? You saw the video, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Plasdan replied, "but tell me, what _did_ you do wrong?"

"I… I… the X-Wings…"

"Okay," the older man concerned, "somehow you did take control of the X-Wings without permission. But you did it to eliminate that Star Destroyer."

"But something's not right, Plasdan. How could all those things and not remember any of them?"

"I don't know the answer to that one, Kyle. But we _will_ find out, okay?"

Gradually, as Plasdan's word sunk in, Kyle began to calm down. The trembling in his body ceased and the haunted look in his eyes went away. But then he remembered Jan. While he had been doing all that stuff in the video, Jan had gotten hurt. Had his actions caused it?

"What about, Jan, Plasdan? She got hurt during the battle, probably because of me. You say I did nothing wrong, but she's lying in sickbay right now because of me."

"It was a battle, Kyle. It's not like you _meant_ for Jan to get hurt."

"But how can I be sure, Plasdan? I can't remember the stuff I did we saw on the video. How do we know that it wasn't those actions that caused her to get hurt?"

"Look, Kyle, I…."

Plasdan's communicator dinged for attention.

"Marass here," he answered.

"This is Dr. Berth. I'm looking for Kyle Katarn."

Plasdan had just started to hold the communicator out when Kyle snatched it from his hands.

"I'm here, doc," he said, almost frantic, "how's Jan."

"She's perfectly, fine Kyle." Berth replied, "I called to let you know she's out of surgery and…"

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but…"

"I'll be right there," Kyle said, switching off the communicator and tossing it back. "Look, I know we need to find out what happened, but right now…"

"Kyle," Plasdan said, interrupting, "Go."

Berth took another look at Jan's vitals. All the readings were looking good. A little best of rest and…

A cacophony of pounding footsteps sounded in the corridor outside. Before the sickbay doors were open all the way, a panting, red faced Kyle Katarn dashed inside, skidding to a stop inches away from where Berth stood.

"Where is…" he said between breaths, then caught sight of her.

All the strength seemed to flow out of him as his eyes took her in. Jan lay in the bed, eyes closed, her long hair spread out in a wave on the pillow. Her chest rose and fell regularly. He could the beginning of a line of stitches running across the left side of her head.

"Jan," Kyle whispered, then out loud he asked, "Is she all right?"

"Yes Kyle," Berth said, still recovering from the shock of the young man's entrance, "she's fine, just as I told you. The surgery went very well."

"How long before she wakes up?"

"Well, the anesthesia won't wear off for a while yet. I'd say seven or eight hours."

"Could… could I wait here until she wakes up?"

Berth shook his head. "I can give you a few minutes, Kyle, but that's all. Right now, Jan needs her rest. And after that battle, so do you."

"C'mon, doc, I…"

"I mean it, Kyle."

He considered whether to press the matter. Sickbay _was_ the doctor's domain and he if he called security…

"Okay, doc, I give. Five minutes?"

"No more," Berth replied, stepping away to allow Kyle some privacy.

He gazed at her for a long minute. Grabbing a nearby chair, he sat down next to her bed. Jan's arms were at her sides and Kyle reached out and tentatively took her right hand in his.

"I'm sorry, Jan. It's my fault you're here right now. If I hadn't insisted on going out there, you wouldn't be…

He trailed off, thinking about what might have been.

"Something happened to me out there today, Jan. I don't know if you saw it or not, but I… changed, became someone, something else. And I'm wondering if that something else is what hurt you."

He looked into her face, wishing that she was awake.

"What I saw in that video, Jan. It was wrong. It's like whatever happened to me affected the ship too."

He paused a moment more.

"I'm scared, Jan. Whatever it was that I became today, I don't want it to happen again. But if I can't remember what happened, then how can I keep it from happening again?"

She didn't answer.

"Kyle."

He looked up to see the doctor standing by the bed.

"It's time. We need to let her rest now."

Kyle nodded. "Okay, doc."

He started to let go of Jan's hand when it tightened around his.

"Kyle," Berth said again, "you agreed to five minutes. Now…"

"Doc, "Kyle said, urgency in his voice, "Look."

Berth leaned down and saw the joined hands. Kyle's grip on her hand was loose, but Jan's hand was clamped tightly around his.

"What happened?"

"When I moved to go, her hand tightened around mine."

The sound, when it came was low, practically a whisper

"Not your fault."

"Kyle, did you…"

"Wasn't me, doc."

"Not your fault." The voice was stronger this time.

The two men looked at Jan, the only other person in the room.

"It couldn't have been her," Berth said, "She's still asleep."

But with a sudden fluttering, her eyelids began to move. Slowly, they opened. The pupils beneath were dilated and unfocused, but for Kyle and Berth, it seemed as if she _did_ she them.

"Not your fault," Jan said. Her voice was still low, but recognizable.

"Not your fault about what?" Berth asked.

Kyle waited a long moment before answering. He looked down at the floor, unable to meet the eyes that looked at him.

"What happened during the battle, it's my fault Jan got hurt."

"No," she whispered urgently, her grip on his hand tightening to the point that it hurt, "issss not your fault."

"But Jan…"

"No…." she said, her voice getting quieter now, "not your fault, Katarn."

Her hand suddenly went slack.

"Doc! What's happening?"

Berth stepped forward, checked the instruments monitoring Jan.

"She's alright, Kyle, just sleeping."

"But doc, how did she..?"

"The human will is a powerful thing, Kyle. Jan must have heard you, even in her sleep. And she wanted you to know that whatever happened, she doesn't blame you."

Silence descended as Kyle considered what Jan and Berth had said. How could Jan know what happened? She was unconscious during the attack on the Star Destroyer. Could she be right? He considered what Plasdan had told him, that he hadn't really done anything wrong. But something deep inside him knew. Knew that whatever had happened, no matter the results, had been wrong. _I need to go and think about this._

Standing up, Kyle looked at Jan one more time.

"Thanks, partner."

He turned, moving out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To shower and change, get something to eat and then go see what kind of shape the _Crow_ is in. You'll let me know when she comes to?"

"Of course, but Kyle?"

He stopped, turned back around.

"Yeah, doc?"

"Are _you_ all right?"

He shook his head. "Physically, yes. As for the rest, I really don't know. Something happened to me today, doc, something wrong. And yet I can't remember any of it. It reminds me of a line I heard in a movie, 'There is a hole in your mind.' I need to figure out what happened out what happened, but even more importantly, why."

With that, Kyle turned on his heel and left Sickbay, leaving a perplexed Doctor Berth in his wake.

**Several Hours Later **

She seemed to be floating in a white fog, not visible in any direction she looked. I have to be dreaming, she thought.

"Jan."

A voice. Calling her name. It seemed to be coming from behind her. But when she turned round, there was no one there, only more of the unending field of white.

"Jan."

Now the voice came from her left. But there was nothing there when she turned to it.

"Where are you?" she called into the fog.

"Jan, can you hear me?"

The voice sounded familiar. "Kyle?" she called.

"Jan."

Suddenly, the white fog over her head parted and through, a ray of light flashed down, into her face. She threw up her hands against the blinding light, but it was no use. The light was too strong, undeniable.

Berth touched her shoulder, giving it another slight shake.

"Jan, can you hear me?"

Her eyes, which had been tightly closed, trembled, the lids fluttering.

"Easy, Jan," the doctor cautioned, "take it slow."

Her eyelids opened, then just as quickly closed as the pupils quickly contracted against the onslaught of light.

"Give it a moment," the doctor said.

Jan opened her eyes more slowly this time, eyes finally adjusting. She turned to look at him.

"Doctor Berth?"

"Yes, Jan."

"Where am I?"

"Sickbay."

"Sickbay!" she said incredulously.

"You were brought here right after the _Crow_ was brought aboard."

"The _Crow_? Tractored. I…:"

She closed her eyes again, gathering herself. _Okay Jan, you can handle this. Something happened during the battle. Of course_, she thought, remembering the panel exploding, the blow to her head.

When she opened her eyes to look at the doctor again, he could see that she was more in control now, calmer.

"Okay, doctor. Perhaps you'd better fill me in as to what happened since I lost consciousness and woke up here."

Berth took a few minutes to relate the events of the battle, including the second Star Destroyer, Rogue Squadron and the _New Hope_ jumping to hyperspace.

"I'm not sure exactly how, but the second Star Destroyer was destroyed and the first one retreated soon after. Rogue Squadron took care of the rest of the TIE fighters. It was shortly after that we jumped back to the battle site. The _Crow_ was drifting and had to be tractored into the hangar bay."

"We took a hit from an ion cannon," Jan said.

"That must have been it, then. You must have been injured during the battle. When you arrived in Sickbay, I discovered a fairly large laceration across the top of your head. Fortunately, it wasn't deep."

Jan reached up to her head, feeling the even rows of stitches. Her eyes suddenly grew wide.

"What about Kyle?"

Berth smiled. "Aside from not listening to his doctor's orders to get some rest, he's fine."

Jan let out a relieved breath. "Good."

"In fact, I promised him I'd call as soon as you woke up. If you'll excuse me…?"

"Of course," she replied.

Berth began to step out of the room, then snapped his fingers, turning back round.

"I almost forgot. You have some visitors waiting to see you. Are you up to it?"

"Definitely," Jan said, smiling, "who is it?"

Berth, however, was already leaning around the edge of the privacy curtain. "You can come in now."

Raising the bed so she was able to sit up, Jan waited expectantly, thinking it would be Mon Mothma. But instead, three people stepped inside. Her mouth dropped open.

"You!"


	13. Chapter 13: Jan's Visitors

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 13: Jan's Visitors**

A/N: Y'know, I don't think I've ever realized how easy it is to mess with so many people with one simple plot tool, the cliffhanger. I always want my readers to come back for more, and yet perhaps I am torturing you all with the unknown a bit too much. I guess the thing is, I want you to be surprised with what comes next and in desiring that, I use the cliffhanger to achieve that goal. Rest assured that in this chapter there will be answers, but maybe new questions as well.

A/N: So where are we, anyway. Ah yes, I remember now. Unable to remember his Dark Side attack on the Star Destroyer, Kyle is blaming himself for Jan, who was wounded during the attack. Jan, however, rouses from sleep just long enough to assure him that it wasn't his fault. Jan herself is recovering nicely when she receives three visitors. But who are they? Come and find out!

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_****Hangar Bay**

The _Moldy Crow_.

_I still can't believe it_, Kyle thought, as his eyes roamed over the patchwork hull. _How could this ship do what I saw in the video? Sure, Jan and I have taken good care of it, but taking on a Star Destroyer? _It just didn't seem believable. And as he inspected the _Crow_'s systems, Kyle found some battle damage, but nothing that added up to taking on an Imperial capital ship. He set to work, starting with the shield capacitors, which were completely burnt out.

As he worked, Kyle reviewed the battle in his mind. He knew that something had happened to him shortly after the TIE wreckage had struck the ship. But what?

Absorbed in the work and his own thoughts, he didn't hear her approach until she spoke.

"So here you are. I suppose I should have anticipated this."

Looking over his shoulder, Kyle saw her standing nearby, a half smile on her face.

"Mon Mothma."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You sound surprised to see me."

"Not really," he answered, clambering down off the _Crow_'s port wing. "I knew we'd have to talk sooner or later."

"Ah, and I assume you trying to make it later."

"Yeah," Kyle replied, raising his hands in a "you know" gesture.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Mon Mothma, I know what you're going to ask. I don't know what happened to me during the battle. I've gone it over and over again in my mind, but I can't recall anything beyond some TIE wreckage hitting the _Crow_. Everything after that is a complete blank, until I came to here on the _New Hope_. I just can't remember. I wish I could."

The older woman paused for a long moment, then said, "Actually, I was going to ask how you were feeling and then ask about the battle."

"Oh," Kyle said, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Sorry."

She waved the apology away. "You've been through an ordeal, Kyle. And after talking to Plasdan, I know you've got to be quite frustrated not knowing what happened to you during the battle. Let me make it clear that whatever happened, that your actions helped save the _New Hope_ as well as the pilots of Rogue Squadron and you and Jan."

Kyle's eyes fell away from hers. "But Jan still got hurt."

"As a direct result of the Imperial attack, Kyle. Not because of your action or inaction. Had it not been for your attack on the Star Destroyer, it is very unlikely that either one of you would have survived."

His head came back up. Mon Mothma's words had penetrated through the mass of guilt and self-doubt in his mind. "Thank you, Mon Mothma," he said managing a small smile. "It helps to hear you say that."

"I do want to ask you something else, Kyle."

_Uh oh_, he thought, _here it comes._

"We've talked about these 'voices' you've heard in your head, and how they seemed to have aided you on earlier missions. Is it possible that what happened during the battle was like one of the earlier encounters?"

He thought over that for nearly a minute. "I suppose it _is_ possible, Mon Mothma. But when the voices helped me before, I can remember what happened. I didn't always understand it, but I can remember it what they said and what happened afterward."

She considered that, then said, "Let me ask you this, Kyle. Do you remember how or should I say, what you were feeling?"

Kyle smiled. "That's easy. I was mad, I guess you could say angry."

"How angry?"

"Well, considering I'm in a disabled ship, no weapons, no shield, no comm, basically a big floating target, I was very angry and frustrated."

"Hmmm."

"Not to be rude, Mon Mothma, but are you going somewhere with this?"

The older woman waited a long moment before answering. _The Jedi used to associate anger with the Dark Side. I remember Master Yoda saying once that anger was a path that leads to suffering. Could it be that Kyle…?_ No, she decided, this was foolish thinking. The Emperor had destroyed all the Jedi in his grand plan to create the "perfect" Empire, free from the danger of Jedi. Perhaps the Force had something to do with what happened to Kyle, but her talk with him and Plasdan's report made it clear that Kyle had no awareness of the Force nor did she see any desire in him to know more about it. He accepted what happened before as good fortune, no more. Still, she would keep an eye on him, just in case.

"Mon Mothma?" Kyle pressed.

"Oh!" she replied, realizing that he was staring at her, "forgive me, Kyle. I was lost in thought for a moment. I thought I might have an idea about what happened to you, but it appears I was mistaken."

"What was it?"

"Nothing of importance," she said dismissively, her tone making it clear further questions were not welcome.

"Oh-kay," Kyle said, "well, maybe I should…" His communicator sounded.

Pulling it from his belt, he turned it on. "This is Kyle."

"Kyle, this is Dr. Berth. I called to let you know Jan is awake and…"

"I'm on my way," Kyle replied, shutting the communicator off and returning it to his belt. "If you'll excuse me, Mon Mothma?"

"Of course," she replied, smiling at him, "give Jan my best."

"I will," he said, heading for the hangar bay doors.

* * *

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_****Sickbay **

"You!"

"Hello Jan."

"I can't believe it."

The trio filled the small space in front of her bed. Jan's eyes moved to each of them in turn, her look of surprise turning in a dumbfounded smile.

"Alessa! Wexter! Galder!"

"Hey there, Ors," said Galder, smiling at her. "Long time no see."

"I… I thought…. The Death Star…."

"You thought we were killed when Alderaan was destroyed, " Alessa finished for her. "We almost were, if it hadn't been for Wexter."

"Don't be so dramatic, Alessa," the third man said. "Besides, it was your idea to take the ship out for a test run."

"Yes, but, if you hadn't…"

"Hold on a second," Jan said, still smiling, her eyes shiny, "I want to hear everything that happened. But first, get yourselves over here and give me a hug."

Alessa was the first to move, her own eyes brimming. The two women hugged each other tightly, sharing in the joy of finding each other again.

"I am so glad to see you," Jan murmured against her friend's shoulder, "so glad you're alive."

"Every time there was a news net report about the Rebellion, I wondered if you were all right, Jan."

The women hugged a moment more, then Alessa stepped back to allow Galder to approach. But instead of reaching for her, he took one of Jan's outstretched hands, bringing it to his lips.

"Still the romantic I see," Jan said, wrapping her free arm around Galder's neck and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm glad you're all right, Jan," he said, gently breaking the embrace and stepping back, "I've missed you."

There was a pregnant pause, then she said, "Well what are you waiting for, Wexter? Get over here."

She could see he was trying not to let the emotion of the moment overwhelm him. With his lips pinched together in a grim smile, Wexter stepped to Jan's beside and leaned in. She had pulled him into a tight hug. He hesitated a moment, then hugged her back with equal fervor.

"I've missed you, Wexter. When I thought you were dead, it really hurt."

"Now, Jan," he harrumphed, "You should know by now ol' Wexter's too flaggered stubborn to die."

She smiled against his shoulder, held him a moment longer, then let go, but not before loudly kissing him on the cheek. Jan couldn't but chuckle at Wexter's embarrassed look as he stepped back. What was that old expression? The more things change, the more they stay the same.

"So what happened to you anyway?" Alessa asked.

"Oh," Jan said, gesturing at her surroundings. "We got attacked by an Imperial Star Destroyer. My partner and I went out to help fight off the TIE fighters until the _New Hope_ was able to jump to hyperspace."

"A Star Destroyer?" Galder asked, his eyes wide, "Are you serious?"

Jan nodded. "Absolutely. And then during the battle, our ship was hit by an ion blast and disabled. There we were, floating around like a big target and you'll never guess who showed up. Rogue Squadron.

"Wait a minute," Wexter said, waving his hands in an expression of disbelief, "you mean _the_ Rogue Squadron? That's Luke Skywalker's unit, isn't it?"

"I've heard of him," Alessa added, "He's the one who destroyed the Death Star."

"Well, Jan, sounds like you're sharing space with the elite of the Rebellion. Just like Alderaan, huh?"

"Please, Galder. It isn't like that at all. We sent a distress call and they showed up, that's all."

"As you say."

"Wait a minute, Jan," said Alessa, "did I hear you mention a partner?"

_Oh no,_ Jan thought, seeing her friend's expression, _why did I have to mention Kyle? Oh well, might as well get it over with._

"Yes, Alessa. A partner. He works with me on missions for the Rebellion."

"Oh, so it's a he, is it?" Alessa pressed, stepping closer, her eyes locked on Jan's. "So is he cute?"

"What?" Jan exclaimed, completely caught off guard. "I… he…. Well…. It's…"

"Yes Jan," Galder said, joining in, "do tell."

Jan glared at him a moment. "Fine. His name is…."

The door to sickbay opened and the sound of running feet cut her off.

* * *

Skidding to a stop just outside the privacy curtains, Kyle took a minute to slow his breathing down. He had run all the way from the hangar bay in his urgency to see her.

When he was able to breathe without panting, Kyle slid aside the curtains and stepped inside. The greeting he had prepared died on his lips as he spotted the other three people in the room. He didn't recognize any of them, but from their expressions, they seemed to be expecting _him_. He looked to Jan, about to ask what was going on. But the look on her face brought him up short. She was staring at him wide-eyed, as if the last thing she wanted right now was to see him. But, in the time it took him to draw another breath, her face changed. She smiled at him.

"Kyle," she called, waving an arm at him. "Come in. I want you to meet some friends of mine."

He hesitated a moment. Maybe he _should_ come back later. "Jan, I…"

The smile disappeared. "Get in here, Katarn."

He knew that tone, and knew better than to say no. He stepped inside. One of the men stepped towards him, extending a hand.

"You must be Jan's partner. I'm Wexter, Wexter Wayfarer."

"Kyle Katarn. Nice to meet you, Wexter." Several years older than Kyle, Wexter couldn't help but look the part of a mechanic. From his permanently stained coveralls to the tools dangling from his belt, Wexter was clearly a man who had worked his hands for years. And by the way the coveralls stretched over the man's abdomen he rarely, if ever, missed a meal. His hair and mustache were a mixture of gray and white, but his blue eyes were lively and his smile was genuine.

He indicated the other man. "And this is…"

"I can speak for myself, Wexter," Galder said, his tone flat, nearly emotionless. His dark eyes shifted to Kyle. "Galder Thonx," he announced. For a moment, he stared at Kyle's outstretched hand, then reached out and took it. His grip was firm and strong, but not friendly. A spark of pain arced through Kyle's arm. Realizing that Galder was squeezing his hand, whether by accident or on purpose, Kyle reacted by squeezing back. He forced himself to smile at the taller man and squeezed harder even as he introduced himself.

There was a flicker of surprise in Galder's eyes. Clearly, he hadn't expected this, his own hand beginning to hurt.

The mounting pressure suddenly vanished as Galder let go, moving back a step. Kyle took a moment to examine the man. Polished black shoes led up to perfectly creased black pants and a shirt of dark purple. It was a surprise to see that unlike Wexter, Thonx was completely bald, his olive skin gleaming in the overhead light. His appearance indicated to Kyle that Galder had been a man of means and high society.

_And I'm about as working class as you can get_, Kyle thought.

"So," a voice said teasingly, "you're Jan's new partner." Kyle turned to regard the woman near Jan's bed caught his attention. Short black-brown hair lay in straight lines down the sides of her face, curling up just above her shoulders. Her smile revealed two rows of gleaming white teeth. Her olive skin stood out in contrast to Jan's, making her look paler in comparison. Giving her a wink, she stepped towards Kyle. Her low heeled black boots clicked slightly against the deck She wore a pair of loose black pants that seemed to add to her height and a long-sleeve shirt whose purple hue was lighter than that of Galder's. Over the shirt was a short white jacket that covered her shoulders and arms, dropping down to just above her waist.

"And I'm Alessa Thonx." She held a hand out to him and Kyle took it, feeling her warm, smooth skin. The fine bones on the back of her hand slid against his as they let go. But it was her eyes that caught his attention. The irises were purple and seem to glow with their own inner light. Alessa took a moment to allow her eyes to rove over Kyle. He wasn't exactly the type of man she expected to see Jan with. But perhaps there was more to him than met the eye.

"Hold still a moment," she said, wetting a finger. She reached up, wiping her finger across his cheek. "I guess you must have been in a hurry to get here."

At first, Kyle didn't know what she meant, until he saw the smear of dirt on her finger. Looking down at himself, Kyle mentally cursed himself. In his headlong rush to get to the hangar bay, he hadn't taken the time to change. His workman's coveralls were stained with grease and dirt. _That probably explains the look Jan gave me when I walked in_, he thought

He looked at her. She had a bemused smile on her face. "You do know how to make an entrance, Katarn," she said, chuckling. Galder, Wexter and Alessa laughed with her. Cheeks flaming with embarrassment, Kyle waited for the laughter to die down.

"If you all will excuse me, I'll be back as soon I've changed." Turning round, Kyle passed through the curtains. Galder waited until the sickbay doors closed before speaking.

"So, where did you find _him_?"

Jan knew that tone all too well. "I didn't 'find' him, Galder," she said, eyes turning to look directly at him, "And his name is Kyle. I'll thank you to remember that."

"Now, Jan," Wexter jumped in, "Galder didn't mean anything." He looked to the other man. "Isn't that right?"

When Galder didn't say anything, Alessa stepped in. "You need to remember we're guests here, brother dear. And with Alderaan gone, we need friends and allies."

Galder's face crumpled slightly at the mention of Alderaan, and for a long moment, silence reigned as each of them privately remembered their home planet.

"That reminds me," Jan said, breaking the silence, "how did the three of you survive?"

Wexter and Galder looked to Alessa, who shrugged before answering. "It wasn't as if I had any grand plan or anything. Father had purchased me a new personal cruiser and the ion drive was acting up. I talked to Wexter and he offered to come over and take a look at it."

"I couldn't detect any problems at first," Wexter said, taking up the story, "so I asked Alessa if we could take the ship out for a quick flight. I figured that whatever was wrong, I'd be able to find out once the ship was airborne."

"I just happened to walk into the hangar at that moment," said Galder. "When I heard what Wexter was planning, I decided to go along to help fly the ship."

"We had just gotten out of the atmosphere when the drive begin misfiring," Wexter said, "so, I asked Galder and Alessa to hold the ship on course while I inspected the drive. Turns out the fuel cells had been misaligned and were feeding unequal power to the engines."

"That couldn't have been easy to repair," Jan offered.

"It wasn't," Wexter said, nodding, "it took me two hours just to unknot the fuel lines themselves and then another hour to complete a full systems test. And that's when it happened."

"What?" Jan asked anxiously.

"We were nearly finished with the power-up test when we received a call from orbital control. They advised us of a large object approaching the system. I think it was about thirty minutes later when we saw it."

"The Death Star," Jan said quietly.

"Yes," Galder replied, "you can't imagine it, Jan. It was so immense; it blotted out the stars. I…" he trailed off, unable to continue.

"It took up position in high orbit over Alderaan. I came up to the cockpit and we sat there, staring at it. Orbital control tried hailing it, but never received a response. And then it began to rotate."

Alessa's eyes were glowing with unshed tears. "We saw the immense depression in the surface and then it began to glow. You know what happened next."

"Yes," Jan said, fighting back her own tears, "I do."

Silence descended once again.

This time it was Wexter who spoke first. "I don't know how long we sat there, trying to understand what had just happened. The Death Star began to move away, heading out of the system I guess. I really didn't notice. I do know all three of us were thinking the same thing, 'What do we do now?'"

Both Galder and Alessa nodded.

"So what happened?" Jan prompted.

"Galder remembered reports of a Rebel cell a few systems away," Alessa replied. "With Alderaan gone, the Rebels seemed like the best choice."

"We traveled for almost two days, broadcasting a call for assistance on every frequency we could think of," Wexter said. "Speaking for myself, the situation was getting pretty hopeless when, on the third day, we received a reply."

"A Y-Wing on deep space patrol picked up our signal and rendezvoused with us," Galder added. "When we told the pilot where we were from, he escorted us to his command vessel. Fortunately, I was able to secure us transport to a permanent base."

"Oh please, Galder," Alessa said, rolling her eyes at him. She turned to Jan. "We were shipped out with a tech team being dispatched to a Rebel base in the Yavin system."

"Wait a minute," Jan said, surprise in her voice, "you don't mean Yavin 4?"

"The same," Alessa replied. "In fact, we arrived less than a day before the Death Star was detected approaching the system."

Jan's expression matched the frustration in Alessa's voice. "From the frying pan into the fire."

"You said it," Wexter added, "we watched as the Rebel launched what fighters they had. Not nearly enough, it seemed to me. Glad I was wrong."

Conversation blended together as Jan related her and Kyle's part in monitoring the attack on the Death Star. Wexter and Alessa described how things seemed lost when the remnants of Red Squadron made their last-ditch run on the exhaust port.

"That kid, Skywalker," Wexter said with admiration, "he must've had nerves of steel. His wingmen were gone, TIE fighters closing on him."

"He did have help," Galder added.

"True," Wexter continued, "that smuggler ship, the _Millenium Falcon_, I've never seen a worse looking ship in my life. But the way it flew… well, I was impressed."

"You think the _Falcon_'s something to look at. Wait till you see the _Crow_."

"The _Crow_?" Galder asked, confused.

Jan went on to describe the ship. "You wouldn't think it'd manage to lift off the deck, much less fly and fight, but it's proven to be quite a ship."

"Well, I'll have to get a look at it," Wexter said.

"Look all you want," Jan said, "but no touch."

"Oh c'mon, Jan," the old man said defensively, holding up his hands, "I can make anything work better with these babies."

"Like you did my first air speeder?"

He waved at her dismissively. "That was an accident, and you know it. How was I to know the power plant wouldn't accept the power boost?"

"How about the large label that read, 'Danger, do not exceed power core limits. Damage to power plant and passenger could result'"?"

"I don't remember any label."

"Sure you don't, Wexter." Jan said, smiling at her friend. "Just remember, you can look at my ship, but no touchie. Understand?"

For a moment, it seemed as if he might protest. But under Jan's stern gaze, Wexter surrendered. "All right."

"All right what?" Jan pressed.

"All right I won't touch your ship," Wexter said automatically. "Happy?"

"Very."

Both Galder and Alessa broke out laughing.

"I see thing haven't changed much," Alessa said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You didn't answer my question earlier, Jan," Galder said, "Where did you meet up with this…. Kyle?"

She sighed. "That is a long story."

"We've got the time."

Jan hesitated. While she didn't see any harm in telling her friends about Kyle, there were personal things she knew about him, things that might be better said with Kyle in the room.

As if on cue, the doors to Sickbay opened. A moment later, Kyle stepped between the curtains. His hair was still slightly damp, but his face and hands were clean. He had dressed in a pair of loose gray slacks, with a matching gray vest. The shirt underneath was a dark red, a splash of color that completed the outfit quite nicely.

"Well look at you," Alessa said.

Kyle smiled at her, then at Jan. "You like?"

"Very much," both women said at the same time.

Off to his right, he Galder gave off a snort; careful to keep it low enough that no one heard it.

"Alessa was just asking me about you and I met, Kyle, " Jan said, "Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

Nearly forty-five minutes passed as Jan related her and Kyle's first meeting when he was still a stormtrooper. Both Galder and Wexter perked up at hearing that.

Jan went on to relate the second meeting between her and Kyle and his subsequent to defect.

"I can still remember me, Roscoe and Waller arguing over whether we should even let Kyle go with us. Little did we know that he had already decided."

"Okay, let me explain something here," Kyle cut in, "Jan and her team knew that Governor Donar has a squad of security coming to arrest us. They were minutes away. I knew if we were going to have any chance of escaping, someone had to do something."

"So Kyle sneaks aboard our ship and starts pre-flight. We didn't even realize he was gone until we heard the main drive coming on line."

"I didn't sneak aboard," Kyle answered defensively, "I walked aboard while you three were arguing to get the ship ready. Oh and get this. Rather than be grateful for my help, they drew their weapons on me."

"Now who's not being fair?" Jan interrupted, "We didn't know what you were doing. It could have been anything from sabotage to planting a listening device."

"Oh please!" Kyle said in exasperation.

"Wait a minute," Galder said, "you mentioned a Governor Donar? Not Dal Donar of Derra IV?"

"The same," Kyle replied.

"How is it someone from the Outer Rim knew a planetary governor?"

Both Alessa and Jan threw Galder looks of warning, but Kyle seemed unfazed. "His son, Nathan, and I attended the Imperial Academy together. After graduation, Nathan invited me to join him and his family aboard the _Queen of Empire_."

"Ah, I see."

"It gets better, Galder," Kyle continued, smirking, "no sooner had we arrived on the _New Hope_ than Jan has a couple security officers take me into custody."

"What?" Wexter exclaimed, "Jan, you didn't!"

She shrugged. "I didn't have a choice. Kyle was still technically an Imperial at the time and we had to take precautions."

"But arresting him?" Alessa pressed.

"It's like I had him thrown in the brig or anything. It was just until he met Mon Mothma and formally declared his intentions of leaving the Empire and joining the Rebellion."

Kyle raised his eyebrows. Technically, what Jan had said about him joining the Rebellion wasn't true, but he decided to concede the point.

"So how did you end up partnered together?" Galder asked.

"Mon Mothma had a mission she needed my help with," Kyle answered, "and when she advised me that I would need a mission officer to help with planning and logistics, Jan volunteered."

"Did you," Alessa said mischievously, "I wonder why."

Jan started to speak, intending to deny that her reasons were anything but personal, but Kyle beat her to it.

"Two reasons. One was that at this point, I didn't know anyone in the Rebellion aside from Jan and Mon Mothma, so it seemed a logical choice."

"And the second reason?" Alessa pressed.

"I was too afraid to say no to her."

The room erupted in laughter then a "whoof" as pillow struck Kyle full in the chest. Jan was frowning at him, but the hint of a smile was visible as well.

"It's true!" he exclaimed, "Let me tell about the first time I did say no and what happened. It was…"

Grabbing another pillow, Jan drew her arm to throw it. "You'd better shut up right now, Katarn."

Try as he might, Kyle couldn't stop laughing. But as the pillow sailed towards him, he remembered to duck, allowing the object to hit Wexter full in the face.

As the pillow fell to the floor, a surprised Wexter looked at Jan, whose cheeks were flaming red with embarrassment.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "Wexter, I'm sorry, I…"

Unable to hold it in any longer, Jan began to laugh too, joined by Wexter and the others a moment later.

"Hey! What's going on in here?"

Still chuckling, Kyle, Alessa, Wexter and Galder all turned to see Dr. Berth enter the room, a frown on his face.

"Someone want to tell what's happening? I could hear you all the way in my office."

"Sorry, doc," Kyle said, "It's my fault. We were kidding around about why Jan and I became partners and I guess we got a bit crazy."

"You have our apologies, doctor," Galder said formally, "we did not mean to disturb you."

"No apologies are necessary," Berth said, "but you do need to tone it down just a bit. I have other patients trying to sleep."

"It won't happen again," Jan said, looking fixedly at Kyle.

"What?" he asked innocently

"You know."

"Besides, Jan still needs her rest. So if you wouldn't mind…"

"Of course, doctor," Alessa, moving to Jan's bedside, "We'll see you later."

"Count on it," Jan replied.

Waving goodbye, Wexter and Galder followed Alessa out of the room.

"That means you too, Kyle."

"Okay, doc, just give me a minute."

"One minute," Berth said firmly, stepping outside. "That's all."

Kyle moved to Jan's bedside.

"I'm so relieved to see you all right, Jan."

She reached a hand out to him. "I'm glad you're okay too. What happened to us out there?"

Taking her hand in his, Kyle looked down at the floor for a moment before continuing. "I wish I knew. The last thing I remember is some TIE wreckage hitting the _Crow_ and then, nothing."

"How did we get back here?" Jan asked.

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Something happened to me out there, something very strange. When I saw the battle footage, it was almost unbelievable."

Jan tightened her hold on his hand, seeing the mixture of tension and worry on his face. "Kyle?"

"I can't explain it, Jan. You need to see the footage first. Then we can talk."

Just then Dr. Berth stepped back in. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kyle beat him to it. "I'm leaving, doc."

To Jan he said, "I have to go, but I'll be back."

Letting go of his hand, Jan reached up and stroked Kyle's face. "I know you will."

With a last, long look into her face, Kyle turned round and left the room. Jan watched him go until the curtains hid him from view. She heard the sickbay doors open and close as he passed through.

Turning her attention back to the doctor, she saw that Berth was smiling at her, a knowing smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, the smile fading away.

Jan didn't believe him, but decided pursuing the matter wasn't worth it. Besides, she had a more important question on her mind.

"All right, then let me ask you this. How soon before I can get out of here?"

"Well, your latest series of tests all look good and your injury is healing nicely. How about you stay here for one more night and I'll discharge you first thing in the morning?

Jan considered that for a moment, then nodded. "Okay."

"Good," Berth said, turning to leave.

"I do have one other request," Jan said.

The doctor turned back around. "And that is?"

"Would it be possible to get a portable holo-projector and a copy of the footage from the battle Kyle and I were yesterday?"

"I'll have to check with Plasdan first. May I ask why?"

"Something happened to Kyle during the battle, doctor. I don't know what, but it's obviously bothering him. I want to know what happened."

Berth took a moment to think it over, then nodded. "Let me call Plasdan and see what he says."

"Thanks," Jan said as the doctor exited the room.


	14. Chapter 14: Friends or Enemies?

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 14: Friends or Enemies?**

A/N: With Jan's three friends having entered the picture, events in the story are about to take another turn. Come along with me and see what happens.

* * *

"Jan?" he called softly.

She didn't move.

"Jan?" he called, a bit louder this time.

She stirred slightly, but with a sigh, went on sleeping.

Reaching over to the bed, he gave it a small shake.

Jan's eyes snapped open and she exhaled in a kind of snort. Her eyes cast about, taking in the scene around her. She spotted him sitting by the foot of the bed.

"Kyle?" she croaked, throat dry.

"Time to wake up, Miss Ors."

Pushing herself up, blinking sleep from her eyes, Jan reached for the bedside control, raising the head of it so she could see him better. She started to reach for the ever-present glass of water at the table.

"Here," Kyle said, holding it out to her.

Gratefully accepting the glass, Jan took a sip, one eye on Kyle as she did so. He was smiling at her and while it didn't bother her in the least, she wondered at the reason for his smile.

She started to set the glass back down only to have Kyle intercept it.

"Good morning," she said.

"More like good afternoon," he said.

"What?"

"He checked his chronometer. "At the tone, the time will be…" he paused, "1215 hours." He paused again, then added, "Beep."

"No, " Jan protested, "I couldn't have slept that long. I…"

Kyle put up a hand to stop her. "Doc told me you were up almost half the night that reviewing that." He nodded towards the holo-projector. "I'd guess you have some questions."

Jan nodded, about to ask one of the many questions when he interrupted her again. "But before we begin that, I thought you might like to accompany me to the mess hall."

"But my discharge…"

"Oh that," Kyle said dismissively, "already taken care of. So, what do you say, Miss Ors?" He held out a hand to her.

Jan stared at him for a long moment. Few men could surprise her as Kyle did. She smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. "I'd say give me ten minutes to shower and change and you have a date, Mr. Katarn."

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

The doors to the mess hall parted before them. They automatically let go of each other hands. As Jan had told him, their relationship was their business and no one else's. But in order to avoid unwanted questions or rumors, they decided to keep their interactions for non-public venues only.

"Thank you for this, Kyle." Jan said, taking a sniff of the aromas wafting from the kitchen. "Doctor Berth tries, but sickbay food is a poor substitute for the real thing."

"No problem," he said, "I'm just glad to have you up and around. Dealing with what happened during the battle has been hard enough without you to talk to."

"Well," Jan said, flattered, "I do believe that was a compliment, Mr. Katarn."

"As it was intended to be, Miss Ors," he said.

They smiled at each other, then turned their attention to the selections of food. They sat across from each other on one end of the room's long tables, the buzz of conversation and clinking dishware all about them.

"So," Kyle said, after swallowing a bite of salad, "where do you want to begin?"

"Well, first off, how much _do_ you remember after the TIE wreckage hit us?"

"Not much, I…"

"Jan! Hey, Jan!"

Jan looked up at the sound and Kyle turned to look over his shoulder. Coming across the room, waving at them was Alessa. Galder and Wexter were in line getting food, but waved as well. Kyle and Jan acknowledged with waves of their own.

"I guess we'll have to talk about this later, Kyle."

"Yeah," he said, a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

Alessa reached the table just as Jan stood up to greet her. The raven-haired woman threw her arms about Jan.

"We just went by sickbay to see you, but you weren't there. Doctor Berth told us you had been discharged. Are you all right?"

"Just fine," Jan said, stepping back as Alessa released her from the hug. "How'd you find us?"

"Oh," Alessa said, pausing a moment before answering. "That nice doctor told us you might be heading her. So we took a chance and here we are."

"Hope it's okay if we join you," Wexter said, stepping up behind the women with a tray full of food.

"Of course it is," Jan said, "I was going to come see you later, but now's a good a time as any."

Kyle didn't say anything, although he thought it was a bit presumptuous of Jan to assume she could speak for the both of them. Still, it was her friends. Friends she had thought dead. If he were in her place and someone he had known from Sulon had survived, he'd probably act the same way. However, he couldn't help but feel a bit rankled when Galder and Wexter took seats on either side of Jan, leaving Alessa to sit by him. He was also trying to remember if he had said anything to Berth about his lunch plans with Jan. As best as he could recall, they hadn't discussed it.

Jan and the two men began to talk to each other, sharing stories of their history together in Alderaan. Thinking Alessa would join in, it caught Kyle by surprise when she spoke to him.

"So Kyle, you knew where we're from. How about you?"

"Me?" he said, turning to look at her.

"Is there anyone else with the name Kyle sitting here?" she teased.

He chuckled, "No, I suppose not."

"So tell me where you from," she prompted, gazing at him with interest.

"Sure," he said, "my home world is called Sulon. It's an outer rim world, pretty much out of the way of most of the major space lanes."

"What it's like?"

"When I was little, I thought it was the greatest planet in the galaxy. Sulon was an agrarian world, primarily used for farming. My father had a big place, miles and miles of low hills and flat plains. In the growing season, the fields would change color with the crops we had planted. There _was_ a time when I thought that I'd be just like my father, a farmer. But that was before."

"Before the Empire?" she ventured.

"Exactly," Kyle replied, nodding. "Of all the planets in the galaxy, you'd wonder why the Empire would even waste the time on Sulon. We had no major weapons or fighting craft. Heck, the only weapons we had were hand blasters we used to scare off predators."

"So what happened to Sulon?"

"Well, you have to realize that while most of this was going on, I was at the Imperial Academy on Carida. I didn't learn about most of what happened to Sulon until fairly recently."

"I remember Jan told us you used to be a stormtrooper."

"Yep," Kyle said, half smiling at the memory, "I sure was. One of the Emperor's good little soldiers."

Suddenly, from the other side of the table, Galder spoke up. "So what happened?"

Caught off guard, Kyle hesitated a moment, then said, "Excuse me?"

"We didn't really get into the details of why you left the Empire for the Rebellion when we talking yesterday. I was curious as to what happened."

Kyle looked down at his tray for a moment. "It's…. it's not a pleasant memory, Galder. I just as soon not discuss it."

"Then don't," Alessa said kindly, "let's talk more about Sulon. Tell me…"

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Kyle," Galder said, "but from what I know of the Empire, they don't just let anyone walk away for no reason."

"You know that I defected," Kyle said, still looking down. _Drop it, Galder_, he thought, _I don't want to talk about this._ He was beginning to get angry.

"C'mon, Galder," Wexter said, "Leave the kid alone."

"That's right," Alessa joined in, "besides, we were talking and you're interrupting."

Kyle noticed that Jan wasn't say anything. _Why not? Why doesn't she tell him to back off?_ The anger was getting worse. If Galder didn't back off soon…

But the man continued as if Wexter and Alessa hadn't spoken. "Yes, I _do_ know you defected. But as I said before, I'm curious as to why. The Empire doesn't…"

A fist struck the table, rattling the dishes and glassware. Kyle looked up at Galder, his eyes smoldering with anger.

"You wanna know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you. While I was at the Imperial Academy, the Empire invaded my home world. When the people resisted, the Empire sent in stormtroopers disguised as Rebels and systematically slaughtered all resistance. My father was captured, interrogated, then killed. But that wasn't enough. Oh no, the Empire had to make an "example" out of Sulon. So they cut off the heads of the resistance leaders and stuck them on spikes outside the spaceport. One of the heads put there was my father's. That's why I defected and came to the Rebellion. Is that clear enough for you?"

As the last of his words died away, Kyle realized he was breathing heavily. Around him, the entire mess had gone silent, faces all over the room staring at him. Galder was staring at him wide-eyed, clearing stunned by Kyle's words. Wexter was looking down at his plate, slowly shaking his head. He looked to Jan who was staring at him with an expression of profound sorrow. To his right, Alessa had the same look.

His emotions beginning to overcome him, Kyle stood up fast. "If you'll all please excuse me." Without another word, he strode to the mess hall doors, nearly every eye in the place watching him until the closing doors cut him off from view. Gradually, conversations resumed in the room, replacing the oppressive silence.

"Satisfied?" Jan said angrily, her expression a match for the tone in her voice.

Still stunned, Galder tried to speak. "I… I… I had no idea. He…"

"I told you to back off the kid," Wexter said.

"But I didn't mean…."

"But nothing, Galder," Alessa said, equally angry, "Kyle told you he didn't want to discuss the matter. But you had to keep pushing and now look what's happened. Not to mention the scene you caused."

"But I didn't mean to," Galder protested, "honestly, had I any inkling of his past, I never would have…"

"Which is why you should have listened when Kyle asked not to discuss it," Alessa cut in, " but you went ahead anyway. You're so blasted bullheaded at times."

Galder started to stand. "Let me go after him. I'll apologize."

"I wouldn't do that," Jan said.

"What?" Wexter and Alessa said together.

"But Jan, I've obviously offended the man. I should…"

"You've already done enough, Galder," Jan said, "don't make things worse by going after him."

"But Jan," Alessa protested, "he should at least apologize."

"I agree, but not now. Right now, Kyle is too upset to listen. And if you went near him right now, Galder, I'd be surprised if he didn't deck you."

He looked at her with an expression that said he wouldn't let Kyle do that.

"Fine," Jan said, shrugging, "don't believe me. But unless you're willing to find out, I'd suggest you stay here for the moment."

His mood changing in an instant, Galder smiled at her, moving to drape an arm across her shoulders. "Well," he said, "if you insist, I suppose that wouldn't be too unpleasant."

Jan's face clouded. "You never give up, do you? Well, forget it." Raising her right arm, she jabbed backward with the elbow.

Both Wexter and Alessa fought not to laugh at the look of surprise on Galder's face as he yelped in pain.

"I'll see you three later," Jan said, pushing back from the table and standing up.

"I'm sorry," Alessa offered.

"Not your fault," Jan said, turning her gaze on Galder. "Don't follow me."

Turning on her heel, she walked to the mess hall doors, disappearing as they closed behind her.

"Maybe we should leave now, Galder," Wexter said, "at this rate, you're going to get us kicked off the ship before morning."

"Back off, Wexter," Galder said, his embarrassment turning to anger.

"He's right, Galder," Alessa said, "you're acting like we're still on Alderaan and things are still like they were. But they aren't."

"I know that, Alessa."

"Then start acting like it before you ruin whatever chance you think you have."

Some of the bluster and anger left Galder and he slumped in his seat.

"There's a time and place for everything, Galder," Wexter offered, "You just have to be patient and wait."

Galder seemed to mull that over for a moment. His eyes suddenly brightened and he pushed back from the table.

"What are you doing?" Alessa asked as Galder stood.

"You're right, Alessa. Both you and Wexter. And I'm going to start by setting things right with Jan and then with Kyle."

He turned from the table, moving towards the doors.

Watching him go, Wexter looked to Alessa. "Should we go after him?"

Shaking her head, Alessa turned back to her food. "I'm tired of chasing after him. He's on his own this time."

The Hangar Bay 

Expecting to find Kyle working on the _Moldy Crow_, Jan was surprised to see no activity around the ship as she approached, although the cockpit was open.

She moved towards the cockpit. "Kyle?" she called.

From inside, she heard him call back, "Over here."

Stepping up the side of the ship, Jan leaned over the edge of the cockpit. Kyle was seated in the front couch, hands behind his head, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Hi," she offered.

"Hi," he said, head turning to face her.

"I have to say I'm surprised, Kyle. I thought I'd find you working."

"I was going to when I got here," he said, "but it just didn't…. I dunno, Jan. For some reason, I climbed in here and started taking inventory of the ceiling."

"Inventory?" she said, chuckling.

"Yeah," he replied, pointing towards the ceiling. "See the conduit right there?"

Jan tried to see where he was pointing, but couldn't identify the area.

"Right there," Kyle prompted, "the small one between the two larger ones."

Jan looked again, not seeing… There it was! "Okay, I see it."

"Well, that conduit travels from that wall over there," he said, pointing to the far corner, "to almost midways across the ceiling, then turns ninety degrees, passing right here over the ship and into the wall again."

"Well," Jan said, "that's something else, I… Look, Kyle, I'm sorry about Galder."

"It's okay," he said, too quickly.

"No, it's not."

"Jan, really, I'm not…"

"Look at me, Katarn."

_Uh oh_, he thought. For a moment, he thought about refusing. But that wouldn't work with her. Taking a deep breath, he turned to look at her, almost recoiling. Jan had pulled herself the rest of the way up and was sitting on the lip of the cockpit, using her hands to steady herself. She had leaned in closer, her face inches away.

The sound of the hangar bay doors opening was lost to both of them as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"It's… not… okay," she said softly, but clearly emphasizing each word. Kyle couldn't deny the force behind them. He nodded.

"Good," she said, pulling back a bit; but still staring right at him. "For what it's worth, he does intend to apologize. And three of us let him have it after you left.

Kyle chuckled, wondering what exactly had happened after he had left the mess hall. He could only imagine. "Thanks," he said.

"Not necessary," she said, "beside, Galder's more harmless than he looks. Back on Alderaan, he put his foot in his mouth more times than I can count. Just give him a chance. He's not really a bad guy."

"I suppose," Kyle said.

"What do you mean by that?"

He shrugged at her, saying, "I'm not sure. I just don't like the guy."

"What?" Jan asked, taken aback by Kyle's response, "Why?"

He shrugged again. "The way he 'greeted' me in sickbay."

"What are you talking about, Katarn?"

She was using his last name. Never a good sign. "Well, when we shook hands, it was like he was trying to crush mine."

Jan gave a dismissive wave. "He didn't mean anything by it. Galder's sometimes just a little self-conscious and he does that to try and assert his dominance or something like that. He wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Well, it didn't feel like that."

"And let me guess," Jan said sarcastically, "you probably squeezed back."

"You're blasted right I did. Whatever game he was playing, I didn't like it."

"What is it with you guys?" Jan exclaimed. "Get more than two of you in a room, and you have to stake out your territory."

"Excuse me?" Kyle said, his own voice rising, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that because Galder gave your hand a little squeeze, suddenly he's a bad guy."

"It wasn't just that," Kyle protested, "you saw how he kept digging at my past in the mess hall."

"And he's sorry for doing that, Kyle." Jan admitted, " But it's not like he meant to upset you. You just have to give him a chance."

"He's your friend, Jan. Not mine."

"That's right, Kyle. Galder _is_ my friend. And so are Alessa and Wexter. And I expect you to treat them with courtesy and respect."

"Hey, I don't have a problem with Alessa or Wexter. As for Galder, he'd better stay out of my way."

"Or what?"

His glare provided the answer.

"Can you hear yourself, Kyle? You known my friends for less than a day, and you've already decided Galder is a bad guy. And why? Because he's made one simple mistake."

"And I'm won't give him the chance to make any more."

Jan rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him, completely exasperated. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to any more of this."

"Fine," Kyle said, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Fine. I don't why you're acting like this, Kyle. But you'd better stay away from Galder. You understand me?"

"No problem," he shot back.

Eyes flaming, face set in a mask of anger, Jan walked to the hangar bay entrance. Part of her mind registered the sound of the doors opening and closing. But she was too upset to think anything more of it. _I can't believe I even wasted time coming down here. What is wrong with Kyle anyway? He's being so pigheaded, he can't see how ridiculous he's being. Galder can be a jerk, but he would never knowingly hurt anyone. I know him better than that. _

Hiding in the shadows a short distance away, Galder listened intently to the conversation. Clearly, Katarn was going to be a problem. For whatever ridiculous reason, Jan seemed to have feelings for him. Galder shook his head; surprised that Jan would choose someone like Katarn. Such a thing never would have happened back on Alderaan. When she mentioned about her and the other "letting him have it", he wondered if perhaps this was a waste of time. If Jan had chosen Katarn, then there was very little Galder could do to change her mind. He was thinking about leaving when he heard Jan say to Katarn, "Just give him a chance. He's not really a bad guy."

He didn't hear the answer, but Jan's tone had changed. He listened more, able to tell that Jan was getting annoyed. No, he decided, more than annoyed, she was getting angry. And angry with Katarn.

Galder smiled in the darkness as he listened to the two of them argue back and forth, their voices getting louder and louder. When Jan said, "I'm not going to sit here and listen to any more of this," he was practically beaming. He had his chance and was going to take full advantage of it.

Moving as quickly as he could without making too much noise, Galder rushed to the hangar bay doors, passing through them and down the corridor until he found a turn in it. He moved around the corner, flattening him against the wall and listening for footsteps.

Jan stalked down the corridor; eyes open but not really seeing anything. Her argument with Kyle kept replaying in her head. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this. It just wasn't him. So focused on the images in her mind, she didn't notice the other person coming the opposite way down the corridor.

"Whoa! Look out!" he called.

Jan raised her head to see Galder standing right in front of her. She was about to walk right into him. She tried to avoid the collision, leaning to her right, but her foot slipped and with a cry, she fell towards the deck.

A pair of strong hands caught her. "Whoa! Easy there, Jan."

She looked up into his face. "Galder."

Moving carefully, he helped Jan back onto her feet. "You all right?"

"I think so," she said, feeling a bit shaken from the near fall. "Thanks, guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay. I'd catch you anytime, anywhere."

"Whoa," she said, holding up a hand, "back off the thrusters there, Galder."

He moved back a step, looked at the deck for a moment, then back at her. "Sorry, Jan. I didn't mean anything. Just reliving old memories."

"Well, just remember they're memories, okay? Now, what are you doing here?"

Galder's eyes dropped down to the deck again. "Well, to tell the truth. I was looking for you."

"Oh?"

Raising his head to look at her again, Galder's expression showed honest regret. "I wanted to say again that I'm sorry for shooting my mouth off earlier. I didn't mean to hurt either you or Kyle."

"Well, you didn't hurt me," Jan replied, "I can't speak for Kyle. But you've got to remember, Galder, things are different now."

"I know," he said, "it's just that… seeing you again, having thought you were dead. Well, as I said earlier, it's brought back a lot of memories. Good memories."

It was Jan's turn to look at the deck. She had been worried about this ever since she had seen Galder here aboard the _New Hope_.

Nearly a minute passed before she was able to speak. "Galder, look, I won't deny that what we had was special. You made me feel like a princess back then, and I loved you for it. But, when the war came, and you joined those on the council that opposed Alderaan offering assistance to the Rebellion, it created a rift between us. "

"I remember," Galder said, smiling at her, "But Jan, please understand that I did what I thought was right for Alderaan, Jan. The Empire was the legal authority in the galaxy and the Rebellion was opposing that authority. Alderaan had never supported outlaws against the legal authority before. It seemed like the obvious decision."

"Oh please," she said, "you were so mired in upholding the 'traditions' of Alderaan and our neutrality; you couldn't see the Empire for what it was, a dictatorship with no respect for individual freedom."

They stared at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing.

_I can't believe we're doing this_, Jan thought. She and Galder had fallen so easily into their old roles, arguing over the true purposes of the Empire and the Rebellion. _How many times did we fight over this? _It seemed like only yesterday.

"Well," Galder said, still chuckling, "I can see you've lost none of that intensity I so admired."

"Or you," Jan replied, "I had forgotten how stubborn you could be."

"Only when I thought I was right."

"Which you always did."

He smiled at her, the years apart melting away. "I can truly say that I've missed you, Jan."

"I suppose I've missed you too, Galder. And I _am_ glad you're alive."

For a moment, neither of them moved. Then Jan opened her arms to him. Galder waited a moment, unsure. But when she nodded, he stepped forward, encircling her with his own arms. They hugged each other, the rift between them sealed: if only for that moment.

Even as she luxuriated in Galder's embrace, Jan's brain was screaming at her. _What are you doing? Have you forgotten what this guy did to you?_

Planet Alderaan Spaceport Time: 1.6 years ago Another magnificent sunset cast its remaining rays of light across the spaceport, casting alternating bands of light and shadow on the circular pads. On one of them sat a Corellian Corvette. Evidence of the ship's age was clear in the faded paint as well as dents and burns on the hull. This was a ship that had seen combat before. 

Two figures stood by the ship, facing each other. A large travel pack lay on the ground near one of them.

"Don't do this, Jan." "I told you before, Galder. I've made up my mind." "I don't understand this, Jan. The Rebellion is fighting to destabilize the order that the Empire has created. I don't see how you want to be a part of that." 

Jan shook her head, not believing they were going over the same ground again. "Galder, I know you have faith in the Empire and what it stands for. There was a time I felt the same, but not any more."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "This is all about that incident at Ghorman, isn't it?"

"It's a big part of it," Jan admitted.

"Jan, Jan, Jan," he said, his tone placating, "what happened on Ghorman was a terrible tragedy, but it was not the Empire's fault. The captain of the landing ship ordered the people off the landing pad."

"And when they didn't move," Jan cut in, "he activated his repulsors and landed anyway, killing nearly everyone there."

"They were given a chance. I don't see how you can blame the Empire for…"

"Ugh! I just can't believe you, Galder. The captain of the Imperial ship didn't even offer an apology for his actions. _And_ he was promoted! Explain to me how killing innocent civilians warrants a promotion?"

"We don't know they were all so innocent, Jan. They were reports that some of those civilians were armed."

"See? This is exactly what I mean, Galder. You see what the Empire has done, and yet, you excuse their behavior. How can you have such blind faith in something so obviously corrupt?"

"Because the Empire is trying to bring peace to the galaxy, Jan. And if there's any corruption, it's because of the Rebellion and its leaders. They attack Imperial convoys and steal the cargoes. They send spies into Imperial space and sabotage the space yards. They even corrupt the hearts and minds of loyal Imperials and turn them into traitors."

"Then I guess they've corrupted me as well, Galder. Because I believe in what the Rebellion is doing. And that's why I'm leaving. And if you were the man I once believed you to be, you'd come with me."

"So now you're going to try and use the love I feel for you to make me turn my back on everything I believe in."

"No, Galder, I won't do that. But I can't let my love for you blind me to what is right and what isn't."

"All right, let's just suppose for a moment that you're right. I'll still don't understand why you're leaving. You could stay here on Alderaan and still help the Rebellion."

"No," Jan said, "I can't. And you know why."

"Because of my opposition to Alderaan aiding the Rebellion."

Jan nodded.

"The king has made his decision, Jan. And I have no doubt it was the right decision. For Alderaan to sacrifice its neutrality would severely damage, if not destroy, our relationship with the Empire. Why can't you accept the decision and stay?

"Because Alderaan's neutrality has become a farce, Galder. The war between the Empire and the Rebellion has begun, and one day, we will have to pick a side."

"No," Galder said, shaking his head, "you're wrong, Jan."

"Maybe I am," she admitted, "but what if I'm right? You won't even consider it."

"Because it doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, it does, Galder. Yes it does. I can only hope that someday you'll see the truth."

"I see the truth, Jan," he said strongly, "but your truth is not mine."

His words cut into her deeply. It was a repudiation of everything she thought, felt and believed in. Galder couldn't have hurt her worse if he had physically struck her.

Jan's face grew hot and she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. _Time to go_, she thought, _before I lose my nerve._

Reaching down, she hefted the travel pack onto one shoulder. Galder watched her, his expression disapproving.

"I've got to go," Jan said.

He didn't reply.

"I love you, Galder."

"No, Jan," he said defiantly, "I don't think you do."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"If you truly loved me, you'd abandon this foolishness and stay here. I know we could work this out somehow. But as it seems you won't, then I have to believe that you don't love me."

The tears came; she couldn't stop them. She couldn't believe this was happening. Could he really mean what he was saying?

"Galder…" she began.

"Goodbye, Jan." With that, Galder turned his back on her and walked away. Jan stood there watching him go, unable to move.

She didn't know how much longer she had stood there after Galder had disappeared from view. But when the footsteps came from behind her, the sun had set and the stars had come out.

"We need to go, Jan," said a voice from behind her.

She nodded, unable to speak.

As the footsteps started moving away, Jan took a deep breath, forcing herself to concentrate despite the ache in her heart. She quickly wiped at her eyes, turned round and followed the man onto the waiting ship.

Jan couldn't deny the reality of what Galder had done to her. But here, at this moment, she couldn't help but feel thankful that he hadn't been killed with the millions of others on Alderaan.

As they hugged, Jan felt movement across her upper back, then lower, and then even lower.

"Move it or I'll break it, Galder," she said in a warning tone." Letting go of him, she stepped back, out of the embrace.

Galder's expression was that of a child caught with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he said.

"Well don't try it again, understand?"

He nodded.

"At least, not without asking, okay?"

Galder's answering was accompanied by a wide smile.

_What am I doing?_ Jan thought. _I'm actually flirting with him! This, the guy who rejected and walked away from me, and I'm flirting with him! What would Kyle think if he saw this?" _

At that, Jan relived the argument she had just had with Kyle. _Why should I care what he thinks? It's like he owns me or I have any claim on him. _Even as she thought this, Jan remembered their time together in Kyle's quarters. The kiss.

_Okay, maybe I do care about him. But he's got to understand that I have other friends, and he has to treat them with respect. He's blowing the whole incident with Galder out of proportion, I'm sure. And if he's going to keep acting like a pigheaded jerk, then maybe we need to stay away from each other for a while._

Jan nodded to herself, the decision made.

"Listen," Galder said, motioning to the lift behind him, "I'd better get back to the mess hall before Alessa and Wexter start wondering where I am."

"Okay," Jan said.

"I guess we'll see you later, then."

"Count on it," Jan said, smiling at him. "We still have a lot of catching up to do."

"Good," he said, turning to leave.

As Galder started up the hall, Jan realized that after what had just happened, she really didn't want to be alone. And while there was a solution to that problem, part of her wondered if she was stepping in where she ought not to tread.

"Galder, wait a moment."

He halted, turned back to face her. "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask, how did the three of you get here?"

"Oh," he said, a bit surprised, "I thought we had explained that earlier."

"When?" Jan said, brows drawing together in confusion.

"Back in sickbay, when we were telling you how we escaped the destruction of Alderaan."

"Of course," Jan said, snapping her fingers, "Alessa's new ship."

"Exactly."

"Did you say what kind of ship it is?"

"Hmmm," Galder mused, "you know, I don't think so."

"So, what is it?"

"Actually, a very nice ship. One of the latest luxury yachts, the Sorosuub 3000."

Jan thought for a moment, then said, "Haven't heard the name before."

"It's quite a ship, Jan. It has two decks with the lower containing cabins for the pilot and up to four passengers. Alessa had most of the upper deck set up as an oversized observation area. She even found space in the nose to create a small ballroom to entertain guests."

"What kind of power plant?"

Galder shrugged. "I really don't know. Some kind of ion drive. Wexter would be the one to ask about that. He's spent more time with it than anyone except maybe for the people who built it."

"I wouldn't mind seeing it some time."

"Well, how about now. We could go to the mess hall and ask Alessa."

Jan smiled. "I'd like that."

"Lead the way," Galder said, waving his arm in a grand gesture.

"Uh-huh," Jan said, "like I'm going to fall for that one. You first, Galder."

Smiling briefly, he turned his back to her and started up the corridor. As they stepped into the lift, Galder smiled to himself. This was going perfectly. He could see Jan still cared for him. All he had to do now was keep Katarn from messing things up and he'd have what he wanted.


	15. Chapter 15: Anger's Strike

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 15: Anger's Strike**

A/N: Oh ho ho! Now, Jan is the one being pursued. And with a few careless words spoken in anger, Jan is now in another man's arms? What will happen next? You'll find out, and it ain't gonna be pretty.

* * *

They found Wexter and Alessa still in the mess hall, picking at the remains of their food. Deep in conversation with each other, they didn't notice Jan and Galder until the pair had almost reached the table.

Alessa caught sight of them. She motioned to Wexter, who turned round in his seat to see Jan and Galder.

_They're together?_ Alessa thought. She watched Galder's face and the confident smile he wore. _Something's happened. After what he did to her back on Alderaan, how is it they're together now?_

She could see Wexter shared her surprise at seeing Jan and Galder together.

Alessa spoke first. "Well, there you are. Wexter and I were wondering if we needed to go looking for you two."

"No need of that, Alessa," Galder said, "As you can see, we're back."

"You okay, Jan?" Wexter asked.

She smiled at him. "Of course I am, Wexter. Why do you ask?"

"Well, given what happened here…"

"Oh that," she said dismissively, "It's taken care of."

"Really?" Alessa said, her tone disbelieving.

"Yes, really, Alessa," Jan said, raising an eyebrow, "Why? Is there a problem?

"Well, I noticed Kyle didn't come back with you."

Alessa saw her friend's face cloud. So that was it. She and Kyle must have had a fight.

"Kyle is being…" Jan started to say, but Galder cut her off.

"Kyle is upset over the incident between he and I. As soon as he calms down, I intend to apologize. It's perfectly natural, and I…"

Jan jumped in, letting the anger she felt come out in her words. "Kyle is being a ridiculously stubborn nerf herding jerk. I tried to explain to him that Galder didn't mean to make him mad earlier and what does he say? 'I don't like him.' He doesn't even know Galder. I don't understand how he can make such an arbitrary judgment over a single incident."

"It was more than an incident, Jan," Wexter said, "Galder kept at it even after Kyle asked him to back off."

"I made a mistake, Wexter, "Galder said, "that's all. And as I said, I'm willing to apologize."

_Listen to him_ Alessa thought; _He's trying to justify his behavior as a simple mistake. Well, I'm not letting him get away with it. _

Looking into her brother's eyes, Alessa spoke, "Stop trying to turn this into something less than it was, Galder. You know as well as I do that if you had just left Kyle alone in the first place, none of this would have happened."

To Alessa's surprise, it wasn't Galder who respond, but Jan. "Why don't you back off Galder, Alessa? He knows he was wrong and wants to make good. That should be enough. For pity's sake, you sound just like Kyle."

Alessa was about to deliver a retort when Galder spoke up.

"This is getting us nowhere. Besides, the problem is between Kyle and myself. And I will deal with it in time."

Alessa knew she could pursue this further, and likely get Galder to admit the truth of what he had done. But she didn't like the way Jan was reacting. Her friend was looking at her with an expression that bordered on anger. If she continued, what would it do to their friendship?

_All right, Galder,_ she thought. _You win this round._

To the two of them she said, "Very well." Across from her, Wexter's eyes went wide and he stared straight at Alessa. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, gave a small shake of her head.

Wexter looked up, seeing the flint in Jan's eyes. He had known her for many years and knew that look well. She was getting angry. What he didn't understand was why. What had happened between her and Kyle that Jan would take Galder's side? Especially when it was so clear that the fault was clearly his. For the moment, he'd have to trust Alessa's judgment.

"The reason we came here," Galder continued, "was to invite you two to accompany Jan and myself to the hangar bay. I've invited Jan to come take a look at the _Aldera_."

Jan's face changed almost immediately, a smile coming to her face. "The _Aldera_?"

Alessa couldn't help but smile as she thought of how she had decided on that name. "I wanted something to connect the ship with home. Now, it serves to remind me of Alderaan."

"It's a good name, Alessa," Jan said with emphasis.

"Thank you."

"It certainly is. Which is another reason I'd like Jan to see the ship. Alessa?"

It took a moment before Alessa snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, yes, of course. If you'd like to see the ship, Jan?"

"Definitely."

"Let's go," Galder said, turning round and heading for the door, Jan trailing in his wake.

Wexter and Alessa got up from the table and moved after them.

"Something's not right," Wexter said, "why is Jan acting like this?"

"I don't know. Maybe if we can find Kyle later, we can get his perspective on things."

"You don't think Galder would…" Wexter trailed off, leaving the thought unfinished but the meaning clear.

"I hope not, Wexter. For his sake and for hers, I truly hope not."

Kyle sat in the cockpit of the _Moldy Crow_, trying to relax. But the argument he had had with Jan kept replaying itself over and over again in his mind.

How had things gone from so happy to so bad so quickly? One minute he was staring into her eyes, wondering if she would kiss him again, the next they were arguing.

_Am I overreacting? It's true I don't know Galder well at all. Heck, I've known the guy for less than a day. Maybe Jan's right and he didn't mean anything by the handshake and what happened in the mess. I could give the guy a chance to apologize and make good. And I would like the chance to talk to Alessa and Wexter some more._

And there was Jan to consider. Kyle wasn't exactly sure what he felt for her. _Is it love? Maybe. I do know that I care about her and as much as I want to pretend I don't care what she thinks of me, I do care. _

His decision made, Kyle sat up and extricated himself from the cockpit, heading for the hangar bay doors. _There's just one problem with this_, he thought, _I have no idea where she is. Oh well, the New Hope is only so big. I'll find her eventually._

He had just about reached the doors when they opened. Kyle found himself smiling as Jan walked in, followed by Galder, Alessa and Wexter.

He waved at them. "Hi."

Alessa stepped over to where he was, Wexter trailing her. Jan and Galder, however kept walking.

"Hey there, Kyle," Wexter said, "listen, about earlier…"

"Hold that thought, Wexter." Raising his voice, Kyle called out. "Galder!"

To his surprise, they kept walking.

Kyle began to walk towards them. He called out again. "Hey Galder! Hold up a moment!"

Still no reaction.

_Okay, _he thought_, guess I have to this the hard way._

He set off at a run, catching up to them quickly. Moving in front of them, Kyle stopped. "I need to speak with you, Galder."

For a moment, it seemed like they were going to run right into him. But then Jan reached out, touching Galder softly on the arm. They came to a halt, facing Kyle, saying nothing.

_Okay, the first move is mine then_. "Galder, about what happened in the mess hall, I…

"I heard you very clearly, Katarn," the man said, interrupting, "and I apologize if anything I said offended you."

"If? Galder, as I recall, I asked you to not pursue the conversation, but you kept pushing."

"Yes?"

Kyle felt confused. This wasn't going at all like he expected. "And I wanted to explain to you why I went off like that." _Wait a minute,_ Kyle thought, _that's not right. Why do I sound like I'm apologizing to this guy?_

"You need explain anything, Katarn. And in order to prevent further such outbursts, I think it's best if we stay away from each other."

"Wait a minute," Kyle said, "Galder, that's not it. Listen, I wanted to…"

"Forgive me, Katarn. But I really don't care what you want. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Jan, help me out here. Tell him what I'm trying to say."

"I think things are perfectly clear, Katarn," she said, her face set in a neutral expression, "Galder has apologized and you've accepted. I don't see what else needs to be said."

"But, Jan," he sputtered, "I wanted to tell you, about earlier, I…"

"I heard what you had to say, Katarn. You made your feelings abundantly clear. And I don't see a need to continue that conversation, do you?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Good. Now, if you would please move?"

Kyle didn't know what to think or say. Everything seemed to be crumbling about him. What else was there to do?

"If that's what you want."

"It is," she said.

Kyle stepped back and turned, allowing them a clear path. Sudden pain blossomed as Galder hit him shoulder to shoulder as he and Jan passed.

Fresh anger rose within Kyle. He clenched his fists as Galder and Jan moved away. He had been right. There _was_ something wrong with Galder. He didn't know what, but his dislike of the man intensified.

At the same time, there was an ache in chest at what Jan had said. Granted, they had argued and she had stormed off, but she always listened to him before, given him another chance. What had just happened? Had he blown it with her? No, it couldn't be. Jan was his friend, and maybe more. But right now, it felt like anything but.

Feeling even worse than he had after Jan had left him in the _Crow_, he turned and walked back towards where Wexter and Alessa were standing.

"How'd it go? Wexter asked.

"Not well, I'd imagine," Alessa said, seeing Kyle's dejected expression.

"No," Kyle agreed, "not well. Not well at all."

"If you don't mind us asking," Alessa ventured, "what happened?"

"I'm kind of wondering that myself," Kyle replied. He went on to explain coming down here after leaving the mess hall.

"I was sitting in the cockpit staring at the ceiling when I heard Jan calling me. We started talking, and the next thing I knew, we were fighting."

"Over what happened with Galder?" Alessa ventured.

"Exactly," Kyle said, staring intently at her, "how'd you know."

Alessa filled him in on Jan's and Galder's appearances back in the mess hall and the conversation between the four of them.

"Well, that explains a lot." Kyle said when she had finished, "When I saw you all come in, I was on my way to find Jan and apologize, tell her that I'd give Galder a chance. But she's obviously still too mad to listen to me. But I'm surprised at how she acted towards you two. That's not like her."

"You're telling us!" said Wexter, "I'm half tempted to corner her and demand an explanation for her behavior."

"Not a good idea," Kyle and Alessa said at the same time. They stared at each for a moment with looks of surprise. The looks turned into smiles and finally, laughter at how they had both thought the same thing.

"Sounds like you've gotten to know well," Alessa said, still smiling.

"Probably not as well as you," Kyle admitted, "but enough to know when to leave her alone."

"Well, consider yourself lucky," Wexter said, "at least she hasn't decked you."

"Actually," Kyle said, a little embarrassed, "she has."

"No!" Alessa said, incredulous.

"Mmmm hmmm," Kyle said, nodding. "Right after a mission, in fact."

"What happened?" Wexter asked.

"It's… a long story," Kyle said, thinking back to that day.

"I'd like to hear it," the older man said.

"As would I," echoed Alessa.

"Well, I suppose I have the time," Kyle replied, "but do you think it's safe to leave the two of them alone?"

"Normally, I'd say yes," Alessa said, "but given what's today, maybe we'd better follow them. Besides, it'll give you a chance to see my ship, Kyle."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, intrigued, "what kind?"

"A Sorosuub luxury yacht," Wexter said, his voice growing excited as he began describing the ship, "3000 class. It's got twin engine pods, two decks, full cabins, even a…"

"Wexter," Alessa interrupted, "don't you think it'd be easier to show Kyle the ship than just tell him about it?"

"You're right, Alessa. Sorry, Kyle. I get a bit carried away sometimes. You'll see it's quite a ship."

"Now I'm definitely interested. Let's go."

With Alessa in the lead and Wexter walking next to Kyle, the trio made their way over to the _Aldera_'s berth.

"And this was the forward observation area. But as you can see, Alessa changed it just a bit."

Stepping out of the elevator, Jan stepped onto more of the deep pile carpet. Cast in a rich mix of orange and brown, it reminded her of walking on a beach at sunset. But it was only the precursors to what was before her now.

A wall about ten feet to her right moved in a gentle line, curving out of sight some distance ahead. Chandeliers of opalescent crystal dotted the ceiling, casting larges cones of light about the room.

"I don't see any chains or hooks," she said, "what's holding them up."

"Believe it or not," Galder said, "small repulsorlifts generators. You can move them anywhere about the room, even change the height."

Moving to a wall console, he pressed a button.

As Jan watched in fascination, the chandeliers began to move, sliding across the ceiling to different positions. A few dropped towards the floor, creating smaller cones of light.

"Wow."

"We've a set of pre-programmed settings or we can manipulate them one by one."

"But what about tables and chairs?" Jan asked, gesturing at the room. "You're not exactly set up for anything."

"We had planned to, Galder said, 'but what with the problems with the engines, the repulsors and the navicomputer, decorating quickly became a secondary concern."

"Sounds like a lot going wrong for such a new ship. Are you sure Alessa didn't get a reject from the boneyard?"

"For a while," Galder said, nodding, "we were thinking exactly that. It frustrated Wexter to no end. He'd fix one system and another would malfunction. By the time he fix that one, the first one he had fixed would be having problems?"

Jan looked around her, feeling a bit nervous. She didn't like the idea of random malfunctions.

"Did you ever find out what was wrong?"

"Oh yes," Galder said, seeing the flicker in her eyes, "Wexter had been running test on the main computer and finally discovered the source of all the problems."

"And?" Jan prompted.

"Turns out the main computer on this ship came from another vessel. Unfortunately, when it was installed, the original programs were still in memory. So we had a Sorosuub yacht trying to run programs intended for a Corellian freighter."

Jan stared at him for a moment in disbelief, then burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Galder shook his head. "It's the truth. Ask Wexter if you want."

"Ask me what?" came a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Alessa and Wexter standing behind them. Kyle was there too, but hadn't exited the elevator.

As if a switch had been turned to off, Jan stopped laughing, her smile replaced by a look that wasn't exactly hostile, but nowhere near friendly.

"Ask me what?" Wexter prompted.

"I was telling Jan how you discovered that _Aldera_'s main computer had originally come from a Corellian freighter and that its programs were causing all those early problems."

"Ah!" Wexter exclaimed, "I still can't believe those fat-headed 'engineers' made such a mistake. Anyone with half a brain knows you always erase all existing computer memory before installation."

"Well, it's a good thing you figured it out, Wexter," Galder said.

"Yes," Jan said, tonelessly, "a good thing."

That was it for Wexter. In three quick steps, he was almost nose-to-nose with Jan.

"All right missy. I've had just about all I'm going to take. An hour ago, you were all sunshine and smiles. Now, you're being downright rude, and I want to know why."

Jan didn't answer.

"You look at me when I talk you, Jan Ors."

Slowly, Jan raised her face to meet Wexter's eyes. She saw frustration and annoyance in his gaze. _Nice job Ors,_ she thought, _now what?_

"I'm waiting, Jan."

_Oh come on, Ors! You've known Wexter too long to treat him like this? You owe him better than that_.

She took a deep breath, and some of the stiffness left her face as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Wexter. I didn't mean for how I feel to affect you and Alessa. I'm mad at Kyle, not you."

"But why, Jan?" Alessa said, her expression earnest, searching, "What has Kyle done that you'd be this angry with him and treat him this poorly?"

Jan looked to her friend. "I told you, Alessa. What he said about Galder."

"Oh please, Jan," Alessa said, rolling her eyes. "I've said worse things about him, and he's my brother."

"But Kyle doesn't even know him! It's not right for him to judge Galder like that! And I think he should apologize."

"Kyle?" Alessa said, looking over her shoulder at him. "Would you care to address that?"

Inside the lift, Kyle took a deep breath, wet his lips and with determination, stepped from the lift. He moved past Alessa, stopping just behind where Wexter was standing.

He looked to Jan, who was looking back at him expectantly, her arms crossed over her chest. _Please let me say the right thing,_ he thought.

"Jan," he said, "you're right. I don't know Galder well. It's been what, less than a day since I first met him. And despite what happened in the mess hall, I'm willing to accept Galder's apology and give him another chance."

Jan felt the hard center of anger and frustration within her start to melt. Part of her lip curved upwards.

"Is that all you want to say?" she asked.

"No, it's not." Kyle said, taking a step towards her. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for the fight we had and I hope _you'll_ give _me_ another chance."

The melting inside increased as Kyle smiled at her. She smiled back. Maybe things were going to take a turn for the better.

"Ahem."

The two of them turned at the sound. Galder coughed into his hand once more, then look to Kyle. "Well spoken, Katarn."

"Thank you, Galder."

"That's just leaves one unfinished item."

Kyle's smile faded, his brows drawing together in confusion. "Unfinished item? I don't understand?"

"Well, you've apologized to Jan. I think you should apologize to me as well."

As if an arc of energy had struck, Kyle, Wexter and Alessa stared at Galder with thunderstruck expressions.

Alessa was the first to speak. "What are you playing at, Galder?"

Her brother looked at her with a serene expression. "Nothing, Alessa. I'm being quite serious."

"Then explain why Kyle should apologize to you, Galder," Wexter said, looking intently at the younger man, "because I don't see why."

"I think it's perfectly clear," Galder said, "Kyle has admitted he judged me unfairly, having known me for only a short time. And I _did_ apologize for my mistake in the mess hall. I think it only fair that he apologize to me."

Watching this exchange, Kyle saw that his initial feeling about Galder had been correct. The man was a master manipulator, twisting words and situations to present himself blameless and others as the problem. And while he wasn't sure what the man's game was and what Jan had to do with it, he wasn't going to let Galder get away with it.

"Well, Kyle? Galder said, looking at him.

"Apologize to you?" Kyle said, appearing to be considering it. "All right, Galder. I'll apologize to you."

Jan's smile grew wider and Galder's expression was that of a predator ready to devour its prey.

_Forgive me, Jan. But I have to do this._

Kyle continued. "I'll apologize to you right around the time that the Hutts decide to abandon the spice trade and become humanitarians."

Now it was Galder's turn to stay thunderstruck at Kyle.

"You did understand that, right? Or do I need to use smaller words?"

From his left, he heard Jan's angry shout. "Kyle!"

"Why you…" Galder sputtered, his face flushed with anger. "You….you…."

"What?" Kyle said, adding fuel to the fire, "Rebel scum? Imperial traitor? Am I getting close?"

Balling his hand into fists, Galder took a step forward, intending to settle the matter physically. But, when Kyle smiled at him, he stopped, feeling a bit unsure.

"Don't stop now, Galder," Kyle said, "go ahead and try it. Please."

There was a sudden movement from his left. A heartbeat later, Jan was right in his face, her face nearly as red as Galder's. She interposed herself between the two men.

"What are you doing, Katarn! Leave him alone right now! You hear me?"

When Kyle didn't move, Jan took a step towards him. "I said leave him alone! Back off right now, Katarn!"

Kyle's mind whirled. He was ready to take on Galder and settle this. But now Jan had stepped in, and she was furious. He took a step back, then another as she advanced again.

"Jan," he said calmly, "Stay out of this."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Kyle Katarn! I don't know how I could have thought that you were sincere a moment ago. Why are you acting like this? Galder apologized, why can't you?"

"Because, Jan. I didn't do anything wrong. He was the one who came after me in the mess hall, if you remember."

"How many more times are you going to bring that up? Galder made a mistake, he apologized for it, and it's done. Why are you attacking him?"

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but Wexter jumped in. "I think you should listen to him, Jan."

Her face turned to the older man. "How can you say that, Wexter? All Galder wants is a simple apology and not only will Kyle not offer it, but now he's trying to goad Galder into a fight."

"Jan," Wexter said, his voice surprisingly calm, "think for a moment. Galder was in the wrong in the mess hall. And yes, he _did_ apologize. But now, he's trying to make it look like Kyle did something wrong when he hasn't. What was said about Galder between you two has nothing to do with this. And before you forget, Kyle _did_ apologize to you."

"I won't be talked about behind my back!" Galder said from behind Jan. "And you do owe me an apology, Katarn!"

"You're right about me owing you something, Galder," Kyle said, taking a step forward, "but it's not an apology."

Kyle felt a pressure on his chest. He looked down to see Jan's had lying flat against him. He looked up just in time to catch the savage glare as she shoved him backwards.

Caught off guard, Kyle stumbled back, nearly losing his balance.

"I told you to back off, Katarn!" Jan said, pointing a finger at him.

Later, Kyle would wonder if he should have backed off, but at the moment, he was too angry with Galder _and_ Jan.

"Why don't you let your 'boyfriend' fight his own battles, Jan? C'mon, Galder, you too scared to fight me without your 'girlfriend'?"

He expected Galder to react, but to his stunned surprise, it was Jan who moved. Moving like smoke, she didn't give him the time to even think about a defense.

"SHUT UP, KATARN!"

Pain, sudden and sharp, blossomed in Kyle's nose as Jan's fist smashed against it, the sharp crack of bone snapping audible to everyone.

Losing his footing, Kyle fell back, hitting the deck hard. His back protested against the rough treatment even as his broken nose began to bleed, the white-hot spark of pain echoing in his mind, then nothing.

"Jan!" cried Alessa, even as he darted forward, kneeling by Kyle's side. He wasn't moving.

"What have you done?" Wexter said, moving to stand by Alessa.


	16. Chapter 16: Anger's Victims

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 16: Anger's Victims**

A/N: To my readers reviewers. I understand that some of you are concerned with the direction I'm currently taking the story. Some of you are worried I'm going to turn it into a soap opera or that I'll neglect the action too much and the story will get boring. I ask you to please be patient with me for another two or three chapters. What you're seeing is preparation for the final three Dark Forces missions.

And believe me that there is more action coming! In the remaining missions, Kyle has to stow away aboard a smuggler ship heading for no less than Darth's Vader's Star Destroyer. Then from there, he has to get aboard another shuttle headed for the _Arc Hammer_ to try and finally end the Dark Trooper menace!

So, please bear with me on this other stuff for a short while longer, and then prepare yourself for what's to come!

Now, when we last left things, Kyle and Jan have had another fight (big surprise!) over Jan's friend Galder whom we learn is scheming to try and get back his relationship with Jan. A heated argument aboard the ship of Galder's sister, Alessa, has resulted in Jan striking Kyle. Come and see what happens next!

Oh, and look for the reappearance of a certain redhead. You'll know her when you see her.

* * *

Jan was practically motionless, only the rise and fall of her chest indicating she was breathing. Everything around seemed to be moving in slow motion. What had she done? Kyle. She was angry with Kyle. So angry that she stepped forward and struck him.

Her hand, she could feel the ache in it, but why was it hurting? She raised it to eye level. The knuckles were red, the skin scraped. Spots of blood dotted the back of her hand. She looked down at Kyle and then back to her hand. It took her a moment to realize that the blood on her hand was his. What had she done to him?

Why weren't his eyes open? Why wasn't he moving?

She heard Wexter ask, "Is he all right?"

"I'm not sure. I think Jan broke his nose. But, the way he fell, I think he's really hurt," Alessa replied.

"Kyle?"

They both turned at the voice, calling softly. Jan was looking down at Kyle, her face a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Kyle?"

"He can't answer you, Jan," Alessa said, giving her friend an angry look. "He's hurt. I think you knocked him out."

"I… hit him?"

"Yes you did, Jan," Wexter said, turning his own angry look on her. "And he's hurt."

"No, I…"

"All right, Jan," Wexter said, feeling himself getting angrier. "That's enough. Give us some room. Alessa, we'd better call sickbay."

She nodded.

_He's hurt? _Jan thought. _No, he can't be hurt. We were just talking. He's all right. He just… fell. He…He fell because I hit him. He's hurt because…_

As the realization of what she had done hit her, Wexter saw Jan's stunned look shift into one of fear, then sorrow, then horror. She opened her mouth and from it came a cry of utter despair, sorrow and pain.

"Kyle! No! No! No! I didn't mean to!"

Jan felt her legs start to tremble, the strength flooding out of them. She fell to her knees by Kyle's feet. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Kyle! Kyle, wake up! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

She reached for him, feeling sudden pain as Alessa smacked her hand away.

"Get away from him, Jan," the woman said, her tone dead serious, "you've done enough."

"No. No. Alessa, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I…"

"Shut up, Jan. I was right here when you hit him. You _did_ mean to hit him. You'd just better hope he isn't hurt badly."

"No! No! I didn't! I didn't. Alessa, please. I'm sorry. Oh Kyle, please…"

She reached for him again, her hand shaking.

"Wexter, keep her away from Kyle. I've got to go call sickbay and get someone here right away."

"Right."

The older man reached down to Jan, grabbing her outstretched hand in his. Slowly, he pulled her up. "C'mon Jan. We need to give Kyle some air."

Jan didn't react at first. But when she realized that Wexter was pulling her away, she began to struggle.

"No! Let me go, Wexter! I need to help him! I can…"

Grabbing her upper arms firmly, Wexter moved around so he could face her. Jan looked up at him, then away. She couldn't stand seeing the accusing look on his face.

"You listen to me right now, Jan Ors. You can't help him right now. You've already hurt him more than once and I won't stand here and watch you do it again.

"I didn't mean to, Wexter," she pleaded, still struggling. "Please, let me help him. I…"

Reaching down, he moved her right hand into view. "Look at this, Jan! That's Kyle's blood on your hands!"

Jan saw the bloodstains, which seemed to cry out accusingly against her. She closed her eyes against the sight of it, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, no, no. Kyle, I'm sorry. Please…"

Other hands slid across her shoulders. "Listen to him, Jan," another voice spoke up, "the best thing we can do is let Alessa and Wexter work until medical help arrives."

Jan felt herself being turned round. Her eyes slowly opened to see Galder's face looking at her.

"But Galder, look what I've…"

He reached for her and as Wexter let go, Jan fell into his arms. She began to sob, her body convulsing with each one. Moving slowly, Galder guided her back a few steps, then lowered them both to the floor.

"Sshhh," he soothed, reaching with his free hand to stroke her hair. "It's going to be all right, Jan. Kyle's going to be okay."

"But look at what I've done, Galder, "she sobbed, "Look at what I've done. I didn't mean to. Kyle's my friend."

"I know you didn't mean to, Jan. And I imagine, in time, Kyle will realize it too."

She raised her head to look at him. "Really? You think he'll forgive me?"

"I've forgiven you, Jan," Galder said, smiling at her, "I know Kyle will too."

Her lip trembled, and with fresh tears brimming, she buried her face in Galder's chest, pouring out her pain and anguish.

Galder continued to soothe her, telling her it was going to be all right.

Alessa burst back into the room. "I just spoke with Dr. Berth. He's got a team on the way." She moved to kneel by Kyle again.

She wished she could do _something_ to help Kyle. Seeing him in this state, it almost didn't seem real.

Suddenly, a groan escaped his lips. Alessa looked to Wexter.

"Did you hear..?"

"I think so."

The groan came again. Kyle began to stir.

"Try not to move," Alessa called to him.

But Kyle continued to move, as if he didn't hear her.

"We need to immobilize him," Wexter said, "if anything's broken, moving around could make it worse." He reached for Kyle's legs, pressing down on them to still the motion.

Alessa tried to keep Kyle's arms from moving. But she couldn't reach his right side from where she was.

"C'mon, Alessa," Wexter said, his voice strained from the effort of holding Kyle's legs. "I can't do this by myself."

Alessa thought for a moment, then slid over near Kyle's head. Moving forward, she cradled his head between her knees, leaning forward to grab his upper arms with her hands.

"You need to be still, Kyle," she called. But he was still moving. Alessa could feel the muscles underneath his shirt fighting against her. It was taking everything she had, and she could barely hold him still.

She tried to get through to him again. "Kyle, if you can hear me. You need to stop moving."

* * *

Someone was calling him. He could tell that much. But he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from.

Opening his eyes, Kyle fought not to react as he realized he was standing at the edge of a landing field.

_Okay, Katarn, _he said to himself, _real slow now. Back up._

His left foot moved back, finding solid decking beneath it. His right foot echoed the motion and, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, Kyle moved back from the edge.

_Where am I_?

He looked over his shoulder, at first not believing what he was seeing. But, as he turned around, the sight before him could not be denied. He was back on Coruscant, and on the same landing field where he had fought Boba Fett and found that Blaze was really Mara Jade.

This isn't possible. Jan and I escaped from here.

"Oh, it _is_ possible, Kyle. You and Ors may have escaped me, but here in this place, I can still get to you."

He recognized the voice immediately; it was chillingly familiar.

"Where are you?"

"Down here."

It took a moment for Kyle to realize the voice was coming from behind him. He turned back towards the edge of the landing pad.

"I said, down here, Kyle."

He stepped carefully towards the edge.

"Oh please, Kyle. Quit acting like a Terratan rug roamer. Even if you did fall, you won't be hurt."

"Says you. After all the lies you've told me, you expect me to trust you now?"

There was an exasperated sigh, then, "Fine. Wait there a moment."

It happened so fast that he barely registered it. Kyle thought he saw a blur pass by, but he couldn't be sure.

"I'm behind you, Kyle."

He automatically reached down to his belt, but his gun wasn't there.

"You won't need it."

_Okay_, he thought, _let's get this over with. Besides, if she can read my mind, I won't be able to surprise her anyway._

"That's right, Kyle. You won't be able to."

Pivoting on his left heel, he turned around in one smooth motion, eyes confirming what his ears had already told him. A short distance away, still clad in the black jumpsuit he had last seen her in, was Mara Jade.

"There," she said, smiling, "isn't that better?"

"Get on with it, Jade," he replied, "I'm not in the mood for games."

"Really? Personally, I like them very much. For example, have you played catch?"

Kyle had just enough time to register the words when, moving with the incredible speed of hers, Jade withdrew a blaster from her hip and fired.

He saw the bolts coming, knew there wasn't enough time to dodge. The first ray of energy touched his skin… and passed right through him!

The second bolt did much as the first. Kyle reached down across his chest, his stomach. His skin was unmarred, no indication of having been shot. The answer came to him.

"A dream."

"Finally, he gets it!" Jade said.

"So you're still alive, then.'

"Oh yes, Kyle," she said, a hint of menace in her tone, "very much alive."

"So what is all this about?"

To his surprise, Jade's smile widened until she burst out laughing.

He had expected a threat, a promise of revenge, but not this. He stared at her in shock as she laughed.

"Believe it or not, Kyle," Jade said, when she had gotten control of herself, "I came here to warn you."

"Warn me?"

"I know," Jade said, shrugging, "I can hardly believe it myself."

"Warn me about what?"

She shook a finger at him. "Now, now Kyle. Even after the short time you've known me, do you really think I'm going to make it that easy?"

"I told you I'm not in the mood for games."

"But this is such an easy one. All you have to do is guess who I'm here to warn you about."

"Oh, is that all?" he replied sarcastically, "Well, why didn't you say so? Let's see, shall we start with the people I knew at the Academy or maybe the first Imperial I killed."

She shook her head, silently chiding him. "No, no and no."

"Look Jade…"

"All right, fine! I'll give you a clue, Mr. Fussy! You've met someone who knows the person recently."

Kyle rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous.

"How recently?"

"Hmmmmm," Jade said, tapping a finger against her lips, "I don't know if I should tell you. I've already given you a clue."

"Fine," Kyle said, exasperated. "Within the last month?"

"Hmmmmm, yes."

"Within the last week?"

"Definitely yes."

Kyle took a moment to think.

"It's got to be one of Jan's friends that just came aboard the _New Hope_."

Mara hesitated, then said, "Yes. But which one?"

Kyle thought for a moment.

"I don't think its Alessa or Wexter."

Jade said nothing.

The answer when it came seemed so obvious; he didn't know how it hadn't occurred to him sooner.

"Galder. Of course, it's got to be him."

Jade seemed to consider the answer for a moment. Her expression changed. She actually looked said.

"Ooooh!" she cooed, "so close! But no."

"What?" Kyle exclaimed, "What do you mean no?"

"No means no, Kyle. It's not Galder that I came to warn you about. You already know he's trouble."

_How does she know that? _Kyle thought.

"Of course, my memories."

"Exactly. Now, you've guessed Galder. But it isn't him? So who is it?"

A minute passed as Kyle racked his brain for a name, someone he knew, also known to someone who recently came aboard.

There was only one person left.

_No,_ he thought, _it can't be. Not her._

He looked to Mara, who was nodding.

"No," he said, "not Jan."

"Yes, Kyle. Jan Ors. She _is _the one who I have come to warn you about."

"But why?"

"Why what?" Mara asked innocently.

"Why her? Why would you come to warn me about her?"

"Two reasons. First, because of you because whether you realize it or not, Kyle, you have a power inside you."

"Power? What power?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about."

A series of memories were triggered, Kyle's encounter with the Imperial officer on Danuta. The times he was wounded and yet, fought on and won.

"Yes," Mara said, "you can see it. Those were more than coincidences, Kyle. You have the power and potential to be something great.

"I don't understand," Kyle said, confused.

"But you can, Kyle. You can discover your destiny."

_What is going on here? _Kyle thought. _What is she talking about? A destiny? Something's not right here. _

"What's the catch?" he asked, suspicion in his voice.

"No catch," she replied honestly, "but you will have to leave the Rebellion."

"What?"

"Kyle," Mara said seriously, "listen to me. You have seen only the traces of the power inside you. Properly trained, you can learn to harness that power, to use it."

"Use it for what?"

"Anything you want."

Kyle was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Seeing Jade was bad enough, but now this. A power inside him? Discovering his destiny? Power to do anything he wanted? And yet, part of him was intrigued.

"Where would I have to go?"

"I can't tell you that until you've agreed to come."

"I'll think about it. So, what's the second reason you came to warn me?"

Mara hesitated. He could tell that whatever she was going to say, he wasn't going to like it.

"It has to do with your partner."

"Jan?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"She's going to betray you."

"WHAT? Are you out of your mind? Jan would never do that! She's my friend! I…"

"Shut up and listen for a second, Kyle," Jade said, interrupting.

Red-faced, breath coming in pants, Kyle clenched his fists. _How dare she speak that way about Jan! She'd never betray me_."

"Yes, she will," Jade said simply, "and soon."

"No," Kyle said, shaking his head, "Jan could never…"

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Why what?" Kyle replied.

"Why couldn't Jan betray you, Kyle?"

"It's real simple Jade. Jan Ors is my friend, my copilot, and my partner. She's saved my life more than once. We've worked together closely. You can't do that and not know someone's character. Jan will never betray me."

"What about Galder?"

"Galder? What does he have to do with this?"

"If you and Jan are such friends, then why was she walking with him and not you?"

"You're misinterpreting things. Jan and I had a fight, and she's mad. Once she calms down, everything will be fine."

"Like just happened a moment ago?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, that's right," Jade said, snapping your fingers, "you're unconscious and don't remember what happened. Well, no matter. You'll find out before long."

"I'm what?"

"Unconscious. Don't worry. That will all become clear soon."

Kyle felt confused, not knowing what Jade was referring to. But he decided not to pursue it for now.

"And besides, Jade. Jan and I are close. She wouldn't hurt me like that."

"Oh yes, the kiss." Mara said playfully. "I'd forgotten about that. So you think one kiss is enough?"

"Enough? Enough for what?"

"For a relationship. That is what you want, isn't it Kyle? A relationship with Jan."

"That's none of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Take it however you want, Jade. I've told you my reasons. Jan won't betray me."

"Fine," she said, throwing her hands up in frustration, "but whether you believe me or not, it will happen Kyle. And when it does, think about my offer."

"I won't need to because it won't happen."

She shook her head at him. "You poor naïve fool. I almost feel sorry for you for what's coming. But do what you want, Kyle. Should you finally see the truth, I'll be as close as your next dream."

"You'll have a long wait."

"Maybe," Jade said.

Just then, a loud cracking sound came from overhead, causing both of them to look up.

"Well," Jade said, "it appears our time is up for now. Remember what I said, Kyle."

He tried to answer, but his mouth wouldn't work. A light from overhead pierced into him. He began to blink, waiting for his eyes to get used to it.

Kyle's eyelids, tightly closed, began to flutter and a moment later, one eye opened. The pupil began to move about, taking in the scene around him. It stopped when it caught sight of her.

"Jan?"

Alessa eyes went wide. Had he just spoken? The voice was low, coarse. She looked to Wexter who nodded.

"That was him all right."

"Jan?" he called again.

Alessa leaned over more so her face would be in full view. Her hair cascaded down around her face, parts of it brushing his face.

"No Kyle, it's Alessa."

"Alessa," he repeated.

_Good! He can hear me! _

"Kyle, listen to me. You took a bad fall, and you're hurt. A medical team is on the way. But before they get here, I need you to stop moving."

"Stop moving," he said.

"Yes, please."

"Okay."

With that, the straining muscles under her hands relaxed. She looked to Wexter, who nodded.

"Good Kyle, now just hold a bit more. The…"

"Where's Jan?"

She didn't know how she heard his voice. Face buried in Galder's chest, crying her eyes out, Jan didn't hear Wexter and Alessa talking. But, somehow, Kyle's voice reached her.

"Where's Jan?" he asked again.

"She's here, Kyle." Alessa said.

Jan felt renewed guilt slice into her insides. The last thing she wanted to do right now was to look into Alessa or Wexter's eyes. For in them, she wouldn't find any compassion, but anger and accusation.

And Kyle! How was she going to face him?

_Because you owe him_, part of her mind said. _You did this thing to him. Now, make it right. _

Feeling as if her body weight had tripled, she slowly let go of Galder, lifting her face from his chest.

"Jan," he said, looking into her eyes. He shook his head. "Don't."

She gave him a small smile, placed a hand on his chest. "I have to."

Moving slowly, Jan rose to her feet, eyes fixed on the deck. A few steps brought Kyle's feet into view. She kneeled, raising her head. Kyle's face came into view, his one open eye still looking up at Alessa.

Her friend had a look of warning on her face. You've done enough, the look said; don't hurt him more.

Jan lowered her head until Kyle's face was the only one she could see.

She took two quick breaths, cleared her throat, then called softly, "Kyle?"

"Jan?"

"I'm here, Kyle."

His eye swiveled down, moving until it focused on her.

_Something's happened_, he thought, the second he saw her face. He could see the tracks of tears across her face, not to mention the splotches of red on her forehead and cheeks.

"Why... you crying?" he managed.

Jan's gaze fell from his and Kyle could see her shoulders begin to heave. _She's crying again,_ he thought.

Just then, the door behind Alessa opened and Dr. Berth stepped in, followed by a nurse pushing a repulsor-equipped stretcher.

"What's happened?" the doctor said, then caught sight of Kyle, his eyes widening.

Berth dropped to his knees by Kyle's side, opening his medical kit. He gently probed Kyle's nose.

Eye still watching Jan, Kyle hadn't even registered the doctor's presence until he felt a fresh surge of pain.

"Hey!"

The doctor saw that Kyle was awake. However, only one of his eyes was open and the pupil was unfocused.

"Kyle, it's Doctor Berth. Can you hear me?"

The eye moved, swiveling until Kyle could see the doctor.

"Hey, doc. What are you doing here?"

Berth shifted his gaze to Alessa.

"He struck his head on the ground pretty seriously," she said.

The doctor nodded, turning back to his patient. "It seems you've taken a bad fall, Kyle."

"Oh," the patient replied, "okay."

The doctor tried shining a small light in Kyle's eyes. When neither pupil reacted correctly, he shook his head.

"I think we're looking at some head trauma. I need to get him to sickbay."

The doctor began issuing rapid-fire orders. A plasteel board was slid under Kyle's back to immobilize it and prevent further damage. Then, with Wexter's help, they lifted him onto the stretcher. After a promise to check in as soon as he could assess Kyle's condition, the doctor left.

Jan was still kneeling on the floor, head down. She hadn't moved the whole time Berth had been there.

"Will he be all right, Wexter?" Alessa asked. She was beginning to tremble: the impact of what had happened beginning to hit her.

"I don't know, Alessa. I hope so." He carefully helped her stand. They both looked at Jan.

"Jan?"

"What?" she said, not looking up.

"What happened to you?" Wexter asked, "I've seen you angry before. And Kyle's not the first guy you've ever hit. But what happened just now? Why did you hurt him like that? You could've killed him."

"Leave her alone, Wexter," Galder said, moving to kneel behind her, placing his hand on her shoulders. "Haven't you hurt her enough?"

"Hurt her?" Alessa shot back, "she's not the one who just hauled out of her on a stretcher. And you, Galder, are to blame as much as she is."

"There you go again, " he said dismissively, "blaming me for something I didn't do."

"Something you didn't do?" Alessa said, anger in her voice. "You insisted Kyle apologize to you."

"Which he should have done."

"And looks what's happened. You'd better hope he's not seriously injured, Galder. Because if he is…"

"Oh, spare me your threats, Alessa. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I did." Jan said quietly.

"No, no," Galder said soothingly, "You didn't, Jan."

"But Kyle's hurt and I…"

"He provoked you, and you responded in self defense."

"Self defense!" Wexter cried, "What kind of half-baked claptrap is this, Galder? She struck him first."

"After he threatened me. I'd call that provocation."

"Jan," Wexter said, "come. Don't listen to any more of this."

A moment passed. When she didn't move, Wexter called to her again.

"Jan, please come with us."

Again, no response.

"She doesn't want to go with you, Wexter. Why should she?"

"Because we're her friends," Alessa said, not believing what her brother was saying.

"True friends would stand by her in this time of need, not accuse her as you both have done."

"Jan," Alessa said, crouching down and reaching out a hand. "Come with us."

To her surprise, Jan began to reach out, her hand shaking. But she stopped short of taking Alessa's hand. Galder reached down, and grasped the hand in his.

"It's all right, Jan," he soothed, "I'm here now. I'll protect you."

Alessa watched in dumbfounded shock as Jan reached out for Galder, allowing him to pull her up.

"Jan will stay here with me."

"Jan," Alessa pleaded, "don't do this. Come with us."

A moment passed, then in a small voice, Jan replied. "No."

Alessa and Wexter looked at each other, neither one believing it.

"I think you should leave," Galder said, pulling Jan closer to him.

The shock on Alessa's face was replaced with one of scorn. "Fine, 'brother'. I don't why you're doing this. But remember, this is _my _ship. Understood?"

Galder waved a hand at her. "Yes, yes, your ship. All yours. I get it, Alessa."

"I'm warning you, Galder," Wexter said, "Don't hurt her again."

But Galder had turned away, guiding Jan as they moved away.

"This is insane. What in the nine hells of Corellia does he think he's doing?"

Alessa shook her head in disgust. "Exactly what I was afraid of. He's going to try and get Jan back."

"Wait a minute," Wexter said, disbelief in his tone, "are you saying that he wants Jan back and is using what happened between her and Kyle to do it?"

She nodded. "I wouldn't put it past him. Back on Alderaan, he'd crush anyone in his way without a second thought. Even with Alderaan gone, he hasn't changed."

"We've got to do something."

"Like what?" Alessa said, "right now, she's too upset and confused to listen to reason. And Galder is taking advantage of it to convince her that she belongs with him. We'll just have to hope Jan comes to her senses."

"What about Kyle? Once he finds out…"

"As I said before, Wexter. Galder's on his own from now on. Personally, I hope Kyle tears him apart for what he's done today. He deserves it."

The older man shuddered at thought of what Katarn would do to Galder.

At Galder's insistence, Jan finally accepted the use of one of _Aldera_'s cabins to sleep in. The events of the day, coupled with the incident with Kyle had drained her. She barely found the strength to undress and crawl into bed. But sleep would not come. Over and over again, she relived the moment in her mind. Her fist shooting out, the crunch of the bone shattering under the impact, the sound of Kyle's body hitting the floor.

Why had she done it? Yes, she had been angry with him over his treatment of Galder. But, to strike him like that? She called Kyle her partner, her friend. But what kind of partner and friend could do what she had done? Time and time again, she had reached for the room's comm to call sickbay and check on him. But each time, she had pulled her hand away, the fear of not knowing overcome by the fear of what she might learn.

If she had hurt him badly, how was she going to live with herself? More tears came and she began to sob. She barely heard the door chime. A moment later, the door slid aside, the light from outside highlighting Galder's form.

"Jan?" he called, "are you all right?" Hearing her sobs, he stepped further inside, moving to the bed. Jan was sitting with her knees drawn up, heading resting on them, rocking back and forth.

"Jan?"

Hearing his voice, she raised her face to his, lip trembling.

Galder said nothing, only sat down on the edge of the bed and opened his arms out to her.

Jan reached for him, wrapping her arms about him as she slid over. Galder held her, the thin blue pajamas she wore no barrier to the warm softness of her skin.

"It's all right, Jan," he said, "it's all right. I'm here. You're safe."

She didn't reply, only continued to sob.

They sat that way for over an hour. Gradually, Jan's sobs changed to sniffles. But she didn't let go of him, drawing both strength and comfort from being held by him. She had forgotten how strong and caring Galder could be.

He watched as her eyelids began to close. For a short time, she would close her eyes only to open them a moment later. She would look up at him, as if checking to make sure he was still there. Galder smiled down at her.

"I'm here, Jan. You're safe."

As her eyes closed once more, she smiled up at him. A few minutes, her breathing assumed the regular rhythm of sleep. Moving slowly and carefully, Galder laid her back down. But when tried to rise, he found that Jan was still holding his hand. He gently disengaged his hand from hers.

Standing up from the bed, Galder smiled to himself. Things were going even better than he had hoped. She still had feelings for him; of this he was sure. It would be only a matter of time before she didn't want him to leave, ever. Confident that his plans were coming to fruition, he exited and head to his own room. It had been a tiring day and he would need his sleep for tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17: Anger's Wounds

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 17: Anger's Wounds**

A/N: Although I realize the J&K twins are going to be coming after me, I'm posting this chapter anyway. Crazy, I know. I can only hope they'll let me live long enough to finish the story.

Things were bad last chapter for Jan and Kyle. They're about to get downright bleak in this chapter. But there is hope on the horizon, I promise.

* * *

Alessa and Wexter spent a restless night in their cabin aboard the _New Hope_. They both feigned sleep, thinking they were fooling each other.

Wexter stared up at the ceiling, running the events over and over again in his mind. Jan's behavior, Galder's attitude, none of it seemed to make any sense. Granted, he didn't know Kyle Katarn or how close he and Jan were, but they seemed to be friends at least. And friends didn't act the way Jan had towards him.

Ensconced behind a partition, Alessa turned over for what seemed like the umpteenth time, trying to find a comfortable position. She kept thinking about Galder, trying to figure out what her brother was doing. He had always been stubborn, thinking only of himself, a quality that served him well as the son of Alderaan's most prominent citizens. Father had praised Galder again and again for his unwillingness to abandon his stance in an argument, even when he was completely wrong.

"A strong will can overcome logic and wisdom, son." Father would say, "never be afraid to stand up for what you think is right. And never, ever surrender."

Alessa shook her head. That unwillingness to admit error had gotten Galder in trouble more than once, but each time Father had stepped in, bailed him out.

In fact, the only time she could remember Father and Galder disagreeing was over Jan. When Galder had brought her home for the first time, Father had been unfailingly polite and gracious. But the moment Jan left, he had turned on Galder.

* * *

"Of all the women in the galaxy, you bring this one to my door?"

"I don't understand, Father. Jan is everything I have ever wanted in a woman. She is pretty, smart, strong in mind and body and quite opinionated. She can be nearly as stubborn as me when she believes she is right."

"But what of her parentage, Galder? She is not of the nobility. Of that I am sure."

"No, Father," Galder admitted, "however, her mother is one of the greatest ballerinas on all of Alderaan and her father a well-respected aerospace engineer."

"Ah, I see. Working class."

"Yes, Father."

"Galder, Galder, Galder," the older man said, shaking his head, "I have explained to you more than once that our family and those like us are a unique part of Alderaan's social structure. The rest aspire to be like us, some would give anything for it."

"Because we are better than they are, smarter, etc.," Galder said woodenly, "I have heard this before, Father."

"Then I ask you again. Why do you bring this woman to my door?"

"Because I love her, Father."

When he had finished laughing, the older man shook his head again. "Love? Galder, I am surprised at you."

"Father?"

"Do you think your mother and I stay together because we love each other?"

"Of course I do, Father. I have always thought so."

Again, the dismissive head shake. "Galder, our marriage had nothing to do with love. It benefited both our families and provided your mother with the kind of life she wanted. For myself, I was given children and heirs in you and Alessa. Beyond that, your mother and I spend as little time as possible together. The only thing we have ever agreed about was that our marriage made good sense. But there is no love between us. It is a useless emotion, Galder. It gives nothing, but asks everything."

"No," Galder said, shaking his head, not believing what his father had just said, "no, this cannot be true."

"But it is. You can ask your mother if you do not believe me. She will tell you much the same thing"

"Why did you not tell me this sooner?"

"Galder," the older man said with a touch of sympathy, "you were a child and too immature to understand nor accept this. So I let you believe your foolish fantasy. I had not planned on telling until you had married. But better you know now rather than stay any longer with this Ors woman, which would be a mistake."

"But I love her, Father." Galder protested

"Have you heard nothing I have said, Galder? Love will get you nothing and take away everything you have. Abandon this foolishness now, before it is too late."

Galder had stood there a moment, then turned and left the room, Father calling after him. But despite the pressure, what he had learned and all of Father's protestations, Galder had still pursued Jan.

* * *

It was as if a light had been turned on in her mind. She understood exactly what Galder was doing. He had given up on Jan before, but had decided he wanted her back. And now, he's pursuing her again, manipulating situations to put himself in the best light and Kyle in the worst. Everything from the confrontation with Kyle to what happened on the _Aldera_. And Jan was buying into it, hook, line and sinker.

_What do I do?_ Alessa thought. _I can't just let Galder get away with this. But, I've got to be careful or risk losing Jan as a friend._

Rolling out of bed, she approached the entrance to Wexter's room. Raising her right hand, she tapped the wall once, twice.

"Alessa?"

"Yes."

"You can't sleep either."

"Yes," she replied, "but that's important now, Wexter. I think I've figured out what is going on. We need to talk."

A light came on in his part of the room.

"Then let's talk."

* * *

**The Next Day**

An exhausted Dr. Berth nearly fell into his office chair. It had taken nearly six hours, but it appeared that Kyle was going to be all right.

The operation had been dicey, requiring every bit of the doctor's skill. And all along, he mulled over that it was Jan who had done this. It just didn't make sense to him.

His office door opened, admitting Mon Mothma with Plasdan Marass close behind her.

"Mon Mothma!" Berth exclaimed in surprise.

She wasted no time. "I understand that there was an 'incident' last night and Kyle was injured."

"Yes," the doctor replied.

"What is his condition?"

"Stable. I had to perform a bit of emergency surgery, but everything went well."

"Can I speak with him?"

"I'm afraid he's still unconscious. In order to let the broken bones heal properly, I…"

"Excuse me?" Plasdan said, interrupting, "did you say broken bones?"

"Yes, there was damage to…"

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning, doctor," Mon Mothma said, taking the only other seat in the room.

* * *

**The _Aldera_**

Jan's eyes opened onto an unfamiliar ceiling. _Where am I? _

It took her a moment to remember. So much of what had happened was a jumble of images in her mind. She remembered coming here with Galder and then… It took another few minutes, but finally the jumble began to sort itself into recognizable bits. Her right hand formed into a fist as she remembered what had happened. What in Pleiades name had happened to her yesterday? It was as if she had been watching herself say and do the thing she did. And Kyle!

She sat up quickly, a thousand questions ringing in her mind, ranging from why she had struck him to wondering if he was all right. She started to get out of the bed, just as someone knocked from outside.

For a moment Jan wasn't sure what to say, finally settling for, "Come in."

The door opened and in stepped Galder.

"Good morning, " he said.

Jan fumbled for a moment at something to say, finally echoing his words.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I suppose so."

"I'm glad," he said with concern. "You were in a bad way last night. I was worried about you."

Worried about me? This from the man who said I didn't really love him?

"Um, thanks."

"You're welcome," Galder said, sliding off the bed and rising to his feet. "Listen, how about you get dressed and I'll see about getting us some breakfast?"

Breakfast sounded good and for a moment, Jan was tempted to say yes. But then she remembered Kyle.

"Maybe later. I've got to check on Kyle. After last night…"

Galder held up a hand. "I understand completely. Take a moment to get ready and I'll come with you to sickbay, if that's all right.

_Why is being so nice?_ Jan thought. _I know we're friends. But, given how we left things, I didn't expect this._

"All right, I guess that would be okay."

"I'll see you in a few minutes, then."

Turning, Galder moved to the door, keying it open. When it closed behind him, Jan sat there for a moment more, staring after him, wondering what exactly was going on.

Time for that later. I need to check on Kyle and talk to him.

Sliding from the bed, Jan stripped off the pajamas she was wearing and moved to the 'fresher. When she emerged a short time later, trying fruitlessly to get her unruly hair to stay in one place, she found Galder waiting. He had changed into fresh clothes while Jan was in the same shirt and pants from yesterday.

"Did you want to stop by your quarters and change first?" he said, looking at her.

"Later," Jan said, moving past him. She headed through the ballroom and into the turbo shaft, Galder following. Emerging from the _Aldera_, they began making their way across the hangar to the entrance doors.

They were only a few steps away when the doors opened, allowing Plasdan to step inside, flanked by two security guards. He cast about for a moment, then caught sight of them.

"What's this, then?" Galder asked, as the men began moving towards them.

"I don't know." Jan replied as Plasdan walked up to her.

"Mon Mothma would like to see you, Jan."

She nodded, started to move past him. "Of course, Plasdan. I'm just going to check on Kyle first, then…"

Plasdan stepped in front of her, blocking the path. "She said 'immediately', Jan."

"Is there something wrong, Officer?" Galder asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, sir," Plasdan said, glancing at him, then back to Jan.

"Then I assume there's a reason you have accosted us?"

Plasdan's gaze returned to Galder, his eyes narrowing, "I have not 'accosted' you, sir. My orders are to deliver Jan to Mon Mothma _immediately_."

"Is there something wrong, Plasdan?" Something didn't feel right to her. Plasdan was being unusually serious.

"I can't say, Jan. But I need you to come with me, now."

"Are you arresting her, Officer?" Galder asked.

"Excuse me?" Plasdan said.

"Because unless you are doing so, I believe current law specifies that Miss Ors does not have to accompany you against her will."

"It's all right, Galder, " she began, "I…"

"No, it is not all right, Jan," he replied defiantly, "I don't see where you've done anything warranting such action as this. And I don't believe you should be forced to go with these men."

"I'm not being forced, I…"

"Sir," Plasdan said, turning the full weight of his gaze on Galder, "Miss Ors is an officer under the command of Mon Mothma, who is her commander-in-chief. Jan has been given her orders."

"And I say again…" Galder started to say.

"All right," Jan said, cutting both of them off, "that's enough from both of you. I don't appreciate being interrupted. Galder, if Mon Mothma wants to see me, then I'm going to go. It's as simple as that."

"My apologies, Jan," Galder offered.

She nodded at him. "And Plasdan, I'll be happy to go with you. But first, I am going to check on Kyle."

She tried to move past the security chief and again, he blocked her.

"Would you please move, Plasdan?"

"I can't do that, Jan. I have my orders, as do you."

"Oh, you do, do you?" she said, raising an eyebrow, "Orders to bring me to Mon Mothma right now?"

"She said she wanted to see you right away."

"Ah," Jan said, "but did she give you an order?"

Feeling a bit confused at her attitude, Plasdan replied, "No, not specifically."

"Then I don't see why I should _have_ to come with you before I check on Kyle."

"Jan…"

"I'm serious, Plasdan. Now, please move."

The security chief was perplexed. Why was Jan being so obstinate? Whether Mon Mothma had made it an order or not didn't really matter. However, rules were rules, even when they didn't work out for him like he wanted them to.

Stepping to one side, he allowed Jan to proceed, followed by the other man.

"You know I'll have to report this right away, Jan."

She didn't even look back at him, tossing over her shoulder, "You go ahead and do that, Plasdan."

"I'm sorry, Plasdan. Would you please repeat that?"

Mon Mothma listened to the words, and while she understood their meaning, the reason behind them was very obscure. Rarely did she need to order Jan to do anything. But after what the doctor had told her, she was beginning to wonder if there was something seriously wrong with the woman.

"Very well then. Plasdan, I am now officially ordering you to locate Jan Ors and bring her to the briefing room as soon as possible."

"Understood Mon Mothma."

"And if she should question you, then you are to do the following."

When Mon Mothma had finished speaking, Plasdan stared at the comm speaker for a moment, unsure he had heard correctly.

"Do you understand my instructions, Plasdan?"

He responded automatically. "Yes, Mon Mothma."

"Good. Then I expect you to execute your orders immediately."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jan decided that Galder's suggestion was a good idea and made a quick stop by her quarters for fresh clothes before continuing to sickbay.

Pausing outside the doors, he turned to her.

"Jan, perhaps I _should_ wait here."

"What?"

"Given what happened yesterday, I'd just as soon not upset Katarn again."

"Galder, if he's going to be upset with anyone," she said, "it's going to be me."

He gave her a confused look.

"You and Kyle may have had words, but," she paused, her eyes dropping down to stare at the deck, "I was the one who… hurt him." Her tone was disconsolate.

"Now, now," Galder said, "none of that. What good will it him if you come to see him such a state?"

"But Galder, when I saw him lying there, I…"

"Jan…"

"I don't know. Maybe I _shouldn't_ go see him right now. I'm almost afraid of what he might say.

"Nonsense, what happened yesterday _was_ unfortunate, Jan. But it was not your fault.

"Then why am I here and he's in sickbay?" she asked.

"Jan," he replied softly, "I can't explain why Katarn acted the way he did yesterday. But, he was getting out of control. You stepped in to help me. You could almost say you were protecting me."

She colored a bit at that, embarrassed. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yes we are," Galder replied, smiling at her, "and I appreciate what you did for me yesterday. I'm just sorry that Kyle chose to provoke you."

"Provoke me?"

"Of course, Jan," he said smoothly, "you remember what happened. You pushed him away from me and told him to 'back off'".

She nodded, remembering the astonished look on Kyle's face when she had pushed him.

"And then he came at me again and made that ugly comment."

"That I was fighting your battles for you," Jan said.

"Exactly, and remember that he intimated that you were my girlfriend and I was your boyfriend."

"I remember," Jan said, "I didn't like it when he said that."

"Of course you didn't. It was inappropriate and mean-spirited. I don't understand what possessed him to say it."

"Well," Jan pointed out, "he was angry with you, Galder."

"I know," he said with annoyance, "and had I known his temper was so short, I wouldn't have asked for him to apologize to me."

"Kyle's usually not like that, " Jan said, "I don't understand why he was acting like that."

"I wonder if it might have something to with us being together on the _Aldera_."

"Excuse me?" Jan said, eyebrows raised, "are you serious?"

"The two of you _are_ partners, Jan," Galder said, "and I'd guess friends also."

"That's ridiculous," she said.

Galder shrugged again as if to say, "maybe, maybe not."

"Listen," Jan said, "Kyle and I _are_ friends and we've partnered together on missions. But that's all there is between us."

"It's all right, Jan. You don't have to tell me…"

"Galder," she said seriously, "Kyle and I have nothing like what you and I had back on Alderaan. We're good friends, and that's it."

"I guess that rules out jealousy as the problem," he said.

"Most definitely," Jan said.

"In any case, you two are friends and right now, I imagine he will want a friend."

"But what if he…" she trailed off, leaving the thought unfinished.

"That's why I'm going to come with you," Galder said firmly, "given the state you're in, I'm not going to have you face this alone."

She stopped walking, turned to him.

"Thank you, Galder. Y'know something?"

He shrugged.

Jan hugged him, said into his shoulder, "you're a good friend too."

He returned the hug, smiling to himself at how well his plan was going.

Disengaging, they continued until the reached the sickbay entrance doors.

"Are you ready?" Galder asked.

"I was just going to ask you that," Jan said.

They smiled at each other and with a deep breath; Jan stepped to the doors, which parted before her.

The doctor caught sight of them, as they were about halfway to the patient wards. Stepping from his office, he called to Jan. Acknowledging his greeting; she headed over to where he was standing, her face carefully composed. Berth noted that she wasn't alone. He studied the man's face, but didn't recognize him.

"Dr. Berth," Jan said, "is Kyle all right?"

The doctor nodded. "It was touch and go for a while, but I was able to stabilize him. He's resting now."

The relieved expression on Jan's face nearly weakened the doctor's resolve. But he had his orders.

Still, he was surprised as with no further preamble, Jan started towards the ward.

"Wait a moment, Jan."

She paused, turned to look at him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go in there."

She frowned at him. "You can't let me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what it appears to be, I cannot allow you into the patient ward."

"What are you saying, Doctor?" Galder uttered, "Jan only wants to make sure Mr. Katarn is all right."

"I understand that, but for the moment, I cannot permit her access."

"And may I know why?" Jan asked hotly.

"My orders came directly from Mon Mothma. Sickbay is off limits to you for the time being."

"Until when?"

"Until Mon Mothma says differently," the doctor replied, "I'm sorry, Jan. But I have to ask you to leave Sickbay."

"I'm not leaving until I see Kyle."

Berth's pleading expression changed to a more serious tone. "And I have told you that you cannot do that right now."

"Say what you will, doctor," Jan replied, "but I'm going in there whether you want me to or not."

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, Jan. Security is on the way here."

She stopped, turned to look the doctor right in the eyes. She could see that he was serious.

"Doctor," Galder began, "this is preposterous. I demand that…"

Just then, the sickbay doors opened. In walked Plasdan, this time accompanied by four guards. Wasting no time, he walked right up to where Jan was standing.

"Jan Ors. I have received orders directly from Mon Mothma that you are to come with me immediately."

"What's going on, Plasdan?" she said, "I just want to see Kyle, then I'll come with you."

"I've also been instructed that if you resist," he continued, "I am authorized to place you under arrest."

"Excuse me?" Galder said, "why? What is she being charged with? I…"

"Sir," Plasdan interrupted, turning to look at him, "I have already told you this matter does not concern you. Should _you_ continue to interfere, I will place you under arrest as well for obstruction."

"You wouldn't dare."

Plasdan met the man's eyes, his expression saying 'just try me.'

"It's your call, Jan," the security chief said, turning back to her. "Either way, you _are_ coming with me, now."

She shook her head derisively. "This is ridiculous, Plasdan. I can't believe you're acting this way. And threatening my friend?"

"I have my orders, Jan, and now so do you."

Jan took a moment to consider her situation. Granted, she had struck Kyle. But he had provoked her! And he had threatened Galder. While she wished she hadn't hurt him, Kyle had been in the wrong. Why was Mon Mothma making it such a big deal? She was half-tempted to tell Plasdan that she wasn't coming, but she was outnumbered five to one. Bad odds in any situation.

"All right, Plasdan, I'll come with you. But I think you're overreacting."

The security chief nodded.

"Wait a moment, Jan," Galder said, stepping up to her. "I'm going too. I won't have you face this alone."

Jan looked over at him, smiling. "That's sweet, Galder. But this is Mon Mothma we're talking about. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Still…"

"All right," she said, "if you really want to, it's fine with me. Plasdan?"

"Mon Mothma will have to make the decision on whether he can stay or not. But for now, I don't see the harm in him coming along."

"Good, "she concluded, "Then it's all settled. Let's go. And Doctor Berth, I _will_ be back to see Kyle."

The doctor said nothing.

Feeling a mixture of confusion and frustration, Jan headed for the exit. As she walked, the guards moved to encircle her, preventing any avenue of escape.

She was tempted to say something about it, but held her tongue. Whatever was going on would become clear once she saw Mon Mothma.

The Rebel leader scanned the report again as her guest finished speaking.

"And you witnessed this?"

"Yes, Mon Mothma," said Wexter, "I'm still having trouble believing it. But everything happened just as I described it to you."

She turned to Alessa. "And you can confirm this?"

"Yes, I can. I was there with Wexter the whole time this was happening."

"Well, thank you both for your time. I know this is a difficult situation for both of you as it is for me."

"Do you have any idea what is wrong with her?" Wexter asked.

Just then, the briefing doors opened, admitting Plasdan, Jan, Galder and the guards accompanying them.

"I believe I shall have the answer to that momentarily," Mon Mothma said, rising from her chair, "If you will excuse me?"

Nodding, Wexter rose from his chair, Alessa a step behind him.

As they drew closer, Galder and Jan caught sight of them at the same time. They traded looks; both thinking _What are they doing here?_

"Alessa, Wexter," Galder said, "I must say this is a surprise. How did you come to be here?"

"I invited them," Mon Mothma said out loud.

_Why would Mon Mothma want to interview them_? Jan asked herself and a moment later, answered herself. _It must have to do with what happened last night. _

As Alessa moved past, Galder reached out and grabbed her arm.

"What did you tell her?" he whispered.

"The truth," Alessa hissed back, not meeting his eyes.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Galder," she said, face twisting in pain as he bore down painfully on her arm, "you're hurting me."

"Then tell me what I want to know. What did you say?"

Noticing that Alessa had halted, Wexter turned back, saw Galder holding her arm. _He must be trying to find out what we told Mon Mothma. _

"Alessa," he called loudly, "we really need to go."

Galder threw a look over his shoulder at the older man, then released his sister.

"We'll continue this later," he whispered fiercely.

She didn't answer, moving past him to where Wexter was waiting. Together, they left the briefing room.

"Now, Jan, "Mon Mothma began, "You and I have much to discuss. But first, who is this?" She indicated Galder.

Jan opened her mouth to speak, but Galder beat her to it.

"Galder Thonx, " he said, bowing. "A pleasure to meet you."

Mon Mothma returned his greeting with a slight nod. "Would be related to Alessa?"

"Yes," he said, "she's my sister."

"Ah, well Mr. Thonx, since I know you were part of the matter I am about to discuss with Jan, would you care to join us and tell me your version of what happened?"

"Call me Galder, please. And yes, I would be honored to join you. But I do hope I'm not intruding. Jan and I have known each other for many years and given what happened to her yesterday, I thought she might need some moral support."

"Please," Mon Mothma said, indicating chairs, "sit."

When Galder sat next to her, Jan couldn't help but turn and smile at him. Maybe Galder _had_ changed since she had last seen him. Since yesterday, he had been both supportive and caring. It was a refreshing change from the man she had once known.

As Mon Mothma took her seat, the smile on her face disappeared. She gave Jan a look of disappointment.

"I have received some very disturbing reports regarding an altercation between you and Kyle yesterday, Jan. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

When Jan moved to speak, Galder cut in again. "Mon Mothma, I'm sure you can appreciate that the events of yesterday have been quite trying on Jan. And while she regrets what happened to Mr. Katarn, it occurred only after he had provoked her."

Sitting back in his chair, Galder smiled expansively, sure that he had gotten the best of the Rebel leader.

Jan was nodding as he spoke. "That's it exactly."

"I see," Mon Mothma said, turning to Galder. "Mr. Thonx, while I _do_ appreciate you being here to offer moral support, my question was directed at Jan, not you."

Assuming a recalcitrant expression, Galder leaned forward. "My apologies, Mon Mothma. I only meant to offer my own perspective of events. And please, call me Galder."

"And I am interested in hearing that, Mr. Thonx," she said deliberately, " But not until I ask you, clear?"

A muscle twitched in Galder's cheek and his polite smile faded. But he managed to nod his acknowledgement as he settled back in the chair.

"Now Jan," Mon Mothma said, turning back to her, "I understand that Kyle and Mr. Thonx were arguing when you stepped and told Kyle to 'back off'. Is that correct?"

Again, Galder spoke before Jan could. "Mon Mothma, I do apologize for speaking out of turn. But you should know that Jan stepped in only after Mr. Katarn threatened me with bodily harm."

Sighing, the Rebel leader turned to him again. "Mr. Thonx, I have already explained to you that I wish to hear from Jan, not you. Do not interrupt again, understood?"

Again, Galder nodded.

Keeping an eye on him, Mon Mothma addressed Jan again. "Now, during the exchange between Mr. Thonx and Kyle, I understand that you pushed Kyle. Is that true?"

Galder leaned forward. "Mon Mothma, I feel that I have to say…"

"Mr. Thonx," the Rebel leader said loudly, cutting him off, "I have asked you twice to not interrupt. And twice you have done so. If you cannot control yourself, I shall have the guards remove you."

"I was only attempting to explain…"

"Do… not… interrupt… again…" Mon Mothma said in measured tones, "Am I clear?"

Jan turned to look at him, shaking her head, her expression saying, 'you'd better listen to her. She means it.'

"I understand," Galder said.

"Good," Mon Mothma said, "Jan, before we continue, I want you to take a look at this."

Placing her hand on a nearby data pad, she slid it across the table. Jan picked it up and began reading.

Mon Mothma watched as the young woman's eyes went wide, her expression changing from neutral to one of sadness.

"What is it, Jan?" Galder asked, seeing the change in her face.

"That is the report from sickbay on the extent of Kyle's injuries." Mon Mothma interjected.

Wordlessly, Jan passed it to Galder. His eyes went wide as he read the display.

Mon Mothma's voice was serious as she spoke. "If you had hit Kyle just a bit harder, Jan, some of the bone fragments from his broken nose would have been driven up into his brain. That, along with the impact from the fall would have killed him."

Silence reigned in briefing room for a full minute. As Galder passed the data pad back to Jan, he contemplated the consequences of what had happened yesterday. He had known Katarn was injured. But in his wildest imaginings had he considered that it could have been fatal. For a moment, he wondered if pursuing his plan to get Jan back was worth it.

_She's worth it,_ he thought, _and as for Katarn, at least he's alive. Getting her back is too important to abandon my plans now. If he's smart, he'll stay out of my way from now on. _

"Now, Jan," Mon Mothma said, breaking the silence, "I would like an explanation of what occurred."

At first, Jan couldn't find her voice. The shock of what she had done to Kyle was nearly overwhelming.

"Jan?" Mon Mothma prompted.

She began to talk, her voice nearly emotionless. It took a little more than ten minutes to describe the incident in the mess hall, followed by her argument with Kyle in the hangar bay and what happened aboard the _Aldera._

When she finished, Mon Mothma saw that Jan was beginning to shake, the impact of what she had done finally hitting her. And while she felt sorry for what the young woman was going through, it could not excuse her actions.

"M… Mo…. Mon Mothma?"

"Yes, Jan?

"P… Pl… Plea… Please understand that I never meant to hurt Kyle. But I was afraid of what he might do to Galder and…"

"Jan, I know Galder is your friend and you have a sense of loyalty towards him. But, you stepped into a matter that was clearly none of your business and struck a fellow soldier. I cannot ignore the facts."

Jan nodded, knowing what was coming next.

"And because of this, I have no choice but to confine you to the brig for a period of no less than thirty days."

Jan bit her lip as her eyes dropped to study the surface of the table.

"Plasdan, if you will escort Jan to the brig, I believe we're finished here."

The security chief moved to stand behind Jan just as Galder spoke up again. "Mon Mothma, "he said, earning a look from the Rebel leader, "are you sure this is a fair sentence. It's not like Jan meant to hurt Katarn."

"Mr. Thonx," she replied, a trace of anger in her voice, "you saw the report from sickbay, did you not?"

Galder nodded.

"And you witnessed Jan's actions?"

"Yes."

"Then you will understand when I say that Jan is at fault for Kyle's injuries after forcing herself into a situation that was clearly none of her business."

"But…"

"Mr. Thonx, I have been more than patient with you during this entire discussion. And even after repeated warnings, you continue to interject yourself into the conversation. You have no stake in this matter and I would thank you to stay out of it."

"I only thought that…"

SMACK!

Galder and Jan jumped in their seats as Mon Mothma struck the table with the flat of her hand.

"One more word from you, Mr. Thonx, and I shall have you removed to the brig as well."

"You can't do that," Galder said defiantly, leaning forward in his chair, "I am a citizen of the planet Alderaan. You have no jurisdiction over me."

Mon Mothma nodded and two of the guards stepped up behind Galder. Grabbing his arms, they pulled him from the chair. Galder struggled, but the two guards were stronger than he. A moment later, his hands were behind his back, a pair of binders encircling them.

"Mon Mothma!" Jan cried, "Please don't! Galder didn't mean anything."

"He is leaving me little choice, Jan."

"He's just trying to protect me. Please Mon Mothma, let him go."

Considering the matter for a long moment, she nodded. "Release him."

Galder shook off the guard's hold on him as soon as they released the binders. He glared at Mon Mothma but fortunately, didn't say anything.

"In case you've forgotten, Mr. Thonx, Alderaan is gone. Destroyed by the Empire. You are aboard _my _ship. I would thank you to remember that. Plasdan?"

Pulling her chair out, the security chief gently took hold of Jan's arm, leading her out of the briefing room.

"Mon Mothma?"

"Yes, Jan?"

"I'll understand if you say no, but may I go check on Kyle? Find out how he is?"

The older woman considered the request, then nodded.

"Thank you."

Nodding, Mon Mothma moved back towards the table as Plasdan guided Jan out of the briefing room, the guards trailing behind him.

"Is there something else, Mr. Thonx?" she asked, noticing that Galder was still glaring at her.

He stared at her a moment more then with a curt, "No," turned on his heel and left the briefing room.

Once outside, he looked over his shoulder at the closed doors, muttering a curse. _How dare that woman treat me like that? I don't deserve this. If it wasn't for Jan…_

He looked down the hallway, watching as Plasdan, Jan and the guards turned a corner, disappearing from sight. _Thirty days,_ he thought. _Hmmmm… there may be a way to turn this to my advantage._ Smiling to himself, he moved off after the guards.

A bright light flooded his vision. He tried to put an arm across his eyes to shield them, but he couldn't move.

"So, you're finally awake," said a voice.

Blinking several times, Kyle squinted against the bright light overhead. The doctor reached for a control and turned it, lowering the brightness.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Able to see, Kyle looked about his surroundings, recognizing it almost immediately. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. "Not again."

"I'm afraid so."

"I give up, doc. I'm moving in next week, okay?"

The doctor laughed. "I think that can be arranged."

Kyle tried to move again, but again his arms wouldn't respond.

"Um, doc? I can't seem to move."

"Oh," the doctor said, moving closer and reaching down to Kyle's arms. "Sorry about that." He began undoing the restraints. "You were thrashing about in your sleep and I thought it best to keep you restrained until you woke up. There, try again."

True to the doctor's word, Kyle was able to lift both arms easily. "Thrashing about, huh? I _do_ remember having a very vivid dream. I think Jan had hit me, or something like that."

The doctor's smile disappeared.

"Doc," Kyle asked, concerned, "what is it?"

"I'm afraid it was no dream, Kyle."

"You mean that…" Reaching up to his nose, he squeezed experimentally.

"Ouch!"

"You nose was severely broken. I was able to repair the bone, but it'll be tender for the next day or so."

"Wait a minute, doc. If it wasn't a dream, then are you saying Jan hit me… on purpose?"

"Mon Mothma is speaking with her right now trying to determine exactly what happened. But, from what I've learned so far, yes."

"But why?"

"I don't know," the doctor said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kyle said, shaking his head, "this doesn't make any sense. We had an argument yesterday and…"

Closing his eyes, Kyle tried to remember what had happened after Jan had left him in the _Crow_. But try as he might, the memory wouldn't come.

"Doc, I'm trying to remember what happened, but…"

"Not to worry," Berth replied, "the blow to your head probably caused some short term memory loss. You needn't be concerned."

"Not concerned? Doc, you're telling me my friend and partner clobbered me last night, busting my nose and I can't remember why. I think that's cause for concern."

The doctor began to say something, but was cut off by the sound of the sickbay doors opening.

"Doctor Berth?" a voice called.

"I'll be right back," the doctor said to Kyle, moving past the curtains encircling the bed.

"Yes, can I help y…" Berth began to say, his voice trailing off as he caught sight of Plasdan, Jan and the four security guards. He gave the security chief a questioning look.

"Jan would like to see Kyle. Mon Mothma has given her permission to do so."

The doctor hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should allow this. If it was as Kyle had said, that Jan had struck him on purpose, having them together in the same room could create a very tense situation.

As if sensing what the doctor was thinking, Jan spoke up. "Please, Doctor Berth. I only want to make sure he is all right and then I'll leave."

Berth hesitated a moment, then said. "Very well. But you'll understand if I have Plasdan come in with you. My patient has been through enough and I don't want you causing him additional trauma.

Jan looked hurt, but the doctor maintained his serious expression. Now was not the time to give in to emotion.

The security chief nodded and stepped forward, Jan following. Berth led them to Kyle's bed, pulling aside the curtains so they could enter.

"Plasdan!" Kyle called.

"Hello Kyle."

"I heard you got promoted, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well," the security chief said hesitantly, "I'm afraid that I'm here in a official capacity, Kyle."

"Not more questions over the battle, I hope."

"No, this has to do with what happened yesterday."

"The doctor and I were just talking about that," Kyle said, "Plasdan, have you seen Jan? I've got to talk to her.

Stepping back, Plasdan nodded to someone outside the curtains.

Brows knit in confusion, Kyle watched a silhouette pass by, then the person came into view. His mouth dropped open, eyes nearly bugging out his head in surprise.

"Hello, Kyle," Jan said, moving to stand at the foot of his bed.

He sat there, not saying a word, staring wide-eyed at her. Jan knew one of them should say something. But what?

_He's probably wondering what happened and why_, she thought, _and how am I going to explain this to him?_

She noticed that he looked well. Doctor Berth had repaired all the damage her punch had done to him. That was good. Some of the worry she felt evaporated. But in its place was fear. Fear of what he would say. Fear of what he wouldn't say. Fear of what he would do.

Beyond the fear, she felt confusion. All her feelings of the close friendship they had warred with what she had done to him. _And then there's Galder,_ she thought. _How can I explain to Kyle us spending the night together? We didn't do anything, but still… _

_Please say something, Kyle. I want to tell you, explain what happened. But I don't know how._

Realizing that he was staring at her, mouth hanging open, Kyle attempted to find his voice.

_What am I going to say to her? Hi Jan. So, why did you clobber me last night? Yeah, that'll go over real well. But I still want to know why. _

A name surfaced in his mind.

_Galder. We were arguing and Jan…_

In a flash, the memory of what happened came to him.

"Why don't you let your 'boyfriend' fight his own battles, Jan? C'mon, Galder, you too scared to fight me without your 'girlfriend'?"

"SHUT UP, KATARN!"

_That was it. She stepped between Galder and me. And that's when it happened. _

_He's still staring at me,_ Jan thought. _I've got to say something, try and explain. _

Kyle's face began to change. His mouth closed and the surprised expression left his face.

_Why is he looking at me that way? Is he… angry with me? _

With a mixture of anger and confusion on his face, Kyle finally spoke.

"Why?"

Jan didn't answer at first, not seeming to understand the question.

"Why what?" she replied.

"You know what I mean, Jan," Kyle said, the beginnings of anger in his voice. "Why did you get angry at me yesterday? Why did you step in between Galder and me when it clearly wasn't your fight? And most of all, why did you hit me?"

Each question was like a stab inside her. She had known that she'd have to explain herself and her actions, but she hadn't been prepared for the fierceness of his words, the look of anger and accusation he was giving her.

_I want to answer him,_ she thought, _I do. But how can I? How can I explain what I did?"_

"Well?" he demanded.

"Kyle," she began, "I didn't… I didn't mean… what happened was… please understand…"

She stopped speaking, realizing that she was babbling. _All right, Ors, _she thought, steeling herself, _get this over with._

"Kyle," she said pleadingly, "please understand that I never meant to hurt you. It's just that, when you started attacking Galder, I was afraid…"

"Attacking?" Kyle said incredulously, "You think I attacked him? Not likely. If you remember, Jan, Galder was the one who came after me, first in the mess hall and then just before you hit me."

"I didn't mean to say you 'attacked' him, Kyle. It's just that…"

"I tried to bury the hatchet with the guy, and then he demands I apologize to him?"

"You have to understand, Galder…"

"I don't have to 'understand' anything, Jan. Galder's your friend, not mine."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, her hands curling into fists, "he is my friend, Kyle. And as my friend, I feel a certain sense of loyalty towards him."

"I see, and that loyalty means you have to fight his battles for him?"

"No! I was just worried that he was getting in over his head and that you might hurt him."

"Ah. So, you decided clobbering me was the best answer."

"No!" Jan yelled. She was getting more and more upset. She didn't want to fight, but Kyle was relentless.

"Then why Jan? You've told me time and again how friends and partners should treat each other."

"I know."

"You know, when the doc first told me what happened, I didn't want to believe him. I didn't want to believe that my friend and partner would do something like this. And now, you come here and try to offer excuses for what you did? What am I supposed to think, Jan? Tell me, what am I supposed to believe?

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Looking away didn't help. The image of his face was burned into mind, his expression alternating between anger, confusion and pain.

_Please, Kyle,_ she thought, _please. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Forgive me. Forgive me for what I did._

Seeing that her control was beginning, Kyle forced himself to reign in some of the anger he felt. He was mad at her, and rightly so. But as he looked at her face, he that Jan was trying valiantly not to cry, her trembling lip indicating that she was losing the battle.

He knew he could continue to verbally beat her. But what would it solve? It couldn't take back what had happened last night nor would it help things now.

_Blast it, Jan. Why did you do this? That's all I want to know. Why? I thought we were friends and maybe more. But now, I'm not so sure_.

"Then why, Jan?" he said, his voice much softer this time, "why did this happen?"

"I… I was afraid for Galder. I didn't want him to get hurt. He's my friend, Kyle. I had to protect him."

With a flash of insight, the whole situation became clear to him. He now knew why Jan had reacted as she had. But the answer, while evident, was not one he was happy with. He knew now why she had hit him and why she was making excuses for it. At the same time, it told everything he didn't want to hear. But, he couldn't deny the truth of it. _This is how things are_, he thought, _and how they're going to be_…

"I think I understand, " he said, his tone suddenly thoughtful. "Galder is your friend."

"Yes," Jan said, nodding.

"A friend you've had for many years."

She nodded again.

"A friend you feel loyal to."

Again, she nodded.

"And you felt torn between the friendship we have and what you feel for Galder?"

Jan's eyes brightened. He _did _understand!

"Yes," she said, the beginnings of a smile on her face, "that's it exactly."

"So, last night, you had to choose between me and Galder. And you chose Galder."

"Yes."

"I see."

With sudden realization, Jan's feelings of happiness over Kyle's understanding turned to ash inside her. _Did I really just tell Kyle that I chose Galder over him? No, no, that isn't right. It's not what I meant. I had to pick a side last night, and chose Galder's. But it doesn't mean I prefer him over Kyle. _

But as she looked at the expression on Kyle's face, she could see that he was thinking exactly that. That she had chosen Galder over him.

"Wait, Kyle," she blurted out, determined to clarify things, "That's _not_ what I mean. Yes, Galder and I are friends and have been for a long time. But you and I are partners, and that means something to me."

"But not enough for you to choose me over him."

_No, no no, _she thought, realizing that she had an even bigger mess of things. _This isn't right._ She took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking again.

"You misunderstand me, Kyle. Yes, Galder _is_ my friend, but so are you. So why can't all three of us be friends? That way, everything works out and we can still have our partnership."

But instead of the pleased expression she assumed would come, Kyle's face twisted in anger.

"You expect me to just forget what happened last night, Jan? Pretend it never happened and go make nice with you and Galder? Sorry, but that's not going to happen."

"No, Kyle, I…

"Look," he said, holding up a hand to stop her, "don't say anymore, okay? You come in here, make a bunch of excuses for decking me last night, then try to explain that even though you've chosen Galder over me, that three of us can still be friends. Are you really that naïve, Jan?"

She tried to interrupt, but he kept talking.

"I trusted you, Jan. I've placed my life in your hands more than once and I even went so far as to open my heart to you. And now, you return all that by busting my nose and knocking me out."

"Kyle…" she said pleadingly

"I'm not finished yet," he said, cutting her off, "I don't know what's happened between us that you'd do this to me, Jan. But know this. I don't like Galder, and after today, I'm not going to. And as long as you want to be with him, I don't want to see you, I don't want to speak with you. Now, why don't you do both of us a favor and leave, okay?"

Her heart ached terribly with each beat as he spoke. Jan couldn't believe this was happening. There had to be a way to stop this. She couldn't just walk away from him like this. Not like this.

Moving around the foot of the bed, she stepped towards him. "Please, Kyle. Let me explain. I…"

"Plasdan!" he called, "get her out of here! I don't want to listen to her anymore!"

"Perhaps we should go," the security chief said to Jan, stepping up behind her.

"No," said Jan, shaking of Plasdan's hand on her arm. "He's got to listen. I've got to explain this to him. He's got to understand."

But as she looked down at Kyle, he had turned away from her, staring at a section of curtain.

"Kyle?" she called.

He didn't respond, nor turn to look at her.

"We should go," Plasdan said again, taking a firmer grip on Jan's arm.

"Kyle, please. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to us."

After a minute passed without a reply from Kyle, Plasdan took a step back, pulling Jan with him. She thought about fighting him, but then remembered the four guards outside. And the last thing she needed to do right now was to make things any worse than they already were.

Her eyes stayed on his face until the curtain cut off her view. Determined not to cry in front of Plasdan and his men, Jan stared fixedly down at the floor as she was led out of Sickbay.

Inside the curtained room, Kyle waited until he heard the sickbay doors open and close. His own tears came, hot and painful. He hadn't felt like this since being informed of his father's murder. _Why? Why did she do this to me? Why choose Galder over me? I thought we had something, maybe not love, but something special. And now, she tosses it all away in favor of this other guy. _He wished he had never met Jan Ors.

As they approached the brig, Jan heard a voice call to her.

Raising her head from her study of the floor, she saw Galder. He was standing by the entrance, an expectant look on his face.

"Chief Plasdan," Galder said, stepping forward, "may I just have a moment with Jan?"

"I have my orders, sir."

"Just a quick moment. I won't be able to talk to her for the next thirty days." Galder waited, then added, "Please."

Plasdan considered the request. Orders were orders, but what could it hurt to let the pair have a minute together?

"Just a moment, Mr. Thonx."

"Thank you, Chief Plasdan."

Moving close, Galder saw the expression on Jan's face, his own expression changing to one of concern.

"What happened, Jan?"

"I saw Kyle," she said softly, the tears beginning to come. "I tried to explain things to him and I thought he understood. But now he thinks I've chosen you over him. I've hurt him even worse, Galder. I feel so terrible."

_Yes! _Galder thought, _this is fantastic! The breach between them is there. Now, all I have to do is step in. _

"I'm so sorry, Jan," he lied, "maybe when you get out, you can talk to him again. Make him understand what you really mean."

She shook her head. "It's too late. He wouldn't even look at me when I left. Whatever we had together, I'm afraid it's gone."

Galder fought not to smile in triumph.

"Oh, Jan. I am truly sorry. I know I really don't know Katarn, but I feel sorry for the both of you."

"Thank you, Galder," she said, "thank you for being with me through this mess."

"I'll always be here for you, Jan. Things may changed between us. But we'll always be friends."

She looked into his eyes, a smile on her lips, the pain she felt over Kyle reduced somewhat.

_Now,_ Galder thought.

Leaning in, he closed his eyes and kissed her. He felt Jan's surprised reaction. She pulled away, her eyes wide with shock.

"What are you doing?"

"Jan," he said, smiling at her, "you and I had something good once. I know things can never be the same again, but I still care about you. And I want you to care about me again."

"Galder…"

He pressed a finger to her lips, stopping her in mid-speech. "Don't answer right now. Just think about it, okay."

Her mind whirling, Jan stared at him for a long moment. The shock she had felt when Galder had kissed her was matched only by the stunned feeling she had now over what he was saying.

_Is he serious? After all this time, he thinks we can get back together? I don't know… after what happened on Alderaan._ But then she remembered his kindness yesterday, comforting her after the incident with Kyle. _Could he have really changed? Do I still care about him?_ She just didn't know.

"I'll think about it," she finally said.

"That's all I ask," Galder said. He opened his arms and couldn't help but smile as Jan stepped into them. He hugged her tightly, feeling the press of her body against his.

"Mr. Thonx?"

Galder pulled his head up from where it rested on Jan's shoulder to look at the security chief.

"Of course, Chief Plasdan," Galder said, gently breaking the embrace and stepping back. "I'll see you in thirty days, Jan."

She nodded at him, and then followed Plasdan as he guided her into the cell.


	18. Chapter 18: Kyle's Choices

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 18: Kyle's Choices**

A/N: Here in Chapter 18, things are going to get better for Kyle and by next chapter, he'll receive his next mission assignment. But what happens inside, well… read it and tell me what'cha think!

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Give it a try."

He grasped the control, moved it to the left.

"Nope," he said, shaking his head, "still nothing."

"What?" Wexter exclaimed. "No, that's not right. Try it again."

Kyle pushed the control the other way, but again the mechanism refused to respond.

"I don't believe this," Wexter said, stepping down from the cockpit.

As the older man made his way towards the back of the ship, Kyle couldn't help but smile at the colorful string of invectives Wexter was uttering. When they had first started working on the _Crow_, the older man's penchant for cursing at machinery had been a bit embarrassing. But now, after nearly a week of working together, Kyle was getting used to it.

He leaned back in the cockpit chair, making himself while waiting for Wexter to discover the latest problem. When the engineer had first approached him about taking a look at the _Crow_'s innards, Kyle had been hesitant. The _Crow_ was at best, a semi-reliable and extremely temperamental ship. His and Jan's attempts at repairs had produced negligible results at best, and bigger problems at worst. It was almost as if the ship didn't want to be fixed. And despite recent events, he _did_ remember Jan warning Wexter to leave the _Crow_ alone.

But, after two days of Wexter endlessly explaining how careful he'd be and how his "magic hands" could make any ship work better, Kyle finally relented. After some discussion, it was decided that Wexter would be allowed to examine the _Crow_'s faulty repulsors to determine why they kept malfunctioning at random. If he could diagnose the problem, it would be up to Kyle to decide whether or not the engineer could proceed with repairs.

Wexter began by opening up the _Crow_'s engine access panels until the entire repulsor was open for inspection. Less than fifteen minutes had passed before the older man had emerged from underneath the ship, shaking his head.

"What?" Kyle had asked, fearing the worst.

"I'm amazed this thing can even get off the ground," Wexter said, "half the wires connecting the port repulsor group to the control module are either frayed or connected so loosely I can give 'em the tiniest shake and they come loose."

He waited for the man to continue. When he didn't, Kyle asked. "What else?"

Wexter gave him a confused look. "What do you mean what else? I just told you what's wrong."

"A bunch of frayed and loose wires?" Kyle said having trouble believing it was that simple, "that's it? That's all that's wrong?"

Wexter stared at him with a look that said "Duh".

"That's it."

"Oh-kay," Kyle replied, still trying to wrap his brain around it, "how long for repairs?"

"Assuming I can find replacement wiring; ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

Kyle's jaw dropped open. He and Jan had once spent nearly five hours trying to fix the repulsors, resulting in no improvement. Lost in his reverie, it took a moment before he realized Wexter was speaking to him.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, 'do you want me to fix it or not?'"

Kyle nodded. "Definitely."

Wexter nodded in return. He headed for the parts bins on the far side of the hangar, returning ten minutes later with a handful of wires. As Kyle watched, the engineer slid back under the _Crow_. Another ten minutes went by before he slid back out again.

"All done. Let's give it a try."

Still not completely believing the repair had been that simple, Kyle nevertheless climbed into the cockpit. When a systems test confirmed power was flowing to the repulsors, he hit the ignition switch. With a hiccough ten times quieter than the loud boom that used to echo from them, the repulsors came on line. Kyle checked the displays, shaking his head in surprise as he verified that the entire repulsor grid was working perfectly. Applying more power, he was even more pleased to feel the _Crow_ rise smoothly off the deck. There was none of the hesitation or need for switching power between the repulsor banks to keep the ship aloft. Realizing he was grinning like an idiot and not caring in the slightest, Kyle guided the ship in a large arc across the width of the hangar bay before finally touching down with equal smoothness.

Wexter walked up to where Kyle could see him, saw the younger man's wide grin.

"So I take it you're happy with my work."

Over the next four days, Wexter had gone over nearly every one of the _Crow_'s major systems, replacing even more wiring, ferreting out damaged components for the shield grid and even having stronger springs added to the ship's landing skids so it was now capable of making a high speed landing without fear of damage.

"Kyle," Wexter had said over lunch yesterday, "I've been meaning to ask you about that large cannon hanging just under and behind the cockpit."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've been reading over the specs for the VT-1300 and I think I know exactly what it is."

"What?"

"A twin barreled turbo laser cannon."

"A turbolas…" Kyle started to say, "Wait a minute! You're serious? A turbo laser?"

Wexter nodded.

"That's impossible. Turbo laser batteries are too large for anything but capital ships like Star Destroyers."

"That's true," Wexter said, "but consider what you just said."

"I said that turbo lasers are too large for anything other than a capital ship," Kyle repeated.

"No, that's not what you said," Wexter corrected, "You said turbo laser batteries."

"Okay fine," Kyle said with annoyance, "turbo laser batteries. What difference does it make? There's no way one would fit on a ship the size of the _Crow_."

Wexter gave him a look of a teacher correcting a student who wasn't getting it. "Kyle, a turbo laser battery a building-sized structure used on capital ships as well as space and ground bases. A turbo laser _cannon_, on the other hand, can be mounted on a starship. Granted, it doesn't have the same power or impact as it bigger cousin, but in a space battle, it can do quite a bit of damage to the enemy."

There was a moment of silence as Kyle considered what he had been told. Everything he had been about turbo lasers focused on the large-scale variety.

_But,_ he reasoned, _if they can install multiple turbo lasers on something as big as a Star Destroyer, then why could you do the same thing on a smaller scale?_

"What about recoil? I can remember that being a concern in ground based units."

Again, Wexter spoke to him as teacher to student. "Recoil is only a factor in an area where there's gravity. Since there's none in space, the recoil is minimal. However, so that you won't worry, consider where the cannon is mounted on the _Crow_."

Kyle thought about it for a moment, then his eyes brightened as he figured it out. "Slung beneath the ship. And there's about a six foot gap between the end of the cannon and the _Crow_'s hull."

"Exactly," Wexter said, giving him a pleased look.

"Then I have just one other question."

"And that is?"

The smile Kyle gave Wexter was wide and genuine. "What are we waiting for?"

But now, after nearly twelve hours of working on the cannon, it still refused to function. All their tests indicated power was flowing to it and none of the cannon's components indicating any kind of problem beyond normal wear and tear. Once again, the _Moldy Crow _was living up to its reputation as a temperamental ship.

BANG!

Kyle jumped in his seat, startled by the sudden noise. He calmed down just as quickly. When Wexter got frustrated, he had a penchant of abusing the hull in frustration. At first, Kyle had asked him to be careful of damaging the _Crow_'s exterior. But as the engineer had pointed out, with all the other scrapes, dents and assorted marks on the ship, who was going to notice one more?

CLANG!

_That's new,_ Kyle thought, _sounds like something hit the deck._ He started to stand up with the intention of leaving the cockpit to check on what the noise was when he heard Wexter shout.

"Aha! There you are!"

He heard the engineer give a hearty grunt, then another loud "CLANG!" echoed out as something else struck the deck.

"Wexter," Kyle called, "you okay back there?"

When he didn't get a response, Kyle extricated himself from the cockpit quickly, fearing that the older man had finally done something to hurt himself. He had already close more than once.

But as his feet touched the deck and he turned to look towards the back of the ship, Kyle saw Wexter standing by a squat, cylindrical object. The engineer had his hands on his hips and a satisfied grin on his face.

"Wexter?" Kyle called as he approached.

In response, the older man turned to see Kyle coming towards him. He pointed at the cylindrical object. "Here it is! Told ya I'd find the problem!"

Not understanding, Kyle drew closer, eyes moving between the object and Wexter's face.

"Don't you see?" the engineer prompted, "This is it! Everything we've been trying was right, but it wasn't working because of this thing!"

Kyle held up a hand to stop him, then indicated the object. "Okay, Wexter, I believe you. But, perhaps you should tell me what 'it' is first."

The engineer clapped a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes for a moment. "Of course. You wouldn't know what this is."

He paused to catch his breath. "Sorry I got carried away there. But once I saw it, all our failures to get the cannon working suddenly made sense."

Kyle waited for him to continue.

"This," Wexter said, pointing at the object, "is a power core, designed to provide power for the cannon so it wouldn't draw directly from any of the ship's systems. With me so far?"

Kyle nodded.

"The reason you don't recognize is the technology is about twenty years out of date. Back then; some ship reactors were supplemented with additional power cores to supply key systems. That way, if the main power core were damaged or destroyed, you could switch to the backup cores and keep the ship up and running."

"Okay," Kyle said, "I get it now. But wait, what if…"

"Exactly," Wexter said, cutting him off, "once the secondary power core is drained, that's it. It can't be recharged, only replaced."

"But, look at how big that thing is."

"You're right on the money, Kyle. These old cores are so bulky, heavy and believe me, getting them out is way easier than installing a new one."

The rest of it came to the young man in a flash. "And because this thing is so old, it's probably drained."

Wexter pointed to an indicator panel on one side of the object. Moving over, Kyle could see an old-fashioned needle gauge with the words "Power Level" written on it. The needle was all the way over on the "0" mark. The power was indeed, drained. Then that meant…

The older man noticed the change in Kyle's expression. Instead of the look of excited interest, the younger man now looked disappointed.

"Kyle? What's wrong?"

In answer, he pointed at the defunct core. "Well, without this thing to power it, then the cannon's completely useless."

Wexter tried not to, but the look on Kyle's face was too much. He burst out laughing.

"Okay," Kyle said, "either you're losing it or I'm missing something. Which is it?"

"I'm sorry, Kyle. But if you could have seen the look on your face."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," came the response with a roll of the eyes, "so, which is it?"

"Remember I told you the secondary power cores were used because of fear of power outages should the main core go offline."

"Sure. You also mentioned that the additional cores kept other systems from drawing too much power for the main one."

"Exactly. And back then; it was a legitimate problem. But current technology has created power cores two to three times more powerful than those old ones. Secondary systems still draw additional power, but the core can handle the load."

"Okay. But I still don't see how that helps us."

"Why not?"

Kyle waved his hands to indicate the ship. "The _Crow_ is a pretty old ship. I'd imagine her systems, including the power core, are twenty plus years old."

Wexter nodded to indicate her understood. "Normally, you'd be right, Kyle. But whoever had this ship before you took the time to install a few upgrades, like the turbo laser cannon."

"Wait a minute. You don't mean…"

Wexter crooked a finger at him and Kyle followed the engineer over to a section of the hull where Wexter had removed several panels.

"Take a look," he said, pointing inside.

Kyle did so and almost immediately spotted the power core. While the overall shape was not unlike the one Wexter had just removed, this one was significantly smaller.

"Check out the manufacture date," Wexter said, pointing to a set of numbers on one side of the core.

Reading them, Kyle turned to the older man and smiled. "It was made about five years ago."

"Yes," Wexter acknowledged, "and that means…"

It took Kyle a moment. "We can hook the turbo laser cannon to feed right off of it."

"That's right."

"Whoa whoa, whoa, wait just a second, Wexter." The implication of this was a little staggering. "You're saying that I'm going to have a turbo laser cannon available for space combat."

"I believe that _is _what I said."

Kyle was speechless for a long moment. Then, as his grin got even wider, he said, "Me likey."

"I thought you would. But there is one more item."

"And that is?" Kyle asked, almost expecting Wexter to tell him that the _Crow_ had some kind of super shield to repel lasers.

"Well, it appears that whoever installed the cannon didn't want it to be stationary."

"No," Kyle said, "no way."

Wexter pointed up to where the cannon connected to the ship. Two metal discs were visible.

"There's a servomotor mounted in there that will allow the cannon to traverse ninety degrees in either direction."

Kyle's expression was that of a child at Christmas who gotten the present he had wished for all year. "Can I try it?"

"As soon as we get some power to the cannon, sure. And before you ask, I'm going to check whether recoil is going to affect how the ship handles when the cannon is traversed."

"Wexter," Kyle said, still grinning widely, "I'd offer to buy you dinner if I could. What you've done in this past week, I couldn't begin to repay you."

"You've already done that, Kyle. After what happened between you, Galder and Jan, Alessa and I figured we'd be about as welcome as a Hutt before long."

"Aw c'mon, Wexter. Mon Mothma had more to do with that than I did. She was the one who told you and Alessa you could stay aboard the _New Hope_ as long as you wished."

"Maybe. But the way you spoke up for us. Well, there's no other way to say it. It was a surprise. I mean, you've known us for less than a month, Kyle."

"Okay, but how about the way you stood up to Jan when she slugged me? For a relative stranger, you and Alessa were there to help me when I needed it."

"Alessa told you about that."

"Yes, she did. Listen, Wexter, I know how loyal friends can be to each other. But you and Alessa chose what was right over that loyalty. I appreciate it."

A silence descended between the two men. Being typical males, they were uncomfortable expressing their feelings to each other.

"So," Wexter said, finally breaking the silence, "since I've done such a good job, explain why you can't buy me dinner. I think I've earned it."

"Please," Kyle said, "you've more than earned it. But I happen to have plans."

"With Alessa?"

"Who else?"

"And…?"

"And what?" Kyle said.

"What will you be doing?" Wexter teased.

"None of your business!"

Wexter tried to look hurt, but couldn't suppress his smile, "So, that's how it is."

"Oh please," Kyle replied, rolling his eyes.

Wexter said nothing, continuing to stare at him.

"Fine!" Kyle said, throwing up his hands in frustration, "we're going to dinner."

"And afterward? What time may I expect her home?"

"Before curfew, 'dad'."

"She'd better be."

"I'd like to see you say that to Alessa."

"Say what to me?"

They both turned to see her standing on the opposite side of the ship, leaning against the _Crow_'s nose.

The sarcastic smirk he had been giving Wexter turned into a genuine smile. Kyle felt a surge of joy in his heart as his eyes landed on her.

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself," Alessa replied, pushing off from the ship and coming around to where Kyle and Wexter were standing.

She stopped in front of Kyle, pushed up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. But her welcome smile vanished as she wrinkled her nose at him.

"You need a shower."

Kyle looked down at himself. His clothes, pair of gray pants topped by a maroon shirt were sweat stained and while the stains on them were not nearly numerous as those on Wexter's clothes, it was clear he had been working hard.

"Yeah, I guess so. But Alessa, you'll never guess what we found out today." He pointed to the turbo laser and explained to her how Wexter had discovered why it wouldn't work.

While she didn't understand everything Kyle said to her, his enthusiasm was infectious.

"Nice job, Wexter," she said, smiling at him.

"Thank you," the older man said, giving a short bow, "this ship is probably the most rewarding and most frustrating thing I've ever worked on, Alessa. Some of the components are practically brand new, while others are such a mess it's a wonder that the ship is able to fly."

"Just make sure you're careful," Alessa cautioned.

"You know me, Alessa."

"Yes, I do. So I say again, be careful."

"I think I've just been insulted."

"Not exactly insulted," Kyle joined, "But you do remember what happened the day before yesterday when you decided to check the _Crow_'s lasers?"

"That wasn't my fault," Wexter said quickly.

"Of course it wasn't," Alessa said sarcastically, "and security showing up after you blasted the wall wasn't your fault either."

The three of them looked at the still visible burn mark. "Well…" Wexter started to say.

Kyle and Alessa laughed, joined a moment later by Wexter.

"So, Wexter," Alessa said when they had finished, "can I persuade you to part with Kyle for a while?"

"I suppose so. He's already told me you're planning to go to dinner. What about afterwards?"

"He wants to make sure you're home by 'curfew'," Kyle said, looking down at her.

"Since when do I have a curfew?"

"Since your 'boyfriend' there won't tell me where you're going and what you're doing."

"Wexter," Alessa said, "the ship is only so big. It's not like we can go anywhere else."

He considered that for a moment. "All right, then. What will you be doing?"

"Making passionate love in Kyle's quarters," she said without hesitation.

"Alessa!" the two men exclaimed in unison.

"You wanted to know," she said seriously.

"Then again," Wexter replied, not sure if she was kidding or not, "maybe I _don't_ need to know. All right then, you two go on and have a good time."

"Oh, we will," Alessa said with emphasis.

She managed to hold the serious expression for another three seconds before bursting into laughter.

"That wasn't funny, young lady," Wexter said, half seriously.

"Oh, pish-tosh," she replied. Encircling Kyle's left arm with her right, she pulled him forward and they began striding across the hangar bay.

"You are bad," he said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Ask the question, you'd better be ready for the answer," Alessa replied.

"I suppose so. So, beyond dinner, what did you want to do tonight?"

She shrugged, looked up at him. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

Kyle looked down into her smiling face. _I could get lost in those eyes_, he thought. And not for the first time did he consider how it was the two of them had gotten together.

His mind drifted back to the day it had started.

After a miserable night where sleep only served to bring dreams of Jan, Kyle was feeling almost despondent. How could things have gone so wrong between him and Jan? Memories of the kiss they had shared made his heart ache. And try as he might, he couldn't quit asking why. Why had she sided with Galder against him? Why did she choose Galder over him? Why did he ever let her into his heart? Why was Jan giving up on what they had? The questions were legion, but the answers were few. And the ones he got only served to cause him more pain.

Part of him felt like ripping the IV out of his arm, finding a ship and going somewhere, anywhere. The further away from Jan, the better. But even in his worst moments, he knew it was impossible. Plasdan and his security staff would make sure he didn't make it out of sickbay, much less to the hangar bay. Still…

The curtains encircling his bed rustled. For a fleeting moment, he thought it might be Jan. But the face that became visible belonged to Dr. Berth.

"Good morning."

Kyle grunted in response.

"I understand from the night nurse that you had a rough night."

Another grunt.

"I'm guessing it has to with what happened between you and Jan."

Kyle didn't even bother responding this time.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

_Whatever,_ Kyle thought.

"You want to talk about it?"

Swallowing the first response that came to mind, Kyle muttered, "No."

"I see. Well, should you change your mind, just have someone buzz me, okay?"

_Not likely._

"There's one other thing I have to ask you about and I'll let you be. Wexter and Alessa have asked if they could come see you."

It took him a moment to remember them. _Jan's friends. The old guy and Galder's sister. Why would they want to see me? What do they want? _

After nearly a minute had passed without a response, Berth spoke again, "Kyle I _do _need to give them an answer."

_I remember them now. They were with me on the Aldera when Jan hit me. Doc said they kept me from moving around until he got there, kept me from making things worse by moving around._

A fragment of memory came to him. Alessa face, etched with concern, looking down at him, her dark hair brushing his face. _She was the one who told me to quit moving. And Wexter, he was there too. _

"Kyle?" Berth prompted.

_They probably just want to see how I'm doing. I guess it'd be okay._

When he still didn't answer, Berth moved towards the curtains. He'd have to tell the Alderaanians that Kyle wouldn't see any just yet, to try again the next day.

"Okay."

Berth stopped, turned back around. Had Kyle spoken just now?

He walked to the head where he could see the young man's face.

"Kyle? Did you say something?"

"Okay," came the mutter, "they can come."

Berth smiled, glad that Kyle had spoken and that he had said yes. With everything else the young man was going through, the visit might provide a distraction from it. He could only hope. Stepping into his office, he contacted their quarters.

Two Hours Later 

Kyle took a last sip of juice, returning the plastic glass to the tray. It was only after the doctor had threatened to feed him intravenously that Kyle had agreed to allow the mess staff to bring him a meal. When it arrived, the plethora of smells caused his stomach to growl loudly. _Guess I am hungry_, he thought.

After the attendant had placed the tray on his bedside table, Kyle waited just long enough for the curtains to close before he dug in ravenously. As he ate, Kyle remembered that he had visitors coming. Rather than be concerned about what Alessa and Wexter, his thoughts now turned to what he would say to them. He had known for a little more than two days. Other than Jan, who was a topic he didn't want to discuss, what would they talk about?

He had just wiped the remaining bits of potato and sauce from the meat dish with his fingers when the bedside curtains rustled and in came Doctor Berth.

"Kyle, your…"

The doctor stopped speaking, staring with shocked surprise as his patient licked his fingers clean.

"Well, I'm guessing you enjoyed your meal."

Kyle nodded; wiping his hands clean on the last in a stack of napkins.

"Right, then. Alessa and Wexter are here. Can I have them come in?"

Kyle didn't say anything at first. Berth could see he was trying to decide.

"I suppose so," he finally said.

Berth pulled the curtain open wider. "You can come in."

Dressed in a dark green pair of coveralls, Wexter was the first to enter, followed by Alessa. Even with everything that had gone, Kyle couldn't help but notice her. Alessa wore a dress of pale blue, belted in the middle with a sash of dark blue.

"How are you, Kyle?" Wexter asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"We just wanted to come by, make sure you were doing well."

"Thanks."

"So…." Wexter trailed off, not sure what to say next.

"How about you two?" Kyle asked, when the silence had become uncomfortable.

Growing more and more annoyed by the second, Alessa finally spoke up. "Oh phooey on both of you. We all know what we're thinking."

Wexter and Kyle looked to her, neither man speaking.

"What happened with Jan?" Alessa ventured.

"Yeah," Wexter said after a moment, "I suppose you're right. We just weren't sure you wanted to talk about it, Kyle."

At first, Kyle was tempted to tell them he wasn't interested. But even as he thought this, he realized that he _did_ want to talk. Talking to himself sure wasn't helping.

"Actually, I think maybe talking to you two might help answer some of my questions."

"I'm not sure what we can tell you," Alessa said, "but I'm willing to try. Wexter?"

The older man nodded.

They talked for nearly an hour about the events of the previous day. To their collective surprise, each of them found that expressing how they felt about what had happened was actually helping.

At one point, Kyle asked, "I know you're all from Alderaan. But Galder, I got the feeling as soon as I met him that he was a government official or maybe a prince or something like that."

Alessa laughed and Wexter grinned at the analogy.

"What?"

"It was the mental picture," Alessa said, "our family _was_ one of the wealthier ones on Alderaan, but we were as far from royalty as could be. And the closest anyone in our family ever came to serving in the government was when Galder served as an advisor to one of the council members."

Alessa and Wexter went on to describe growing on the peaceful world. Wexter's family had been mechanics all the way back to his great-great grandfather. "We weren't exactly luminaries on the social circuit, but when one of those muckety-mucks had a problem with their ships, they'd inevitably end up calling us."

Almost two hours later, Kyle realized that he was actually beginning to enjoy himself. Wexter and Alessa described Alderaan in such a way that he could almost seen how it had once been.

However, the conversation proved taxing on him as well. Kyle felt his head begin to droop and his eyelids were getting harder and harder to hold open.

"Kyle?"

His head snapped up, eyes blinking rapidly.

"Yes?"

"I think you're falling asleep," Alessa said, "we should go."

"No, you don't…" Kyle stopped speaking to let out a yawn. "Then again, maybe you're right."

"Thanks for letting us stop by to visit you," she said with a smile. Wexter echoed her words.

"Thank you both for taking the time," Kyle replied, "I liked talking about Alderaan. It sounds like it was quite a place."

"Yes," Alessa said, her smile fading just a bit, "it was. Well, goodbye for now."

A sudden impulse struck him. "Wait just a sec."

Wexter paused just outside the curtain, turning round to look at Kyle, Alessa just in front of him.

"If you have time tomorrow, maybe you could come by again?"

"Sure," Wexter said.

"I'd like that," Alessa replied.

"See you tomorrow then."

Waving goodbye, they departed. As Kyle lay there, he realized that it _had_ been good to talk. It hadn't been fun talking about yesterday's events, but talking out how he felt seemed to relieve some of the pain and heartache he felt.

That night, he slept very well, his dreams filled with images of Alderaan.


	19. Chapter 19: A Brief Interlude

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 19: A Brief Interlude**

A/N: In the last chapter, we got to see the _Crow_ get an upgrade or two and Kyle with his new girlfriend? Maybe, maybe not. Here in Chapter 22, we get to see our hero doing much better and spend some more time with Alessa and Wexter. In the midst of this, Kyle is summoned to a briefing with Mon Mothma. What about? Come in and find out!

* * *

**Two Days after the "incident"**

"Good morning," Berth said, walking into Kyle's room.

"Mornin', Doc." Kyle said with a smile.

"Well, you certainly sound better."

"I think I actually feel better, Doc."

"Well, good."

"So?"

"So what?" the doctor said innocently.

"C'mon, doc. You know you can't fool me. I can see the data pad."

"Oh this?" the doctor said, as if noticing it for the first time.

"Yeah, that." Kyle said, staring intently at Berth.

"Well, your test results look good. How's the nose?"

Grasping it between two fingers, Kyle moved the appendage. "Doesn't hurt anymore when I do this."

"That's good. Let's take a look at your back."

Rolling onto his side, Kyle waited patiently as Berth examined him.

"Well?"

"The bruises are gone for the most part. There are still a few small patches of irritated skin. But nothing I'm overly concerned with."

"You know what I'm gonna ask next, then."

Berth laughed, having expected this since Kyle had asked him the same question yesterday morning.

"Give me one more day. Barring any problems, you'll be free to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Doc."

The doctor laughed again. "Oh, I almost forgot. You have a visitor this morning."

Kyle wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Kind of early. Who is it?"

"Me," a familiar voice said, becoming visible as she stepped inside.

"Mon Mothma!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Hello, Kyle. It's good to see you awake."

"Thanks," he said, then awkwardly continued, "It's good to be awake."

Mon Mothma's lip curled up slightly. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Doctor Berth says I'll be out of here tomorrow afternoon."

"Barring any problems," the doctor corrected.

"As you say, doc."

"Perhaps I should ask you, Doctor," Mon Mothma said, turning to Berth, "how is he?"

"His nose and back are healing just fine. And compared with just a few days ago, he's in much better spirits."

"Oh?" the Rebel leader said, curiosity in her tone.

"You can probably guess why."

"Yes, I would imagine that I could." Sitting down in one the room's two chairs, she continued. "I also imagine you have some questions for me, Kyle."

"Yes, but…" he trailed off, not sure how to ask what he was thinking.

"I spoke with Jan the morning following the incident between you two."

"How was she?"

Mon Mothma paused for a moment, considering her answer. "It was an unusual interview. Jan barely spoke, other than to say she didn't mean to hurt you, but was afraid of what you were going to do to Galder."

"She said the same thing to me when she came here. It… it wasn't like her."

"I agree. When she did not respond to my initial request to report to the briefing room, I ordered Plasdan to bring her there, under threat of arrest."

Kyle thought for a moment. "She came here, didn't she?"

Mon Mothma raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?"

"Whatever caused her to act like she did, Jan would want to know how I was doing."

The Rebel leader nodded. "Plasdan did indeed find her here in sickbay, arguing with Dr. Berth. I had instructed him to keep Jan away from you until I spoke with her."

"Was Galder here too, Doc?"

Berth nodded. "He tried to intimidate me in allowing Jan to see you."

"He also interjected himself into the interview I had with Jan," Mon Mothma said.

"He tried something similar with me." Kyle said.

"Well, that is part of the reason I have come to see you today, Kyle. I would like to hear your version of events."

Kyle hesitated, not sure he wanted to relive it.

"Please, Kyle. It is important that I know exactly what happened."

"Okay," he said tonelessly and began talking.

"And that's all I remember until I woke up here in sickbay," he said, forty-five minutes later.

Mon Mothma didn't answer at first, thinking over all Kyle had told her.

"I see. Well, thank you, Kyle. I appreciate you telling me this. I know it was not pleasant for you. But what you have told me fills in the rest of the picture."

"Mon Mothma?"

"Yes, Kyle?"

"If… I may… ask… where is Jan?"

"In the brig," the Rebel leader said simply.

"Oh."

"I do have one more request for you, Kyle."

It took him a moment to respond. His thoughts were on Jan, stuck in the brig. He hoped she was okay.

"Yes?"

"If you are indeed discharged tomorrow afternoon, contact me as soon as you are able."

"Problem?"

"An opportunity," she corrected, "we've received intelligence that might provide us with a method of combating the Dark Troopers."

"Really?"

"Perhaps. Further analysis will need to be conducted and more information gathered."

"I'll be there."

"Good," she said, standing up. "Then I shall see you tomorrow."

With that, Mon Mothma strode from the room.

Kyle smiled. With everything that had happened, the prospect of a mission gave him something to focus, a goal.

Shortly after he had finished lunch, he heard Alessa's voice float in from outside the curtains. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

She stepped in. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Doc might discharge me tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh Kyle!" she said, smiling at him, "that's wonderful."

"Yeah," he replied, as she settled into a chair, "Say, where's Wexter? He usually comes with you."

She rolled her eyes. "He's in the hangar bay."

"The hangar bay? But what would be doing there?"

"He saw the _Moldy Crow_ again."

"Oh-kay," Kyle said, not sure where she was going with this, "And..?"

"Well, he's keeping his promise about not touching the ship. But you might need to call Maintenance. He's practically drooling over it."

"Ah," Kyle said, finally understanding, "I see."

She chuckled. "You should have seen him. He started by walking around the ship, stopping to examine different parts. The next thing I know, he's muttering to himself."

"Muttering? About what?"

She shook her head. "I don't really know. Most of it was gibberish to me."

"Wait a minute," Kyle said, "when did you go to the hangar bay?"

"About four hours ago," she said, smiling.

"He's been looking at the _Crow_ for _four hours_?"

She nodded. "When I told him I was leaving to come see you, he told me to say hi for him, then went back to looking at the ship."

"That's… very strange."

She nodded again. "That's Wexter."

"I suppose he'll want to examine the ship before long."

"Oh, most definitely."

"I don't know…. Jan made him promise to not touch the _Crow. _What do you think, Alessa? Is it safe for me to let Wexter 'touch' the ship?"

She shrugged. "You know Wexter's family have been starship mechanics for generations. He's always been a good mechanic. He just tends to get a little 'excited' when he spots a ship he's never seen before."

"I see. Well, tell you what. I'll think about it."

"I'd say that's fair."

"So," Kyle asked, "what are we going to talk about today?"

"Well, actually," Alessa said, her tone slightly nervous, "I was hoping you'd tell me something about yourself."

Kyle was momentarily taken aback. Alessa and Wexter had talked so much about Alderaan and their lives there, he hadn't even considered talking about himself.

"I guess so," he replied, feeling a bit nervous that she would ask about his time at the Academy. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, back when we were in the mess hall, I asked you about your home planet.

"Sulon."

"Yes," Alessa replied, "that's it. Sulon. Would you tell me about it?"

"Sure," Kyle said, feeling relieved at her choice of topic. "Well, to begin, Sulon is an Outer Rim world. And I mean outer. The only time news reached us was when a trading vessel or other such ship would land at the spaceport. Not that I went to the spaceport very often. My mother and father owned a large farm well outside of the city. That's where I grew up."

He talked for over an hour, telling Alessa of what it was like growing up as the son of a farmer. "For a long time, all I wanted to was learn to tend the land like my father did. But he had other ideas."

Kyle told her how his father made sure he went to school and excelled in his studies. "I didn't understand it at the time. But since good grades made my father happy, I worked hard."

"What about your mother?" Alessa asked.

The smile faded from his face and his gaze dropped away.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately, "I didn't mean to…"

He held up a hand to stop her. "It's okay. I just haven't… thought about my mother in a long time."

"You don't have to talk about it, Kyle."

"No, Alessa. Really, it's okay. See, my mother was… killed."

"Killed?"

He nodded.

"Who did it?"

"Not who," he corrected, "but what. See, you have to understand. Our farm was large enough that we needed to protect ourselves against predators. My father purchased a set of used security droids to guard the perimeter of the farm. The only problem was that one of them had some faulty programming. We didn't figure that out until after."

The room went silent for a moment, then with a gasp, Alessa spoke. "One of the droids killed your mother."

Kyle nodded. "She had gone out like she did every evening after dinner to pick vegetables from a small garden she had created. The droid that happened upon her had a faulty recognition program. Somehow, it mis-identified her as one of the predators."

"Kyle," Alessa said, "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. You should have seen my father. When we found her, he pulled out the only weapon we owned and blasted the droid. I'd never seen him so angry."

Alessa got from up from her chair and moved to the side of the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"With Mother gone, things got tough for the two of us. I almost quit school a number of times. But every time, Father would convince me to go back. 'It's what your mother would have wanted,' he would say."

Kyle stopped speaking, feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. Telling the story had brought back the feelings of hurt, pain and anger when his mother had died.

"I'm sorry, Kyle, Alessa offered, looking down at him, "I shouldn't have asked to talk about this."

"No!" he said fiercely, "it's not your fault. It's… just been a long time since I… thought about those times."

"Okay," she said soothingly.

"It's just that…" he looked up at her, his eyes shining, "I still miss her, Alessa."

"Of course you do," she replied, "there'd be something wrong with you if you didn't."

Kyle considered that. "I suppose you're right."

"I am," she said. "And now, I think I'd better go check on Wexter, make sure he at least eats sometime today."

They both laughed, the mood in the room a bit lighter.

"That's probably a good idea. See you two tomorrow?"

"If I can drag Wexter away from the _Crow_, yes."

"Okay. And Alessa?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"For coming here. For listening."

"You're welcome. I just wish our conversation hadn't upset you."

"Would you please stop that? It's done, and I'm not mad at you. So, let it go, okay?"

"Okay," she said, smiling at him. Then, on impulse, she leaned down and hugged him.

Caught by surprise, Kyle didn't move.

Letting go, Alessa stood back up.

Feeling confused, he looked up at her. "What was that for?"

"For talking to me and letting me get to know you. See you tomorrow."

She passed through the curtains, leaving him lying there still feeling confused. It occurred to him that he had enjoyed Alessa's hug. Her skin was soft and warm and he had detected a bit of perfume when she had touched him. At the same time, he felt guilty. Granted, things between him and Jan were pretty much done. _But if that's true,_ he thought, _why do I feel guilty_?

True to his word, Dr. Berth discharged Kyle the next day, pronouncing him fit for duty. But rather than making Kyle wait till that afternoon, the doctor released him about mid-morning. Kyle contacted Mon Mothma, who told him to come to the briefing room in four hours. He had just finished dressing and was ready to leave when the curtains parted to admit Alessa. She was by herself again.

"Don't tell me Wexter's still ogling the _Crow_," Kyle asked.

"No, but he stayed up late last night writing up a bunch of notes regarding what he had seen. He finally fell asleep early this morning."

"You said he gets 'excited', not obsessive."

She shrugged.

Kyle rolled his eyes, wondering what was coming next with Wexter.

"So I see you've been discharged," Alessa observed.

"Yep. I was just getting ready to leave when you came in."

"Oh, so I guess lunch is off today."

"Well," Kyle said thoughtfully, "I was planning on going to the mess for something to eat. You hungry?"

Alessa gave him a sheepish look. "I've eaten already."

"Oh! Well that's okay. Maybe we…"

"But if you didn't mind some company," she interrupted, "I _could_ come with you."

It took him all of a second to respond. "Sure. I'd like that."

She smiled at him.

Stepping past her, Kyle pulled aside the curtains and made a half bow.

"Why thank you, Kyle," she said sweetly.

He grinned back at her.

They had walked beside each other to the mess hall, where Kyle alternated between eating and telling Alessa of the years between his mother's death and his appointment to the Imperial Academy.

"When I think back to that day, it was like a dream. Most of us 'rimmers' figured the Academy was for Core world citizens only. So when I received the letter offering me admission, I didn't hesitate to accept. Father was so happy for me. He told me how proud he was and that I was going to get the kind of education I deserved and opportunities I couldn't yet imagine."

"Was it hard leaving home? Alessa asked.

"Not at first. But when the time to leave approached, I began to question whether I should go. For years it was Father and I, no one else. And now, it'd just be me."

"So what happened?"

Shaking his head slightly as he gave a low sigh, Kyle said, "It was Father. He kept telling how important a good education was and that the Imperial Academy was the best place to get it. He also kept saying how proud Mother would be where she there. And he said it again and again and again."

"He wore you down."

"Exactly," Kyle replied, "but the time the Academy shuttle showed up to collect me, I was determined to go just to get him to quit saying it."

Alessa laughed and he joined her, remembering the last time he had seen his Father, standing on the landing platform, a wide grin on his face and waving.

"Hey, Alessa! Kyle!" a voice called over the din in the room.

They turned to see Wexter coming across the room towards them.

"Guess he woke up," Kyle observed.

"Guess so," Alessa returned.

Sitting down heavily next to Alessa, Wexter grinned at Kyle. "Good to see you up and around. I went by sickbay looking for you both and Doctor Berth told me you'd been discharged, Kyle. You feeling okay?"

"Sure am. And just as glad to be out of sickbay."

"I can understand that," Alessa said.

"Me too," Wexter added, "Listen, Kyle, about that ship of yours…"

"Wexter," she said, putting a hand on his arm, "Kyle _just_ got out of sickbay. He needs a little time before you ask him about the ship."

"Okay," the older man said, disappointed.

Kyle waited a moment, then laughing, said, "Go ahead, Wexter."

"Kyle…"

"It's okay, Alessa. Besides, how you can resist that face?"

She looked over at Wexter, who was trying his best to give a "puppy dog eyes" look. She laughed. "All right, Wexter, go ahead."

The older man began to speak rapidly "That ship of yours, the _Moldy Crow_. It looks like an old Corellian freighter design, at least ten years old I'd guess. It looks like…"

Pausing only long enough to breathe, Wexter continued for nearly forty-five minutes, telling them his impressions of the _Crow_

"So," he said, summing up, "I was wondering if you might let me take a closer look at it."

"I told Alessa I'd think about it, Wexter."

"And?" the older man prompted.

"And I'm still thinking."

"Well, listen Kyle," Wexter began, rapid fire, "if you're worried that I might do anything to the ship, you could be there with me and make sure I…"

The dinging sound of a communicator interrupted him.

Pulling the device from his belt, Kyle activated it. "Katarn here."

"Kyle, this is Mon Mothma. You _did_ remember that we had a meeting?"

Shifting his eyes to a time display, Kyle's eyes went wide. He was over twenty minutes late.

"I'm on my way, Mon Mothma. Katarn out."

Quickly returning the communicator to his belt, he stood up from the table. "Sorry, but I've got to go. I'm late."

"Well maybe we can talk about the _Crow_ later."

"Yeah, maybe," Kyle said, moving past them.

"How about dinner?"

"We'll see," Kyle called over his shoulder as he reached the mess hall doors and passed through them.

When they had closed, Alessa turned to him.

"Honestly, Wexter. The man is barely out of sickbay and you're pestering him about his ship."

"But, Alessa, this one is special."

"They all are, Wexter," she replied tiredly, "I've heard it before."

"Okay, but Alessa, if I'm right, Kyle is flying one of the classics of Corellian engineering. I'd guess the power plant must generate…"

She held up a hand to stop him. "Wexter, I've told you before I don't understand your tech talk. Now, supposing Kyle is able to have dinner with us, can you behave yourself or do I have to leave you in our quarters?"

He waited a long time before answering. "I'll try."

Mon Mothma lightly drummed her fingers on the table as she studied the report again. _I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. Kyle has had to deal with so much lately._ But the moment of emotion was overcome by the self-control and logic that made her such a good leader.

_He's the best choice, if not the only choice. A mission is exactly what Kyle needs right now to forget his problems. And, in any case, the needs of the Rebellion have to come before the needs of one person._

Still, it bothered her that she was likely going to have Kyle solo on this mission. _Jan is an excellent mission officer, but I can't trust her to put aside her personal feelings right now in order to focus on the mission._ As she thought on her last meeting with the young woman, Mon Mothma was even more certain that not involving Jan for the time being was the right decision.

_Now,_ she thought, _if he'd get here, I could… _

As if on cue, the briefing room doors opened.

Panting with the effort of having run all the way from the mess hall, Kyle took a moment to catch his breath.

"Are you all right?"

He nodded, his breathing begin to slow.

"Sorry… I'm late…. I was…"

The Rebel leader waved a hand dismissively. "We can deal with later. If you'd join me, I need to talk with you about your next mission."

His ears perked up when Mon Mothma say, "next mission."

Moving over to the table, he sat down, forcing himself to breathe regularly.

"You could have walked, you know."

"I didn't want to be any later than I already was."

"Understandable. But, next time try a fast walk. It's a lot less strenuous." She gave him a small smile to let him know she was joking

Returning the smile, Kyle replied, "I'll remember that."

"Good. Now, take a look at this." She passed him a data pad, "it's a report from Lieutenants Aldarion and Undomiel. They have been using the Nav Card you retrieved to track the _Arc Hammer." _

Kyle read through the text, stopping when he came to one particular report.

"Is this confirmed?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, it is."

"A resupply stop. And with Lord Vader's flagship no less."

"That alone tells us how important the Dark Trooper project is to the Empire, Kyle. And how important it is that we destroy it before it's too late."

"So you want me to hijack the supply ship and take it to the _Arc Hammer_."

"No."

"Forgive me, Mon Mothma, but what do you mean no? It puts me in a perfect position to sabotage the _Arc Hammer_, and destroy the Dark Troopers along with it."

"Keep reading."

Unsure what she meant, Kyle nevertheless complied. Halfway through the next page, he understood. The report text read, "Although the supply ship is a tempting target, attempt to infiltrate or hijack the vessel is not recommended. The ship is being guarded by a full squadron of TIE fighters along with a stormtrooper guard aboard the ship itself."

"Ah, I see."

"I thought you would. Keep going."

On the following page, "our listening posts intercepted a message from General Mohc to Coruscant requesting the status of weapons intended for the Dark Trooper project. An hour later, a reply was transmitted that the weapons were ready for transport. However, no vessels were currently available to carry the cargo. The next day, a message was sent via Holonet to Frenden Moxgond, leader of the smuggler gang Dark Raiders. A payment of 50,000 credits was offered to him to pick up and transport the weapons to Lord Vader aboard his flagship, _Executor_. The cargo will then be transferred to one of the Imperial vessels' cargo shuttles and delivered to the _Arc Hammer_. Moxgond replied with an affirmative and arranged to have one of ships leave for Coruscant to pick up the weapons.

"Hmmmm," Kyle mused, "I think I know where this is going."

"We'll see, Mon Mothma replied, "keep going."

"Based on our analysis of the situation," the next line read, "we believe that an operative may be able to sneak aboard the smuggler ship upon its' return to the planet Ergo. Based on what we have learned of the Dark Raiders, their ships are mostly secondhand, and consist of a less than a dozen Z-95s and transport vessels, some operated by droids. We will continue to monitor the situation and report in at the next scheduled time. Transmission ends."

"The Dark Raiders," Kyle said, "can't say I've heard the name."

"Nor had I," Mon Mothma, "but I've learned that they're mostly small time, primarily engaging in spice smuggling. Frenden Moxgond took over leadership a little less than six months ago by assassinating the former leader, a Rodian named Lux Henater."

"Nice bunch," he commented.

"Indeed. And since the Empire is clamping down on illegal spice smuggling, the Dark Raiders along with other spice smugglers have had their ships and cargoes impounded, making things increasingly tough for them. Frenden killed Henater after the Empire discovered them smuggling glitterstim to the Hutts."

"Ouch," Kyle said, imagining how that had gone.

Mon Mothma nodded. "With this contract from the Empire, Frenden will be able to solidify his hold over the gang, which has become increasingly fractious."

"And you think that with the all the backstabbing, allies turning into enemies and back room dealings, I can sneak in."

"Exactly. The plan is for you to go to Ergo and stow away aboard the smuggler vessel as soon as it returns from Coruscant."

"I see."

Mon Mothma felt sudden concern. His response had been very lukewarm. Could it be that after everything that had happened, Kyle would not accept the mission?

"Is there a problem here, Kyle?"

He waited a moment before answering. "No, not really. I was just thinking that after what happened on Coruscant, this mission seems rather dull in comparison," he finished, giving her a smile.

"Well," Mon Mothma said, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm sorry I couldn't find something more exciting for you, Kyle. If you want, I can give this mission to someone else until something more to your liking comes along."

With a bark of laughter, he said, "That's okay, I'll take this one."

"Good. Then there's only more a few more points to discuss. First, I received a fresh report about an hour ago that the smuggler ship just left Ergo today."

"I see," Kyle replied, "and what are we looking at in terms of travel time?"

"Assuming they use a hyperspace route to Coruscant and back, Intelligence is estimating five days."

"So," he replied, "I've got to cool my heels until then."

"Yes," Mon Mothma said, "Now, as to the other matter I want to discuss. With Jan in the brig through the end of month, she will be unavailable to assist you on the mission."

Kyle nodded, not trusting himself to say anything about that.

"Give her absence, you have two options for the mission. One, you select a new mission officer to go along with you and help plan the mission."

The look on his face told her right away that wouldn't work.

"Or," she continued, "option two. You go in solo, with no backup."

That option sat no better with Kyle than the idea of another mission officer.

Mon Mothma waited, giving him the time to think it over.

"Let's go with the second option," he decided, "But with one small addition. Assign me a pilot to fly the _Crow_ to Ergo, drop me off, then fly the _Crow_ back here.

"That leaves you with no way back here once your mission is complete." Mon Mothma objected.

Kyle shrugged. "It's not like I'll be able to have the _Crow_ with me, it's too recognizable. Besides, after that long ride to the _Executor_, I'm sure the Empire won't mind if I 'borrow' a ship to come back in."

"Borrow?" Mon Mothma said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Hmmmm, maybe that _isn't_ the right word. It's not I'm planning on returning the ship. How about re-direction of vital resources?

"It will do for now," Mon Mothma, a smile tugging at her lips even as she felt a laugh bubbling up inside. "By the way, what is the status of the _Crow_?

Kyle sighed, his smile fading. "Since the last firefight, everything seems okay. All major systems are functioning."

"But?"

"But," Kyle said, "Well, even on a good day, the _Crow_ can be…"

He paused, rethinking the term he was about to use.

"… quite a temperamental ship. Jan and I have tried to repair it, but it's like we fix one thing and something else malfunctions. It's been very frustrating."

"Have you tried talking to any of the mechanics?"

He nodded. "More than once. They've tried, but had no more luck than we did. The biggest problem is that, because the _Crow_ is an older model, no one is rated on the design. However…" Kyle trailed off, immediately regretting that last word.

"However what, Kyle?" Mon Mothma prompted.

"It's nothing, really," he said, trying to cover.

"Kyle," she said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Well," he replied, "that friend of Jan's, Wexter, has been asking me if he could have a look at the _Crow_.

"Wexter," Mon Mothma said, "I remember him. We met earlier concerning Jan."

Kyle nodded.

"Is he a ship mechanic?"

"No idea. Alessa told me his family has been in starship mechanics for many years. I…"

"Wait," Mon Mothma said, holding up a hand, "you said Wexter. Not Wexter Wayfarer?"

"Yes, that's him."

"Well," she said, a bit reverently, "this _is_ a surprise."

"Ma'am?" he asked, confused.

"Kyle, the Wayfarer family have been known as some of the best ship mechanics in the galaxy, even back in the days of the Old Republic. Back before the rise of the Empire, the Republic would regularly send ships to Alderaan to have the Wayfarers look them over."

"So I guess you're saying I shouldn't hesitate to have Wexter take a look at the _Crow_."

"Exactly."

"Well, okay then. As soon we're done here, I'll let him know."

"Good," Mon Mothma replied, "and make sure you have your gear assembled. Once we learn that the pirates have returned to their base, we will need to move quickly."

"Understood," Kyle said, "I'll be ready."

"Very well," she said, rising from her chair, "then I'd say we're done. Dismissed."

Chair scraping against the deck, Kyle pushed back from the table and headed for the door. He smiled to himself, imagining the look on Wexter's face when he told him.

Eyes going wide, mouth dropping open, Wexter stared back at him in stunned surprise.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

Glancing over at Alessa, who wore a similarly stunned expression, Kyle winked. Then, to Wexter he said, "Yes, I did. I just cleared it with Mon Mothma herself."

The look of surprise on Wexter's face transformed into a wide smile. He reached out his hand. "Thank you, Kyle."

Shaking the older man's hand, Kyle said, "Just promise me that you'll be careful. That ship's been good to me."

"Oh, don't worry," Wexter replied, wringing his hands in anticipation, "I'll take good care of the _Crow_, trust me. That ship of yours is a classic. I can't wait to see what it's got under the hood."

Turning around, he started walking away, then turned back to Kyle and Alessa. "Um, would you two mind if I skipped dinner?"

A long silence followed, Kyle waiting for Alessa to speak. But although her eyes were looking in his direction, they were unfocused.

"Alessa?" Kyle waved a hand in front of her.

The vacant look vanished in an instant and she blinked several times.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "lost in thought for a moment. What did you say, Wexter?"

The older man frowned at her, his look of concern mirroring Kyle's. "I wanted to make sure it was okay with you if I wasn't at dinner tonight since I'll probably be working on the _Crow_. But first, are you all right?"

"Oh yes," she answered quickly, smiling up at Wexter, "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Okay," Wexter replied, not entirely convinced, "then about dinner…"

"Yes, yes, that's fine. Go and work on the ship. I know how you get involved. Maybe we'll see you later."

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

As Wexter moved away, Kyle returned his focus to Alessa.

"So, as you can see, my meeting with Mon Mothma went very well. Did you know that Wexter's family had a reputation as ship mechanics? Gotta say it surprised me. I had no idea. Anyway, I also found out that…"

The vacant look was in place again. Had she heard anything he had just said?

"Alessa?" he said, raising his voice slightly.

The light came back into her eyes and she turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Something's wrong with you. What is it?"

"Nothing," she said, looking away as she spoke. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, just now as I was telling you about my meeting with Mon Mothma, you looked like you were a million light years away."

"I was just thinking."

"It looked like more than that. Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No," she said, then did a slow, languid stretch followed a yawn that was clearly faked. "I _am_ feeling a bit tired though. I'm going to go rest."

"All right," he said, tempted to ask her about dinner. But right now didn't seem like the right time to mention it.

He watched as she stood up and headed for the exit. Her outfit, consisting of a long sleeve shirt of white, pleated turquoise and matching vest only adding to her beauty. Still, the visual feast was tempered by his knowledge that something was bothering Alessa.

_So what do I do about it?_

_Easy, Katarn,_ a part of his mind said,_ follow her._

Moving blindly through the corridors of the _New Hope_, Alessa fought the urge to run.

Her heart pounded painfully inside her chest. She fought back the tears that threatened to come.

The ache she felt was nearly as physical as it was mental.

Just when it seemed that everything had settled down, coming aboard the Rebel ship, finding Jan, meeting Kyle. Things had been going so well. And now…

Coming around a corner, she noticed a large view port in a far corner. It was dark there, dark enough to hide in. Stepping up to the transparisteel bubble, Alessa crouched in the darkness and let the tears come.


	20. Chapter 20: Kyle & Alessa?

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 20: Kyle and Alessa?**

A/N: Well, after a pleasant conversation with Alessa, Kyle gets to leave sickbay the next day (but for how long?). But no sooner is he out than Wexter begins laying on the pressure to take a look at the _Crow_. Obsessive much?

However, before he has to decide, Kyle is summoned to a briefing with Mon Mothma, courtesy of the intelligence provided by two certain lieutenants (you know who you are) and learns that letting Wexter work on the _Crow_ is actually a good idea.

But in the midst of all this good feeling stuff, Alessa takes off, clearly upset. One has to wonder why. Well, come on in and let's find out what happens next.

* * *

_How could she get this far ahead of me?_ Kyle thought.

He had been searching the corridors of the _New Hope_ for nearly twenty minutes, but there was no sign of Alessa. He inquired of members of the crew he walked by if they had seen her. But so far, no one had.

_This is hopeless_, he thought, stopping to lean against a wall. _Maybe I should wait for her to come back. She has to eventually._

It occurred to Kyle that he hadn't the corridors leading to the engineering section. It seemed like an unlikely place for Alessa to go. _Still, _he thought, _I could at least check them._

Fifteen minutes later, with no sign of Alessa, and the roar of the _New _Hope's engines getting progressively louder, Kyle stopped to rest his aching feet. _Feels like I've covered half the corridors in this blasted ship. Where could she be?_

He peered around of the corner of the T-intersection he was in and noticed a large view port at one end.

_Wow,_ he thought, _never knew that was here. Wonder if the view is any good?_

He stepped towards the view port, eager to find out what he'd be able to see. He was less than ten steps away when he heard something.

He stopped walking, listening intently. When the sound didn't repeat itself, Kyle shrugged. _Must be hearing things._ He had just reached the view port when he caught a flash of familiar blue material in the dimly lit corridor.

"Alessa?" he called.

* * *

Kneeling on the deck, face buried in her hands, Alessa didn't hear Kyle's approach until he was nearly on top of her.

_Oh no_, she thought, _what is he doing here?_

On the heels of that thought came, _I've got be quiet. I can't let him see me like this. He's been through enough._

She saw his black boots first, then the gray trousers and the off white shirt. When his face became visible, Alessa saw the concern etched on Kyle's face.

_What's wrong with him?_

He glanced around.

He can't be… Is he looking for me? 

"Alessa?"

She heard his voice, but forced herself not to respond. _I'm in no fit state right now. I won't do this to him._

"Alessa, I know you're there. I can see your skirt."

She sucked in a breath. _He knows I'm here. What am I going to do now?

* * *

_

"Alessa," he said gently, "please answer me."

"Go away."

It was her voice all right, but there was something wrong with it.

"Alessa, I…"

"I said go away, Kyle."

There's definitely something wrong with her. She sound like…she's been crying?" 

"Look, Alessa," he tried again, "whatever's wrong, it's…"

"Go away!"

Kyle took a step back. Alessa was clearly upset, but his presence only seemed to be upsetting her further.

_Great,_ he thought feeling angry and disgusted, _just great. First Jan and now Alessa. I sure seem to have a knack for ticking women off. Ah, who needs this? I'm outta here._

"Fine," he said to Alessa, unable to control the anger in his voice, "pardon me for wanting to help."

* * *

He turned on his heel and began striding away even as he heard the rustle of clothes behind him.

_No!_ Alessa thought as she saw Kyle turn away. _This isn't what I wanted. I don't want to hurt him. _

Putting aside her own situation, Alessa rose to her feet quickly, stepping out into the light. He was already several steps away.

"Kyle!" she called, "Wait!"

* * *

_I don't know why I bother trying, _he thought. _I shoulda just headed for my quarters after meeting with Mon Mothma. Nothing is worth going through this again._

When Alessa's voice rang out, he almost kept walking. The last thing he wanted was to have another fight. Memories of his confrontation with Jan were still fresh in his mind.

I hope I'm not going to regret this.

Stopping, Kyle turned around. "Look, Alessa, I…"

The words died in his throat as he caught sight of her face.

* * *

When he turned round, Alessa saw his face morph from annoyance to surprise. He looked at her with such pity; she had to fight not to break down.

_I must look horrible_, she thought, knowing that her mascara had run and her hair was askew. Her lip began to quiver and she bit it to stop the trembling.

_What do I say to him?_

* * *

Kyle was the one to break the silence.

"Something _is_ wrong, isn't it?"

She opened her mouth, tried to speak, but just as quickly closed it, settling for a nod.

His heart went out to her. He wanted nothing more than to help her, comfort her. But he had to know.

"Do you really want me to leave?"

* * *

Alessa heard him ask the question, but at first, she didn't know how to answer. The last thing she wanted to involve Kyle in her troubles, he had enough of his own. At the same time, she knew she didn't want to be alone at that moment.

It took a long moment, but the answer finally came to her.

When she didn't answer right away, Kyle's heart sank.

* * *

_I should have kept walking,_ he thought, assuming the worst.

But rather than turn away, he continued to stare at her. Alessa couldn't keep her lip from trembling and with a fresh wave of tears; she shook her head.

His own heart beating in sympathy, Kyle stepped towards her.

* * *

Alessa felt her own heart leap as he came towards her. Despite the pain she felt at this moment, she wouldn't have to face it alone.

She took a shaky step towards him.

* * *

When he thought about it later, Kyle wasn't sure why he had done it. Maybe he did it just to be nice. Maybe he did it because he knew she needed a friend at the moment. But whatever the reason, Kyle opened his arms to her.

* * *

Alessa watched him, saw Kyle open his arms to her. She wanted nothing more to step into those arms, to seek the comfort she so sincerely desired.

_But should I?_

It was at that moment, he uttered, "C'mere."

* * *

Reading the hesitation on her face, Kyle spoke to Alessa, told her to come.

And she did. With two quick steps, she fell against him, burying her face against his chest. Kyle encircled her with his arms, gently holding her.

"It's okay," he soothed.

He looked down at the same time she looked up at him. Even tear filled and mascara-streaked, her eyes shone brightly.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice thick.

"Sorry about what?"

"About this," she replied, "I didn't want you… you've got enough problems… it's just that…"

It came to him in an instant. All their conversations, everything he had told her about Sulon and what she had told him of Alderaan. And that on top of what had happened with Jan.

"You miss your home," he finished for her.

* * *

Her eyes going wide, Alessa stared up at him in stunned surprise.

_How did he know? I didn't tell him._

The answer came as he said, "I still miss my Father and Mother."

_He understands! _Alessa thought.

She closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest again.

Feeling Alessa beginning to sob against him, Kyle tightened his grip on her slightly.

He felt the warmth on his skin as Alessa pressed her hands into his chest.

Feeling his strong grip on her body, Alessa poured out all the pain and grief she had buried inside.

"Here," Kyle said, indicating they should sit.

Guiding Alessa back towards the view port, Kyle slowly settled them both onto the deck. She leaned into him, her full weight against his chest. As her arms slid around him, Kyle felt a stab of guilt.

_What am I doing? I mean, Jan and I are on the skids right now, but this doesn't seem right. Maybe I should go._

But as he gazed down at Alessa, her body lying against his, he knew he couldn't leave her right now, not like this.

_And besides, he thought, what Jan doesn't know won't hurt her.

* * *

_

They sat there for nearly two hours, holding each other. When the last of her tears had tried, Alessa looked up at him again.

Kyle smiled down at her and for a moment, all she wanted to do was to put her head back down on his chest

That thought brought with realization of how tightly she was holding onto him and he onto her. Her eyes went wide in shock. _What am I thinking? What am I doing? _

Feeling her stiffen and quickly pull her arms from about him, Kyle wasn't sure what to do until Alessa said, "Please let me go."

He complied, allowing her to slide a short distance away from him.

Kyle waited for her to say something, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Alessa?"

She didn't respond.

"What's wrong now, Alessa?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"It's not nothing. Please tell me."

"I…" she stammered, "I just… you and I hardly know each other… I appreciate your being there…"

Kyle smiled at her, realizing she was embarrassed.

"It's okay. You were upset. I was here. You let me help you. It's nothing more than that, Alessa."

"But, I…"

"But nothing," Kyle said, interrupting, "Alessa, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Friends help each other. That's all it was."

She looked up at him, a mixture of surprise and happiness on her face.

"Are… you saying… we're friends?"

"I'd like us to be," Kyle replied.

Heart leaping in joy, Alessa smiled widely. Before either of them realized it was happening, she slid over and hugged him tightly.

She just as quickly let go and slid back, cheeks flaming red.

"Sorry, I just…" she stammered.

Kyle chuckled, "Don't stop on my account. I rather enjoyed it."

She laughed with him. "You're silly."

"Yep," he said, rising to his feet and extending a hand to her.

She took it, letting Kyle help her up.

"Are you still interested in dinner?" he asked.

"I would be," she replied, "except I think it's a bit late."

"Huh?"

"Look," she said, pointing at his wrist chrono.

Reading the display, Kyle saw she was right. It was three hours past normal dinner hours in the mess.

"Well," he said, "so much for that idea."

"How about tomorrow?" Alessa suggested.

"Sure," Kyle replied, a bit surprised but delighted that she had asked.

**Present Day **

And so it had begun, he mused as the hangar bays doors parted before them. He and Alessa had gone out to dinner every night that week. They quickly became the envy of most of the _New Hope_'s male crewmembers.

He especially remembered one evening when Alessa had told him to go ahead and she'd be along shortly. Kyle had picked out a table and waited nearly ten minutes when the mess doors opened, revealing Alessa in a stunning black dress, with a split in the side that showed a tempting view of her legs. Her black hair was adorned with silver clasps that flashed in the light.

Nearly every head in the room, male and female alike, turned to watch her enter the room and move to where Kyle was sitting.

"Wow," he said, as she sat down opposite him, "you look… wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alessa replied.

"Well, considering that every guy in this room is staring at you, I should think you would."

"Are they?" she queried, "well too bad for them. Because I came for looking for you, Kyle Katarn, and only you.

At that moment, Kyle knew that no matter what happened with Jan, right now he was happy.

Mon Mothma had called him later that week, ordering him to another briefing.

"Time to go?" Kyle had asked as soon as he sat down.

"I'm afraid not," she replied.

It was then Kyle noticed the look of frustration and anger on the Rebel leader's face.

_Uh oh, he thought, this is not good._

"What's happened?"

"I can hardly believe it myself, but it seems that the we have lost the pirate freighter."

"Lost?" Kyle said incredulously.

"I'm no less mystified than you are, Kyle. We had tracked the pirate vessel to its pickup point. They took on the cargo of Dark Trooper weapons and had headed back towards their home base."

"What happened?"

"Lieutenants Aldarion and Undomiel report that the smuggler dropped from hyperspace just outside of Coruscant. At that point, the vessel vanished from their tracking screens."

"Another hyperspace jump?" Kyle suggested.

"We considered that, but given the amount of time between sweeps, the smuggler ship would not have had sufficient time to calculate another jump.

"Could another vessel have intercepted them?"

Mon Mothma shook her head, "

"Aldarion and Undomiel confirmed there were no other ships in the system. They're expanding their search area right now, but so far nothing."

Kyle said nothing, mulling over the information from the two Lieutenants.

_Of course,_ he thought, _that's it!_

"Mon Mothma, have Undomiel and Aldarion scanned the area for traces of a hyperspace jump."

"No," she replied, "I saw no need. I told you the time between sweeps would not allow for another jump."

"It would if the jump were pre-programmed," Kyle countered, "Jan and I used to set them up before heading out on missions.

A look of total surprise appeared on Mon Mothma's face.

"Of course," she said, "it makes perfect sense. I don't know why I didn't think of it. I'll have the Lieutenants check the area immediately. Well done, Kyle. I'll let you know what we find. Dismissed."

He nodded, and with a smile, got up from his chair and exited the briefing room.

It turned Kyle was indeed right, the smuggler ship _had_ used a preprogrammed jump, looping back on its original path to as Aldarion and Undomiel put it, "muddy the waters" and make it harder to locate and track the ship.

But find it they did, back on its original course. They estimated that the maneuver would cost the smuggler an additional four days in travel time.

Upon hearing this, Kyle immediately called Alessa informing her of his additional time off. They agreed to meet for dinner that very night. But when Kyle mentioned the mess, Alessa had said no.

"I was hoping you'd have dinner with me aboard the _Aldera._ You never really got to see my ship and I'd like to show it to you."

"Sure," Kyle replied, "I'll be there."

"Good," she said, a soft purr in her voice, "see you soon."

As her image winked out, Kyle pulled at the collar of his shirt. Although he and Alessa had been dating for less than a week, they were getting somewhat intimate, holding hands over dinner. He wondered what she had in mind tonight.

**Republic Command Ship _New Hope_**

**The Brig **

_I hate this place. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it._

From the antiseptic smell of the room to the unbroken river of pale-colored walls and floor, it was hardly an interesting place. And, after a while, you were hoping for a change, any kind of change.

_Okay Ors,_ Jan said to herself, _relax. _Consulting her mental calendar, Jan calculated that today marked the completion of her third week of detention.

_Two more weeks_, she thought, _two more weeks. How am I gonna last two more weeks in here?_ In trying to pass the time, Jan had discovered that one could only sleep so much. But beyond sleep and eating, her cell provided very little in the way of activity.

She did a computer terminal on the wall opposite her bed, but it was fairly useless to her. She could access the _New Hope_'s internal mail system and send messages.

_But_, she realized that first day, _whom would I send a message to? Kyle certainly doesn't want to hear from me. And since Alessa and Wexter have sided with him, I don't want to talk to them. _

She wished she could talk to Galder. Over and over, she had thought about the kiss, the touch of his lips on hers. She had been too surprised at the time to react coherently. But over the preceding two weeks, she had had plenty of time to think about it.

_Why?_ That was the question that had rang in her head again and again. Why had he kissed her? As far as Jan was concerned, she and Galder weren't a couple anymore. So why had he done it?

_Maybe he…_ she thought on the first day in the cell and just as quickly dismissed the notion. But now, after two weeks, the possibility that Galder wanted to get back together with her was becoming a stronger possibility.

And then there were the messages. Although she hadn't contacted him, not wanting to make things any worse, Kyle had emailed her. And each message increased her doubt in the relationship they had had.

She still didn't know how he had done it. Communications in and out of the brig were carefully monitored to prevent prisoners from sending anything they shouldn't be. So how was it Kyle had been able to this?

It was on her third day of incarceration when it happened. She had just finished her lunch, delivered as always by droid, when a strident "beep" issued from the terminal.

At first, she couldn't tell where the sound had come from. But when it repeated less than a minute later, she looked to the terminal. In the lower right corner of the display, the letters "MSG" were visible. The screen display read, "You have a message. Do you wish to accept?"

Not able to fathom who could be sending her a message, Jan responded affirmatively.

The "MSG" display vanished and words began to scroll across the screen.

Jan,

Heard you were in the brig.

Sorry.

Guess that's the way it is, though

Kyle

She read the message three more times, her anger increasing. Resisting the temptation to put her fist through the screen, she sat there and fumed.

_As if isn't bad enough having to sit here without any contact_, she thought,_ but he has to send this? Consider yourself lucky I'm in here, Katarn. _

Jan knew he was mad at her, but to do something like this? It wasn't like Kyle to rub it in. And yet, the way he had spoken to her in sickbay, the look he had given her. Could he still be _that_ mad?

_Consider what you've done to him, yes,_ part of her mind, _you nearly kill him and then told him that you chose Galder over him._

_No!_ Jan thought back, angrily, _that's not what happened. Kyle provoked me. What happened is as much his fault as mine. And I didn't tell him I chose Galder over him, but I do believe Galder. _

_If that's true,_ part of her mind said, _then why are you here?_

She didn't have an answer for that. But still, Kyle didn't have to do this. She could only hope that he'd calm down and not send another message like this.

But two days later, another message appeared.

Jan,

I just don't get it.

What can Galder give you that I can't?

I really thought we had something.

Kyle

She snarled at the computer to delete the message, then fired a punch into the wall. The material absorbed the blow easily, leaving Jan with a sore hand.

_Blast it, Katarn! Why are you acting like this? I thought you were more understanding than this. Maybe I was wrong. At least Galder sympathizes with me. _

When another message popped up the next day, she almost told the computer to delete it without reading it. She didn't know if she could take much more of Kyle's verbal barbs.

But when the message text appeared, her jaw dropped open in surprise.

Jan,

I was able to get Mon Mothma to allow me to send you mail. I miss seeing you. I've tried asking, but so far Plasdan will not allow me to visit you. I hope you are well and holding up.

By my calendar, you have two more weeks before your release. I will be waiting when they let you out. I hope that is okay with you.

Be strong, Jan, and know that no matter what, someone cares.

Galder

She stared in stunned disbelief for a long while, reading the message over and over again. For the first time since her incarceration, Jan found herself able to smile. Galder's message was exactly what she needed at the moment, encouragement and caring.

_It reminds me of when we were first dating,_ she thought. _He was so sweet back then, so caring. He made feel so special. Maybe, maybe it isn't too late for us. _

How she wished she could reply to his message, to tell him how much his words had helped her. It gave her strength, strength enough that she knew she could last the remaining time.

Another message from Galder arrived midway into the fourth week.

Jan,

Hope you got my last message. I was digging through some stuff yesterday and found an old picture of you. As I write this, that picture is sitting next to my keyboard so I can look at you as I write.

You haven't changed that much from back then. The hair is longer, but I like it. And those eyes of yours, I look at them and feel that I could lose myself in them.

Oh, sorry Jan. I think I may have gone a bit too far with that remark. It's just that as I sit here, looking at your picture, I remember how pretty you are and what we once shared.

I know things can never be the same, Jan. But maybe we can try again. Please?

Galder

"Oh Galder," she said, reading his words, her cheeks reddening. He still knew how to make her feel special.

_Could it be that he's really changed? If he has, maybe we could try again._

That night, as she slept, she dreamt of him.

**Republic Command Ship _New Hope _**

**Hangar Bay **

**The _Aldera _**

Standing outside the ship's hatch, Kyle wondered again if he should have agreed to this.

_It's not that I don't like Alessa,_ he thought, _I do. But something about this feels wrong. If Jan were here, she'd tell me to watch her back._

He snickered at that last thought. For if Jan had really been there, he'd more than likely be scurrying for cover. But the smile faded away as his brain reminded him of the last time they had been together.

_Blast it, Jan Ors, why can't I get you out of my head? You made it very clear you're not interested in me any more, so why do I still care?_ _Maybe, _he thought, _maybe I could tell Alessa I'm not feeling well, reschedule this. _

But on the heels of that thought, Kyle's colossal stubbornness reared its head. If Jan had chosen Galder and not him, then why should he worry about what she thought?

_No,_ he decided, _I am going to have dinner with Alessa. _

Reaching for an external panel next to the hatch, Kyle pressed a button.

"Yes?" came her voice from the small speaker.

"It's me, Alessa."

"Then do come in, Kyle," he heard her say, a smile in her voice, "I'm on the lower deck. Take a left as soon as you step in, then take the turbo shaft. I'll see you shortly."

"Okay," he said, as the hatch slid open.

Less than a minute later, the turbo shaft opened and Kyle stepped into an all too familiar room. However, the _Aldera_'s small ballroom looked nothing like he had remembered. The floating chandeliers had been completely rearranged. Most were arranged in two concentric circles, creating small pools of light about the room.

The remaining four hovered a few meters over a table set to one side of the room. He could see the table was set with gleaming silverware, china and goblets of pure crystal/

_Wow, _he thought, surveying the room, _she really went all out_.

"Kyle?"

Alessa stood by the table, having just finished lighting two candles. The lights overhead dimmed, allowing the glow from the candles to become more visible.

"Hi," he called.

"Hi yourself," she called back, "you can come in, you know."

Realizing that he was still standing by the turbo shaft, he smiled sheepishly and started walking towards the table.

As he got closer, Alessa gestured at their surroundings. "What do you think?"

Blurting out the first thing that came to mind, he said, "It's really neat."

_Oh good one, Katarn, _he thought, cursing himself, _why didn't you it was cool as well_?"

Attempting to recover from his verbal faux pas, Kyle took a moment to think of something more appropriate.

"Sorry. I meant to say that it's beautiful."

"That's all right," Alessa replied, smiling at him, "I think it's pretty neat too."

Kyle rolled his eyes in mock frustration, prompting a small giggle from Alessa.

"Okay, then," he said, "I guess we agree it's neat then."

"Definitely," she replied, "come, sit down."

As he drew closer to the table, Kyle got his first good look at Alessa and fought to keep his eyes from bugging out of his head.

Alessa wore a black evening gown somewhat similar to the one she had worn to the dinner they had had in the mess hall. But this one had several sequins sewn into the fabric. They flashed in the light whenever she moved. The outfit was complimented with a pair of high-heeled open-toed shoes that added an inch or so to her height. A split in the side of the dress allowed him an enticing glimpse of one of her legs.

_She's gorgeous_, Kyle thought, even as his eyes continued to roam over her.

Alessa noticed his stare, but said nothing since she was staring at him as well. She knew he didn't have much, but he had obviously worked to assemble an attractive outfit. His black boots had been polished to a point that the light from the chandeliers was reflected in them. His trousers were a medium tan color leading up to a black shirt open at the throat. His face was freshly scrubbed and shaved and his hair combed.

_Look at him,_ she thought, _he's gorgeous. And he did this for me. I'll have to thank him, somehow. _

"Well," she said, "shall we sit?"

"Sure," Kyle replied. As he sat, he noticed a covered dish upon his plate.

"Wow. You cooked?"

_Oh boy, _he thought, _way to go, Katarn. Another masterful one. Keep this up and you'll be lucky if she doesn't kick you out. _

"Is that so hard to believe?" Alessa asked, half seriously.

"No," Kyle said quickly, "not at all. I just… see, I didn't… I wasn't expecting… I mean I didn't think you'd go to all this trouble."

"Why would you say that?"

"Umm… well… I…"

Deciding that she had tortured him enough, Alessa let out a laugh. "I got you, didn't I?"

Realizing that she played him, Kyle looked down at his lap, feeling his cheeks redden.

"Well," he said, trying not to sound like he felt, "I guess I walked right into that one."

"You sure did," Alessa replied, "If you could have seen the look on your face…"

_Yeah, I suppose. Real funny. Could I be doing anything else to ruin this evening?_

Noticing that he wasn't looking at her, Alessa's smile faded. _Maybe I went too far. _

Leaning forward, she took his right hand in hers, running her thumb over the back of it.

Feeling the touch of her smooth, warm skin, Kyle looked up. Alessa was staring right at him, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "just feeling a little stupid."

"You're not stupid," she said sincerely, "you said what was on your mind in your own way. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I suppose."

Letting go of his hand, Alessa rose from her chair, stepping over to stand next to him. She took his hand again, placing her free hand on his shoulder.

"Loosen up a little, Kyle. One of the reasons I like you is because you speak your mind, even when you're not exactly sure what to say."

He looked up at her. "Really?"

"Really. Just be honest with me, Kyle. That's all I ask."

"No," he said, a smile on his face, "I mean the part about liking me."

Removing the hand from his shoulder, she stroked the back of his head, his neck, the side of his face.

"What do you think?"

"I think I… no, I _do_ like you, Alessa. I like you a lot."

"Good," she said, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go and sitting back down, "because the feeling is mutual."

Kyle smiled widely at her.

"Now, if you don't mind," she said, "let's talk while we eat. I'm starving."

"By all means," Kyle said, pulling the cover off his dish, recognizing the contents almost immediately.

"Is this..?"

"Courtesy of the mess hall. As you can see, I didn't cook."

They both laughed.

Unbeknownst to both of them however, there was a third guest, observing their ever move.


	21. Chapter 21: What a Night for a Fight

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 21: What A Night For A Fight**

A/N: Well, it seems I have created another female character that is despised as least as much as Blaze was! Ouch! But even more so with Galder. Well, I don't want to give away much, but there's a little retribution in this chapter. I hope you like it. And as far as whether or not Kyle is really sending these emails, well as I told Odious Feline, you'll have to wait and find out. So, let's dive in and see what happens in this chapter!

* * *

**Independent Vessel Aldera **

**Ballroom**

**Some Time Later**

A pleasantly full Kyle Katarn pushed back from the table, sighing contentedly.

"I'd take it you enjoyed dinner."

"Mmmm hmmm."

"I'm glad. I'm sorry about teasing you earlier. You've been so good to me, so kind. I wanted to do something nice for you."

"You did that and more when you told me you liked me."

"Really? Because I did have one more thing I wanted to do tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Kyle said, smiling at her, curious. "Anything in particular?"

In reply, Alessa rose from her chair, moving to the wall mounted control panel. She pressed a button and a moment later, music began to filter into the room. Kyle didn't recognize it at all, but the sound was pleasant. A slow number, but very rich in tone.

The next moment, Alessa was standing beside him, holding out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

Caught by surprise, Kyle tried to explain. "Wow. Um, there might be a problem with that."

"Really? What?"

Deciding it was best to just tell her, he said, "I don't really know how to dance."

"Not at all?"

He shook his head.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to teach you, won't I?"

Kyle wanted to say something, anything. The idea of trying to learn to dance was a bit daunting.

"Alessa, I don't really think I should. What if I step on your foot or something?"

"Then you'll have to carry me to sickbay and explain to Dr. Berth what happened."

"Great," Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"Look, I just…"

"Kyle," she said, interrupting, "do you think you can trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you think can trust me?"

He hesitated, then said, "Yes."

"Then take my hand and trust me."

Kyle hesitated, then took her left hand in his right. Standing up from his chair, he allowed Alessa to pull him under one of the pools of light.

"Now, put your hand here," she said, indicating the spot. As Kyle placed his free hand on her shoulder, Alessa placed her right hand just above his waist.

"Now, just move with me. I'll lead."

"Lead?"

"Just watch," she said, "you'll figure it out."

As Alessa took the first step to the side, Kyle followed her, glancing down every so often to make sure he didn't step on her feet. Alessa was smiling up at him, as they moved across the floor, trying not to laugh at the nervous expression on his face.

After a short time with her guiding them across the floor, Alessa asked, "Are you ready to lead?"

"I'll try." Kyle said, still nervous.

"Good. On my count, switch hands. One, two, three!"

Alessa's hand left his waist, moving up to his shoulder; Kyle dropped his left hand towards her waist.

"That's it," she said happily, "well done!"

Smiling at her for the first time since they had begun dancing, Kyle began to guide their path, Alessa offering occasional words of advice and encouragement.

The music began to fade out, the piece ending.

"Um… should we…?

"Just wait a moment," Alessa said.

The last strains of the music they were dancing had just faded away when a new piece began playing.

"See?" she said.

Looking down into her face, alight with pleasure, Kyle could only nod in agreement.

After nearly ten minutes and another change of music, Alessa spoke again. "For someone who's never danced before, you're doing very well."

"I have a good teacher," Kyle replied.

More minutes passed as Alessa thought about her plan. She wasn't sure how Kyle would react, but waiting wasn't going to make it any easier.

_I hope this works_.

Letting go of his outstretched right hand, Alessa stepped closer, draping her left arm across his other shoulder. Surprised at the move, Kyle nevertheless kept moving as he let his free hand settle to his side.

_Here goes nothing_, she thought.

Reaching down, Alessa took Kyle's free hand and placed it on the other side of her waist. The move allowed her to move even closer as they danced. She looked up into his confused face.

"I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to be a bit closer to me."

She was already close enough that Kyle was feeling a bit uncomfortable. It was true he did like Alessa, had even entertained thoughts of being close to her. But this, this was going a bit too fast.

"Okay," he started to say, "What are you…?"

"Hold me Kyle."

"I am holding you, Alessa."

She smiled up at him. "No silly. Like this."

Closing her eyes, Alessa took another step forward, pressing her body into his, her head lying sideways on his chest. A surge of adrenaline shot through Kyle from head to toe. Her olive skin grew warmer as she pressed close, the dress only a minor barrier. His own skin felt hot, and he began breathing through his mouth in a vain attempt to cool himself. Perfume he had smelled on her earlier filled his nostrils.

His logical mind tried to tell him this was wrong, that it was too fast. But with her body pressed against his, Kyle wasn't listening. His desire for her grew, wanting nothing more than to surrender to what he was feeling.

Alessa called his name, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

His brain made one final attempt to convince him that this was too much, too soon. But the message was lost as Alessa shifted in his arms, her body so close that the sensation nearly sent him over the edge.

"Please, Kyle," she purred, "Kiss me."

Looking down, he could see her eyes were closed, her lips pursed. She was waiting for him. He inclined his head towards her, intent on doing what she had asked him. His brain just barely registered the sound of running feet coming towards them.

"YOU! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Turning to look in the direction of the voice, Kyle saw a huge fist coming towards him, the skin color immediately recognizable. In his mind Kyle saw a memory of Jan's fist flashing out to strike his nose. Letting go of Alessa, he raised an arm to protect his face. But the fist changed direction, looping in to hit him in the stomach.

Pain, his old friend and nemesis, came as the air whooshed out of him. He knew he had to get away from Alessa, mount a defense, but the thought was an instant too late as another, stronger blow struck him in the back. He cried out, eyes tightly shut against the double agony. At the same time, Kyle realized he could hear his attacker now, breath coming in harsh snarls.

* * *

Alessa's voice rang out. "GALDER! NO!"

_I'm in trouble_, Kyle thought, remembering how big Galder was. _I've got to stay away from his fists; otherwise I'm dead. _

Even as he thought this, Kyle heard Galder exhale as he threw another punch. Pain blossomed in his chest and he felt himself begin to stumble.

_Use it, Katarn_, he thought. _Get away from him. _

Allowing his stumbling feet to give way, Kyle gave a louder cry as he fell onto the deck and rolled backwards. Coming up onto his knees, he forced his eyes to open.

Galder was standing a short distance away, his fists tightly clenched, his breath still coming in harsh gasps.

Even as he fought against the pain, Kyle watched for signs of a new attack. But, to his surprise, it was Alessa who moved first.

From what should have been a passionate kiss between them and maybe more, Alessa watched as her brother had attacked Kyle, delivering three sharp blows. Galder's breath was coming in short gasps, almost sounding like snarls. His fists were tightly clenched and he looked ready to attack Kyle again.

_No! I don't know what's wrong with you, Galder. But you are not going to ruin this! _

Seizing one of the plates from the table, she heaved it at her brother.

Galder smiled in satisfaction as Katarn gave another cry. It had felt so good to hit him. He realized that he had wanted to do this for a long time.

_Probably since I first met him_, he thought.

He got ready to renew his attack when something struck the side of head.

The plate shattered, Galder crying out in pain as pieces of china cut into his skin.

Grabbing another plate, Alessa yelled, "Leave him alone, Galder!"

He turned towards her, a look of total shock on his face. And for a moment, Alessa thought he would listen. But, a moment, it was replaced with a look of such betrayal and anger; she wanted to look away.

He started towards her.

_She threw the plate! My own sister! She hit me! _

"Leave him alone, Galder!" she yelled.

Feeling a mixture of betrayal and confusion, he looked at his sister. She had another plate in her hand, and he had no doubt she would use it.

For a moment, he considered listening to her, but as the memory of that slime Katarn holding her, about to kiss her flashed in his head, Galder took a step towards his sister.

_If you're not with me, Alessa, you're against me._

Kyle watched as Alessa threw the plate, striking Galder in the head. The other man screamed in pain as the plate shattered, cutting him in several places. She yelled for Galder to leave him alone and for a moment, Kyle thought the other man was going to listen.

But as Galder took a step towards his sister, a look of betrayal and anger on his face, Kyle tried to call to Alessa, but his voice was too weak, the effort making his lungs burn.

Even as he drew his hand back, Alessa didn't believe Galder would actually do it. Oh, they had fought before; being brother and sister, but it had never gotten out of hand.

When the blow came, her whole world grayed even as white-hot pain etched itself along the left side of her face. She tasted blood in her mouth.

_Galder_, she thought even as she fell to the deck, _what have you done? _

She crumpled to the floor, her cheek aflame. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

Galder stared at her. _Why isn't she moving? I didn't hit her that hard._

"Alessa?"

She didn't answer.

"Alessa, are you all right?"

His anger began to fade, replaced by concern for his sister. She had hit him, but he hadn't wanted to hurt her, just keep her from throwing the other plate.

Suddenly, from his right, another voice called.

"Galder!"

He turned to see Katarn, still a bit unsteady, but on his feet.

_NO!_ Kyle screamed in his mind as Galder backhanded Alessa viciously. Blood flew from her mouth, the skin on her cheek flaring brightly.

She fell to the deck.

_You son of a..._

Fresh adrenaline crashed into his system, the pain from his stomach, chest and back fading away to nothing. Pushing off the deck, Kyle rose to his feet, his hands clenched tightly.

"GALDER!" he yelled.

"Perfect," Galder said as Kyle took a step towards him, "I was hoping you weren't done yet. I still have some things to settle with you."

"Oh yeah, you're a real big man, Galder. Had to hit me from behind, smacking your sister around. Yeah, you're real tough."

"She hit me. I wasn't going to let it happen again."

"You'd just better hope she isn't hurt badly."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to hurt you even worse."

Galder laughed. "You're going to… Katarn, you can barely stand up. How do you propose to do anything more than fall down again?"

"Come on over here and find out."

"My pleasure. I'm going to make sure you never put your filthy hands or my sister or Jan ever again."

At the mention of Jan's name, Kyle felt his arms begin to tremble. He was beginning to lose it.

The two men stepped closer to each other until they were will within striking distance.

"Y'know something, Galder?"

"What?"

"You talk too much!"

Kyle feinted an attack to Galder's right; then as the other man fired a punch at his left arm, Kyle dropped to one knee and fired an uppercut into Galder's underarm.

Crying out in pain, he attempted to back away, but was too slow as Kyle leaned onto his left side and swept his right leg against the back of Galder's knees.

Even as he yelled in pain, Galder wondered how Katarn could move so quickly. _He's supposed to be hurt. How is he doing this? _

As Galder fell onto his knees, Kyle sat up and fired another punch that caught his target under the chin. Galder went down hard, back and head striking the deck with force.

Pulling himself forward, Kyle moved closer, ready in case Galder attacked again. But it seemed he was down for the count, eyes half-lidded, each breath bringing with it a moan of pain.

Letting out a long breath of his own, Kyle carefully rose to his feet, his body letting him know in no uncertain terms the indignities it had suffered. He started to take a step when Galder's eyes snapped open, his left hand forming into a fist even as it shot upwards.

Later, Kyle would reflect that he hadn't felt such agony since his fight with Bastro. Grabbing at the area, he felt his knees buckle. _Got to move. Got to…_

The second blow caught Kyle in the middle of his back, propelling him forward onto the deck. Survival instinct kicked in and his hands came up to cushion the fall somewhat. Before he could even think of doing something, Galder, up on one knee, approached and rolled him over.

Eyes screwed shut, Kyle couldn't see the savage smile on Galder's face, but he did hear the exhalation of breath as Galder drove a knee into the same place his fist had struck. Teeth clamped tightly together, beads of sweats coursing down his face; Kyle felt white-hot agony shoot up from the area.

Galder looked down at his victim, smiling. Katarn was in agony, hands clutching the area he had struck.

How he had longed to do this! Ever since the earlier incident aboard the Aldera, he had wanted to find Katarn and hurt him.

_You lowborn fool! How dare you attack me? You are going to wish for death before I'm done._

He drove his knee into the same spot again. Again. Again. Again.

Kyle heard himself screaming, the pain increasing with each successive blow. How he wanted to move, to get Galder off him. But the pain was so great, just breathing was becoming an effort.

But as the fifth blow struck, something snapped within him. Despite the agony he was in, Kyle felt himself becoming angry. No, not just angry, not even rage, but something beyond that.

_Yes, Katarn_, a voice said inside his head. _You are there. You feel it, don't you? _

"Yes," Kyle whispered through gritted teeth, "I do."

_Then use it._

Galder paused a moment to catch his breath. His own body had begun to ache from the blows Katarn had inflicted on him, but for the moment, he didn't care. Seeing his victim there on the floor, body quivering, moaning in pain, he felt good, even victorious.

_Now all I have to do is decide what to do with him._

Just then, Galder thought he heard Kyle say something. It was just above a whisper.

_What was that? What did he say? It almost sounded like, "Yes, I do."_

The answer came as Katarn's eyes snapped open. The mask of pain vanished from his face, replaced by an expression that sent of worm of fear into Galder.

_I can feel the power_, Kyle thought. It was coursed through him like a fire, banishing all traces of pain and hurt.

Opening his eyes, Kyle saw Galder still leaning over him, a look of confusion on his face, and just a hint of fear.

_Good_, Kyle thought, his body exploding into action.

Galder barely saw the movement. One moment Katarn was lying flat on the ground. The next he was sitting up, his forehead zooming in to deliver a vicious head butt.

Stars popped in Galder's vision as bone struck bone. He felt himself swaying and placed a hand on the deck to steady himself.

But in the next moment, another blow struck and he fell to the deck, his elbow on fire.

_What just happened? How did...?_

"Get up," a voice said with savage intensity.

Galder looked up to see Kyle, having regained his feet, standing over him.

"Get up."

As he stared down at Galder, Kyle reflected that he could end it right here and now.

_No_, he decided, _not yet. _

"How did you...?" Thonx began.

"I told you to get up, Galder. Or you are too afraid?"

"Afraid?" Thonx said contemptuously, "of you?"

Kyle extended his right hand in a "come on" gesture.

That was it for Galder, Using his other hand; he pushed off the floor and onto his feet.

"I'm going to make you regret that."

Kyle made a show of yawning. "Talk, talk, talk. Is that all you ever do?"

His anger growing, Galder yelled as he threw a punch. But his anger was tempered by surprise as Kyle leaned slightly to his left, the punch missing him by inches.

_How did he do that? How could I miss him?_

Sending another punch at his opponent, Galder watched in shock as Kyle took a small step to the right, avoiding this one as well.

Rage overcoming his surprise, Galder lunged, wrapping his massive hands around Kyle's neck. He began to squeeze.

"I'll kill you!"

But Katarn's expression didn't change. He almost looked bored. As the pressure on his neck grew, Kyle reached his hands out, taking hold of Galder's wrists.

The bigger man saw this, but was unconcerned. He knew he was stronger than Katarn. He squeezed harder, then cried out in pain as hands clamped down on his wrists, the grip like an iron vice.

It took some effort, but Kyle was finally able to pull Galder's hands off his throat.

"My turn," he said, twisting the man's wrists violently.

Galder screamed in pain as Kyle turned his arms so that bone grated on bone. Another sudden movement and he was free, Katarn having pushed him away.

But the respite was a brief one as Kyle, moving like smoke, dashed forward, throwing a punch into Galder's stomach, then another.

Despite his excellent physique, the twin blows knocked the air out of his lungs, leaving him gasping. Another punch struck his chest, the elbow lifting just enough to catch him across the chin.

Galder staggered backwards, trying to catch his breath, pain everywhere. But it wasn't over yet. He saw Kyle kick his foot out, the blow smashing into Galder's left knee. Another kick struck the right knee, spilling Galder to the deck.

Stepping over to him, Kyle kneeled, grabbing a fistful of shirt in his left hand.

"Oh no, Galder. I'm not done with you yet."

Galder lay there, unable to move, pain like none he had ever known wracking his body. A question rang again and again inside his mind.

_How? How had Katarn done it? He was on the floor, writhing in pain. And now..._

"Oh no, Galder. I'm not done with you yet."

He heard Katarn say the words, but the voice… the voice did not sound like Katarn's. It was… darker, almost sinister.

He felt rather than saw Kyle grab onto his shirt.

_What is he going to do to me?_

The answer came as Galder felt himself being yanked forward.

With one, smooth motion, Kyle pulled Galder onto his feet, but had to maintain his hold on the shirt, as Galder's feet were unsteady.

"Galder?"

He heard Katarn call his name, but the pain from being yanked onto his feet was too great to allow him to respond.

"Answer me, Galder."

Despite the pain, he managed to get one eye open, then closed it as Katarn slapped him, new pain blossoming across his cheek.

His enemy was helpless, not even to speak, barely able to open an eye to look at him.

_Perhaps I should end it now_, Kyle thought, seeing how helpless Galder was.

_No,_ he decided, _I want him to see it coming_.

He slapped Galder again; a light slap designed more to wake him than to cause more pain.

Semi-conscious, pain everywhere, it took Galder a moment to register the new sensation.

_Something_, he thought, _something's touching my face. No, not just touching, something else_.

And, for some reason, the touches on his face were oddly pleasant. Galder felt himself rising out of the nearly unconscious state.

It was working. Bit by bit, Galder was waking up.

Delivering more of the light slaps, Kyle saw his foe's eyelids began to tremble.

"Galder?"

A voice was calling him, a voice he almost recognized.

He felt another light touch, then another and another.

His eyes opened a little bit, the world almost blurry. Blinking rapidly, letting himself adjust to the sudden light, he was able to open his eyes further and saw his doom standing before him.

"Good," Kyle said, almost pleasantly, "you're awake."

Galder's mouth began to work back and forth, opening and closing as he tried to form words.

"What was that, Galder? I couldn't hear you."

For the first time in his life, Galder Thonx felt real fear. Going into this, he had been so sure, so convinced of his superior size and strength. He thought dealing with Kyle would be a simple matter.

But now, bruised and battered, standing upright only because Kyle held him there, Galder was afraid.

_Perhaps,_ he thought, _perhaps I can convince him to stop this. I have to try._

Working spit into his mouth, Galder tried to speak. It took several attempts but finally, in a low voice, he was able to say, "Please, don't."

He thought to elicit sympathy, maybe even pity. Instead, Katarn threw back his head and laughed.

_I cannot believe this!_ Kyle thought as he laughed, _after all he tried to do to me, all his bravado and all he can say now is, "Please don't"? _

As his laughter trailed off, he decided to give Galder an answer.

The laughter faded away, replaced by a look of such derision that Galder tried to look away, but Katarn wouldn't let him.

"You would ask me for mercy?" Kyle said, his eyes boring into Galder's. "After all you've done?"

Galder debated about how to respond. Deciding the truth was best for now, he nodded.

Katarn also nodded. Then, in one, swift motion drew back his hand, made a fist.

Galder's head rocked to one side, blood fountaining from his nose as Kyle struck him, releasing his hold on Galder's shirt at the same time.

He watched in satisfaction as his foe's body struck the deck, giving a slight bounce as it settled.

_Now_, Kyle thought, _time to end it. _

He knelt down, placing one knee firmly against Galder's chest. Drawing the same hand back, he prepared for the final strike.

Despite the agony he was in, unable to move, Galder felt the sudden pressure on his chest. He managed to open his eyes just enough to see Kyle hovering over him, smiling a horrible smile. His right hand was drawn back, preparing to strike.

_He's going to kill me. I can see it in his eyes. _

Faced with the reality of his own mortality, Galder felt fear almost as great as the pain. He didn't know if Katarn was going to listen to him, but he had to try.

Sucking in as much air as he could, he called out.

"Please. Please don't."

_Not this again,_ Kyle thought, rolling his eyes.

"This is growing tiresome, Galder. Now hold still. I don't want to miss."

"Please," Galder said, fighting for the breath to speak, "please don't kill me."

A sudden thought came to Kyle. "All right, Galder, I'll give you one final chance. Convince me that your miserable life is worth sparing."

Galder heard the words, but in his pain-wracked state, it was so hard to think, much less come with a reason for Kyle to spare him.

_Besides, how do I know he won't kill me anyways?_

One thing did come to mind. And though it rankled his pride to do so, Galder realized he had little choice.

"Please, Katarn. I beg you. Please don't kill me."

_Now he's begging me?_

_Let him_, the voice suddenly spoke in Kyle's mind, _let him beg all he wants. And when you've heard enough, kill him. _

For a moment, he almost said yes to the voice's instructions. But as he gazed down at Galder, his pitiful state, Kyle began to wonder if killing him was really necessary.

**And what will it make you, Kyle? **

It was the other voice, the gentler one.

_What?_

**If you kill Galder, what will it make you? **

_An avenger!_ said the first voice, _he dared to attack you, to hurt you! He would not hesitate to kill you! _

**True, and for that he should be pitied. But can you not be better than that, Kyle? Tell me, what would killing Galder make you?**

_A murderer_, Kyle realized.

**Indeed, and that what you want to be? Can you not show mercy to Galder? **

_Bah_! the first voice cried. **Mercy is for the weak! He is your enemy, one who dared to touch you, to strike you, to hurt you. He deserves nothing less than death. Now finish it!" **

Kyle looked at right hand; ready to strike, muscles knotted tightly. With one simple motion, this would all be over. But…

**But you cannot do it.**

As Kyle relaxed his arm, the first voice screamed in protest.

_No, no, no! What are you doing, Katarn!_

_Sparing his life, _Kyle replied.

_Have you not been listening? I told you mercy is for the weak, and for the foolish. And you are showing yourself to be both. This is a mistake, Katarn, one you will live to regret._

_Maybe,_ Kyle thought, _but at least I won't have to live with Galder's blood on my hands._

The first voice laughed derisively. _Bold words. But they mean nothing. An enemy does not deserve such consideration, Katarn. And in time, you will learn this._

As the first voice faded away, Kyle heard the second one speak again.

**You have chosen, and chosen well.**

_I hope so, _Kyle thought.

**Mercy is a quality to be admired, Kyle Katarn, not despised. Always remember that.**

The second voice faded away as well and in its place, he heard Galder speak again.

"I beg you, please spare me. Please."

He looked down at Galder and instead of anger or resentment, felt only pity.

"You're not worth it," Kyle said, curling his lip in disgust.

As he rose, Kyle heard a moan from behind him. Turning round, he saw Alessa begin to stir.

He started towards her, but as he moved the aches and pain of the recent event hit him all at once. He let out a low cry, staggering.

_Got to get to Alessa, make sure she's all right. _

Fighting against the pain, he made it to where Alessa lay. Her eyes were closed, but her chest rose and fell with regular respirations.

He leaned down slowly. "Alessa? Can you hear me?"

At first, she didn't respond. But with a louder moan, her eyes opened, her head turning towards him. He leaned in close, concern etched on his face. But to his relief her eyes appeared undamaged, no blood in either pupil.

Her mouth opened, and he heard the faintest of whispers.

Moving so his ear was close by, Kyle listened intently as Alessa took a shallow breath and spoke again.

"All right?" she whispered.

Looking down at her, his body paining him, Kyle found himself smiling. "I'll be fine. Right now, I'm more worried about you."

"Hurt," she managed to whisper.

"I know," Kyle said sympathetically, "I saw what happened."

"Galder?"

"He's over there", Kyle said with a movement of his head.

"Is he…?"

He was tempted to explain, to justify what he had done. But looking into those eyes, he knew he could not lie. "He's hurt, but alive."

"Alessa?" a new voice called.

Feeling suddenly cold, Kyle turned to look over his shoulder. Somehow, Galder had managed to sit up and was now pulling himself over to where Kyle and Alessa were.

"That's far enough."

The other man came on, not seeming to hear.

"Back off, Galder."

"No, you back off, Katarn. Alessa is _my_ sister, and she's hurt."

"Because of you," Kyle replied, "so stay back. I won't let you touch her again."

"And if you touch her one more time, Katarn, I'm going to…"

"Do what? I just spared your life a moment ago, Galder. You're in no shape to do anything to me right now."

"Maybe, but I'm not going to let you…"

"STOP IT!"

Eyes wide, both men turned to the source of the voice.

Alessa had raised her head just enough so she could see both of them. Her gaze was so intense they both looked away. She sucked in a huge breath.

"Stop it, both of you! Can't you just stop fighting for a…"

Her voice trailed off, eyes losing their focus, head falling back onto the deck.

"Alessa!" Kyle and Galder cried at the same time.

Pulling himself up by her left side, Galder said, "Is she...?"

Putting two fingers to her neck, Kyle detected a steady pulse, "Just unconscious. But we've got to do something. Thanks to you, she's hurt. I don't know how bad."

Galder glared at him, but inside could not deny the truth of Kyle's words. He could see it all in his mind, the plate striking him, walking towards Alessa, drawing his hand back, the look on her face, the impact of his hand, her body falling to the deck.

"Stay here. I'll find a comm panel and call Dr. Berth. He can…"

"No."


	22. Chapter 22: Bad Tidings

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 22: Bad Tidings**

A/N: Well, I think everyone remembers where we let off. So let's continue!

"No? What do you mean, no?"

"I can take her to one of the passenger cabins," Galder replied between breaths, "Once she's rested, I'll know better if her injuries require medical attention."

Kyle was already shaking his head. "No. No way. She needs to go to sickbay."

"Over my dead body." Galder said coldly.

Kyle could see he meant it. The man had the look of a wounded animal. And wounded animals are most dangerous when they're cornered.

_I could beat him_, Kyle thought,_ he's in no shape to take me on._ But, even as he thought this, Kyle realized that the priority right now had to be Alessa. He had to make sure she'd be okay.

"All right," he said, reaching to take hold of Alessa.

"What do you think you're doing?" Galder asked accusingly.

"It's not like she can walk," Kyle shot back, "one of us has to carry her."

"Then I'll…"

"Galder, after the beating I just gave you, you'll be lucky if you can walk by yourself."

"It's not like you're in any better shape, Katarn."

"I know that. So be ready in case I need your help."

While he didn't like it, Galder realized the plan made sense. He nodded.

Moving carefully, Kyle gathered Alessa into his arms.

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath, "here we go."

The sudden movement hurt, causing him to cry out. But with a final effort, Kyle was on his feet, Alessa cradled in his arms.

With Galder in the lead, he stepped into the turbo shaft. As it ascended, Alessa gave a low moan, shifting slightly in his arms.

"You'll be all right, Alessa." Galder said.

_You hope,_ Kyle thought.

Minutes later, as he lay Alessa down on the large bed, Kyle felt grateful they had not had to come much further. His arms, which had begun to tremble from the exertion, now felt like two lead weights attached to the rest of him.

From his left, Galder materialized with a small medkit. Opening it, he removed a bottle of solution and several cloths. He carefully cleaned the dried blood from her cheek and lip.

After he had carefully applied a bandage over the bruise on Alessa's cheek, Galder sat back with a huge sigh.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine," Galder said then over his shoulder, "You can go now."

"Maybe I should stay. Help keep an eye on her."

"I don't _need_ your help, Katarn, and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave us alone."

"Fine," Kyle replied, "but if anything happens to her…"

"She's my sister, Katarn. I _will_ take care of her."

Kyle considered arguing the point, but his beaten and aching body was of greater concern. Still not entirely comfortable with leaving Alessa alone with Galder, Kyle nevertheless left the ship, carefully avoiding the members of the _New_ _Hope_'s crew until he reached his quarters.

Sitting down on his bed, he let out a huge sigh.

_What a night! Next time, we have dinner in the mess hall. It'll be safer for both of us. _

Even as that thought brought a smile to his face, Kyle reflected on the future of his relationship with Alessa. He _did_ like her, and she definitely returned his feelings.

_But with Galder around, will I have to be watching my back all the time_?_ And if so, what kind of relationship is that? Things with Jan were a lot easier. _

That thought brought with it a surge of guilt, followed by confusion. _Why am I feeling like this? It's not like Jan and ever committed to each other or expected that we wouldn't go out with other people._ Still, the feeling of guilt persisted.

On an impulse, he got up, moving to the wall-mounted dresser. It took some rummaging, but he finally found it, pulling out the slim rectangle of transparisteel. In between the two pieces was the only photograph he had of him and Jan together. Someone on the hangar deck crew had snapped it right after the fireworks show celebrating the destruction of the Death Star. There was him, on the left, Jan on the right. She was leaning against him, her arm cradled around his neck. She was smiling, her blue eyes alight with the joy they had both felt.

Closing his eyes, Kyle thought back to that day.

**Rebel Command Ship _New Hope_**

**Hangar Bay **

"Hold it!" the young man had shouted at them.

Kyle turned around to the source of the voice as Jan asked, "What, Vextris?"

"I want to get a picture!"

"Maybe later, Vextris," Jan said.

"Aw 'c'mon, Jan!" the man had cried, "Just one shot, please?"

"Yeah, Jan," Kyle had said, moving up next to her, "what's one photo gonna hurt?"

"Look at me!" she said, indicating her flyaway hair, her partially rumpled clothes.

"Yeah, so?" Kyle responded, indicating his own outfit, in no better shape.

"Oh, go on, Jan," said Quell Harness, leader of Gold Squadron, "this is a day of celebration. You might want something to remember it by."

Jan hesitated a moment more, then with a roll of her eyes, said, "All right. Fine."

"Just let me get you focused and…"

"Hold it," she said, "get in here, Katarn."

"Me?"

"If I'm going to submit to this, so are you. Now get over here."

"Sure," Kyle said, moving to stand a shoulder's width apart from her.

To his surprise, Jan laid her arm across his shoulders.

"Ready, Vextris."

The man aimed the camera then frowning, said, "Can you two get closer? I can't get you both in the shot."

"Well," Kyle said, "I don't know…"

"Shut up and c'mere, Katarn," Jan said, laughing as she wrapped her arm about his neck, pulling him close, her body leaning against his.

"Perfect!" Vextris said, "Okay, smile!"

A smile played across Kyle's face as he thought. He could almost feel the weight of Jan's body on his, how nice it had felt.

_We were so happy that day_, he thought, _and later on, even when things got so bad with me, Jan was right there by my side. _

He sighed again. _I don't believe what I'm feeling. I'm actually missing her. After all that happened, how could I miss her? _

His eyes suddenly burned, his throat feeling full. In a whisper, he said, "Because I care about her."

A single tear splashed against the surface of the picture frame.

_Why, Jan? Why are you picking that bastard Galder over me? If you could have seen what he did to me and Alessa tonight, would still feel the same? _

For a moment, he considered finding a way to let Jan know, to tell her _exactly_ what happened. But even as he thought this, Kyle realized it wouldn't work.

_First off,_ he thought, _I'd have to find a way to get a message to her in the brig. And even assuming I could do that, how do I know that she'll believe me? For all I know, she'll think I'm making it up or just flat out lying. And if she went to Galder about it, he could twist the story in all kinds of ways. _

Besides, if he wrote Jan about the fight, then he'd have to explain why he was having dinner with Alessa in the first place.

_And that could make things worse_.

Still, if Jan would listen, really listen, then maybe, just maybe things would get better between them.

Kyle could feel his eyelids growing heavy. The exertions of the fight and carrying Alessa had exhausted him.

_Tired_, he thought, _so tired. Got to get some sleep_. His eyelids drooped further.

Even as he lay down on the bed, Kyle kept his eyes on the picture, focusing on Jan's face, her smile.

"Jan," he whispered, eyes closing. His right hand lay atop his chest, still holding the picture.

**Two Days Later**

"Jan, please. Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Kyle. But my mind is made up."

"But of all the men in the galaxy, why him?"

"Why not him?" she said defiantly.

"I'm surprised you can even ask that. You heard what he did to me, to Alessa."

She shook her head dismissively. "He saw you about to kiss his sister and didn't like it. So he stopped you. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"You don't…?" Kyle said incredulously, "Jan, the man struck his own sister!"

"After she hit him first. And Alessa _is_ all right, isn't she?" She said this last vindictively.

Kyle paused a moment, willing himself not to get angry.

"That was low, Jan, even for you.

"Low? You wanna talk about low, Katarn? How about dating one of my best friends behind my back? You didn't even have the guts to tell me yourself. I had to find it out secondhand.

He looked away, unable to say anything.

"Besides, you made your true feelings for me abundantly clear before I got tossed in the brig."

"I was angry, Jan! You decked me, busting my nose and then tried to blow it off with a bunch of excuses! How did you expect me to react?

Now it was her turn to look away.

"And then you said you had chosen Galder over me. I didn't believe it then and I don't now."

"Well, you'd better start believing it, Katarn. Galder and I are together, it's as simple as that. Besides, it's not like you and I had much between us.

"Now, Jan, we both know that isn't true. I know you care for me, and I care for you."

"But do you love me?"

There was a long pause.

"I…"

"And there we have it, Kyle. You may care for me, but Galder _loves_ me. He's not afraid to say it or show it.

"He's a liar, Jan. He'd say anything to get you back. He's been manipulating you, me, even Alessa and Wexter."

"Galder is not a liar, Kyle. He's told me more truth than you have lately."

"Jan, please," he said, beginning to feel desperate, "I'm begging you, please…"

"No, Kyle," she said firmly, cutting him off, "I've heard enough from you. Galder loves me and wants to marry me. And I intend to tell him yes."

Kyle's heart pounded painfully in his chest. He was losing her.

"And," she continued, "This transfer to the Araxes Base is the best thing for everyone involved."

_It's not best for me_, he thought.

"Jan," he said, making one final attempt, "what about us?"

She looked him right in the eyes. "There is no 'us', Kyle."

With that, she turned, moving for the _Aldera's _hatchway. With Alessa turning her back on him as well, Galder had convinced her to transport himself and Jan to the new base.

"Jan," he called after her, "Jan, please no. Wait."

She said nothing in response, nor did her step falter. She passed through the hatchway, the door sliding shut behind her.

Rushing forward, Kyle began to pound on it.

"Jan!" he yelled, "Jan!"

As the blow struck his leg, Kyle's eyes flew open. He glanced around wildly, the scene before his eyes completely unfamiliar.

_Okay, Katarn. Slow down. Take a breath._

Closing his eyes, Kyle forced himself to take several calming breaths. Gradually, his heart, which had been racing, slowed to a more normal rhythm. Opening his eyes, he could see the ceiling above him. Sitting up, he cast around, seeing the now familiar lines of his quarters.

_A dream_, he thought, _a blasted dream. That's all it was. _As he sat there, head hanging down, the last vestiges of sleep leaving him, he reconsidered. This dream was more a nightmare than anything else. And yet, it had felt so real. He realized that he had been making the pounding motion in his sleep and so had hit himself in the leg.

It had been two days since the incident aboard the _Aldera_, Kyle spending much of yesterday in his quarters resting. The fight with Galder had taken a lot out of him, especially in his lower regions. But aside from that and some assorted bruises, he was in fair shape.

But this morning, with the nightmare still fresh in his mind, Kyle decided right then and there that somehow, somewhere, he was going to talk to Jan again.

_Maybe she won't want to, especially after what I said to her last time. But I'm gonna try. She matters too much to me not to_.

That decided, he threw off the bedclothes and trudged to the 'fresher. As he moved, Kyle became aware that he was able to walk normally. Yesterday, each step had brought with it pain and the taste of metal in his mouth. Five minutes under a steady, but gentle spray eliminated the vestiges of the nightmare and brought him to full wakefulness. As he studied himself in the mirror, Kyle noticed there was still one livid bruise along his cheek.

_Have to come up with something to tell Mon Mothma about that,_ he thought.

He was nearly finished dressing when his communicator dinged. It took a moment for him to find the device, finally locating it under the bed.

"Katarn here."

The message was one of Mon Mothma's aides. He was to report to the briefing room in 2 hours.

_Something's happened with that smuggler ship_, he thought.

On his way to the mess hall for breakfast, he called Wexter.

"Kyle, I've been trying to reach you since yesterday afternoon. I saw Galder and Alessa. Are you...?"

"I'm fine, Wexter."

"Are you sure? From what Galder told me, he messed you up pretty badly."

"Don't worry. I gave as good I got. How's Alessa?"

"Better. We went to see Dr. Berth yesterday."

_Oh no,_ Kyle thought, a stab of cold in his stomach, _if they told Berth what happened… _

"I see."

"It's okay, Kyle. We told him that Alessa had taken a nasty fall in the _Aldera_'s ballroom. I'm not sure Berth completely believed us, but he didn't ask any further questions.

"Whew!" Kyle breathed, relief replacing anxiety, "That _does _help. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Galder swears up and down you instigated the fight. But once I talked to Alessa, I knew who was telling the truth. You sure you're all right?"

"Yes, 'dad', I'm fine."

Wexter laughed. "That's the trouble with you kids today, no respect for your elders."

"True," Kyle said, chuckling, "listen, I need to ask you, what's the status of the _Crow_?"

"It's flyable, although I haven't had a chance to really check out the results of my efforts. Why?"

"I've got a briefing in just over an hour and I suspect I'll be needing her for a mission."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'll head over and make a quick check of the key systems."

"That'd be great. I'll check in with you after the briefing."

"All right then, I…" There was a pause from the other side. He could hear Wexter talking to someone. Then, "Kyle, you still there?"

"Yes."

"Alessa is here. She went to check on Galder and…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"He's missing, Kyle. Alessa has checked the entire ship and Galder's nowhere to be found.

_Great_, Kyle thought disgustedly, _just what I didn't need right now._ He realized Wexter was still talking.

"What was that?"

"I said Alessa wants to speak to you."

"Sure, put her on."

There was a short pause, then, "Kyle?"

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Much better today, but between the other night and the way my face looks, I'm ready to shoot that brother of mine out the nearest airlock."

"I'm glad you're okay."

"How about you?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine."

"Kyle, please be careful. I'm worried Galder will do something foolish."

_That makes two of us_, he thought.

"Don't worry. I'll watch my back."

"You'd better," she replied, then with a subtle change of voice, "Listen, are you free for dinner tonight? I'd like to see you.

"I'm not sure. I have to report for a briefing soon, and afterwards well… I just don't know yet."

"Is it about a mission?"

"Maybe."

"Well, let me know," she said, a mild purr in her voice, "I'd like to finish what we started."

His mouth suddenly felt dry. It took a moment before he could speak.

"We'll see."

_Just a little over ten days to go now_, Jan thought, _just a bit longer and I'll be out of here._

Sighing, she glanced at the terminal screen. Still nothing.

_He's late,_ she thought, _I usually have at least one message from him by now_.

Since the first two messages, Galder had been e-mailing her at least twice a day, sometimes more. Sometimes short, sometimes long, his messages had become an important part of her day. In some ways though, she almost wished she didn't know what she knew now. She thought of the message from two days ago.

Hi Jan,

Another day closer to freedom. I can't decide who's anticipating it more, you or me.

Listen, I have something "unpleasant" to tell you. Understand that I have no proof of what I'm saying, only the evidence of what I saw.

Kyle and my sister have been having dinner together for the last several days. When Alessa first told me about it, I thought it was okay. After all, it was just dinner, right?

Then, one night last week, Alessa came out of her quarters dressed… well, there's no other way to say it, dressed as if for a party or a formal dinner. When I asked her what the occasion was, she said it was for Kyle, a special treat for dinner that night.

When I asked her what that meant, she said it was none of my business and left. Jan, I'm beginning to think they're dating. I mean, granted, Alessa is old enough to make her own decisions, but I don't completely trust Katarn. It's got me concerned.

But maybe I'm wrong. I truly hope so. I wish you were to advise me, Jan. I miss you every day.

Galder

_Kyle dating I could deal with. He's a good-looking guy, after all. But Alessa? Why her? What are you doing, Kyle? _

Galder apologized in his next message for sounding so grim, explaining that while he _was_ concerned, he trusted Alessa to do the right thing. But now, after nearly two days of not hearing from him, she was beginning to worry.

As for Kyle, she hadn't heard from him since his last message over a week ago.

_Well, it's not I expected to hear from him. _Besides, she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to hear from him again. She knew he was upset with her, but this lack of communication and his attitude just didn't make sense to her.

_Kyle can be stubborn at times, even pigheaded. But I've always been able to get through to him._ Despite how bad things were between them, she wished she could talk to him face-to-face, if for no other reason that to try and confirm or deny what she was feeling.

_But what if he…? No, _she admonished herself, _I can't think like that. _Jan decided at that moment, that one way or another, she was going to talk to Kyle Katarn as soon as he was released. With the decision made, she sat down on the bed, her back to the wall. It took a few minutes before she noticed the message icon had popped up.

Eagerness filling her, Jan moved to the terminal, opening the message. But, a moment later, her smile of anticipation faded away.

Jan,

I imagine you'll be hearing from Kyle soon. He said he was going to e-mail you before I could. So, in case this message comes after his, I beg you to please listen to me.

First off, please accept my apologies for being out of touch. Once I explain what happened, I think you'll understand.

Jan felt a worm of cold dread work it's way inside her. She continued reading.

Two nights ago, I noticed Alessa bustling about the _Aldera_'s ballroom. When I asked what was going on, she said she had a special guest coming to dinner. I inquired further, but she wouldn't tell the name of the person and emphasized that the dinner was just for the two of them.

I was disappointed, but respected her wishes. I was resting on the rear observation when I her dinner guest arrived. I heard the door signal go off and was just starting to answer it when I heard Alessa's voice cut in. Jan, her "guest" was none other than Kyle!

As I said earlier, Alessa is old enough to do what she wants, but something about this made me suspicious. Still, I waited about three hours before heading down to the ballroom to talk to her. I was sure that it was more than enough time to have dinner. But when I arrived, I heard music playing and that's when I saw it.

Kyle and Alessa were standing under one of the chandeliers and… Jan, forgive me, but they were standing practically chin-to-chin. Kyle was holding Alessa to him tightly and as I walked in, he started to kiss her.

Well, that was it for me. I entered the room and asked what was going on. But rather than being embarrassed, the two of them acted as if I was the problem for interrupting them. The next thing I knew, Kyle told me to get out or he'd make me leave. And when I refused, he attacked me.

Now, Jan, I know Katarn is your friend and while I had no desire to hurt him, I was forced to defend myself. And then Alessa joined in on his side! I pushed her away at one point just as Kyle threw a punch meant for me.

He hit Alessa, Jan! Practically knocked her out! I told him to get out or I was calling security. He _did_ leave, but not before warning me to not tell anyone. He said that everyone on the ship trusted him and would never believe me.

Alessa _is_ all right except for a nasty bruise and while Kyle did managed to rough me up, I'm fine as well. But Jan, to accost my sister like that, then attack and threaten me. Katarn concerns me, Jan. I'm wondering if Wexter, Alessa and I should leave. Better that than have this happen again.

I'm sorry for bringing you such bad news, Jan. But you deserve to know the truth. I'll be looking forward to seeing you soon.

Galder

Jan read the message three more times, absorbing the full impact of Galder's words.

Part of her didn't want to believe it. The Kyle she knew was neither lustful nor recklessly aggressive.

_But maybe,_ she thought_, maybe I don't know him at all. _

"Oh Kyle," she whispered, "What have you done?"

Rebel Command Ship _New Hope _

Briefing Room

When Kyle entered the briefing room, Mon Mothma lifted her eyes from the data pad she was reading, raising an eyebrow at his appearance. It was clear to her that he had been in a fight. But as Kyle opened his mouth, she set the data pad down and lifted a hand to stop him.

"Let me start. Are you all right?"

"Yes."

She said nothing, just stared at him.

Under that unrelenting gaze, he added, "Still a little sore, but I really am all right."

"Mm hmm," she mused, "and the cause of this 'soreness'?"

"I really rather not say, I…"

"Kyle," she said, the meaning behind the way she said his name clear.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

After motioning him to a chair, she took the one opposite him. Kyle gave her the short version of events, explaining that Alessa had invited him to dinner, they were dancing and she asked him to kiss her.

"The next thing I knew, Galder comes charging across the room screaming at me to get my hands off of Alessa."

"And you fought."

Kyle nodded. "Yes, we did."

"I see. Anything else?"

He hesitated, then told of how Galder had struck Alessa and how the both of them had subsequently taken her to one of the rooms on the _Aldera. _

"Galder told me to leave, and rather than risk another fight, I left."

"I see," Mon Mothma repeated, "and that's all of it?"

"Yes ma'am," Kyle said sincerely, "that's everything."

"Very well," she said, standing up. She walked to one end of the table, paused a moment, then moved back to stand in front of him. She stared into his eyes for a long moment, her gaze intense.

Not sure what was going on, Kyle stared back at her.

Reaching for the data pad, she picked it up, pressed a control.

"Normally, I don't get involved in situations like this, Kyle. It's a waste of my time and frankly, with the threat of the Empire, I don't need problems like this."

"I don't…"

She held the data pad out to him. "Read it."

Frowning, Kyle accepted the data pad, turned it around to read the display.

"What the...!"

"Keep reading," Mon Mothma prompted.

Finishing the last line, Kyle looked up, his face a mask of shock. "He can't be serious."

"Unfortunately, he is quite serious, Kyle. You stand accused of attacking Alessa, then Galder. Further, you were quoted as saying, 'you'd better keep quiet about this, or I'll be back. Besides, no one will believe you. Everyone on this ship trusts me.'"

"I never said…!"

This time, Mon Mothma held up both hands.

"I believe you, Kyle. Which is what makes this so difficult. If the Rebellion is ever going to have a chance, we have to show other worlds that we respect law and order. We can't just say it; we have to _do_ it."

Kyle felt his heart sink.

"Galder has accused you of a crime, Kyle. And he is practically demanding that you be put in detention pending a hearing. As your commander, I am obliged to confine you to quarters until I can convene a general hearing to hear the evidence and decide on your guilt or innocence."

"Mon Mothma," he said, almost pleadingly, "I swear to you that I would never…"

Again the hands came up and, reluctantly, he stopped speaking.

"Kyle, I need you to be quiet and listen to me, really listen."

He looked at her. There was something in Mon Mothma's eyes, something that convinced him to stop thinking of how to get out of this situation and to listen to her words.

"Now, as I said, I am obliged to confine you to quarters to which I will be dismissing you to momentarily. However, should you happen to get, shall we say, 'lost' on the way and somehow end up in the hangar bay, I can assure you that I will quite surprised to find you and the _Crow_ missing.

It took a moment, but he finally got it. His mouth dropped open, his eyes going wide.

"You mean…"

"You have you orders, Kyle. Are there any questions?"

"No ma'am," he said, standing up. He extended a hand, "And thank you."

Shaking hands with him, Mon Mothma smiled back. She then handed him a data disc. "Here is all the information on Ergo and the smuggler base. Aldarion and Undomiel have confirmed the smuggler ship is less than a day's travel away."

"Understood. And, not to seem ungrateful, but could I ask two additional favors?"

"Name them."

"Well, given what's happened, I imagine you can't supply me with a pilot."

She nodded.

"I was thinking of having Wexter pilot the _Crow_. He's not a member of the crew so if I 'forced' him to come along…"

Mon Mothma considered that a for a moment, then said, "Good idea. And the other favor?"

He indicated the data pad. "Can I borrow that for a minute?"

She gave him a slightly confused, but nonetheless handed it over.

Clearing the screen, Kyle took the stylus attached to the top of the data pad and began writing.

A little more than two minutes passed as he wrote the last line. Clipping the stylus back into place, he held the data pad out to Mon Mothma.

"Jan gets out of the brig in about a week, right?"

"Yes," Mon Mothma said, still trying to decipher his intentions.

"Can you make sure she get this?"

Taking the data pad, she scanned what he had written.

"Kyle, I don't think…" she began.

"Just get her to read it. After that, well… I'll know when I get back."

Mon Mothma took a moment to consider the request, and then said, "While I don't think I'm the best to deliver this, Kyle, I _will_ make sure Jan gets it."

"Thank you. And now, I'd better go."

"Good luck, Kyle."

"You too," he said, turning away and heading for the exit.

Five Minutes Later

The Hangar Bay

Glancing at the readout, Wexter gave a satisfied nod. Exiting the cockpit, he moved amidships and closed the final access panel. Then, taking a step back, he swept his eyes over the _Crow_.

_She's still not the prettiest thing in the universe, but I imagine Kyle will find her a much better ship. _

The hangar entrance doors opened and closed. Heads turned to look as a figure dashed across the bay, the sound of running feet echoing in the open space. It was loud enough to jolt Wexter out of his reverie. He stepped around the _Crow_'s nose to see what the commotion was, brows lifting in surprise as he caught sight of the man running across the hangar towards him.

"Kyle," the older man said, the tone in his voice mirroring the surprise on his face as Kyle skidded to a halt right in front of him, "what's…?"

"I don't… have time to… to explain. I need… you to pilot… the _Crow_."

"Pilot the _Crow_?" Wexter repeated, confused.

"Look," Kyle said, pausing to take some deep breaths, "I'll explain as soon as we take off, but we need to go."

"Kyle…"

"Please, Wexter. I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important."

The older man gave the request a moment's thought. Whatever was going on, it was sufficient to have Kyle heading down here at a run. And given the altercation between him and Galder…

"All right."

"Thanks."

Turning to the ship, they climbed into the cockpit, Kyle into the rear while Wexter took the front.

The older man began to flip switches. Kyle watched, impressed. One by one, the _Crow_'s systems began to activate. Displays came to life; power indicators began feeding information on the ship's status.

As Wexter reached for the repulsor controls, Kyle automatically braced himself for the sharp jolt that often accompanied their activation. But as Wexter pressed the ignition button, the repulsors came on so effortlessly, Kyle wasn't sure at first that they had activated at all.

"Um, Wexter, are we...?"

The answer came as the older man increased power to the repulsors and the _Moldy Crow_ rose off the deck in one smooth motion.

"You like?"

"Uh-huh," Kyle replied, gazing out the cockpit as Wexter positioned the _Crow_ in front of the space doors.

Kyle was debating about whether to call hangar control or not when the yellow lights over the space doors began to flash. At the same time, a voice came over the hangar bay P.A.

"Attention! Attention! Hangar bay decompression in thirty seconds! Repeat, hangar bay decompression in thirty seconds! All personnel to your stations! Everyone else, get clear!"

"What the...?" both men said at the same time.

Just then, the comm system came alive with an incoming signal.

"Hangar control to _Moldy Crow_," a familiar voice said, "you have been cleared for departure. Space doors will open in twenty-five seconds."

Opening a channel, Kyle called, "Puan, is that you?"

"Affirmative, _Moldy Crow_. You priority clearance received. Space doors will open in twenty seconds."

"How did…" Wexter began, then held up a hand. "No. I'll wait until we're in space. Then you can tell me."

Fifteen seconds later, the atmosphere inside the hangar was evacuated. Five seconds after that, the space doors opened, revealing the velvety blackness of space beyond them.

"Ready?" Wexter asked, reaching for the engine controls.

"Ready."

To Kyle's surprise, Wexter kept the repulsors going as he activated the engines.

He began to shake his head. _This isn't going to work. He'll have to pull power away from the repulsors in order to fire up the engines. _

But, a moment later, with a soft "boom", the _Crow_'s engines lit off. Putting his hand against the metal behind him, Kyle could feel their reverberation.

"Wexter," he said, almost not believing what was happening, "what _did_ you do to my ship?"

In reply, the old engineer advanced the throttle. Engines flaring, the _Moldy Crow_ streaked out of the hangar bay.

Clearing the _New Hope_, Kyle started to reach for his own controls in order to program the hyperspace jump. But before he could, the world around him began to tilt. The next thing he knew, the _Crow_ was inverted and he was now looking "down" at the _New Hope_.

From the forward cockpit, he heard Wexter give a whoop of delight. Kyle considered admonishing the older man, but really, what was it hurting? Then, his stomach gave a sudden lurch.

_That's not good_.

"Hey ace," he called, "you think you can turn us right side up before I do the technicolor yawn back here?"

In response, he felt the _Crow_ roll again until it was right side up again.

"You okay back there?" Wexter called.

"Just don't do that again," Kyle replied, one hand cradling his stomach, "ever."

With his other hand, he pulled out the data disc and inserted it into a data port. It took less than a minute for the _Crow_'s computer to locate the jump coordinates. A green light lit on the navigation panel, indicating the jump was programmed in.

"We're ready for hyperspace," he called forward.

"Okay," Wexter replied, "here we go." Taking hold of the hyperdrive controls, he pushed them forward and as the stars outside became lines, the _Moldy Crow_'s engines gave a brief, brilliant flare as the ship accelerated into hyperspace.


	23. Chapter 23: Time to Go

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 23: Time to Go**

A/N: Let's see. Where were things? Oh yes, with Alessa "safe" aboard the Aldera, Kyle returns to his quarters where a picture of him and Jan brings back pleasant memories of the past. However, the nightmare he has that night was extremely uncool! And after learning Alessa is okay, our hero goes to a meeting with Mon Mothma where he finds himself accused of a crime, by no less than Galder!

So what happens next? Well, let's read and see, shall we?

* * *

**The Next Day**

Having waited as long as she dared, Mon Mothma had contacted Galder regarding the charges he had made against Kyle. He had come to the briefing room in such a state that had she not talked to Kyle beforehand, Thonx might have deceived her.

A bandage was wrapped around his forehead, accompanied by several other strategically placed dressings that only served to highlight the marks of livid bruising on his face. The area around his left eye was discolored, not quite a black eye. But as he got closer, Mon Mothma could detect traces of makeup and other colorings that demonstrated the falseness of Galder's "injuries".

He also walked with a slight limp, which she could tell he wasn't faking.

"Mr. Thonx! Are you all right?"

Galder nodded, moving towards the table.

"When I read your complaint, I had no idea your injuries were so severe."

"This is the reason why I sent it, Mon Mothma. Katarn is dangerous. I'm lucky he didn't kill me."

_Oh please_, Mon Mothma thought. _If he had wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here_.

"Are you certain you are able to have this meeting? Perhaps you should go to sickbay."

"No!" Galder said, too quickly. Recovering, he continued in a more normal tone. "No, please. I will be all right and this matter is too important to wait."

"Very well," the Rebel leader replied, taking the seat opposite him and pulling up his complaint on the data pad.

"Now," Mon Mothma began, "I understand that…"

Right on time, a "bleep" sound issued from her communicator.

Withdrawing the device, a look of frustration on her face, she answered the call.

"This is Mon Mothma."

"This is Puan Gell in hangar control, Mon Mothma. I…"

"Puan, I am currently in conference. Can this wait?"

"I do not believe so."

She saw Galder give a slight reaction.

"Very well, what is it?"

The next words came in a jumble, the concern in Puan's evident "I'm not exactly sure when it happened, the ship was here during the last sweep. But now it's gone."

"Slow down, Puan," Mon Mothma said patiently. "What ship is missing?"

"The _Moldy Crow_. It was here during the last security sweep, but now it's gone."

That got Galder's attention. He sat forward in his chair, trying to act nonchalant but clearly listening in.

"The _Moldy Crow_ is missing?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Puan said, "As I said, it was here yesterday. Now, it's gone."

"I see. Thank you for reporting this, Puan. Make sure to pull the hangar security tapes from yesterday. They will need to be reviewed."

"Yes ma'am. Hangar Control out."

Mon Mothma looked towards Galder who was unable to hide the expression of intense interest on his face.

"Has something happened?" he asked.

"Perhaps," she replied, switching the communicator to a different channel. "Mon Mothma to Security."

A moment passed, then, "Security here. Chief Plasdan reporting."

"Plasdan, please send two guards to Kyle Katarn's quarters. I need to verify if he is in there or not."

"Understood. Security out."

Setting the communicator down on the table, Mon Mothma raised her eyes to take in Galder's look of surprise.

"Are you sure that's nothing's wrong?" he asked.

"To be truthful, Mr. Thonx, I am not completely sure. Now," she continued, switching topics, "about this line, I want to make sure…"

The distraction was successful and soon Galder was enthusiastically describing more of Kyle's alleged attack. They were nearly finished going over the complaint when her communicator beeped for attention.

"This is Mon Mothma."

"Chief Plasdan here. Kyle's quarters are empty."

Galder stiffened. Had he heard that correctly?

"Are you sure?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Yes ma'am, Kyle's belongings are all here, but there is no trace of him. Shall I begin a search of the ship?"

"No, Chief. I am fairly sure where he went. I will brief you later."

"Yes ma'am," Plasdan replied, surprise in his voice.

Reminding herself to keep up appearances, she had turned back to Galder with a look of surprise and disappointment on her face

"Mon Mothma?"

"Mr. Thonx, I am afraid that, at the moment, your complaint is a moot point. It appears that Kyle has left the _New Hope_."

Galder went rigid for a moment, his face a mask of shock. The look quickly changed to one of anger.

"He what!"

While Mon Mothma was willing to play this part out, she was not about to let anyone speak to her like that.

"Kindly lower your voice, Mr. Thonx. I will not be addressed in such a manner."

The look of frustration and anger on his face didn't change but, after a moment, he did speak in a lower tone, but through gritted teeth.

"You're telling me that Katarn has escaped this ship?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How?"

"After receiving your complaint yesterday, I met with Kyle and advised him that until a hearing could be convened to address the matter, he was confined to quarters."

"He wasn't escorted there?"

"I saw no need. Kyle has been a loyal member of this crew and followed all of my orders to the letter."

"Until now."

"It appears so."

"What do you mean, 'appears so'? Katarn violated a direct order and then proceeded to steal a ship."

"All true," Mon Mothma admitted, "and when he returns, I will see to it that he is dealt with."

"I still don't understand. No one saw him? No one tried to stop him?"

"The hangar officer, Puan Gell, reported that Kyle entered the hangar shortly after leaving here. It was assumed that he was there to see Wexter, who has been working on Kyle's ship. At this point, all we can assume is that Kyle took the _Moldy Crow _and somehow convinced Wexter to go with him."

"Or he killed Wexter and then stole the ship," Galder said.

While the comment rankled her, Mon Mothma forced herself not to react. "That is also a possibility. A search of the hangar bay should reveal whether or not it is true."

"I imagine you'll be sending ships out after him," Galder said.

"No."

"No?" he said incredulously, "What do you mean no?"

Mon Mothma's expression was that of an adult patiently addressing a child.

"Mr. Thonx, assuming Kyle left the ship shortly after he was seen entering the hangar bay, it has been over thirty hours since then. He could be in any of a thousand star systems. I am not going to waste time and resources in such a useless endeavor."

"So, you're allowing him to go free, even after what he has done. You're not going to help me or investigate what Katarn did."

Mon Mothma allowed herself a small smile. "Quite the contrary, Mr. Thonx. I _am_ planning on fully investigating, with or without Kyle's presence. I have already selected a team to begin reviewing the evidence and going over both your complaint and Kyle's testimony."

"Kyle's testimony?"

"Oh yes. You see, before I sent Kyle to his quarters, I questioned him about the incident aboard the _Aldera_, and with his permission, recorded it. That recording will be made available to the investigative team."

"I see," Galder said, his mind racing.

"The team will also need to examine the _Aldera_, with your sister's permission of course."

"That shouldn't pose a problem," Galder replied, thinking of what he needed to do as soon as he left here.

"Excellent," Mon Mothma, "I will be checking in with you as I receive reports from the team."

"That will be fine," Galder said. "Thank you."

"Not at all. Thank you again for coming, Mr. Thonx."

Realizing he was being dismissed, Galder rose from his chair, gave a short bow to Mon Mothma, then headed for the door.

_I've got to move fast, _he thought.

**_Moldy Crow _****in hyperspace **

"Okay Kyle," Wexter said, turning round in his seat, "now that I've helped you, can you please explain what in the blue blazes is going on?"

"Well, "Kyle said wryly, "I found out what Galder's been up to."

Wexter sighed. "What has he done now?"

"Plenty."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Probably because you won't," Kyle replied, going on to explain about the complaint filed with Mon Mothma, their meeting and her decision.

Wexter was silent for a long time.

_Galder,_ he thought, _what are you doing? _

"This is nuts," he finally said, "I've seen Galder do dumb things before, but he's never gone this far. Although it does explain why you wanted the hasty departure, so where are we going?"

"The planet Ergo," Kyle replied, pulling out the data disc and handing it over. "All the data is on that. I need you to take me there and drop me off."

"Drop you off?"

Kyle replied affirmatively, giving Wexter the basics of his mission.

The older man look concerned when Kyle finished. "You're sure you don't need any backup?"

"It's going to be hard enough infiltrating the place by myself. Two of us would only complicate things."

"Still…"

"Wexter, the decision is made."

"All right," the older man said, surrendering gracefully, "so once I 'drop you off', what happens next?"

"I infiltrate the base and you take the _Crow _back to the _New Hope_."

"Wait a minute," Wexter protested, "you expect me to just leave?"

"Yes," Kyle said seriously, "I do. I plan on stealing one of the pirate's ships' after my mission is finished. I'll get back that way."

"And what if something happens?"

The younger man just stared at him, saying nothing.

"I see."

"That's the way it has to be, Wexter. Besides, I'll have my own personal backup along."

As he said this, Kyle pressed his foot down on a section of the floor. A hidden latch clicked and the hatch opened, exposing the storage area beneath the floor.

But instead of finding the armor and weapons he expected to, there was nothing.

_Wait a minute,_ Kyle thought, staring at the space, _I know I stored the extra stuff here. So where is it? _

"Wexter," he called, "the cache I keep back here is gone. Check the one up there and see if the stuff is in there."

"It isn't," the older man replied, too quickly.

Looking up, Kyle noticed that Wexter had turned back around, facing forward.

"Wexter?"

No reply.

"Wexter, what did you do?"

Still no reply.

"Wexter, you've got three seconds to tell me what you did with the caches I had hidden in the ship."

"Well… you see… I don't… they're…"

Kyle's heart fell. "Please don't tell me you've lost them."

"Oh no," Wexter said confidently, "no, no, no. They're not lost. I know exactly where they are."

"Then tell me where," Kyle said, beginning to get angry.

"They're in a storage locker."

"A storage locker," Kyle repeated.

"Yeah, a storage locker… on the hangar deck… back on the _New Hope_."

"WHAT!"

"Wait, Kyle, let me explain!"

"Explain!" the younger man raged, "What's there to explain, Wexter! I needed those weapons! That's why I stored them in the ship!"

"Kyle, if you'll just give me a minute…"

Realizing that yelling at Wexter wasn't going to solve anything, Kyle forced to speak calmly.

"No, no, just give me a sec here."

Wexter was silent as Kyle took a minute to overcome the shock of what had happened.

"All right," he said, voice much calmer, "what happened?"

"I was making the repairs to the _Crow_," Wexter explained, "and I had to get at some of the wiring beneath the floor panels."

"And so you removed the caches."

"I _was_ planning on putting them back," Wexter said, "in fact, I was going to do it today just before you showed up. And by the time I remembered them…"

"I see," Kyle replied, understanding the why and how.

"I'm truly sorry, Kyle," Wexter said sincerely, "I had no idea you'd need them."

"No, you didn't. Okay Wexter, you're forgiven. But next time, let me know before you touch my stuff, okay?"

"You got it."

"Well," Kyle mused, "this mission just got a lot harder. No weapons, no armor. I'm going have to rethink the infiltration plan."

"We could go back to the _New Hope_," Wexter offered.

"No, we can't," Kyle said, shaking his head, "if Galder finds out I'm back aboard, it'll force Mon Mothma's hand. She'll have to arrest me for deserting the ship."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so as I said, the mission has gotten a lot harder."

Wexter suddenly snapped his fingers. "Hey! I just remembered. I _did_ bring along one thing that should help you."

"Oh yeah? What?"

In response, Wexter passed a small box back to him.

Opening it, Kyle found two objects inside. He removed one.

Twin black armbands were attached to a slender green tube about four inches long. Adjoining the tube was a small control panel with three indicator lights, two buttons and a small display.

"What is this?"

"Your shields," Wexter said proudly.

"My what?" Kyle said, not sure he had heard correctly.

"Your personal shields," Wexter repeated. "Each of those devices contains a small shield emitter capable of generating a defensive shield."

"You're kidding," Kyle said, not sure if he believed it.

"Nope. Among the other things Jan told us, she mentioned a lady named Blaze who worked with you two for a while."

_Blaze_, Kyle thought, _actually Mara Jade. I still can't believe we never suspected her true identity._ He realized Wexter was still talking.

"Sorry, can you say that again?"

"I said that Jan mentioned Blaze had a personal shield and there was talk of developing something similar for you to take on missions. From what Jan said, you tend to get hurt quite a bit."

"That's putting it mildly," Kyle replied, "so these are going to provide me with my own shield?"

"Exactly," Wexter said.

"How does it work?"

"Simple. The green button activates the shield. The red one turns it off."

"That _is_ pretty easy. What about the rest?"

"The display will show you how much shield energy you have left."

"Have left?"

Wexter shrugged. "You have to understand that these emitters provide a limited amount of power. If you get shot, it's going to drain some of the emitter's power."

"Which is where the display comes in."

"Right. It'll let you know how much shield energy remains."

"Okay, got that. What about these indicators?"

"They're designed to provide a backup to the display. Green indicates 100 down to about 70. After that, the yellow light will come on."

"And the red?"

"If that comes on, you're in trouble. It indicates the shield power is at 20 or less. At the point, your shield will be weak enough that weapons will begin to penetrate it.

"And that means ouch time."

"Uh-huh," Wexter said. "Now, the good thing is that upon returning from a mission, you can recharge the emitter and use it again."

"Good, good," Kyle said, then, "Wait a sec, Wexter. There's two of them in here."

The older man smirked at him. "It's called a backup."

"Ah," Kyle said, understanding, "got it. Well, these _will_ come in handy. Thank you, Wexter."

"No sweat."

Kyle slipped both of the armbands over his forearms, adjusting them until they rode comfortably.

"Now if I just…" He snapped his fingers. "I've got it."

"What?"

"A new plan. Initially, I was going to have you land well outside the base. But, given my lack of equipment, I'm thinking of a more frontal assault."

"Frontal assault? On the smuggler base? Are you nuts?"

"Hear me out," Kyle said, "I'm not talking about going to start a firefight. What I want to do is make an approach from high orbit, then dive in on the base. As soon as we're close enough, you make a low pass, drop me, and then blast outta there."

"What if they have weapons emplacements on the base?" Wexter asked.

"That's the beauty of this approach," Kyle countered, "by the time they detect us, we'll be moving too fast for a positive lock. Now once I'm out of the ship, I'd recommend you skim the surface until you're out of weapons range, then grab sky."

"I don't know, Kyle. This seems awfully risky. If they detect our approach any earlier, the _Crow_ will make a perfect target dropping in like that. And if there's ground troops deployed, they could capture you."

Kyle interrupted. "And if the Emperor had had a teddy bear as a child, maybe he wouldn't be so mean now. Wexter, I realize there's plenty of ifs on this mission. But the fact is, I need to get on board that smuggler ship and the only way to do it is to infiltrate the smuggler base. Besides, I've been at this a while. If I didn't think I could pull it off, we wouldn't be going."

Wexter still looked unconvinced.

"Look, you've trusted me this far. Trust me now, Wexter."

There was a long pause, then, "All right! All right! I don't like it. But all right!"

"Okay then, let's get the coordinates set for Ergo."

Wexter placed the data disc into the _Crow_'s nav computer. After a few moments, it pulled up the data on Ergo. Wexter pressed a button to accept the course change and both men felt the ship bank slightly as it changed course.

Several Hours Later

A flicker in space, a low roar lost in the vacuum and the _Moldy Crow_ streaked into view as it dropped from hyperspace. It turned, nose angling for the planet just ahead.

"Is that it?" Wexter asked.

"According to the data from Mon Mothma, yes. That's Ergo," replied Kyle.

"Nice looking place."

They fell towards a medium-sized world, fully half its surface a mixture of different shades of tan. What water was visible from space shone in a mixture of blues.

"You'd think so," Kyle said, "but check out that sun up there."

Craning his neck, Wexter saw the massive orb that was the system's sun. But unlike the bright yellow-white he had expected; this one had a more reddish color to it.

"That doesn't look right," Wexter observed, "what is it?"

"Red giant star," Kyle explained, "a sun near the end of its life. Some time later, it'll probably collapse into a neutron star. When that happens…"

"Yes?" Wexter pressed.

"Well, let's just say it's going to get really cold really fast."

"What about right now?"

"That's why I said you'd _think_ Ergo is a nice looking place. Red giants tend to raise planetary temperatures. So, it might be a little warm down there."

"How warm?" the older man said tensely

"Calm down, Wexter. However warm it is, you're only going to feel for as long as it takes to drop me off."

"Right," Wexter said, a bit calmer now. "Forgot about that."

"Now," Kyle said, "all we need to do is find the smuggler base."

"Sure," Wexter said, "um… how are we going to do that?"

Rolling his eyes, Kyle explained. "The smuggler ship was tracked here. All we have to do is locate the ion trail from its engines and follow it to the base."

Activating the _Crow_'s scanners, he began searching. But after about twenty minutes, the _Crow _holding position in high orbit over the planet, Kyle lifted his head, frowning at the display.

"Any luck?" Wexter called.

"No," Kyle replied, forcing himself to say no more. Wexter had asked him the same question over and over again until Kyle had begun responding automatically.

"You're sure the ion trail wouldn't have degraded by now?"

Only because he hadn't considered this kept Kyle from responding angrily. What if the ships trail had degraded? They could searching and searching and find nothing.

Rather than think about that possibility any more, Kyle called, "Let's try another sector of the planet. Move us to the southern hemisphere."

"Okay," said Wexter, increasing power to the engines and angling the _Crow_'s nose in the proper direction. It took some time, but Wexter eventually brought the _Crow_ to a relative stop in the proper location.

"Okay," Kyle said, bending down to the scanner, "here we go again."

The first few minutes were as fruitless as the previous twenty. Doubt began to whisper inside his brain, threatening to disrupt his focus.

_It's got to be here_, Kyle thought. _It's just got to be. _

Just then, a blip appeared on the display. It was faint, barely readable. But it was _there_.

"I think I've got something. Increasing power to scanners."

Another minute passed as Kyle studied the readings he was getting. Finally he sat up, a triumphant smile on his face. "That's it! We've found it, Wexter!"

"You sure?"

"Scanner's reading the remnants of an ion trail. Here, take a look."

Flipping a switch, Kyle fed the readings he was seeing to Wexter's display.

The older man studied them a minute, then, "Yep, that's an ion trail all right. So all we need to do now is follow it."

"You got it," said Kyle.

It took another fifteen minutes, but the trail stayed strong and when it turned straight down, Kyle knew it could only be the smuggler base.

"Okay, Wexter, let's do this. Shields up."

The invisible bubble of defensive energy materialized around the _Crow_.

"Now, remember, free fall towards the base until we hit the lower atmosphere. At that point, you need to begin pulling us out. Otherwise…"

"I got it," Wexter said, seeing an image of the _Crow_ impacting the ground at full speed in his mind. "You ready back there?"

"All strapped in."

Taking a deep breath, the older man pushed the control stick forward, aiming the _Crow_'s nose at the surface of Ergo. A quick blast from the engines sent the ship dropping down towards the planet.

Gradually, as they descended, the planet grew larger and larger, encompassing their entire forward view. A slight shudder as the hull made contact with the edge of the atmosphere.

"Shields?" Kyle asked.

"At full power," Wexter replied.

The shudder returned, a bit more intense this time.

"Look!" Wexter cried.

"I see it," said Kyle.

Outside the ship, the cone of shield energy surrounding the forward part of the ship was now visible. A deep red glow was visible, which began to grow brighter as they dropped further. A minute later, the glow was orange-white and streaks of flame began to reach upwards towards the rest of the ship.

"It's getting hot," Wexter said, already feeling sweat breaking out on the top of his head.

"Think cool thoughts," Kyle advised.

The shuddering now turned into buffeting, the _Crow_ vibrating as the thicker layers of atmosphere began to slow its headlong plunge.

And while neither man would know it until it was too late, their approach _was_ detected.

Planet Ergo

Smuggler Base

It was mid-afternoon on another hot humid day, the temperature just shy of triple digits. The few guards stationed outside looked for even the smallest sliver of shade. A few looked longingly at their water bottles. But as the bottle contained all the water they would get for a ten-hour shift, they had to be careful to ration it.

But in the office of Frenden Moxgond, the temperature was a comfortable 74 degrees, the air conditioning system making sure the temperature stayed there. Seated at the desk of his former boss, Lux Henater, Frenden glanced over the latest report from his spies in the gang. As he suspected, most of the group were growing restless. The botched spice smuggling operation had enabled him to rally support for himself and take out Henater. But now, the rest were wondering if Frenden was any better than the previous boss.

_This shipment of weapons to the Empire is the key to solidifying my hold on the gang. It's got to go perfectly. And once it does, anyone who opposes me will find themselves standing alone. _

At the same time, Frenden almost wished someone in the gang would make a move. Putting his left hand over his right, he pressed down, cracking his knuckles, the sound like small gunshots in the quiet room.

Born on a heavy gravity world, Frenden Moxgond was not a tall man, only a shade over five feet in height. But he made up for his short stature with a weight well over three hundred pounds, nearly all of it solid muscle. His long black hair cascaded about halfway down his back; half of it dyed blood red. Black pants and a black shirt only added to his air of mystique around the others. The only spot of color in his clothing was the white fur of a kleeoyte wolf he had killed years ago on his home planet, using only his bare hands. The fur was arranged like a scarf, looping behind Frenden's massive neck and cascading down either side of his chest.

Pondering if he needed to do something sooner about the voices of discontent, he didn't hear succession of knocks at the door to his office. A moment later, however, Frenden _did_ notice as the door opened and his aide came scurrying in.

Hazel eyes locked onto the Rodian as he moved to stand in front of the desk. Normally, Frenden liked the Rodians. Among all the races he knew, they were the easiest to intimidate. And this one, upon seeing his friend Lux Henater gunned down, was given a choice to swear fealty to Frenden or die. And, so far, the Rodian had proven to be a capable aide.

"Sir, sir," the Rodian said in its language, which Frenden had learned from Henater, "Axon has just detected…"

As Frenden pulled his blaster out and leveled it, the aide stopped speaking.

"What have I said about entering my office uninvited?"

"But sir, I…"

A single crimson bolt struck the permacrete just in front of the Rodian, showering him with pieces of it.

"I'll ask you again. _What_ have I said about entering my office uninvited?"

Realizing that anything but the right answer would mean his death; the aide spoke his next words carefully.

"That no one is to enter your office without being invited or knocking first and being invited in."

"And you did neither," Frenden said.

"I did knock, sir," the aide said.

"I didn't hear it."

"My apologies, sir. I should have knocked harder."

"Yes," Frenden said, nodding, "you should have. Now, what is the one exception to the rule you just mentioned?"

"One may enter the office without being invited if and only if it is an emergency."

"Correct. Now, given that you have entered my office uninvited, can I assume this _is_ an emergency?"

"I believe it is," the aide, somewhat confidently, "yes sir."

Frenden nodded again, relaxing his grip on the blaster a little, but not pointing it away from the aide.

"Then speak and tell me what the 'emergency' is."

"Yes, sir. I have just come from Axon's office. He has detected an object entering the atmosphere over the base. Axon thinks it may be…"

"An object entering the atmosphere?" Frenden said, anger in his voice, "you barge into my office, say it's an emergency, and then tell me an object is entering the atmosphere?"

"Yes sir," the aide said, "but there is…"

The scream, when it came, echoed briefly in the room.

Holstering the blaster, Frenden glared at the smoking body of his aide.

"An object," he snorted dismissively.

_But wait,_ he thought, _didn't the Rodian say it was over the base_? That _did_ strike him as odd.

_Perhaps I should check into this_, Frenden thought, standing up from his chair. Stepping over the body of his aide, the smuggler chief made his way down a short hall to the last door on the right. Opening it, he stepped into the small tactical room the smugglers had cobbled together from earlier raids.

Frenden noticed Axon Halster was on duty. Like himself, Axon was human, but more normal sized. And he was young. Having joined the gang some years before himself, Frenden had tried to find out about Axon, but no one seemed to know much about him. Even Lux had commented on how little they knew about Axon.

Shortly after Frenden had taken control of the gang, he had questioned Axon closely, even threatened to kill him if he didn't talk. Axon had shrugged, saying, "Go ahead." Realizing normal interrogation techniques wouldn't work with this one, Frenden had given it a few days thought, then met with Axon again.

This time, Frenden talked mostly about himself, what it was like growing up on a heavy gravity world, what it felt liked the first time he had left home. He had just gotten to the point in his life where he had joined the Dark Raiders when Axon suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess lighter gravity would feel weird to you. Me, I'd like to go to your world. Maybe there I could finally get big enough to get people to leave me alone."

"What do you mean, Axon? Is someone here bothering you?"

"Nah, not really. Most of the guys just call me 'kid' or ask me how old I am, where my mommy is, that kind of stuff."

"You're saying it doesn't bother you?"

"Not really. They're just messing with me. Besides, I've been of enough help to the gang that most know what I can do. That gets me some respect."

"I've seen it too. Is it true you built the tactical center yourself?"

"Yeah," Axon said proudly, smiling. "I did that."

"So if the gang isn't the problem, what is it?"

"Whaddya wanna know for?"

Realizing that Axon was closing down, Frenden knew he had to tread carefully.

"I don't. You were the one who mentioned it."

There was a long pause, then with a smirk, Axon said, "Yeah, I suppose I did."

"I'll bet I can guess."

Axon looked up, surprised. But after a moment, the smirk returned. "You think so?"

"Sure," Frenden said looking directly at him, "I think you're probably some spoiled rich kid with a talent for computers who decided to defy his mommy and daddy by not going into the family business."

Axon was silent for a long time, enough that Frenden wondered if he hit home with his guess. As he waited for the young man to reply, Frenden looked intently at him. Although he stood three inches taller than the smuggler chief, Axon was a lot smaller; a thin body bolstered somewhat by wiry muscle. His smallish face had an abundance of freckles. Blue eyes glowed with intelligence beneath a crown of short red hair. As with every day, Axon wore one of the seemingly endless supply of green shipboard coveralls he possessed. You couldn't look at him and not wonder what he was doing as a member of the Dark Raiders.

But where his appearance was unassuming, Axon's mind was quick and able. His ability with computers had enabled the Dark Raiders to stay in the running even after several botched smuggling runs and raids.

"So that's what you think," he suddenly said, startling Frenden. The smuggler chief nodded after a moment.

"Well, you're close. See, my father…" Axon went on to tell a tale of a rich banking family where Axon's achievements had gone virtually unnoticed because of "my perfect older brother". As the boy wove his tale, Frenden found himself getting lost in it. It was until Axon was describing his home that Frenden saw the smirk was still there.

_The little son of a…He's lying right to my face and I didn't notice it until now_.

As Axon continued speaking, Frenden rose from the table quickly, moving before Axon realized what was happening. A massive hand crashed against the boys' cheek, knocking his head to side. Only by gripping the chair rails with both hands kept him from being catapulted out of it.

He looked up at Frenden, one whole side of his face bright red, and a small trickle of blood issuing from his lip. But to the smuggler's surprise, the boy didn't cry or ask why. He just stared up at Frenden, his gaze unflinching.

"Nice story, kid. You had me fooled there for a second. But try it again and I _will _kill you."

Axon said nothing, but the smirk returned, so blatant Frenden nearly struck him again. Instead, he stared down at the young man, eyes searching.

A moment later, it hit him. _He wants me to do it. He actually does. Maybe Axon is as nuts as the others say he is. _

"Okay kid," Frenden finally said, "I don't know if its because you've got guts or you're just crazy, but you win for now. Go ahead and keep your secrets to yourself."

Axon nodded, then added politely, "Thank you. I will."

Frenden was taken completely aback. The kid's mood had changed like lighting. From arrogance to politeness just like that. _Who are you, Axon Halster? Better yet, what are you? _

But right now, Frenden needed to know about this thing in the atmosphere. The boy turned towards him as he entered.

"Axon, anything unusual on the scanners?"

"No," the boy answered, not even glancing at his instruments.

_So you want to do it the hard way,_ Frenden thought.

"Then why did my aide come storming into my office telling me you had spotted an object entering the atmosphere?"

"Oh that," Axon said, as if remembering, "It's nothing."

"Nothing," Frenden repeated, "you're sure?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Watch your mouth, kid. Let me see this thing."

"Sure," Axon said, shrugging in a nonchalant fashion and turning back to his controls. It took only a few seconds for him to bring up the object on the radar.

Frenden saw it, a white dot on the screen, moving towards the base.

"Anything on the external cameras?"

"Dunno," the boy said, but he reached for the switch that activated them. One of the four display screens snapped on, the picture wavering slightly, then steadying. On it, Frenden could see a large fireball of orange, red and white streaking down out of the sky.

"See?" Axon said, pointing at the image, "Just like I said, nothing."

"Maybe," Frenden said, eyes not leaving the screen. "Maybe not. Let's wait a few more minutes."

"Okay," the boy said, leaning back in his chair, "should be a good fireworks show when it breaks up."

_That's when we'll know for sure_the smuggler chief thought. "How long?"

"Five minutes, maybe less."

Time ticked by as the fireball's colored deepened into shades of dark red and orange.

"Any time now," Axon said.

But instead of seeing the fireball break up, the pair saw twin lances of blue fire shoot out. Mottled gray, silver and black metal became visible and a moment later, the ship's nose was visible, the glow of repulsors joining the engines as the ship pulled up, reducing its speed.

Frenden glared down at Axon, who gaze was still fixed on the display.

"Nothing, huh?"

"Well, look at that," the boy said admiringly, "guess I was wrong."

A fist shot out, striking him in the shoulder, the blow strong enough to throw him from the chair. Uttering a small cry of pain, Axon crumpled onto the deck, holding his injured shoulder.

"Next time, make sure before you say it's nothing," Frenden said, "Now get up! I want the Z-95 scrambled and in the air!

When Axon didn't move immediately, Frenden yelled, "NOW!"


	24. Chapter 24: Mad Dash over Ergo

**Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall**

**Book 1: Rise of a Hero**

**Part 2**

**Chapter 24: Mad Dash Over Ergo**

A/N: So, let's see. Last time, Wexter and Kyle had arrived at Planet Ergo and found the trail of the smuggler ship. When we left things, they were diving on the base, hoping to disguise their approach. But no such luck. Well, here in chapter 3, we'll see what happens when you get detected approaching the bad guy base. Strap in, and let's fly!

* * *

**Planet Ergo**

Emerging from the remnants of the fireball created by their headlong descent, the _Moldy Crow_ came into full view, engines and repulsors firing as the ship leveled off somewhat, but still descending towards the surface.

Inside the cockpit, the temperature had finally started to decrease, although the two men inside would've preferred it much cooler.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"The next time I fly for you, can we skip the sauna bath?" Wexter said as he used his sleeve to wipe at the sweat on his face.

"No promises," Kyle chided. "What's our descent rate?"

"We're coming through 30,000 feet," Wexter replied, checking his instruments, "descending about 100 feet per minute."

"Sounds good," Kyle said, using his shirt to blot the sweat off of his face. "Continue descent. As soon as we find the base, we'll need to come in hot and fast."

"Considering how it feels in here, I'd say we got the hot part taken care of already," said Wexter. "You got anything on the radar?"

Kyle checked the display, shook his head.

"Nothing yet."

Wexter held the _Crow_ steady as they flew lower, descending through twenty thousand feet, fifteen thousand.

Alternating between checking outside and the radar, Kyle didn't see it at first.

"We're passing 10,000 feet," Wexter said.

Kyle didn't respond, thinking, _where is the base? We're low enough that we should at least be detecting energy emissions. _

As he turned back to the radar screen, Kyle saw it. A single blip had appeared at the very edge of the display.

"Hold on," he said, "I think I'm getting something."

Focusing on the radar, he watched as the blip moved a fractional distance from the edge of the screen.

"Confirmed. Radar is picking up something."

"Why don't you process the signal through the scanner array?" Wexter suggested.

"Oh sure," Kyle said sarcastically, "that'll work. As long as you don't think they'll pick up an _active_ scan."

There was a moment's pause, then, "On the other hand, we could just wait until the signal grows stronger.

Kyle said nothing, sparing the older man further embarrassment.

As they flew on, the dot continued to move towards the center of the radar display, the blip growing brighter.

"Passing 8000 feet," Wexter called.

Eyes glued to the display, Kyle sucked in a breath as a corona of light suddenly emerged from the blip. He cursed.

"What?"

"You want the good news or the bad news?"

"Good news first."

"Well, I can now positively say we're tracking the base."

"And the bad news?" Wexter asked tentatively.

"The reason I know for sure is we've just been scanned."

"Blast!"

"My sentiments exactly," Kyle said.

"So what do we do?"

Kyle didn't reply right away. He hadn't counted on the base detecting their approach. Even still, what choice was there but to continue?

"We go on," he finally said, "as soon as we have visual on the base, we find a landing spot quick and you get out of here."

"Can I say how much I don't like that plan?"

"No," Kyle replied.

"Okay."

They traveled in silence for a few minutes, looking out both sides of the craft for any sign of the base.

"Hold on," Wexter called, "I'm looking… there! I see it!"

"Where?" Kyle said.

"Just ahead and off to the right," the older man replied.

Turning to look that way, Kyle spotted the structure. "That's it."

"You think?" Wexter said sarcastically, "It's the only building around."

"Funny," Kyle said, smiling briefly. "Okay, let's look for a good landing spot."

The smuggler base was a hodgepodge of new and old. The largest structure was a squarish building of a color only slightly deeper than the surrounding terrain. All around the perimeter were curved openings shaped like an inverted "U". The walls rose for two stories, terminating in a square capstone. Placed almost haphazardly around it were about a half dozen pre-fab rectangular one-story buildings.

"I think I see something," said Wexter.

"Where?"

The older man pointed. "There, the west side of the main building."

Looking over Wexter's head, it took Kyle a moment to see it.

"It looks like some kind of courtyard."

"I was thinking the same thing," Wexter said.

The flat area they were seeing was comprised of the same material as the building it adjoined. Rows of flat stones stretched out, forming the perfect landing spot.

"Take us in," Kyle said.

Wexter moved to adjust the controls just as the proximity warning began to sound.

"What the…"

Looking down at his radar display, Kyle was the first to see them.

"We've got incoming! Pull out!"

Not seeing any immediate danger, Wexter _did_ hear the urgency in Kyle's voice. He pulled back on the engines and fed more power to the repulsors. As the _Crow_ slowed even more, he yanked the control stick to the left and pushed the throttles forward. The _Crow_ leapt forward, angling away from the smuggler base. A second later, laser fire sliced into the space they were just in. Wexter turned to the left just in time to see three Z-95 Headhunters rocket past.

"I thought you said this would be a simple insertion!"

"So I was wrong!" Kyle retorted, "Sue me. Better yet, get us out of here, then sue me."

**Cockpit of Z-95 Gamma One **

"Blast it! We missed!"

"Calm down, Gamma Three," said the lead Z-95 pilot, "they just got lucky. Now, let's bring 'em around and try again."

"Roger Gamma One," answered the pilot of the second Z-95.

Coming around in a wide arc, the Headhunters moved back towards the _Crow_, which had executed its own turn and was climbing back into the sky.

"They're trying to escape," said Gamma One, "let's get after them. Fire as soon as you have a clear target."

"Acknowledged," said Gamma Two

"They won't get far," replied Gamma Three.

Accelerating, the trio of Z-95 moved up behind the fleeing _Moldy Crow._

Crimson beams of light began to reach out, some missing, others striking the shields, making them flare brightly with each new hit.

**_Moldy Crow _**

Kyle felt the cockpit jolt as the _Crow_ was hit again.

_This isn't working. Those Z-95 are too fast for us. _

"Shields are at 70!" he called to Wexter, just as the ship was hit again, "make that 67."

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Now can I say that this was a bad plan?"

"No!"

**Smuggler Base **

**Tactical Room **

"We're receiving a transmission from the Z-95s," said Axon, listening through a pair of headphones.

"What is it?" asked Frenden.

Axon listened for a moment more, then slid the headphones down onto his neck.

"Gamma One reports they don't recognize the ship, but it was definitely heading for the base. It evaded their initial attack and now appears to be trying to escape."

"I see." So he _had_ been right.

Placing the headphones back on his head, Axon listened as a second transmission came in, then turned to Frenden.

"Gamma One is requesting instructions."

It took only a moment for Frenden to decide.

"Order him to disable the ship if possible. Whoever they are, they went to a lot of trouble to try and disguise their approach. I'd like to know why."

"And if he can't disable it?" Axon asked.

"Then he is to destroy the ship rather than let it escape."

"Okay," Axon replied, placing the headphones back on his head. Keying the "Transmit" button, he relayed the smuggler chief's orders.

_**Moldy Crow** _

The _Crow _was shaking with increasing regularity as more laser strikes threatened to overload the shields.

_We need to do something_, Kyle thought, _now_.

"Wait a minute!" Wexter said, snapping his fingers. "I think I have an idea."

"If it has to do with keeping us alive, I'm all ears," said Kyle, "shields are at 47 and falling."

"It's a maneuver my uncle taught us years ago. He said it was the perfect evasion technique."

"We've got nothing to lose," Kyle replied, "let's try it."

"Okay," Wexter said, rubbing his hand together in anticipation. "But before we begin, you should strap in, tight."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Unsure of what his companion, Kyle nevertheless checked his harness, tightening it as much as he could.

The _Crow_ began to slow as Wexter pulled back on the throttles. At the same time, Kyle heard the repulsors kick in.

"Um… Wexter? Slowing down is only going to make us an easier target for them."

"I know," the older man shot back, "we need them to get closer." He studied his radar display, watching as the three dots representing the Z-95s drew closer.

The _Crow _continued to be buffeted by multiple laser hits. Kyle watched the shield display ticking down, 32, 27, 22, 18."

In the forward cockpit, Wexter was talking to himself. "Almost, almost. Just a little closer… NOW!"

Surface and sky exchanged places as Wexter slammed the control stick to the right, rolling the _Crow_ onto it back.

But before Kyle could get used to that, he felt sudden pressure pressing him back into his seat as the_ Crow_ leapt forward, engines roaring confidently. Holding the stick in both hands, Wexter pulled it back, effectively dropping the nose towards the ground.

Kyle felt the weight on his chest increase, making it impossible to move as the _Crow_ rocketed towards the ground. Five seconds later, the pressure shifted to his side as Wexter pushed the stick to the left, rotating the ship 180 degrees. It wasn't until he felt the pressure of the floor against his feet that Kyle realized the nose was coming back up, Wexter pulling back on engine power and using the repulsors to arrest the descent and complete the final part of the maneuver.

As they leveled out, Wexter cut power to the repulsors and shoved the throttles forward. The _Crow_ responded, the sound of the engines winding up like a high-pitched scream accompanied by a resounding "BOOM" as the vessel rocketed ahead on a column of blue fire.

**Cockpit of Gamma One**

"Stay on him!" called Gamma One, "the boss wants him disabled if possible."

"Roger," said Gamma Two.

"Whatever," replied Gamma Three.

The pilot shook his head. Gamma Three's insubordination was becoming a real problem.

_If the jerk wasn't such a good pilot, I'd…_

Pausing in his thoughts, he made himself take a deep, cleansing breath,

_Okay,_ he thought, _calm down. Let's take care of the immediate situation. Once we can get back to base, I can deal with Gamma Three. _

"Gamma One, this is Gamma Two. Something's happening. That ship just went inverted."

The pilot peered out his windscreen, eyes widening a bit as he confirmed that the ship they were pursuing was indeed, flying inverted. It was also slowing, which didn't make much sense.

_Oh well_, he thought, shrugging, _they want to commit suicide, we can oblige them_.

"Gamma Two, Gamma Three, the ship appears to be slowing down. Concentrate your fire on its engines. If we can penetrate the shields, we can disable him."

"Affirmative," called Gamma Two.

"Now that's more like it!" said Gamma Three.

All three ships opened fire, lasers converging on a spot right behind the engines. The shields deflected their blasts, but Gamma One knew it would hold up only so long under concentrated fire.

Suddenly, the ship's engines gave off a brighter glow as it began to move forward, accelerating.

Before the pilot could call his wingmen, the ship's nose came down and it dropped out of the sky, the Z-95 flashing past the space where it had been just a moment ago.

Gamma One turned to look behind as the ship turned in mid-air, it's nose coming up as it leveled off. A loud "BOOM" echoed in the air as the ship rocketed away.

"Gamma One, this is Gamma Two. Did you see that?"

"I did indeed, Gamma Two. Whoever's piloting that thing is either very good or very crazy." _Or both_, he thought.

"Do we pursue?" asked Gamma Two.

"Of course we do, you idiot," said Gamma Three. "Or are you going to let a simple trick like that rattle you? Maybe you should go back to base and hide under the bed."

As the most junior member of the squadron, the pilot of Gamma Two had been the target of Gamma Three's jibes and insults for over a month. And so far, he had endured it all. But right now, Gamma One need the two of them focused on stopping that ship.

"That's enough, Gamma Three! Give it a rest!"

Fortunately, the other pilot did not reply.

"All right then. Both of you assume pursuit course and follow me. We'll try once more to disable the ship. After that, we destroy it."

"Acknowledged," said Gamma Two.

"Right," said Gamma Three.

Bringing their ships around, the Z-95 fired the engines, accelerating after the ship.

**Cockpit of _Moldy Crow_**

As the _Crow_ sliced through the air, the terrain outside a blur, Kyle found himself able to move again. His chest ached slightly as he took a deep breath. Leaning forward, he called to Wexter, "what in the universe _was_ that?"

"A reverse Immelmann," came the reply, "it's a maneuver designed to evade and confuse pursuing vessels."

"Well I think it worked," Kyle said, glancing out both sides of the ship and seeing no sign of the Z-95s. "Well, I'd say landing near the base is out of the question. You see any ground cover we could use?"

"Maybe," said Wexter, scanning the terrain below them. "There a few stands of trees we might be able to hide in."

But as he looked back up, two things caught his eye. "Uh oh."

"What?" Kyle asked, still focused on the terrain.

"You want the bad news or the worse news?"

Kyle started to reply, but then noticed his radar display and the three dots moving towards them.

"Is that…?" he asked.

"Yep," replied Wexter, "those Z-95 are back on our tail."

"I'm guessing that's the bad news," Kyle said, "So what's the worse news?"

"It's ahead of us," Wexter said, "take a look."

Kyle did so and spotted the problem. Still several miles ahead but drawing steadily closer, was a mass of ugly gray and black clouds.

"A thunderstorm?"

"Looks like it," Wexter replied.

_We're in trouble here,_ Kyle thought, _those Z-95 will catch up to us eventually. Even if we headed for space right now, we might not make it. There's got to be something we can do, something to level the playing field_.

The idea came in a flash. He called to the pilot. "Fly us into that storm, Wexter."

"What!" the older man exclaimed, not believing what he had heard, "are you crazy?"

"Depends on who you ask," said Kyle. "But listen to me for a second. Those Z-95 will be a lot more vulnerable in that storm than us. If they see us go in, they might not follow."

Wexter gave it some thought, then asked, "What if they do?"

"Then we'll come up with something else. Besides, you got a better idea?"

"No, I don't," said Wexter, "but this is still crazy."

Despite his misgivings, he guided the _Crow _towards the growing storm, using what power was available to charge the shields. They were going to need them.

**Cockpit of Gamma One **

"Go ahead, Gamma Two."

"Lead, the ship is changing course."

"Brilliant observation!" said Gamma Three, "I guess you think we can't see this."

Gamma One was about to say something, but the pilot of Gamma Two beat him to it.

"Well, since you haven't noticed we're headed right into a storm, yes."

Gamma One had noticed the storm as well. As they drew closer, he used the Headhunter's scanner array to examine it. What he saw was not encouraging.

"Are they nuts?" said Gamma Two.

"Maybe," said Gamma Three, his voice quieter, contemplative. "And maybe they're hoping to lose us by heading in there."

"What do we do, Gamma One?" asked Gamma Two.

The pilot took a moment to consider his options and examine the readings in his cockpit. At their current speed, the other ship would be well into the storm before they were able to catch up. There was a way to make the ships go faster, but doing so was risky. And according to his readings, the storm was a dangerous one, a super cell, which meant treacherous winds and lots of lightning.

At the same time, if he returned to base having let the ship escape, Frenden would not be happy.

Choosing the lesser of two evils, Gamma One issued his commands.

"All right, we need to catch up to that ship right now, before it enters the storm. Everyone, cut power to your shields and transfer it into the engines."

"Oh yeah!" Gamma Three exclaimed, "great idea! And what happens if one of us takes a lightning strike?"

"It won't be as bad as explaining to the boss that we lost the ship," retorted Gamma One. "Now, move it!"

Gamma One reduced his shield power to zero then transferred the energy into the engines.

The crimson glow from the Z-95s engines got brighter and with the scream of fresh power, all three ships leapt ahead, quickly closing the distance between them and the other ship.

**Cockpit of _Moldy Crow_**

"Whoa!" Kyle cried, "what the…?"

"What is it?" Wexter asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think those Z-95 must have done something to their engines. They're closing on us, fast."

"How fast?"

The _Crow_ rocked, shields flaring.

"That fast," Kyle said.

**Cockpit of Gamma One **

The pilot watched in satisfaction as his wings renewed laser fire began to weaken the shields of the other ship.

"Keep it up!" he called to his wingmen.

The other ship tried a number of evasive maneuvers. But being more nimble, the Z-95s matched it move for move.

"Lead?"

"Not now, Gamma Two. Keep firing."

There was a pause, then, "Lead, I think…"

"I said, not now, Gamma Two. We need to focus on that ship."

"You heard the commander," chimed in Gamma Three.

"But Lead! The storm!"

His concentration solely on the fleeing ship, Gamma One hadn't realized that all the maneuvers it had pulled did have one effect he hadn't anticipated. It had drawn them closer to the storm, far closer than he wanted to be.

The pilot let out a brief curse before screaming, "All ships! Transfer power back to your shields! Now, before…"

Moving as quickly as they could, all three pilots struggled to reactivate their shields. But for one of them, it was already too late.

It was Gamma Three who saw it. In the space of a heartbeat, a single, bright white, deadly white streak of lightning reached from the mottled sky and touched the hull of Gamma Two's ship.

The pilot's world went white, forcing him to shield his eyes even as he fought to get his shields back online. A second later, his whole ship trembled, then shook as the two starboard engines exploded.

Gamma One saw the explosion as well.

"Gamma Two," he called, "are you…"

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" came back the frantic cry, "I've lost two of my engines. Port ones are overcompensating. I…"

A burst of static came as the Z-95, port engines still firing at full power, began to spin wildly. Tumbling, it fell towards the ground.

"Two!" cried Gamma One "cut your engines and engage repulsorlifts. Now, before…"

There was one final burst of static accompanied by a bright flash visible in the dark sky.

"He's gone, Gamma One."

"I know, Gamma Three."

"What do we do now?"

"Do you still have the enemy ship?"

"Negative Lead. I lost him while I was getting my shields back up."

"As did I. And searching around in this storm is too risky. Let's get out of here before one of us takes a strike. We'll check back as soon as the storm is over.

"Assuming we're able to find anything, "said Gamma Three. "It's wild enough in here that they might not make it."

**The _Moldy Crow_**

The ship was shaking continually now, bounced about in the wild winds of the storm.

If not for their safety harnesses, both men would have been thrown about the cockpit. As it was, they were still being knocked about even as Wexter fought to stabilize the ship.

"Any sign of the Z-95?" he asked.

"Negative," Kyle replied, "scanner's clear."

"Good," said Wexter, "'cause this storm's really bouncing us around."

"Tell me about it," said Kyle, "any chance we can pull out of this?"

"It's taking everything I've got just to keep us in the air. We might…"

Everything went white as a bolt of lightning crashed against the _Crow_'s shields.

Both men covered their eyes until the flash faded away.

As it did, Wexter glanced with horror at his panel.

"We've lost shields!"

Before Kyle could reply, another bolt of lighting struck the ship.

"We're hit!" Wexter cried, "Engines are out!"

And with all the grace of a brick, the Moldy Crow began to fall out of the sky, smoke trailing from its engines.

**And on that wonderful cliffhanger, **

**I shall bring to an end Part 2 of Book 1 of Kyle Katarn: The Rise & Fall **

**Part 3 will be up soon! **


End file.
